Luna
by Nightmare Zane
Summary: A little girl is raised by the playful Pokémon Mew, her name is Luna. But when Luna turns 10, she starts on a Pokemon journey and meets others on the way. Starts in Unova Region but has Pokémon from other regions in the story. Bad summary I know but please read. Title may change over time. Updates every few days.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- This is my first Pokemon story so goes easy on me and tell me what you think. I would love to hear what you have to say. Oh and I am looking for a beta, so if you some one or if you are one please tell me. Thank you, and remember to R&R.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Out of the Darkness**

* * *

It was dark, it was always dark for as long as I could remember. Nothingness was my only friend, stillness my family. There is no time here, no matter what day it was nor what time of the day it would be I would never know.

_Wake up..._

Who's there?

Silence it the only answer I receive. I turn in the opaque, rayless world. Deep into that darkness I was peering; I stood there long wondering and fearing. But the silence was after all unbroken with the darkness gave no token. So here I am again for what I don't know what to do, so I walk, walk in this pathless world, slowly and silently. I continued to walk, still waiting for an answer but never got one.

Am I going to cry again? Am I going to smile when I can't do it in the first place? What are these emotions that I have? I can't understand...

There was nothing for what I could remember from that time as there are now. I was trapped like a bird in a cage, never to be freed. No visitors and nothing to do so I turn and walk away. Just one friend is all I need because it's so dark yet I am my own best friend. How the irony is that I know I'll die alone in the end, if I knew what death was.

For now, all I could do was close my eyes and walk away, ripples left behind where I once stepped and then everything just…

_Come on, wake up please..._

I hear that voice again, it's calling me but where?

_I'm right here..._

I felt something hovering over when I saw two white lights spit the darkness in half, opening to a bright and colorful but blurry world. How long was I in the darkness?

My eyesight came into focus as I blinked multiple times. A pink, bipedal cat-like creature with a long, skinny tail ending with a rounded tip hovered over me. I blinked...

Where was I?

**"Hey look she's awake,"** said the pink cat.

**"I can see that but right now is how she got here," **said a male's voice.

I sat up slowly, hanging my head in my hands. Than looked at my pale-colored hands as I could see them more clearly. It was just in the everlasting darkness before but not anymore but in real light making my eyes widen. I looked up to see the pink cat Pokémon hovering over me. I stared into its baby blue eyes and saw my bright red eyes reflecting back at me.

"Who are you?" I asked meekly, my voice raspy from never using it. How would I need it in the darkness when I never had someone to talk to but myself?

The pink cat giggled as it flew around in circles than towards a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It possessed cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts and stood on it.

**"I'm Mew, this boy here is Lucario,"** Mew giggled as she said both names.

**"Mew don't just give our names to some human,"** Lucario snapped at the floating Pokémon

**"Ah, why not? She can understand us so I thought it'd be nice to say hi." **Mew pouted or whatever a Mew pout looked like.

**"Wait! You can understand us?" **Lucario asked surprised as Mew giggled once again, I nodded. The blue and creamed colored Pokémon sighed as he shook his head and rubbed it's templates with it's paw.

After some quite time came and went, I had my back against a brown colored wall curled up. This was strange, really really strange.

**"What's your name?" **Mew asked, I shook my head. I didn't know my name, I don't even know I have one or if I ever had one.

**"You don't have one?" **Lucario questioned, I shook my head no at him to answer. **"Do you know who you are then?"** I shook my head no again. **"Than do you remember how you got here?"**

I looked down, "It was dark..."

**"Dark?"**

Nodding I whispered, "It was dark for a long time."

**"For how long?"**

"Don't know..."

**"Do you have a mama or a papa?"** Mew question this time. I shook my head again, what was a ma... ma and a papa?

**"Then how about this,"** Mew clapped her three-fingered paws together,** "you can stay here with me and I can be your mama?"**

**"Mew! What are you talking about? You can't be her mother!"**

**"And why is that, Lucario?" **Mew raised a nonexistent eyebrow with her hand on her hips as she hovered eye level to the other Pokémon.

**"She's a human and you are a Pokémon," **the now getting angry Pokémon said as his voice rose with each word. I covered my ears; I wasn't use to so much noise. I didn't like it either.

**"So what, others have raised humans as their own and so can I."**

I covered my eyes tightly and felt my body start to shake when I felt a paw on top of my head I quickly stopped and opened my eyes and looked up slowly to see Lucario looking away with its paw on my white hair, stroking back and forth slowly and muttered, **"Sorry"**

I quickly shot up and hugged him by the waist, tightly which shocked the Pokémon by the sound of his voice,** "He-hey, what do you think are you doing? Let go of me!"**

Mew giggled at the scene earning a glare from the hugged Pokémon, she floated over and patted my head, **"I know what name you can have."**

**"Oh and what would that be?"** Lucario was getting mad from being hugged by the young human. Yet she was just a child, just five years old or so he and Mew thinks. So he was going to let this pass. But only once!

Mew smiled and said happily, **"Luna."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- This chapter will just show glimpse of Luna's life for the next 5 years. So, I hope you like it and please REVIEW! I would like to hear what you say about my story.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Five Years Past**

* * *

**-1 year has passed-**

I watched the ground below me, the forest below buzzing with Pokémon of all kind. The sky littered with flying Pokémon all alike, some just floating while others guild in the others too. I've been here for a year now with mama and Lucario, who by the way hates to be touched unless it's needed. So for fun I hug him whenever I see him though I fail more times that succeed because of his quickness.

**"Luna, so this is where you were,"** a female voice said behind me.

Turning my head, my eyes brighten and I smiled, "Mama!" I stood up and ran over and hugged the floating Mew who patted my head with her paw. Some of the other Pokémon that are here, in the Tree of Beginning say that mama is the most legendary, rare and most powerful Pokémon ever.

**"Have you been a good girl while I was away?"**

I nodded, asking, "Where did you go mama?"

**"Well, I meet someone who is family to me... in a way you could say he is my brother. His name is Mewtwo."**

"Mew...two?" I tilted my head with a curious gave.

Mew nodded, **"maybe you'll be able to meet him but another time. Now it's time for bed."**

"Ahhhh"

* * *

**-2 years has past-**

"Big brother Lucario," I said when the blue Pokémon came through one of the walkways that connected throughout the Tree. After know for so long he became an older brother figure to me. He said that an older brother was a man who assumes the role of an older brother, as by providing guidance or protection. And that's what he does; teach me, guide me and protect me from evil.

**"Hello Luna,"** he said as he patted my head, having a small sad look in his eyes but a smile nonetheless.

"What's the matter?" I asked, pulling his towards one of the cushion leafs that were in my room.

**"It's nothing just... remember some past... memories earlier this morning. That's all."**

He sat down while I sat between his legs that surrounded my sides as he brushed my long white hair. "Were they around the two armies about to clash at Cameron Palace in Kanto and the hero Sir Aaron?"

Lucario tensed as he stopped brushing my hair,** "How do you know that name?"**

"From mama."

**"From Mew?"**

"Yeah, she told me it as a bed time story a few weeks ago when I had trouble sleeping."

**"I see..." **and so with that, he got up and just walked away without a sound or peep.

* * *

**-3 years has past-**

"Who are you?" I asked a reptilian creature similar. It had crimson colored scales, with its tail with the tip burning with fire. Its skull had a horn-like protrusion to the rear and its mouth has elongated into a snout with a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot.

**"I'm Chameleon. Who are you?" **said than asked the male fire-type Pokémon.

"I'm Luna"

**"How are you able to understand Pokémon? I thought that humans couldn't understand us when we're talking..."**

I shrugged, "I don't know, I always could understand Pokémon for as long as I could remember. Hey do you want to be friends with me?" I asked with a smile.

Chameleon crossed his arms,** "Why should I?"**

"Well you seemed lonely when were you came here, to the tree. You never talk to the other Pokémon and always hang alone or fight with them. But you always had a lonely aura around you."

**"A Lonely aura?"**

"Yeah, lonely." I nodded.

After a while he said,** "I'll hang out with you but it does not mean we are friends. Do you understand me?" **His fire on his tail got bigger and brighter to prove his point.

I giggled and smiled, "Okay."

"What so funny?" The fire Pokémon asked with a questioning look.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

**-4 years has past-**

It's dark in here. Where am I? Where's mama? Where's Lucario? Where is everyone?

I was floating in the darkness again, in this barren waste land once more. There was nothing, an opaque, rayless world. But I don't want to be here, it's so cold... so lonely.

I don't want to be alone. It's what hurts most. I find myself alone in this world and I get very sad. Everyone abandons me here and I am truly alone. I have nobody to talk too, to confide in and share my problems with. I have nobody to cheer me up when I'm down, nobody to love or love me back. I have nobody; I am alone in this world. But what am I supposed to do, it's dark and cold.

I shot up from bed, beads of sweat coating my body. I curled up and held my head. It was the same dream I have had for a while now. Mama doesn't know, Lucario doesn't know. No one knows and that's how I want it to be. I don't want them to worry about me.

Suddenly I felt arm go around my tensed body and so I cried. I cried that night for so long, holding on to the body that held me back until I feel a sleep. Never knowing who it was.

* * *

**-5 years has past-**

Yawning, I stretched and stood from my bed, walking towards my window as the sun was just rising up making the sky an orange-ish color mixed with pink and light blue as Pokémon started to fly in the air. I smiled. Today way the day. The day I get to go on to my Pokémon Journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Still looking for a beta, not sure if I am going to have one or not though it's still good to look and try. And now the start of Luna's Pokemon journey. This will follow the story like but in AU, so if I confuse any of you readers I am sorry are I warn you right now. Hope you like it and please REVIEW! I would like to hear what you say about my story.  
**

**Update: Thanks to those who corrected me with Pro. Juniper name.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Of Pokémon, Thunder Gods and Meetings**

* * *

As I and Lucario rode on the back of mama who transformed into the Ho-Oh. Mama transformed Ho-Oh was a phoenix-like bird with gold and red as its dominant colors. Ho-Oh has yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. Ho-Oh has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red-iris eyes, and a feathered-crest.

We rode through the clouds, it was early morning with the ocean roaring with underneath it's waves, school of Basculin jumped up, out than back into the water over and over. Tirtouga and Carracosta guild through the waves the children laughing and playing with each other. As we flew closer to the Unova Region, Swanna and Ducklett flapped their wings as they flew close to mama, saying hello and all that but was surprised by me riding on her back so I waved to them and smiled as mama sped up. The wind flapping my white hair as Lucario slept on his back basking in the sunlight that came through the ever slow-moving clouds.

Looking downwards, I saw a boat ride through the water but too soon I leaned too far and fell off. I blinked as the law of gravity and motion, who were never my friends, and so with that I screamed and closed my eyes waiting to hit the water or the boat but felt something grab my foot to stop my fall. Sighing in relief, I was pulled back up to stare into angry red eyes.

"Uh, hey Lucario. Ahahahahaha..." Oh crap, I am so in trouble. The laugh only made the red eyes angrier

**"This is not a laughing situation, what the hell do you think you were doing!?" **Lucario yelled, his hands in the air, **"You could have been hurt or even died!"**

I glanced off to the side, "Well I saw a boat and wanted a better look but I didn't think I'd fall. Sorry Lucario."

The aura-seeking Pokémon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his snout, **"What am I going to do with you?"**

"I don't know."

**"You're only ten years old and I still think this journey idea is still a bad idea."**

"What? You can't think that."

**"Oh yes he can, Luna!"** Mama said is a stern voice, **"What you just did was a stupid thing to do."**

"I know, I know and I'm sorry mama."

**"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to,"** mama said as she slowed down and tilted downwards as we neared land.

I looked up my older brother figure that was turned the other way; arms crossed sitting Indian style, "Lucario."

**"What?"**

I hugged his lightly around the waist, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

He grumbled, **"Its fine, just don't do it again."** He turned his head to look me straight in the eyes.

I did a mock salute as I unmanned him, "Yes sir yes."

The blue Pokémon groaned as I grinned and laughed until mama announced as she landed on the ground, **"We're here."**

Both of us jumped from her back as she transformed back into her pink cat form and floated over to us. I walked forward through the forest we landed in and soon found the lad that had the Professor that handed out started Pokémon out. I grinned as mama transformed into a human woman with hair but blue eyes and had a long blue dress on with an apron on it.

**"Ok I'm ready to go. How do I look Luna?" **mama asked.

"You look great mama," I replied but then mama and Lucario perked up and stared up into the sky. I blinked in confusion, than looked up to see a black storm cloud circling around with blue lighten around its base. I pulled on mama's sleeve, "Mama, who's that?"

**"It him, the Pokémon that controls thunder and lighting, Zerkrom," **mama said as she stared as the blue lighting engulf a black-haired kid and a Pikachu. I blinked than ran towards them as the lighting disappeared as did the clouds when mama said, **"Wait! Luna!"**

But I didn't stop and neared them; the black-haired kid groaned and got up as he said, "Ah, Pikachu. Pikachu are you okay?" Lifting the said Pokémon up in his arms.

**"I'm fine Ash,"** the lighting mouse Pokémon said but only came out as a Pika, Pika. The boy smiled and hugged the Pikachu close to him; the Pokémon raised his arms to its human face and smiled.

"Is he okay?" I asked as I neared them.

The boy looked up and was about to say something when a woman's voice asked worriedly, "Ash dear!"

"Ash!" said an old man's voice with the same tone.

"Ash are you alright?" The brown-haired woman asked as she looked over the small boy. She was most likely his mother.

"Ash are you completely sure?" Pro. Oak asked. I knew that face from the picture mama showed me.

The boy I knew now as Ash nodded, "Yeah, aren't we Pikachu?" Pikachu smiled and confirmed that they were until small sparks of lighting came out of its red cheeks only to climbs out of his trainer's arms and onto his right shoulder.

Ash's mother sighed in relief, "I tell you that was some thunder storm, you know."

"That sure was," Oak said.

"Who was that?" Ash asked as he frowned and looked off towards where the clouds disappeared

"Who Ash?"

"I'm sure that I saw a shadow of some kind of Pokémon in that thunder could."

"Hmm, from our average point all we could see were the clouds," Pro. Oak said.

"Right," Ash's mom said

"Man that's weird," I said than Pro. Oak than noticed me and asked who I was. I smiled, "I'm Luna and I'm here to start my Pokémon journey."

"What could it have been?" Ash asked.

Oh Professor Oak," said a happy tone behind us we all turned to see a light brown haired woman, with light green eyes, in a white lab coat walk up to us.

"Ah, Professor Juniper."

"I'm sorry that I was so late. How are you getting along after that huge thunder storm?" Pro. Juniper asked.

"We're just fine Professor Juniper. Thank you." Pro. Oak turned and faced us, "I'd like you to meet Professor Juniper and don't let the youthfulness as she is one of the most important Unova researcher fool you."

The said woman smiled, "Pleasure to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- Wow almost 2000 words with this chapter... well I am following the Pokémon Best Wishes Story Line so I really can't cay anything about that... Well anyway I do hope you'll like this chapter. He he he he he he he he. REVIEW!  
**

**Update: Thanks to Pokefan56 and a few others, I noticed that some of the character names I got wrong and was able to fix them. Thank you.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**New Friends and Sad Good Byes  
**

* * *

All of us rode back in a red jeep back to the research center, Ash and I saw different Pokémon on the way. Ash gasped that the new Pokémon that he never seen before. Deerling ran along the right side of the road happily, while Pidove flew into the sky, with some over us, as we rode pass them.

"So what do you think Ash, Luna? These Pokémon are new for you right?" Pro. Jenifer asked.

"Right," Ash and I said as the same time. Suddenly lighting sparked out of Pikachu red spots, worrying

"Pikachu was sparking before too," Ash's mom said as Pikachu shook his head.

"Yeah." Ash confirmed as he looked down at his buddy.

"When we get to my lad, I'll have a look," Pro. Jenifer said.

"Thanks. That would be great."

"Oh and Luna you mom is over at the lab when she said you'd be down at the peer and asked me to pick you up."

"Thank Professor. I'm glad to not have worried her," I said.

She continued, "You probably do not know Kanto Pokémon are quite rare here. I have a lot of questions for you Professor. Also you Luna, I wanna take a look at your Lucario if you don't mind."

"Fine," Pro. Oak agreed happily.

"Ok," I said but I was so sure that Lucario would agree to that.

"Is Pikachu rare too?" Ash asked.

"Yes, we've never seen one in the wild before," Jenifer said happily. Pikachu and Ash looked and smiled to each other.

"You'll both also see a lot of Pokémon you've never seen before at Professor Jenifer's lab," Pro. Oak said.

"Right, you should both enjoy that." The other Professor agreed. We passed a lake of Sawnna, simply minding their own business until they flew up into the air.

"Pokémon we've never seen before," Ash said excitedly.

**"Yeah, this will be fun,"** Pikachu also said excitedly.

We got into town; children ran and play with Pokémon. Adults smiled and talked to each other while other people walked from place to place.

"So, this is Nuvema town," Jenifer said.

"Nuvema town," Ash said in wonder to himself.

"My laboratory is just up ahead."

* * *

As all of us came inside, I saw mama and ran to her hugging her as she hugged me back. Professor Jenifer and the others went into the back of the lab as I stayed in the front with mama and Lucario.

**"Why did you run off like that?"** Mama asked worriedly.

"Sorry mama, I just wanted to see if Ash was alright," I said shyly while looking down.

Figures lifted my head back up as I looked into mama's eyes,** "Just stop worrying me all the time. Okay?**" She than kissed my forehead.

I smiled and nodded

**"It was still a reckless thing to do,"** Lucario mumbled.

**"Yes is was but think about when you were her age Lucario,"** Mew said

Lucario tensed up, **"I'll be quite."**

I stuck up tongue out at the blue Pokémon than hid behind mama and peaked around when the sound of doors open to show a pale gray eye, dirty blond hair-colored male that wore an orange coat over a black shit and a dark blue under shirt. He would gray pants and blue and white shoes with a black and purple back pack. He looked around when he turned around and saw me, he smirked and took a picture of Lucario up close.

"A Lucario, interesting. Is he yours?" The boy asked me.

I shook my head and came out from behind mama, "No he isn't, and he is my mom's."

He nodded as he took more pictures of the lab and Lucario, who didn't like it, one bit.

"Hello Trip, welcome," Pro. Jenifer said as she walked out of a hallway with Ash and other man in a lab coat pushing a coat.

"Hello Professor Jenifer. I'm finally ready to set out on my as a Pokémon trainer," Trip said with a smile as he stood in front of her.

"I know you've waited a long time for this day." Jenifer smiled, "welcome to the world of Pokémon."

"So, hey I bet you were so excited last night that you couldn't even sleep a wink. Ha ha, I was the same way." Ash said excitedly.

"Who are you?" Trip asked unhappily.

"Trip meet Ash, he from all the way from Plait Town in the Kanto Region and Luna too," she introduced to the both of us.

"Nice to meet you Trip," Ash smiled.

"From Plait Town? Kanto Region?" Trip asked then snickered.

"Huh? What's so funny?" The Kanto Pokémon Trainer asked.

"Well you see I was just thinking that you came from the boonies."

"Hmmm," I hummed and smiled slightly at the joke. Trip and Ash, weird boys but with unique personalities this was going to be fun.

"Huh?! What do you mean boonies?" Ash stated angrily.

"Come on. Today is your first day as a Trainer so it's a happy day," Pro. Jenifer said to end the beginning fight as Mew nodded. The woman walked over to the cart where three Pokémon balls were and turned her head towards Trip, "Now you can choose your partner from among these three types of Pokémon."

"The first is Tepig, a fire type," As she threw the poke ball in the air, out came a pig-like Pokémon that was primarily orange in coloration. It had large, ovular eyes, an archetypical pig like ruddy-pink nose, and a thick stripe of yellow over its snout. Much of its face has black coloration, and ears, long and oblong, are positioned closely together on the top of its head. Also the fire Pokémon had short legs, with the extremities of its forefeet being black in coloration. There is a band of black on its lower back and rear, from which extends its coiled tail, topped with a ruddy-red bauble-like adornment.

"Up next ix Oshawott, a water type," She threw another poke ball into the air, and this time out came a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon and is primarily light blue, dark blue, and white in coloration. Oshawott has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. Oshawott's eyes are large, dark, and ovoid in shape; its dark-orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval with a rudder-shaped dark blue tail. Also the Pokémon had freckles on the sides of its face, most likely intended to be a stylistic implication of short whiskers. Its body forms light blue bubble shapes around the neck area, composing a sort of "collar". Oshawott's torso is light blue, and decorated with a pale yellow seashell in the center. Its small, digit-less and somewhat rounded arms are white in coloration, while its feet are colored dark blue.

"Finally Snivy, a grass type," Once more Jenifer threw another poke ball into the air, and lastly came out a reptilian Grass-type Pokémon. Most of its body is green in coloration, while it has a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it also has yellow markings around its large eyes, extending from its eyelids. Yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. These structures resemble leaves or small wings and gave Snivy the appearance of wearing a collar. In spite of being snake-like in appearance, it has fully developed limbs. Its slender arms are the same green color as the rest of its body and have three fingers, while its tiny feet match its underside in coloration and have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.

All three Pokémon lined up as Ash said looking down at all three of them, "Each one of them would be great to train. So it's going to be one tough choice."

Trip looked at Ash, arms crossed, "Don't forget I'm the one who gets to choose."

"Don't worry, I know that. But if it was up to me, hmmm... That's a tough one." Ash became in deep thought.

I rolled my eyes as did Lucario's.

Trip took out his camera, taking picture of the starting Pokémon as Ash looked at him in wonder. Trip smiled, "I've decided I'm choosing Snivy."

**"Yes sir,"** Snivy said as Tepig was not happy and Oshawott was in shock. I laughed at their expressions quietly.

"Ok, first of all here is your very own Pokedex," Jenifer said as she handed him the said item.

Trip said thanks as he took it and aimed it at Snivy. The Pokedex said _Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail._

Ash smiled as she looked as the Trip's pokedex, the other boy noticed in which closed the pokedex and put it away making Ash disappointed.

"And here are your pokeballs. You can carry up to six Pokémon with these," Jenifer handed Trip 6 pokeballs, who took them and put them away. "And here is Snivy's pokeball, take good care of it."

"Right," said Trip as he enlarged the small pokeball and aimed it at the Grass starter Pokémon, "Alright Snivy let get the journey started" and called it back into its pokeball.

"Have a great journey. Good luck," Pro. Jenifer said happily.

"Thanks, thanks for everything." Trip bowed his head in thanks and left. Ash frowned as he chased out after the other trainer.

"Professor Jenifer do you have any other Snivy left?" I asked.

The Professor turned my way as she nodded and asked why.

"Well you see today is my day to start on a journey to become a Pokémon trainer."

"Oh it is?" She smiled and clapped her hand together as she said she'll be right back. When she came back she said, "This Snivy was a problem for me so I hope you'll be able to help her out. Will you?"

I smiled, "Yes I'll be able too."

Jenifer smiled again and handed me a pokedex and seven pokeballs, including the troublesome Snivy. I put them away in my shoulder bag and turned to mama and Lucario, "Well mama, I'll be off than."

Mama hugged me tightly not wanting to let me go but she had to. It was sad for me too but I still wanted to go on my journey. She let me go finally with some tears in her eyes,** "Be good, you understand me Luna?"**

I nodded, "I will mama." and kissed her cheek than turned to Pro. Jenifer and said thanks to her as she also wished me good luck. And with that I walked out of the lab and out to a new chapter of my life.

My journey to become a Pokémon trainer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note- This chapter is shorter than the other sorry... Hope you'll forgive me for any mistakes I have made. And I am happy, my story is already hitting 400. He he he he he he he he he he he he he! REVIEW! I like to hear what my readers say.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

**Electrical Battle Trouble  
**

* * *

As I said good-bye to mama and Lucario, I stepped out from the lab only to hear some talking down the street and saw Ash and Trip were the ones. I walked towards them to hear them better when the doors to the lab opened.

**"Ash, Ash. Look I'm all better,"** Pikachu called as he ran out of the lab, pass me and right into the arm of his trainer who laughed as the lighting Pokémon climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"Done with your test huh?"

**"Yes, I am." **Pikachu replied happily.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Trip asked in wonder as he took out his pokedex and aimed it at Pikachu. _Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings._

Trip switched out his pokedex for his camera and started to take picture as I just walked up.

I rose an eyebrow, "Never saw a Pikachu before Trip? Plus what are you doing?"

Trip turned to look at me than back at Ash, "No I haven't and this is why we don't like people from the boonies. Listen up, a Pikachu is Unova is huge. It's a really big deal." His hand in a fist.

"It's not a big deal. Pikachu is my Number 1 partner and buddy."

**"Same here buddy,"** Pikachu said with a happy tone.

"Huh? Is it strong?" Trip grinned. I knew that grin from anywhere whenever I saw it. A battle was coming between these two.

"Oh you bet. You wanna see?" Ash now had the same grin Trip had. I rolled my eyes, perfect...

"Sure I do!" Trip said as he grabbed me by the wrist, "and you're watching too."

I looked up towards the sky. Why me?

* * *

Both boys stood at each sides of the battle field, Ash and Pikachu at the left and Trip on the right.

"Snivy, go get them now." Trip called out Snivy

**"Here I come,"** Snivy said as he ready for battle.

"Pikachu let's do it," Ash said.

**"Yeah,"** Pikachu said as he also got ready for battle.

Both Pokémon and trainer were surprised by when Trip started taking pictures again.

I asked, "Why are you always taking pictures?"

Trip turned towards me, "I'm recording my journey and remember this is Snivy's fist battle."

I looked to the left to see Oshawott peeking around the tree at the battle, it turned to see me looking at it and got scared. I smiled and pretend to zip my lips making the water Pokémon smile then turn bake to the battle between Ash and Trip.

Trip turned his attention back to Ash who said, "And this is our first battle in the Unova Region. So we'll go first. Pikachu use quick attack."

Pikachu gained power and ran at top-notch speed at Snivy who was attacked in the air and landed on its feet, "Snivy use tackle."

Pikachu dodged it as Ash said to as the grass Pokémon lunged at him a few times before stopping a few feet from the other Pokémon.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt," but no sparks came out. Now that was weird, a Pikachu that can't use it lighting. But why?

Pikachu took an unexpected attack by Snivy, forcing the yellow Pokémon back when Ash commanded for another Thunderbolt but nothing came out again who started to pant. Both Ash and Pikachu couldn't understand why.

"But why," muttered to himself.

**"Why... why can't I use my thunder?"** Pikachu said worriedly.

I stood up; I had to end this even if they both didn't like it. As the battle went on, Pikachu was panting hand, as he was more damaged than his opponent, while Snivy was panting lightly.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail," Ash called out.

"Snivy use Vine Whip," Trip said.

"Lucario," I whispered and the said Pokémon appeared by my side.

**"What?"** he asked.

"Use Psychic on both Pokémon before any more damage it taken."

Lucario looked at me like I was crazy but the look in eye's must have made of made his do it because soon enough both Pokémon were up in the air, frozen with a thin pink energy line around them. Both trainers turned and looked at me, "Why did you do that Luna?" Ash asked angrily.

"I'm sorry but I had too, there's something really wrong with Pikachu."

Trip sighed than snickered and smirked as he called Snivy back to its pokeball, "I'll end it in a draw, but you know who would have won. I think you better start with the basic Kanto Boonie."

After that Trip left, Lucario let Pikachu down who in turn fainted as Ash yelled out to his friend and ran over to the fallen Pokémon. Ash looked at Pikachu worriedly and picked him up, holding him close to his body and ran to the laboratory. I followed.

* * *

"So something isn't right with Pikachu after all?" Ash asked worriedly as he looked at Pro. Jenifer who was looking at the screen.

"It's appears that Pikachu is suffering from an electrical overcharge of some kind," she stated.

"Huh? Overload?"

Jenifer turned away from the screen to face Ash, "All that electrical energy Pikachu absorbed from the thunder-storm was too much."

I was in the far corner in the room with Lucario, Pro. Jenifer said that mama had taken off to home when I left and that I must have missed her when I was with the boys.

**"What do you think is going to happen?"** Lucario asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Don't know, but I do know they need to get all they electrical energy out of Pikachu in order for him to use electric type moves again."

**"But how?"**

"Don't know..."

"Right and that would explain why Pikachu is not able to use any electrical type moves," Pro. Oak said what I have said to Lucario.

"No way you mean that Pikachu can't use electrical type move anymore," Ash looked at his friend that was on the exam table with worry.

"It was a good thing Luna stopped the battle when it did or else Pikachu could have gotten worse," Pro. Oak nodded towards me as thanks and I nodded back.

Suddenly the screen became blurry as a chill went down my spine. Pikachu suddenly had sparks come out of him stunning the Pokémon.

"Look outside, it the same could as before," Pro. Jenifer said.

My eyes widen. Crap, it was Zekrom again. What did he want? Than it dawned on me, Thunder Pokémon, Pikachu and the lighting, it all came together.

Thunder struck the lab as the power went out, Jenifer quickly went into action. "Hurry get the system back on." The lab assistant nodded and forced the automatic doors open and ran out.

"It couldn't be, could it," Jenifer muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Ash asked

"It is Pro. Jenifer," they all looked at me, "it is the legendary Pokémon, Zekrom."

"Zekrom?" Ash questioned.

"Zekrom is quite a legend in these parts. From within its thunder clouds, Zekrom watches over people and Pokémon and it's lighting bolts are said to be judgments from up above. And are also the pillars that hold up the sky." Pro. Jenifer said as she stared out the window as the circling clouds.

Pikachu suddenly let out a huge thunder shock, letting out all of it sparks. After that the clouds went away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Wow this is the fastest updated story I've done. Well now Luna has set out on her journey and is now in the forest. What do you think is going to happen? Well read to find out. Almost 500 hits, I like how this is going. He he! I thank you to thous who have reviewed, followed and faved this story. I get so happy because of this. If you have any questions or remakes to say or anything else that might help my story along thank please say so. And do not forget, review, review, review, and review. I love hearing what you say.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Stubborn Snivy and Screeching Sewaddle**

* * *

As I walked through the forest alone as I sent Lucario back to mama after the whole Zekrom indecent. I was now stating my journey but couldn't help it and worry about Pikachu and Ash even though they said not to. Sigh, why me?

Why is it always me?

Plus I have yet to meet my starter Pokémon that Pro. Juniper warned me about, but why. Just because it was troublesome? I looked at the red and white pokeball Snivy was in. I wonder what I should do now...

"Hey Snivy, come on out," I said as I called out the Grass Pokémon out.

**"And here I am,**" he said to me.

I smiled and bent down on my knees, "Hi, I'm Luna. I'm going to be your Pokémon trainer."

**"And..."**

I blinked, "and what?"

He scoffed at me, crossing his arms, **"What am I supposed to say? Hi, let's be friends and after that we'll jump around in a field of flowers as we merrily go along."**

That I did not accepted, "Well too bad, you are my Pokémon now and my new friend."

**"Give me one good reason why."**

"Um..."

Snivy sighed, **"Well, when you come up with one let me know."** He went back into his pokeball by himself, I blinked. What the hell just happened here?

* * *

**-2 Days Later-**

I was wondering the forest for 2 days now and I know I am officially lost. Right now I could feel myself itching to pull my hair out; I sighed and continued to walk aimlessly. I knew I was going to get to human civilization any day now. I hope.

So here I am, now resting under a tree for a bit, still trying to figure out how to talk to Snivy. Until I heard a male voice up above me say, **"Hey look, look. There's a human here wandering around. What should we do?"**

**"Yeah, wonder what she's going to do." **said a second voice as a female. I looked up to see 2 grasses hanging upside down so I took out my pokedex and aimed it at them. _Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and are known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce._

I looked at the pokedex than back at the Sewaddle who were now staring down at me as I stared up back at them. I blinked then they blink and continued to stare at each other for what seemed like hours. I covered my ears when both screamed high-pitched. Ow...

**"Run away! Run away!"** the male voice screeched.

**"The trainer is going to capture us. I don't want to be a pet!"** the female muttered at the end. Both of them kept on screeching over and over, I could feel my eyebrow twitch.

"Will you both shut up and clam down for a minute," I yelled over the two as both of them freeze up. "Thank you."

**"How can she understand us?"** The male Sewaddle whispered to the other.

**"Could she be a new Pokémon?"** The female Sewaddle whispered back.

**"I don't know, she looks strange to be a Pokémon."**

**"Could she be human?"**

**"Humans can understand us talking, so how could she?"**

"Uh... you know I can hear you both down here and by the way I am human," I said, my arms crossed while I tapped my right foot. Both of them went into shock, I raised an eyebrow. Than a good idea came to mind, "Hey you, the male Sewaddle."

**"M-me?"** He stuttered, starting to shake like a leaf.

"Yes you!"

**"Wh-what do you wa-want with me, hu-human?"**

"Do you know the way around this forest?"

**"Yes, yes I do," he said in a confident tone.**

"Could you show me the way out of here? I need to go to Striaton City."

**"Why?" **the female wondered as she crooked her side to the side

"Well you see... I'm kind of lost... in here..." I ducked my head, hiding my oncoming blush.

**"If that's all, than we can show you,"** he said after both burst out laughing.

I looked up at him with sparkles in my eyes, "Really?"

**"Yeah just follow us and we'll show you to Striaton City."**

So, with that, the male and female Sewaddle lead me out of the forest just as the sun was about to set. The skies a mixture of orange, pink, yellow and slowly coming dark blue. I turned back the Sewaddle and thanked them as they swung away on the string shots back into the forest. I turned to look at the city and grinned, my first Gym Battle ever was going to be tomorrow.

I walked into town, coming to a hotel and asked for a single room. When I paid and got to my room, I flopped on the bed and when my head reached the pillow I feel asleep. Dreaming what the first Gym Battle will be and what Pokémon I will see in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note- In the chapter I thought was some what funny so I hope you do to. Please review, I love to hear what my readers have to say. He he.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Cilan, the Pokémon Connoisseur and the Three Brothers**

* * *

It was morning when I woke up and I could hear the bird Pokémon chip as sunlight came into the hotel room. Stretching comes in handy when trying to wake up the body system and a good breakfast too. So, after I ate I went into the city to explore I went to have my Gym Battle. As I walked on the right side, looking in the windows of shops and trying some new food, I heard someone call me name.

"Luna," said a male's name. I turned around and saw Ash with Pikachu running towards me, waving. Behind him was a chocolate skinned girl with Purple hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow and pink, long-sleeved shirt with white pants trimmed with yellow. She also had on pink shoes with a yellow strap in the middle of them.

"Hi Ash," I said as he stopped in front of me, both of them catching their breath. "So, who's you're new friend?"

"Oh her, she Iris." Ash said as he glanced at Iris who was smiling at me.

"Hi," Iris said when a bipedal, greenish-colored Pokémon with noticeable nostrils and pale tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth came from her hair and jumped to the ground and stared at me with wondering dark grayish-green coloration rimming eyes with red irises. I took out my pokedex and aimed it at the green Pokémon.

_Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out._

"This is Axew, my friend and partner," Iris said, picking up Axew.

**"Hi, I'm Axew,"** the male Pokémon said.

I smiled, "Hi Iris and Axew, my name is Luna."

"So, Luna what are you doing in here in Striaton City?" Ash asked, gaining my attention.

"Oh, I'm here for the Pokémon Gym," I stated.

"What? Me too!" Ash grinned as I couldn't help but smile along with him.

"What a kid," Iris mutters under her breath. So after some more talking, we all decided that we'd go to the Pokémon Gym together.

"Luna have you caught any other Pokémon yet?" Ash asked out of the blue. I froze and looked away, "You haven't, have you?"

I shook my head no, "No I couldn't because I got lost in that forest and was more focused on getting here than catching a Pokémon."

**"Hah! She got lost,"** Pikachu snickered. I glared at the mouse Pokémon who turned away from my icy glare.

"Also there is another reason, my Snivy isn't... let say, happy to be mine. I just don't know what to do." I had my arms up in the air to add to my point. Iris looked in deep thought when she heard this, continuing to walk without paying attention until all of us saw a market. All of us got some food to feed as I brought out my Snivy.

**"What do you want now,"** he asked me, his arms crossed.

"Here," I said as I handed him an apple, "I thought that you might want one or two."

He blinked than looked away as vines came out and look the apple from my hand, he ate it slowly. **"Thanks,"** he muttered. I smiled.

Iris was feeding Axew when a boy's voice came out, "Hey an Axew."

We all looked up to see a green eye, green-haired boy wearing a male server's uniform with a green bow. He was caring a bag of groceries on his right shoulder. "Hmm... Soft skin as fresh as new grass, tusks like newly sprout shots and a future as bright as limitless as the morning sun. The perfect partner for a young lady who seems at one with nature," he said with a smile.

What was he talking about?

"Wow, thanks so much." Iris said with a smile, feeding Axew another apple.

**"Thanks,"** Axew happily said.

**"Wow,"** Pikachu muttered.

"Huh?" He blinked, "A Pikachu?" Than his eyes lit up brightly, too bright for my taste. The green-haired boy picked up the yellow Pokémon from Ash's shoulder, "I've never seen one up close before. Hello there."

**"He-hello there,"** Pikachu stuttered, gaining a sweat drop from the man's excitement as he was giving back to Ash.

"Say you've really got a rare Pokémon you know," the boy said.

"Well you see, we're from Kanto. My name's Ash. Pikachu is my special partner," Ash explained.

**"You got that right,"** Pikachu said.

"And over there is Luna, she also from Kanto, with her friend Snivy," Ash finished.

"Well, how do you do? My name is Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur," Cilan bowed as he introduced himself.

"Pokémon Connoisseur? What's that mean?" I asked as I stood up, holding my Snivy in my arms as Ash had the same look of confusion as I did.

"Not surprising at all, it's a job not really known outside the Unova Region. I use my knowledge and experience to judge compatibility between Trainer and Pokémon. And then I help their relationships and that's the job of a Pokémon Connoisseur," Cilan explained.

"So what do you think of Pikachu and me? I'm sure you'll say were perfect," Ash said.

**"Yeah,"** Pikachu agreed.

I raised an eyebrow as Iris spoke the same words I was thinking, "Why are we wasting our time about that? Remember what we came here?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right," Ash muttered sadly. "Than do you know where the Gym is Cilan? I'm here to challenge it."

"So am I," I stated in a board tone. I really wanted to do something now but didn't want to be rude.

He had a look of understanding when Ash said that, "I see. I'll take you all there, follow me." All three of us followed Cilan.

* * *

"Here we are," Cilan said as all of stood in front of the Gym.

"Sweet, let's go Pikachu," Ash excitedly stated than ran to open the doors.

"What a kid," I heard Iris mutter and shake her head.

What we saw, when the doors opened, was not a Gym but a restaurant filled with girls and two other boys wearing similar uniforms that Cilan wore. All of the stared at Ash as he proclaimed that he wanted to battle.

"This isn't the Striaton Gym," Iris said, I nodded in agreement. Snivy looked around wonder, he smelt some food and I could feel him start to drool a little on my arm.

"Hi, welcome," said a red-haired boy as he appeared on the left side of us.

"Welcome friends," said a blue-haired boy, his right eye covered by long bangs, as he appeared on the right side of us.

Cilan put his hand on Ash's shoulder, gaining the other boy's attention, "Please make your selves at home."

He pushed Ash into the restaurant as the blue-haired boy grabbed my arm to pull me in, all of us sat at a table together. This was just weird...

"So are all ready to order," asked the red head having his penile ready to write down to order.

"May I start you off with something to drink," asked the blue-hair boy as he offered Ash a menu.

"No thanks..."

"Change your mind, I highly recommend the Soda Pop," blue offered.

Ash put his hand, waving them back and forth for no, "No thanks, not thirsty."

"Alright, we have a reasonable priced lunch menu," than red offered.

"Not hungry," I muttered though I wish I could say the same about Snivy. Both boys kept on offering other food and drinks, the lot of them were starting to get on my last nerves.

On another table, three girls huddled together whispering who Ash was and how he was not cool.

My eye twitched when I growled and yelled, "We just want to have a Striaton Gym battle."

Both Iris and Ash looked at me with amusement, when the girls in the restaurant all said at the same time, "Gym Battle," and squealed.

"That's what I said," I said, my hands on my hips as Snivy looked up at me from the table.

"I think this is a good time to go. Come on Pikachu," Ash said as he got up and started to walk to the exit when one of the waiter boys said wait a minute. The lights went off. We turned around to see the three waiter boys walk towards the fire place.

"All right than Ash, Luna. I'll grant your request," Cilan said as he turned around to face us with a green spot light hitting him.

"So both of you are challengers, than both of you will receive a welcome as pleasant and hot as the sun," the red said.

"No, I think we should be cool like a refreshing glass of water, chilled of course," the blue one said lastly. All three of them making the girls swoon over them were giving me a headache.

"Luna," Ash whispered to me, "what do you think we've gotten ourselves into?"

I shrugged and could feel my feet inching to run but couldn't move for reason... "What are they talking about?"

"Ash, Luna this is the Striaton Gym," Cilan said with a smirk.

"And the three of us," stated the red head.

"Triplet brothers," the blue head finished,

"We are the Striaton Gym leaders," the all said together.

Three brothers and all three of them were gym leaders? Oh, this was not helping my oncoming headache.

"Now, its show time," they all said as each struck a poke as the wall behind them moved out of the way and showed a battle field.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- I am sorry for the spoilers but I said before that I am going by the story but in AU. Also sorry if my battles seem kinda lame or short, that is because I am not good at the battles and all that. I hope you understand. Wow, already past 700 hits, I'm happy and surprised too. Well anyway, Please REVIEW!  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Start of Gym Battling**

* * *

I watched as Ash stared in wonder at the rocky battle field as I stood behind him with Snivy in my hands. Iris and the girls from the restaurant went on to the ledge that was overlooking the battle that was waiting to happen. Both sides cheering for the side they thought who was going to win.

"Let's watch," Iris said as she leaned on the railing looking downwards.

Ash said that wanted to go first, I agreed.

"So now it is time to select your opponent," Cilan said as his brothers nodded.

"I'm choosing?" Ash asked.

"That's correct. Me or Chili or Cress." Cilan pointed to each of his brothers, "you can battle anyone of us. Our rules states that if you are victorious to the one you choose than you will get the Trio Badge."

"Now it's time to meet out Pokémon partners," Chili said as he called out his Pokémon, "Pansear." A primate-like, red-and-yellow Fire-type Pokémon came out.

**"Hi,"** Pansear said. I aimed my pokedex at him. _Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry._

"Here is the Pokémon I'll be using," stated Cress as he threw his pokeball, "make a splash."

A primate-like, blue-and-yellow Water-type Pokémon. The upper half of its head and the puffy, wave-like feature atop is blue came out,** "Hello."**

The pokedex was aimed at the water monkey. _Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head._

"It's my turn now, my partner," Cilan said as he also through a pokeball and out came a primate-like, green-and-yellow Grass-type Pokémon. The upper half of its head and the broccoli-like sprout atop is green, exempting a pattern of three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes in the sprout's "foliage". **"Hey,"** the Pokémon said.

The last monkey Pokémon was aimed with my pokedex._ Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokémon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress._

"Wow, what Pokémon are they?" Ash looked at the triple monkey Pokémon and aimed his pokedex at them as it said the same thing mine did. Ash smiled, "There's Pansear a fire type, Panpour a water type, and Pansage, a grass type. Anyone of them would be a great opponent."

**"Yes they would be,"** Pikachu agreed.

"So Ash is your choice going to battle with me?" Asked Cilan.

"Or me? It would be distinct honor," asked Chilli.

"I must confess I wouldn't really mind if you were to battle with me," Cress stated.

Ash turned look to look at all three of them, "Well the truth is I want to battle all three of you!"

I raised an eyebrow. Did Ash really mean all that?

"This is my first gym battle since I came to the Unova Region. I want to battle as many new Pokémon as I can," said Ash than bowed his head. "Please say yes..."

**"Please do this,"** Pikachu asked

I looked, than bowed my head to them too, "Please do this, for the both of us..."

**"Please,"** I heard Snivy mutter.

The three brothers looked at us with a surprised look but a smile nonetheless, "Well I've never have two trainers ask this before. What do you two think?" Cilan asked his brothers.

"Ash has a certainly idea and I don't have any problems with it," said Chilli.

"I suggest we come up with a new rule stating that with two wins Ash and Luna can the Gym badge," Cress said.

"Well what do you two think?" Cilan asked us.

"Great," I said, lifting my head.

"Thanks very much for the chance," Ash finished as he lifted his head.

* * *

Ash had is battle and won. First was Chilli and his Pansear, Ash won that battle with Tepig finishing the fire monkey Pokémon with tackle. Tackling the other fire Pokémon into the wall and knocking Pansear out. The next battle was with Cress and his water Pokémon, Panpour with Pikachu. Although Pikachu held on to a strong front he was beaten by water gun that made him fly in the air and land hard on the ground knocking Pikachu out. The last battle between the three brothers and Ash was Cilan, who was referring the other two and got switched out with Chilli. Cilan choose his partner and friend, Pansage to battle with and Ash choose Oshawott as his opponent.

Oshawott had a hard struggle but in the end won using Razor Shell in the end with both Pokémon using one last attack. Ash cheered as Cilan gave him his new Trio Badge. After all the Pokémon were healed and I got another one from mama when I talked to her about my situation, it was finally my turn.

My first opponent was Cress this time, he called out Panpour.

I looked at Snivy in my hands to see a fire in his eyes looking back at me,** "Let me battle the monkey. Please."**

Grinning, I nodded. Snivy jumped out of arms and walked onto the battle field, a smile on his lips. "Come on, let's battle."

"Ladies first," Cress said as he bowed his head.

"Start," Chilli said, he was still being the referee.

I nodded, "Snivy use Vine Whip."

Vines came out of Snivy and attacked Panpore when Cress commanded, "Panpore dodge and use water gun." Panpore jumped into the air, Snivy's vines missing the Pokémon and was hit by the water gun. The water attack pushed him back a little but he held strong.

"Panpore use double team than scratch on Snivy." Panpore made double of himself as his hands lit up and raised towards Snivy.

"Snivy use Leaf Tornado to blow them away," I said as my Pokémon's leaf tail lit up green and leaves formed a tornado. The tornado caught all the Panpore, making the doubles disappear and the real one takes lot damage. "Now use Vine Whip."

Vines came out again and smacked Panpore, who was in mid-air, to the ground knocking the water Pokémon out.

"Panpore is unable to battle, Snivy and Luna wins," Chilli shouted out.

"Ah," Crest gasped as he saw Panpore get smacked to the ground then took out his pokeball and called back Panpore, "You did a wonderful battle Panpore. Thanks, you deserve a long and good rest."

I grinned and chuckled as Snivy turned and ran around me in circles, **"Yeah we did it. We did it!"**

"You go rest next to Ash, Okay Snivy," I told him as he nodded and walked next to Ash and Pikachu on the sidelines as Cilan walked to the stand. "Now it is my turn to make this battle into a delectable flavor between the two of us," he said as he called out Pansage.

I took out another pokeball; Ash said out loud, "Hey Luna, I thought that you didn't have any other Pokémon."

I looked at him, "Not from the Region but from Kanto I do. Now, let's battle!" I turned my attention back to Cilan, "Let's show them your flame, Charizard!" I called out as a very dragon-like Pokémon come out with a long tail that had fire burning at the tip. It has extremely sharp claws at the end of three, distinct digits, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings is teal, while the back is orange like the most of its body. Its belly and the undersides of its feet were cream-colored.

Ash's eyes widen in surprise as did others in the Gym, I grinned, "Now let's start!"

Pansage looked at Charizard with fright as he suddenly lay down on the ground, my eye twitched. Why now of all times?

Chilli blinked, "Let the battle begin!"

Cilan smiled as he said, "Pansage lets show them how we fight! Use Bullet Seed!" Pansage opened his mouth and small yellow bullets came out, heading straight towards

"Charizard watch out!" I sweat drop when my Pokémon yawned, before letting out a Flamethrower that overpowered Pansage's Bullet Seed and burned the grass Pokémon to a crisp. I watched Pansage fall over, stem coming from its head.

"Winner, Luna and Charizard!" Chilli announced.

"That... was a quick battle," Iris muttered, her Axew agreeing with her.

I called back Charizard and ran over to Cilan and Pansage, "Is Pansage alright?"

Cilan looked up at me and nodded his head, "Pansage is fine, nothing like a heal from the Pokecenter and some rest won't do the trick."

I let out a breath of relief. Thank god nothing bad happened here. I looked at the pokeball that held Charizard with worry...

* * *

After receiving my Trio Badge, the sun was starting to set as I walked back to the hotel I was staying at. Ash and Iris followed me, I told them they could stay in a room tonight and that I would pay for them. They thanked me and went to their room.

I opened the door and closed it, sliding my back until my bottom sat on the floor and looked at Charizard's pokeball again. What was I going to do with you?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note-Hello and welcome to another chapter for my story, Luna. I hope you like my story enough to say something in a Review. Yes the battle on the previous chapter was short but I am not that good at writing battle scenes but I will try my best at them in future use. And soon enough Team Rocket will come into play, so be on the look out. He he, 'm past 800 hits. So quick, so quick and it makes me happy. Really happy, so Review and see what will happen next.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

"Hi," Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Watching the Villains**

* * *

**-1 Week Later-**

It's been a week since I got my Gym Badge and saw Ash with Iris and Clian. Ash was surprised that I had a Charizard with me and told him I got it from my mama from the Kanto Region as she left him with Professor Juniper and she gave it to me when I asked her. And now I was heading towards Nacrene City for the Nacrene Gym. They say that Nacrene City is a city that's established in restored storehouses that was built 100 years ago.

I was riding through the air on Charizard, he may not listen to me in battle but when I ever need a ride, he'll be there. My hair whipping at the high-speed, "Hey Charizard, we can land now were close by."

**"Fine,"** he mumbled, flying towards the forest that was underneath us before and landed on the brown path way. I reached into my bag and took out an apple; Charizard saw it and started to drool. Oh, I knew apples were his favorite and he knew I knew that.

"Here, I got it when I was in the forest. Would you like it?" I asked as I handed it to the big fire-type Pokémon in front of me.

**"Yes,"** he said as he took it and ate it whole and licked his lips as he rubbed his belly. After that, he tensed up and muttered thanks. I smiled and called him back into his pokeball, "Get some rest, I'll talk to you later."

After the pokeball was put away, I got out some Oran berries I found when I found the apples. Oran berries had a wondrous mix of flavors that spread in the mouth as I had them since I was with mama and Lucario. As I walked and ate along the pathway, I looked at the trees and Pokémon around me. The clouds, all puffy and white floating without a care in the big blue sky.

The sound of walking came out of nowhere as two humans and a Pokémon walked by me, as I was now hiding behind a tree. A woman wore a dark purple trench coat, the man wore a dark blue trench coat and the Pokémon wore a dark green trench coat. The woman was caring a sliver case and as soon as they were out of sight I followed them. They look weird and suspicious too...

Who were they?

After following them to an abandon warehouse, I hid behind a door when I saw them talking to a man on the screen that was in the sliver case.

"Ready sir, all units assembled," said the male with blue hair.

"Good. You next mission will take place in the desert resort," the man on the screen said who I guess was the boss man or something like that.

"The desert resort?" The red-haired female asked as a map replaced the boss man on the screen of Unova and came close to a desert.

"The desert resort is here. There is a meteor called meteorite in that area. Your mission is to find it and secure it." He commanded, than another image of an animation meteorite. "A long time ago, this meteorite busted into our atmosphere, broke apart and was scattered around the world. It is said that the largest part could be found in the Unova Region. Even one tiny fragment could unleash a huge amount of energy. It was soon after the analysis from the energy sample from the Dream Yard you sent back. We located a large energy flow in the Unova Region, it has the identical energy and the center of that energy is located in the desert resort. So now, if we can obtain the meteorite it could disrupt the energy flow of the entire world. This is the key to Team Rocket's world conquest." The trio smiled, "Also, we're sending you an additional agent on the most important mission."

"This significant of which I'm sure it cannot be overstated," the male said.

"Proceed to the rondaview point immediately," the boss finished.

"Sir," all three of them said at once as they saluted him than the screen turned black.

"Now let's go James," said the female.

"Right," replied James.

Oh no, they're coming this way! I looked around in panic than ran down the hall, my footsteps echoing the hallway.

"Hey I heard something come from over there," said James as I heard footstep speed after me. Crap, they're gaining up. So I ran and ran as fast as I could, in hope they could not catch me only for that hope to die out when I tripped over a fallen wood plank and three shadows look over my fallen body.

Great... just great.

Turning my head I saw the three from before loom over me, leering at me.

"So, how much did you hear?" Asked the Pokémon who looked like a Meowth?

"Um... all of it," I said in a low tone.

"Well than, Jessie what should we do with her?" Asked James.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note-Sorry if some of the chapters seem to rushed, if they are can you tell me. After that, I could fix them up and make them better. Well anyway, Luna meets a new friend in the chapter. Read to guess who... REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Of Flames and Baby Dragons**

* * *

I'm not sure how I can explain the situation I am in now...

So, here I am with my arms tied behind me as I looked up at a smirking James and Jessie.

"So you thought you could sneak up on us," said Mewoth. Wait, did that Pokémon talk human. Wow...

I looked at the cat Pokémon in wonder and smiled, "You can talk human. That's so cool!"

"We-well, thanks kid..."

"Meowth..." James said.

"Ah sorry."

"Now why are you here? Are you a spy? Are you here to stalk us?" Jessie kept asking question after question, my eye twitched.

"No I am not a spy and epically not here to stalk you three either," I said.

"But that does not explain why you are here?"

"I saw you three walking in the forest. The Forest Pokémon kept tells me to follow you, so I did," I explained, as I rubbed my wrists from the rope.

"Wait! How did you break free from the rope?" James questioned.

"From this," I moved to the side to show them the broken piece of glass sticking out of the wall and the cut up rope. A white light came out from one of my Pokémon and Charizard appeared at that moment. Wait... WHAT!?

"It's a Charizard," gasped Jessie.

"What's it doing in the Unova Region? Is it yours?" James questioned.

"Than that means... you're from the Kanto Region," Meowth pointed his paw at me.

**"Put that figure away if you know what's good for you little kitty cat,"** Charizard stated as he glared at the smaller Pokémon before him, also at James and Jessie.

"Charizard, you just can't threaten another Pokémon like that!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, do you know who I am? Huh punk?" Meow glared at the Charizard.

**"Yeah,"** he had a toothy grin, **"my lunch."**

"How the hell can a Pokémon be another Pokémon's lunch?" I yelled again at my Pokémon, who opened his mighty wings making a whole in the wall.

**"Quite Luna, we are going right." **He grabbed me by the arm before anyone could say anything and took flight, he held me in his arms tightly as he flew higher and away from the abandon warehouse but not before firing a Flamethrower at the building, setting it ablaze. Flying quickly away.

* * *

After Charizard flew back to the forest I was in earlier, but deeper in, he sat me down gently on the ground. I turn and glared at him, "Why the hell did you do that? I could have gotten out of there by myself!"

**"You were in trouble," **Charizard said calmly,** "I did what I had to do."**

"I don't care; you didn't listen to what I had to say!"

**"You are someone I will protect, rather you like it or not Luna."**

I gritted my teeth and took out Charizard's pokeball, "Charizard return."

**"Wait Lu-,"** Charizard returned to his pokeball and put back in my bag with the others. I can't deal with him now; I need to get on with it.

Taking a deep breath, I clamed myself down to the best I could, "Now I have to get to Nacrene City but first I need to catch another Pokémon." Taking out another pokeball, "Snivy I need your help."

**"What do you want this time?"** The Pokémon asked.

"I need your help to catch another Pokémon," I said.

**"Why?"**

"Because I can't keep on relaying on you and Charizard all the time and I want another friend." I looked Snivy in the eyes.

**"Sigh... Fine"**

I could feel my eyes light up and a smile come up, "Thank you Snivy." I hugged him only to have vines push me away before I could touch Snivy.

**"No hugs," **Snivy left it at that. A few hours later of searching, up high and down low, with no Pokémon in sight. It was like they were hiding from us or someone else. Snivy and I came at the edge of the forest to some caves that were stacked upon each other.

**"Let's go,"** Snivy said as he led the way to the cave. Rustling was heard behind us at that moment, we both turned around. "Ready Snivy?"

**"Yeah," **said a pumped up Snivy.

"Alright Snivy, use Vine Wh-" but I never got too finished when a meek voice came out **"Pl-please don't hu-hurt me."**

I blinked and looked at Snivy than back at the shivering bush, "Alright come out right now! I want to see who said that!"

**"It was me,"** the Pokémon whispered. A small blue skinned quadrupedal Pokémon with black fur covering its head and neck which conceals everything but its mouth from view came out slowly into my line of sight. The fur around its neck had six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn. It also has a short tail.

"Who are you?" I asked as I pointed my pokedex. _Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Because Deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions._

"A... baby Deino?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note-Thanks so far for reading my story, I've reached over 1,100 hits so here is an extra long chapter. Also, thanks to thous who reviewed, faved and followed my story. I'm so happy! And I am sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. Sorry for any major spoilers too. And PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Battle Club**

* * *

**-1 Week Later-**

A week of walking and I was close to Nacrene City, but first made I am at Luxuria Town where I heard a Battle Club was there, run by the local Don George. I was going to see if Trip or Ash and his gang were there and maybe battle one of them.

But it was also another week as went by since I haven't talked to Charizard and meet Deino.

**-Flash Back-**

"A... baby Deino? What are you doing all alone?"

**"I... I...," **the little Pokémon couldn't say a word so I smiled.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything," I said as I reached out my hand. "I'm Luna."

**"Lu...na," **she whispered.

I nodded and pointed to Snivy on my right, "And this is my friend Snivy"

**"Hi,"** Snivy said.

All of a sudden I could see the sky up above me and Deino on top of me, rubbing her head against my chest, whispering,** "Mama!"**

"Mama?" I asked, rubbing the dragon Pokémon's head.

**"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"** Snivy growled, holding up a fist towards Deino.

"Snivy calm down, we can figure this out without violence," I said as I sat up looking back down at Deino who had a smile. "Now Deino, what makes you think I'm your mama?"

**"Mama is mama,"** Deino replied. I went to pet Deino's side softly when she flinched away from me, falling over, I saw a red spot.

"You're hurt!" I was quick into action and called Snivy back, "Snivy return." Picking up the struggling Pokémon, I ran quickly to the Pokémon center.

**-Flashback end-**

I continued to walk down to sidewalk of Luxuria Town towards the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy was holding and healing the hurt Deino I found. Snivy was behind me, as he wanted to if the other Pokémon was alright to after this whole week. I was thinking about what I should do and wasn't watching where I was going and fell behind from someone running into me and feel on my butt.

"Ouch. "I snapped, "Hey watch where you're going!"

The boy held out his hand, which had three squares as bracelets on them, his green eyes almost covered by his black and gray hat that sat on top of his green hair tied in a ponytail. A black shirt under a white, loose shirt with tan pants and green shoes. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

I took his hand, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry for snapping at you."

I felt Snivy tug at my black pants, **"Luna we have to go to the Pokémon Center, remember?"**

I smiled and picked up the grass Pokémon, "Yes I know." I looked up to the green-haired boy and told him that I had to go never seeing the shocked look in his eyes.

**"Luna there as something weird about that boy,"** stated Snivy, who was in my arms looking up at me.

"Why do you say that Snivy?"

**"I don't know, just a feeling..."**

"Oh. Ah! I never got his name," I turned around but I saw he was gone. "Damn it. Well, off we go."

We arrived to the Pokémon Center to meet up with Nurse Joy and Nurse Joy's Audino.

"Oh hello Luna," Nurse Joy said as I walked to the counter. "Are you here to see Deino?"

"Hello Nurse Joy, yes I am here to see her," I replied to her question as I was brought to the healing bay area where they were kept sick or injured Pokémon of all kinds.

"It was a good thing when you did bring her in. She was hurt badly, any longer and it could have been deadly." Nurse Joy lead the way as I saw Deino sitting on a bed in the far corner, an Audino was trying to feed her but the Dragon Pokémon refused to take any. "But as you can see now, Deino isn't taking any food we give her. It seems that when you visit here every day is when she'll take her food."

"I see." We stopped in front of the bed when Deino saw me; it smiled and ran towards on the bed as Snivy jumped out of my arms where Deino replaced him. Though, for the second time that day, fell on my butt from the force I got from Deino running into me. I rubbed the Pokémon's head as she rubbed her head against my chest whispering mama over and over slowly.

"We've never seen a Deino like this before It's like she sees you as her mother," Joy said as the Audino left the healing bay. If only you knew, if only you knew. "So what are you going to do now Luna?" Joy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you plan on taking Deino with you?"

Oh, so that's it. "Most likely as she seems she won't leave me alone," I replied as I looked down as the snuggling Pokémon, "Hey Deino."

The said Pokémon looked up, **"What?" **

"Do you want to be my Pokémon?" I asked.

Deino stared at me for a while, then smiled and pranced around me Snivy happily,** "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"**

I chuckled, "Ok, than," I stood up, Snivy standing behind me as I took out a pokeball, "Here we go!" I threw the pokeball as Deino, watching it open and take in Deino than close and fall to the ground and bob side to side as the center glowed red. When a ding sound was heard the pokeball stop rattling and stood still. I picked up the pokeball and smiled before putting it in my bag.

"Yah," Nurse Joy and some Audino, which were passing by, clapped at me and my new friend. After the clapping ended, Nurse Joy led me back to the front of the Pokémon Center as she went back to her place behind the counter. "Are you going to go the Battle Club Luna?"

"Yes I am, I heard it was a place where trainers are trained with their Pokémon," I said. After that I left the Pokémon Center, heading towards the Battle Club with Snivy in my arms again. As I went through the sliding doors, I saw Ash and his gang were already there, at one of the computers that show Trainers information about other Trainers and their Pokémon, these are able to be used to access Xtransceivers and to ask the Trainer for a battle.

"Hey look its Trip. Trip's here at the Battle Club," Ash said, Iris and Cilan looked at the screen that help Trip's trainer info.

"So who's Trip?" Iris asked, looking at Ash than back at the screen.

"I had no idea he was in town," Cilan said with a smile.

Ash looked at his Pokémon Connoisseur friend, "Cilan you know Trip?"

Clian looked at the upcoming Pokémon Master, "He challenged me at the Striaton City and he won himself a badge."

"He must have done really well."

"Will you too stop the private conversation and tell me who Trip is?" Iris asked impatiently.

"He a trained Ash and I meet at Professor Juniper's Lab. The first person who he battled with in the Unova Region," I said as I came up to them.

"Luna," Ash smiled as he said hi.

"What are you doing here?" Cilan asked.

"I'm here is to see if I can battle anyone at the Battle Club," I replied to Cilan.

Ash had a look of determined look on his face now, "Hmmmm, I get to battle Trip again!"

**"Yes we are,"** Pikachu pumping his hand in the air the same time Ash did.

"Got it," said a man's voice behind up. We turned to see a tall, tan skinned man with a gray mastash wearing a dark blue karate uniform with a pokeball in the top right of his chest. "When its Battling leave it to us and welcome to the Pokémon Battle Club. So you want to have a battle with Trip, ay? What's your name son?"

"My name's Ash. Hold on," Ash said.

"Anything wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong but didn't you and I meet at in Accumula Town?" Ash asked confused.

"Accumula Town? Ah, of course you must have met my cousin's club. Look over there," said the man as he pointed at a picture of multiple Don Georges together. "This is the Don George you meet in Accumula Town and this is me of Luxuria Town."

"Wow talk about look alike," Ash said, Pikachu agreeing with him.

"Wow..." was all I could say.

As Don George walked to the computer Ash was at, "Allow me to contact Trip for you. I'll contact him on the Cross Xtransceiver." And typed in something to contact Trip.

"Cross Xtransceiver," question Ash.

"It's something that will able you to contact anywhere, so no matter where they are you'd be able to contact them," I explained to the confused Ash.

"That's correct," Don George said.

* * *

Trip's face appeared on the screen as Don George said he has someone who wanted to see him

"Hey Trip, long time so see." Ash said.

"It's Ash. So you're in town too?" Trip said.

Iris and Cilan took over, as Iris spoke up "Yeah he's traveling with us. My name is Iris, nice to meet you."

"Looks like you're doing well Trip," Cilan said happily.

"Cilan from the Striaton City?"

"Right. You see Ash, Iris and I are traveling you see?"

"Is Luna with you?" he asked.

I crooked my head to see Trip and waved. "Hey Trip, how are you?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"Trip how about have a battle with me?" Ash

"Thanks but no thanks. What's battling your Pikachu who lost against my Snivy who had zero battle experience back then? It'd be a waste of time," trip said in a dull tone.

That got Ash angry, "No way! Pikachu wasn't in very good shape back than! We weren't able to use electric type moves because of Zekrom!"

"The Zekrom? You mean the legendary Pokémon?" Cilan looked at me.

"It's evolved, in Nuvema Town," I said broadly.

"Wow."

Ash yelled at the screen and stated to shake the computer, "Pikachu isn't my only Pokémon! I've got a bunch of other Pokémon since than!"

**"Yeah he did!"** Pikachu said angrily.

"Ash!" I said, about to calm him down but Don George beat me, turning my head around when I heard the doors slide open.

Setting a hand on his shoulder, "Now calm down will ya."

"And quite down too," said Trip, standing in the door way in all his glory. Snivy, still in my arms, who stared at him with a hint of curiosity?

I smiled, "It's Trip."

"Ash, I could hear that loud mouth of your all the way down the street," Trip said broadly as Ash ran up to him and ask. "Great, so Trip you're goanna have a battle with me?"

"Maybe, if we're going to have a six on six full battle I guess we can do it," he said.

"A full battle? Ah, I really can't do that. You see I only have 5 Pokémon still," Ash confessed.

"Only 5?"

"But look I already won a badge." Ash took his badge of his pocket.

"Only one, I've already won two badges," Trip smirked. I rolled my eyes at his smirk.

"Two badges? You mean it?"

**"Wow,"** Pikachu said in wonder.

"What about you Luna? You have any badges?" Trip turned his head towards me.

"Only one so far, but it was quick..." I said as I showed him my badge.

"Too quick if you ask me," Cilan muttered while staring at me. I glanced at the green-haired kid.

"It's basic Ash. Don George I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take a pass on this battle," Trip said, his hand in his pocket.

"Are you sure Trip?" Asked Don George.

"What's the point, Ash has only 5 Pokémon and one badge," Trip smirked again. I frowned, what the point of have all six Pokémon?

"It's doesn't matter how many Pokémon I have! You're not going to beat me!" Ash had angry in his eyes as a fist was held up to Trip.

"Amazing, where do you get all the groundless confidence is a mystery to me." Trip said as he sighed, "Are the entire Trainer from Kanto Region boonies like you?"

"What'd you say?!"

"Think I'll for a better opponent in the next town. See ya," Trip said as he turned to leave.

"Why not go for it? It's just a battle. It's obvious that you're a talker. But big talkers like you," Iris looked at Trip with a smirk, "are all little kids."

Trip turned his head towards Iris with a glare, "A little kid?"

Cilan chuckled, "With me, I'd really like to see a battle between to two of you. It's like a coolness colliding creating a crisp and colorful combination with lots of depth. This is just the kind of battle I'd like to see."

"I'd like to see it to, Trip," I said as Snivy agreed with me.

Trip sighed and walked towards Don George, "I take it back, Don George could you referee a five on five battle?"

"Sure I'd love to," the man said.

"Hey Trip, thanks a lot." Ash was now happy.

"The thing is I already know what the results are going to be. It could end up as a total waste of my time," the dirty-blond boy says. "Plus," he looked at me, "I'm doing it for someone."

I blinked, what did Trip mean?

So, all of us headed towards the battle field to watch Trip vs. Ash.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note- Now I am pass 10 chapters and that is an accomplishment in my book; even if it's a small one AND I am also past 1,500 hits. YEAH! Thank you for reading my story. So now I've been thinking, should I make Luna fall in L.O.V.E with anyone. I did show that Trip may like Luna but it could always be something else. You may never know... So now I want some help figure this out, comment if I should make Luna fall in love or not. 'cause this vote will change in the direction of the story in more ways than one. Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Losing Battle**

* * *

It was just like the first time I saw Trip and Ash battle, with both trainers faced off against each other on the opposite side of the field.

"The 5 on 5 Pokémon battle between Trip and Ash will now be under way. Each trainer may use 5 Pokémon and substitute at will; the battle will be over when all 5 Pokémon, on either side, is defeated," said Don George, standing in the middle of the sidelines of the battle field. "Get ready," the man raises his arm, slashing them the next second for them to start. "Go!"

"Ok Tranquill, I need your help," Trip called out a bird-like Pokémon that is light gray, gray, and black in color; its beak and eye color is yellow and the pink cere, enlarged and became a marking above the eyes. It possesses a long rectrice feather that is tipped in black.

**"I'm ready to help,"** the bird Pokémon said as he flew in the air. I took out my pokedex, seeing the new Pokémon. _Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidove. Tranquill is always able to return to its Trainer no matter how far the distance between them._

"Alright Oshawott I choose you," Ash said as he threw the pokeball, calling out Oshawott to the battle field.

**"Here I am Ash,"** Oshawott called out, crossing his arms.

Trip looked surprised at Ash's Pokémon, "Isn't that?"

"You got it, it's the Oshawott from Professor Juniper's lab," Ash said. He then commanded, "Now Oshawott think back at the Striaton Gym and use Water Gun!" Oshawott let out the Water Gun at Tranquill who dodged it at Trip's command.

"Use Arial Ace," Tranquill dove and gained speed, hitting Oshawott while knocking the shell on his stomach off in to the air. Tranquill dove after Oshawott again, succeeding in injuring the water Pokémon and knocking him out.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, Tranquill is the winner," Don George announced.

**"Foolish,"** I heard Snivy mutter. Looking downwards, I saw him looking at Ash than back at the battle.

"Ah! No way," Ash was surprised at how quickly the battle ended.

"You see my Tranquill has the ability Super Luck," Trip explained as the flying Pokémon hovered in the air just a few feet from the ground.

"What's Super Luck?" Iris asked.

"It's an ability that raises a Pokémon chance of landing a critical hit," Cilan explained as both of them looked at their friend and his down Pokémon.

"Oshawott return and get some rest," Ash called as the water Pokémon returned to its pokeball.

"Super Luck's not stopping us," Ash said as he called out his next Pokémon, Tepig.

So that battle went on with Tepig losing to the same Tranquill, using Double Team followed closely by Work Up. Pikachu was next, using Thunderbolt multiple times and won by throwing Tranquil in the air using Bolt Tackle before the flying Pokémon could land on the ground; defeating him.

Iris, Cilan and Ash were happy at the win. Snivy kept muttering 'fool' and 'how foolish' over and over at Ash, I shook my head at the foolish that Snivy was doing.

Than Trip called out Servine, the evolve form of Snivy. And similar to its per-evolution, Snivy, Servine is primarily green with a cream-colored underside; with a yellow collar-like structure that starts at the chest that proceeded behind the shoulders. Three palmate leaves grow along its back and tail. Servine has four short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head.

Ash got a worried look in his eyes, staring at the Servine that was in front of Trip. My Snivy had sparkles in her eyes, staring at the Servine in awe.

Pikachu was ready to fight again, but lost to the grass Pokémon by Leaf Tornado who got smashed into the ground but got up and used Bolt Tackle while Servine used Cut. Servine won in the end.

"You still wanna see this through?" Trip asked Ash as he lifted up Pikachu and glared at the other trainer who in returned smirked, "Face it you only have 2 Pokémon left while I have 4. I pretty much say this battle is in the bag."

"The battle isn't over yet Trip!" Ash raised his voice, Pikachu agreeing with his trainer. "Alright Snivy I choose you!"

Ash's Snivy came out. The battle between both Grass-type Pokémon was a wonder to watch, on the other hand Servine lost against Snivy. Ash made Snivy uses Attract on the male Pokémon than used Leaf Blade, making the other Pokémon lose.

"Yes!" Ash pumped his arm in the air, "Wow Snivy, great job!"

"Ho-ray," Pikachu pumped his fists in the air a few times.

"Well wonders never cease, using Attract was a surprise to me" Trip complimented Ash as he called back Servine into his pokeball.

The battle continued as Ash switched Snivy out for Pidove to face off against Trip's Frillish.

What Pokémon was that? The pokedex said, _Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish numbs its opponents with its poison as it binds its victim with its thin, veil-like tentacles._

The battle was short, with Frillish winning using Water Pulse that made Pidove fly strait in the wall. Pidove slid down to the ground, knocked out in the next world.

"Pidove is unable to battle, Frillish is the winner," Don George called out.

"The Frillish sure is powerful. It's battling style sure got a sharp flavor to it," I heard Cilan say.

"Ash has only one Pokémon left, while Trip as 3," I said to myself as Snivy watched the battle fold out in wonder.

Ash called out Snivy again, using Vine Whip. When the vines attacked the after affect wasn't good; Snivy got cursed. Snivy than used Leaf Storm but bot much damage was taken as Frillish used Night Shade. Snivy was doomed when Ash called her out the use Leaf Blade, making the female Grass Pokémon lose, shot by Water Pulse and then Hex.

"Snivy is unable to battle, Frillish is the winner and the victor is Trip," said Don George one again as the battle came to an end.

"Snivy get some rest," Ash said to the fainted Pokémon as she went back into her pokeball.

"Pikachu and Snivy okay but the rest are a complete joke. SO was their trainer," Trip said. I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that a little harsh to say?

"What was that!?" Ash had an angry gleam in his eyes.

"I'm leaving, thank you Don George for everything," Trip said as he began to leave but then turned around walking quickly towards me and grabbed my arm, the other holding Snivy, "You're coming with me!"

"Uh... okay" I was a little stunned as I was pulled and said bye to the others, seeing Ash glare at Trip's back and called out, "Trip lets battle again someday."

"We'll see, after all battling is basic for a Trainer of course," the other boy said as he pulled me along. I watched Ash get angry once more before waving me goodbye.

Wait... was I just kidnapped!?


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note- Chapter 13 is up and ready to read! Yahoo! Yup, I now know I am not going to make Luna fall in love until she is older but I do need to know who I should do ahead of time so I can plan ahead. So what do you think of the story so far? I hope you like it and thank you to GemYin for the idea I'll use later on, so keep a look out.~ Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear what you have to say.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Shocking Swanna and Under Trees**

* * *

**-3 Day's Later-**

When I was kidnapped err... taken from the Battle Club by Trip, I didn't know what was going to happen next. Well, actually more like kidnapped and then abandoned by Trip himself. When I asked why he did it, he said that he didn't want me near the boonie and his friends and walked off.

Right now I'm in the forest, walking around and now I am lost... again. I banged my head against the tree I was next too. Why must it always be the forests where I get lost in? Sigh. Why didn't I follow Trip when I had the chance? Sigh. I looked up at the Azure colored sky as the puffy white clouds floated high without a care. Sigh...

"I really need to stop sighing all the time," I muttered as I got back to walking along the trees, trying to find the way out. I blinked, than smelled something. I sniffed a few times to make sure my mind was not playing tricks on me and grinned. I ran towards the smell and my prediction was correct, here I was standing in front a large lake.

**"Hey look, look there's a human here,"** said a high-pitched voice.

**"Yes, I wonder what she's doing here,"** said a soft female voice.

Looking up I saw a light blue, duckling-like Pokémon, a Ducklett. And a swan-like Pokémon with primarily white plumage. Its beak is long and yellow, topped with a black cere, a long, curving neck with several white-colored feathery features adorning its head. "What Pokémon is that?"

The pokedex said, _Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Ducklett. Swanna uses its long neck to attack repeatedly and rapidly with exceptional strength._

"A Swanna and a Ducklett," I muttered as both of them swam closer to me, the Swanna in front of the Ducklett.

**"What are you doing here human?"** the Swanna asked.

"I'm lost in the forest and don't know my way out," I responded as I sat down.

**"How can you understand us?"**

I shrugged, "Don't know, I always could when I was a just a little girl or well that's what Mama told me..."

**"Mama?" **wondered the small Ducklett, I grinned.

"Yeah, my Mama took care of me. She's a Pokémon too."

**"Wow,"** whispered the small, blue duckling Pokémon.

"But what they call her is Mew..."

Both Pokémon looked at me in shock and were gasping like fish. Blinking, I wonder if it was something I said.

**"M-Mew... you just said that r-right?" **the Sawnna stuttered in shock.

"Why are you shocked about it?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. The Sawnna flapped her wings making a small breeze towards me, the water around her splashing everywhere.

**"Yes it's a big deal! The Mew! Mew is said to have the DNA of every single Pokémon contained within its body. She's like the creator of Pokémon! Every Pokémon knows that and here I am meet her child!"** The white bird Pokémon said excitedly. The other staring at me in awe, star struck even.

Sigh, I knew something like this was going to happen if I said something and I just had to open my big mouth, "Please, j-just keep it down. I don't like others to know because I knew this was going to happen if I say something. Besides, it's not a big deal."

**"S-sorry,"** muttered the Swanna as she bowed her head in shame.

**"Sorry,"** whispered Ducklett as he also bowed his head.

"It's fine. Please raise your head, both of you," I said as they did. I looked at the sky and saw the change in the clouds, all of them darkening to a light gray. I stood as the two water Pokémon asked where I was going, "It's going to rain soon so I'm going to find some cover. It's was nice meeting you two."

**"Us too, let's go little one,"** Swanna said to Ducklett.

**"Yes ma'am,"** replied back to the older Pokémon.

**"We shall meet again, Child of Mew,"** Swanna said to me as a good bye as both Pokémon took to the sky. I waved as I saw them take off and disappear into the gray rain clouds. Sighing once more that day, I turned around took off back into the forest to look for some kind of shelter from the rain.

As it started to drizzle lightly, I saw some other Pokémon I found along the way start to find somewhere to stay dry. Another few minutes went by and no shelter was found and now it was starting to rain harder and harder with each chance it got. I covered my head with my hood from my black jacket that was over my white shirt and gray pants.

"Hey you," I heard a voice come out from somewhere as I looked but couldn't see that far because of the now pouring rain.

"Is someone there" I shouted as I turned to look where I could find who was talking. I didn't hear anything after a few minutes and sneezed. So I started to run again when I heard the same voice talk again.

"You over there!"

"Who's there?" I asked and sneezed again.

"Come this way, to the right" the voice said again. I didn't know rather to trust it or not, but I had to get out of this rain, I nodded and turned to the right and ran. Soon enough I found a light under a huge tree where a boy with green hair was standing with his hands around his mouth in the shape of an O. My vision was staring to get blurry as I felt myself grow hot.

"I'm here," I whispered as I fell to the ground, my vision become blurrier with black spots staring to from as the last thing I saw was green and black shoes run my way.

"Hang in there," was all I heard I felt my eyes close and slip in the sweet a bliss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note- Yeah now I have 14 chapter in my story, I hope you like it or maybe you love it... I'm board and have nothing else to do so I get a whole lot of free time and here's what you get... Ah ha ha ha ha... Over 2,000 hits, I'm loving life right now, he he! PLEASE REVIEW, I do always love to hear what you, my readers, have to say~.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Name is N**

* * *

It was dark; I was here after all though years ago. So now, here I am floating in this ceaseless abyss of obscurity. I remember what I did not what to remember, the nothingness my only friend, the stillness my time was never-ending, haunting me of never knowing what day it was or what time.

Silence was the only answer I ever received back then. Into the deep, into that darkness to where I was searching; into there, wondering and fearing for something. But alas, the quietness never gave any answer as with the darkness. So here I am once more, in this fruitless world of mine. Was it ever mine or someone else's?

_Wake up..._

It's cold, decreasing a few degrees ever now and then. The voice is calling again, but differently.

_Come on, wake up..._

Why do I have to wake up?

_Because you need too..._

I need too?

_Yes_

Who are you?

There is was no answer again. I know I was not dead, I could feel myself lay on something soft with something wet on my forehead cooling me down. At that moment I felt a sudden wave of heat go over my body as I tried to breathe. It wasn't that I was chocking or anything, it just felt that way. I felt the wetness on my forehead be removed as a few moments later by a cooler coolness. I opened my eyes a little, my vision blurry as it once was before.

"It's alright, you're safe," a male's voice said lightly as I knew he saw me open my eyes. A blurry figure with green hair and eyes look down at me with a small smile or so that's what I thought what I saw.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered to me, so I did his bidding and slipped back into a bliss.

* * *

**-A Day Later-**

I felt my eyes open as the first crack of sunlight was welcomed as it was washing away the dark blue night sky, filling the sky in a light baby blue. I stood up slowly as I felt something come from my head, looking downwards at my lap to see a small dark green dry rag. Picking the rag up, I walked out slowly as in the tree trunk I was alone next to an unknown bag, including mine as well, and a died out fire.

As I looked up at the now bright blue sky, as leftover rain drops dripped from the tree branches and leaves fall to the soaked ground. Blinking and rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looked forward at the forest that surrounded the small clearing I was in.

"You up," said a male, behind me.

I turned around slowly and looked at the green-haired man. It was the same man who I bumped in to at Luxuria Town, "Why are you here?"

"I found you in the rain," he said as he walked in to the hollowed out tree trunk with an armful of fruit and berries that must have been from the forest. I walked back in as his motion me too and sat back against the bark next to my bag.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he looked at me as he sat down on the other side of, the fire dying out over time.

"Why'd you help me?"

He shrugged as he grabbed an apple and started too much on it, using his other hand to throw another at me, "Here, you need to eat. You're still weak."

I nodded and looked at the apple that I caught than took a bite as I tasted the juice and flavor from the red round fruit. "I never asked for your name before, I'm Luna."

"My name is N," he replied as he continued to eat the apple, when he finished the first one he moved on to another as he threw some Oran berries towards me. I caught them with my hands as I head a sound come from my bad and watched Snivy come out. How some Pokémon do that, I'll never know.

"Snivy, why are you out," I pondered.

**"I felt something wasn't right so I came out. Are you alright Luna?"** Snivy asked me as he looked up at with worried red eyes.

I smiled, "I'm fine Snivy, just a little sick. N here helped me out last night." I looked up from the grass Pokémon towards the sitting man.

**"It's you!"** Snivy pointed a limb at the man as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's not nice to point you know," N said as he took a bite from a Hondew Berry. I grabbed Snivy lightly and told him to say sorry as N was the one who helped me out these past few days.

**"Sorry,"** the grass type Pokémon muttered as he looked crossed his arms and looked away.

"That Snivy's heart, it says it loves you and wants to protect you. Just like last time," N muttered but I could hear around Pokémon for my whole life, my senses were more shape than your average human.

"You can hear the voices inside Pokémon's hearts?" I crocked my head to the side in confusion.

N looked at me in the eyes, "Who knows? Maybe I'm just imagining it."

"Maybe or maybe."

"You can understand the Pokémon language?"

I shrugged, "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. Maybe I'm just imagining it too."

His face turned into a scowl then smiled, "That's all right. It's not important whether can hear the voice of a Pokémon's heart or not, or the language but that the hearts of the Trainer and the Pokémon are one."

**"Wow,"** Snivy muttered as N got up and told me to stay here as he walked out and into the forest.

* * *

It was nighttime when N came back again; also late too.

"Luna, you need your rest. I'll tell you a story while you rest," N offered

"Could you?" I asked as I laid my head on my bag for a pillow.

He nodded and got conferrable as the fire crackled lightly, "It's said that Unova was created by uniting the warring peoples of the land by twin heroes. They used a single dragon sometime more than 2500 years ago. The brothers started to argue over their beliefs; the elder brother sought truth and the younger brother sought ideals. Their arguments split the single dragon into Reshiram, who sided with the older brother, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger brother."

"Reshiram and Zekrom..." I muttered.

"Yes, since they were both born from the same dragon neither could defeat the other and the brothers declared that there was no right side. However, eventually their sons continued the fight and both the dragons started to battle again, destroying the Unova region with their fire and lightning powers before disappearing." N continued as I listened to his voice tells the story. "Sometime after the original dragon had been split into Reshiram and Zekrom, one of the two brothers and their respective dragon created the Relic Castle, which was the seat of a new civilization for people and Pokémon. Also at an unknown point in the distant past, a civil war broke out in Unova that caused an intense forest fire. The many Pokémon that lived in the forest became trapped, though luckily the Swords of Justice came in to save them—Terrakion moved away boulders that blocked their escape route, Virizion used its nimble movements to protect Pokémon from looming flames, and Cobalion led the scared Pokémon out of the forest. These Pokémon would later become responsible for ending the war before disappearing into myths."

"Wow," I whispered.

"According to Lacunosa Town legend, a long time ago, a large meteor came from the sky containing a terrifying monster. It was said that at night, the monster would appear in the town along with the cold winds and take away humans and Pokémon to eat them. The residents of the town surrounded Lacunosa Town in a wall to keep the monster out, and a rule was then set on the town that forbade anyone from leaving at night and encouraged people to stay in their homes. While residents no longer believe this old story, they still stay inside of their houses at night to this day. The legendary monster, Kyurem, was really a remaining third Pokémon created when the primordial dragon had split into two."

I couldn't hear the rest of his story as my eyes finally closed for the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note- Now chapter 15 is ready to go. I'm happy that you, my readers, are reading my story and would like to thank you all for keeping up so long. I do hope new reader will like or love this story as you do, as do I, too. Thank you. Now, am I going to be update in a few days so keep watch~. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Moonlight Meetings**

* * *

It was nighttime when I opened my eyes again, the glow from the fire was dim as N was asleep on the other side. He was on his side, his back to the fire as he used his bad for a pillow. I sat up, resting my back against the wall behind me and let out a sigh. What am I going to do now? I just can't leave when I'm in N's dept.

I curled up, my arms around my legs as I rested my head on my knees staring into the fire, small shadows dancing on the hollowed out tree. I stood up; taking the blanket I was using and spread it across N's body; putting on my jacket but leaving my bag. I took out a small notebook and wrote on it that I was just taking a walk just in case I wasn't back and N woke up. Ripping the note out of the book, I placed it near his laying body and walked out into the woods.

In the woods, Pokémon were cuddled together as they slept as the nocturnal Pokémon roamed the area. I walked until I was at the lake again; I stared at the reflection of the full moon. I felt the breeze blow was the leaves from the trees that surrounded the lake shake lightly making a rattling noise. I remember when I was little when I use to look at the lake in the Tree of Life with mama and Lucario.

I was interrupted with my past memories when I head a light licking noise and looked to the side, a deer or antelope-like Pokémon, green in color, with horns that end in dull points. It has a pink-tipped leaf on each side of its neck. On the Pokémon's back, there are pointed ends of fur ending in a medium-long tail. Its legs resemble pointed knee-high boots and have pointed hooves and at the joint of its knees are pink highlights. The head rose and stared at me with a glare.

**"A human, what are you doing here?"** she sneered at me with a light voice.

"Just to look at the moon, that's all. Who are you?" I said as I stared in wonder at the green female Pokémon.

**"My name is Virizion,"** Virizion introduced.

My eyes widen. Oh no, it was one of the legendary Pokémon mama said to stay away from. She was a member of the Swords of Justice along with Cobalion, Terrakion and Keldeo. "You're from the Swords of Justice..." I whispered.

**"How do you know those names?"** Virizion took a step towards me until she was a few feet away from me.

"I heard stories from mama and the others," I looked into Virizion's pink eyes.

**"You're mama?"**

I nodded, "Yes Virizion, but mama is known as the Pokémon Mew."

**"Ah, that Pokémon," **Virizion nodded her head in understanding, **"A human rose by Pokémon, interesting. What is your name little human Pokémon?"**

"Luna," I said.

**"The meaning of Luna is moon, that name seems fitting for you little Luna,"** Virizion looked up at the moon as she said that, I did the same.

**"Virizion,"** a male said from behind. Both of us turned to see a goat-like quadruped Pokémon, aqua-blue in coloration, the yellow horns somewhat resembling thunderbolts. Its snout is a little lighter blue than its fur, on his long neck and hind legs are small gray spots. He has a white tuft of fur under its neck. It has yellow shoulder blades that resemble fins. Its back legs also harbor gray spots. Its tail, also the same color as its snout, looks similar to a fin as well. The legs have black bands with dark and light blue fur and large black feet.

Another quadruped Pokémon with a bear-like body with gray coloring with a stubby tail with a black, rounded forehead and two sharp brown horns that come forward from the back. His face was beige, with orange irises. It has claws under bands on its legs – the bands are the same color as its face. Its underside is also beige with stripes.

**"Cabalion, Terrakion what are you doing here?"** Virizion asked as she walked to her other companions.

**"We were wondering what took so long, so we came here and found you with this human,"** stated Cabalion.

**"Yes, what are you doing with a human Virizion? I thought you hated human?"** wondered Terrakion.

**"I do, but let's just say this one is a little different."**

**"How so?"** asked the high and mighty Cabalion.

**"She was raised by Pokémon,"** answered the Grass/Fighting legendary Pokémon. **"By the Pokémon named Mew."**

**"Mew!?" **Terrakion gave a shocked expression towards me than grinned, **"That is awesome!"**

**"Yes Mew, I'm as surprised as you are. Her name is Luna."**

**"Luna... almost seems fitting for the human," **said Cabalion as he looked at me, straight in the eyes. **"But for now, Terrakion, Virizion we must go."**

The other two Pokémon nodded, Virizion turned back towards me as the other two walked back in the deeper part of the forest, **"I will keep an eye on you, Child of Mew. Shall we may meet again.**" and so Virizion left to catch up with the others.

Wow talk about déjà vu, the Swanna said the same thing from that day... Child of Mew... great, just great I meet three legendary Pokémon when mama says on to meet them and those three said legendary Pokémon are none other than three out of the four members of the Swords of Justice. And they know mama is the Pokémon, Mew...

Fantastic, can't this day, or night in this situation, get any better?

I turned and walked back to the tree, N was still sleeping so I grabbed the note I left before and shoved it in my bag. Lying back down, I yawned and tried to get back to the peace called sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note- Now comes Luna's 2nd Gym battle in these next few chapter so I do hope you'll kept on reading and thanks to those who've reviewed with some helpful tips and some errors in the story I've had in the past chapters. And with over 3,000 hits I thought it'd be nice to have an extra long chapter with over 3,700 words. I hope you are happy because I know I am. So now PLEASE REVIEW, I'd love to hear what you have to say.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Is it A Curse or is it Science? **

**A Ghostly Problem at the Nacrene City Museum.**

* * *

I was still in the forest with N, as he just followed where ever I went in the forest. When I asked him why he was still following me, he said that he wanted to make sure I wasn't sill sick and that I got to town safely.

"I'll be fine N," I replied as I stepped over some branches.

"I just want to make sure Nacrene City safely," N said as he did the same, his hat covering his eyes.

I sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't leave me until the end of the forest and at the entrance to Nacrene City. "Fine."

He smiled in victory and took the lead, "Good, now let's go."

* * *

-**A Day Later**-

After the day went by with no events except some Pokémon here and there, we arrived at Nacrene City. N followed me into the city than disappeared before I could say goodbye though. As I looked around, Nacrene City was a very colorful and artistic city with water fountains, stained glass windows and an unused railway track. The buildings and warehouses are painted in a variety of different colors.

I walked towards the museum which also happened to be the gym as N told me where to find it, finding Ash and his gang of friends there first, all of whom looked upset about something.

"I want to challenge the Nacrene Gym right now! Is anybody in there?" Ash asked at he yelled at the building and pounded his fist on the door and twisted the locked doorknobs. "Ah, hello?!"

"Hmm a poster," I said as I walked past them after taking noticed to the pictured poster. "Secret artifact exhibit and looking at the dates, it's today."

"Ah," they all jumped in fright with Cilan finishing, "Oh, it's just you Luna,"

I nodded, "But it doesn't make any sense that it'd be close."

"Hi Luna," Iris said as a smiled appeared on her lips, Axew's head popped out of her hair to wave to me as I did the same back to them.

Ash pounded on the door again, "Um... hello? Excuse me?! Nothing..."

Suddenly a scream broke out from the Gym/museum. Everyone looked at each other and nodded, I gave a blank look at all three of them. Oh, I knew that look all too well.

Three...

Two...

One...

"St-stay away," was heard inside of the building before a bang collided with the door. "That hurts. Ah... ah..." The door suddenly opened as a man burst through it, knocking down the sign in front and falling down on the ground. Well not the way I thought it was going to happen, but close enough.

Cilan bent down on his knee, asking, "Sir, are you alright?"

"In there~, it's horrible!" The man sat up quickly, closing his eyes tight while looking the other way, pointing at the open hallway to where he came out of and let out a small cry.

Everyone looked towards where the man pointed but nothing was there. "Is something wrong with the hallway?" Iris asked with a frown.

"No the hallway's fine! It was the Dome fossil. It was following me!" The man in the gray, button down suit with a light green and black half-moon glasses showing gray eyes with brown hair looked up at the three in front of me.

"Wow, a Dome fossil was chasing you?" Ash wondered as he looked at the man before him, now standing looking at them.

I looked into the hallway, "I don't see a thing."

"It's there alright!" The man said stubbornly.

"Let go check it out!" Ash walked inside, Pikachu leading the way as I walked behind them. My eyes narrowed, I felt something here and it was not happy. But what?

As Pikachu ran in front of Ash, he stopped in front of a fossil that said to be the Dome fossil. **"Here Ash, this is the one the man was talking about."**

Everyone was in front of the fossil exhibit as Cilan looked back at the hallway they came in, "The Dome fossil is right over there."

The man peaked from the corner, having a confused look. "But how? It was just chasing me a minuet ago."

"Why don't you tell us what happened and don't leave out any details," I said, looking at the confused man who nodded. "A-ah... um... sure."

Outside, everyone is sitting down at a round table, our bags on the ground leaning against each of our chairs, as the man was in front, "We're behind on preparations on the Secret Artifact Exhibition. As they arrived last night, the workers and I were pushing to set it up the displays. For the time we had finish it was very last, I was alone doing a final check on the artifacts when suddenly the lights flickered on and off until it became dark. I took out a flashlight and as I made my way to the light switch, I heard them! Footsteps coming at me, things were starting to get scary. When suddenly I head a cry, I asked if someone was there but no one appear except a g-g-ghost. Scared out of my w it, I went to bring the workers back with me and we searched the whole museum but we didn't find anything out of the ordinary. So, since out safety came first we decided to postpone the event. After the workers left, I decided to search the museum one last time and that was when the Dome Fossil came alone."

"That was when we ran into you," Cilan finally said.

Ash bent his head down, "Let me tell you this, weird things do happen."

Everyone looked at Iris as she frowned, "A curse. That's what it's got to be. No doubt in my mind a spirit of some kind put a terrible curse on this museum and that's that." Axew became scared as he hid in Iris's hair, "See even Axew knows it's a curse; bad things will happen if we don't do something now!"

"A curse... really Iris, how childish can that be," I said as a sweat drop came. "So you don't need to over react. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this. It's a simple misunderstanding, that's all."

"Well than Luna! If there's a reasonable explanation for this, let's find out!"

"What do you mean Iris?" Cilan asked his female friend.

"What I mean is, we stay the night and see if it's a curse."

"Science will be the way, trust me." Cilan reassured us.

"Hey!" Ash stood up gaining all of our attention, "What about my Gym Battle!?"

"We don't have time for that?" Iris glared at the Pokémon Master in training, Cilan nodded in agreement as Ash hung his head in defeat.

"Beside Lenora isn't here right now, so you couldn't have a Gym battle even if you tried," the suit man said as he stood.

"Lenora?" questioned Ash.

"I haven't yet to introduce myself, my name is Hawes and I'm co-creator of the Nacrene Museum and when I referred to Lenora, I meant my wife. She's also the Nacrene City Gym Leader," Hawes said with a smile.

"That's so cool, my name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," Ashe smiled back at Hawes.

**"Hello~,"** Pikachu grinned.

"My name's Iris."

"I'm Luna," I said with a small smile.

"And I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur," Cilan introduced himself with a small bow to Hawes. "May we have a look around the museum, if you don't mind?"

"Please go on ahead," Hawes said.

* * *

"I'd be happy to give you a tour. So if you could all follow me," Hawes said happily as all of us stood in front of the museum. Iris had a grip on my wrist as I choose to not join this time but Iris wanted to prove me wrong that this was a curse and not something else. So now here I am, once more in a mess with Ash, Iris and Cilan.

"Iris could you let me go, please," I plead with the Dragon Master in training.

"No, you're just going to run away," she answered my pleas with a small smirk as she pulled me inside to follow Hawes, "Unless you're afraid?"

"I'm not afraid! You're the one who's going to wet their pants running away when they get scared" I glared at Iris as she snickered.

"Then stay the night with us and we'll see who's afraid," she challenged as flames appears behind us and lightning shot throughout eyes out at each other.

"We'll see," I said back at her, accepting the challenged she laid out for us.

We arrived on the first exhibit, Hawes explained what the fossil was, "The though is Kabuto, the shell Pokémon, lived on our beaches as far back 300 million years ago."

"Wow, that's a long time ago," Ash commented.

Next we walked to a skeleton of a dragon Pokémon hanged from the ceiling, Iris smiled, "Wow, isn't that a Dragonite?"

"This is quite impressive; it's the skeletal model of a Dragonite. It just so happens this is the largest skeletal model of a Dragonite in the world."

He lead us to what looked like a mini meteorite, my eyes narrowed. No it couldn't be... could it?

"Now take a look at this. A most amazing rock, it's a meteorite."

So my prediction was correct, "A meteorite? Hmm... Which means it came from space?"

"Yes, has some type of comic energy," Hawes continued to explain. Than he led all of us towards a bigger room, "This is our Secret Artifact exhibit main attraction."

Ash stopped in front of the knights, "This is so cool."

"These suits of armor were once worn in the Unova Region."

"Simply captivating," commented Cilan, looking at the suits of armor in wonder.

"Suits of armor, hmmm..." Iris went into deep thought looking at the armor carefully.

"The artifacts here were found in a ruin," the man said as everyone stepped in front of the ruined looking scape. "Researchers have said that Cofagrigus are to appear in these types of ruins."

"Cofagrigus?" Ash questioned.

"Yes Ash, this is the Pokémon's name," I said, having a shiver as I remember when I first meet a Cofagrigus in a ruin. Not my most pleasant memory to remember right.

"Is this a specimen?" Cilan asked.

"No, it's a replica," Hawes lifted the top to show the emptiness of the fake Cofagrigus.

"It's certainly well done."

"Hmm..."

"What wrong Iris?" question Ash, looking over at the girl who was in deep thought.

"It's about the curse, this is something to do with it," she said.

"Why do you think that?" Cilan was to question this time.

"It's my 6th sense, that's how I know!"

"Which mean you have no evidence, it's only a hunch," Cilan assured her.

"Hey Hawes, what's this?" I asked as I looked at a golden mask.

"Now that's a Yamask mask. Yamasks appear often in ruins," the said man explained to us.

"Entreating," Cilan looked down at the picture of a Yamask below. It was a shadow-like Pokémon holding a simply designed stone face which was from its time as a human, one rather similar to that of the one in the forehead of Cofagrigus. It has two shadowy, tendril-like arms and large, red eyes.

"Though the mask is a replica," Hawes explained.

"I have a bad feeling about this, this just does seem right" Iris muttered more to no one in particular.

We walked until we all came to a library, "This library is stocked with additional artifact information. Visitors are encouraged to as much as they like."

"Now this is what I call full service," Cilan looked around at all the book with an excited gleam in his eyes, as did the others.

"So this is the end of our tour," Hawes ended with a smile but then looked at us seriously, "Now tell me, did you find anything strange?"

"Well everything seems to be quite normal as far as I could tell," Cilan said aloud.

"Something just doesn't feel right but I can't put my figure on it on what it is," Iris announced.

"Hawes, sir, is it OK if we sleep here at the museum tonight," Cilan asked Hawes with a serious expression.

"Sleep at the museum?"

"Right, it'd allow us to see if there is anything strange," I said, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. "You see, angry sprites are mostly active at night."

"Well you may all be kids but you sure are courageous. I'm quite impressed," the tour guide said.

"Actually," Iris interrupted, "he's the only kid."

Ash glared at Iris, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Making everyone laugh.

As nighttime hit, all of us sat down in our sleeping bags as Hawes asked worriedly, "Are you sure you guys are going to be alright?"

"Of course, we sleep like this all the time," Ash reassured the other man.

"But what if we start to hear voices and things start to move on their own," he asked.

"Then we'll just take care of it," I smiled, "Don't worry we'll be fine Hawes as that will be our spring into action."

The man finally smiled, "That sounds good to me."

So everyone fell asleep. As a few hours went by, I woke up from Iris shaking Ash to wake up and that she felt some type of chill. I perked up; I was starting to feel it too and looked around the area.

"Another scientific explanation," Cilan reassured once again as fog suddenly surrounds the area. Hawes stood up in fright, "Ah! That fog! What could it be?!"

The fog got thicker and thicker, "I'm telling you, the angry spirit is about to do something mad!" Iris looked around but couldn't see much as the fog got thicker by the minute.

**"Return what is mine,"** a whisper came through the fog and repeated slow and whispers like. **"Return what is mine**. **Return what is mine**. **Return what is mine!"**

Footsteps could be heard now, I stood as a suit of armor came out, and "I'm going to check it out. You guys stay here." So I ran, dodging the suit of armor, hearing the other for me to come back.

"Now where am I going to look if I was a ghost or something else," I thought out loud. When I heard a crash and clang come where the others were, I knew they defeated the controlled suit of armor. I walked for a little while, not know where I was going in this thick fog.

**"Return what is mine,"** the whisper came again, I frowned. That voice seemed familiar to me but who could it be. I felt something wet drip on my cheek and look up to see it rain on me. It was light, like the move called Rain Dance. I gave the rain drops a blank look than widen in realization; palm-smacking myself in the forehead. Why didn't I see it before? All those signs pointed to that one explanation.

"Please stop this, I'll help you get what you want," I said in a low whisper.

**"Will you?"**

I nodded, "Yes I will."

"You mean we will," a female said behind me. I rotated and saw a woman behind me, "Follow me!" and so I did. I followed her to see Cilan with a mask on his face, the others looking at him worriedly.

**"The mask..."** the voice whisper to me. Yes the mask, the mask that was part of a Pokémon.

"That Yamask mask is the real deal alright," the browned skinned woman said. She wore blue pants a white shirt that had a bow tied around the collar and a light pale pink circle belt. Her hair was blue and bushy as it was tied back by an orange and white head band. With her hands on her hips and a serious look in her eyes, she looked at everyone.

Hawes smiled, "Hi dear, you couldn't have picked a better time to come home."

"Hi dear? You must be Lenora," Iris said staring at the women known as Lenora, I peeked from behind her and waved to them, "and there's Luna!"

"That's right! So tell me Hawes, where did you get that mask anyway?" Lenora asked her husband.

The said husband blinked in confusion, "Huh? The mask let me see." He went into deep thought, closing his eyes as he tried to remember where he found the mask. "Last night when the artifacts came, I found the mask on the ground. I had only order a replica of the Cofagrigus, so I thought the Yamask mask as a kind of thank you gift of some sort as well."

"You know better than that!" Lenora had a perturbed look, aiming it at Hawes.

"I should of..."

The broken Dragonite skeleton floated in the air as it was put back together, Lenora stated, "That is enough now!"

**"Get out!"** The Yamask was angry, as it used Cilan's body to command the Dragonite skeleton to move.

"If that's the way you want it, than go Watchog!" A bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon with large tan cheeks came out. It has small black eyes surrounded by hypnotic red and yellow rings. It is mainly rust colored, with its puffy cheeks and neck a light beige color, and yellow stripes wrapping around its torso and tail. Its front and hind paws are white, as is the furry tip of its tail. Its arms seem to be crossed over its chest, possibly hiding a white tuft of fur. When Lenora called Watchog out, it used the move called Illuminate.

I whipped out my pokedex,_ Watchog, the lookout Pokémon and the evolve from of Patrat. Using luminescent matter, it makes its eyes and body glow and stuns attacking opponents._

The shine was bright enough to blind the Yamask mask on Cilan, along with everyone else except me and Lenora, "Now Yamask why don't you come out and show yourself."

"Yamask? No way!" Iris said as everyone watched the gold mask fly off of Cilan's face and into the air.

"Cilan are you okay?" Ash asked his Pokémon Connoisseur friend, who looked at him with a confused expression. "I'm fine, but what happened?"

Yamask appeared in the air,** "I'm right here."**

The pokedex turned towards the Yamask. _Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon. Yamask is a Ghost-type Pokémon that wanders the ruins of ancient civilizations._

"Of cruse, Yamask must have of been hiding in the artifacts. That's how it ended up here. It must have dropped its mask." Lenora said.

"Is that true Yamask?" I asked the Ghost-type Pokémon. Yamask nodded it's answered towards me.

"You thought the mask was a replica and made the mistake of putting it in that displace case. But when Yamask saw it locked in the case, it assumed that you have stolen it," Lenora said, finally figuring out the mystery of how Yamask came to be in the museum.

"So that's why Yamask did it," Ash said, finally understanding what was happening.

"Of course, Yamask used Physic to move the skeleton model and the fossil too. The fog was Haze, the rain was Rain Dance and the ghostly aura was Will-o-whips," I said to the others.

"See, I told you it was the work an angry spirit all along, haven't I?" Iris said as she had a knowing look on her face.

"Well not exactly," Cilan started

"Oh, come on my guess was way better than yours. Hmm!" Iris crossed her arm, turning the other way pissed off.

Hawes ran to his wife's side and bowed his head in shame, "Yamask, I truly regret my actions caused you so much grief. I'm sorry, I beg you to forgive me."

"I apologize too, please forgive us," said the said wife.

Yamask nodded, **"I'll forgive you, and it was also my fault too." **I smiled at the Pokémon above us as it smiled back down at me.

"I have a hunch but I think that Yamask truly forgave you," Iris said as Axew agreed with her.

"You think so?"

"Wonderful, thank you," thanked the Nacrene City Gym leader.

We all walked outside, the sun coming up tuning the sky from a dark blue to a light purple that lead to a lighter blue.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked Yamask.

**"Yes,"** the Yamask said.

"Well, you are welcome to visit here any time," Hawes said happily.

**"I will, good-bye~,"** so with the good bye, Yamask flew off into the sky.

"Ohhh, what a beautiful morning," Iris stretched her arms in the air.

"Right, taste that delicious morning air," Cilan said with a smile.

"Perfect for a Gym Battle," Ash said enthusiastically.

"I see, does that mean you came to challenge my gym?" Lenora queried us.

"Of course, I'm Ash from Pallet Town and you're right I would love to challenge you to a Gym Battle!"

"Of course, I'm always curious about my challenger's battle styles. I'm looking forward our battle." She beamed.

"Alright!"

"And what about you Luna?" She asked me.

"Same here," I grinned, "can't wait for my battle with yours."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note-Now now with the show... I mean story. A new chapter for Luna, hope you like it. Oh and this is when Teak Rocket is after the meteorite in the museum and I was wondering is I should make Luna see what is happening or leave them be but can't decide on what... What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW to answer. Thank you.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking or from a book

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Reading of Legends **

* * *

We walked through the library, various people reading in different area of the room with different books of all kind. Lenora took the lead, Hawes right behind her as Ash and his friend followed with me tagging alone in the back.

"Hey Lenora," Ash called out.

"Yes Ash?"

"I'm kind of wondering where the battle field," the boy wondered.

"Yes, I was wondering that too because it wouldn't be in here for sure," Cilan agreed, keeping his pace up with Ash as he looked around the library full of artifacts and books of all topics relating to that field.

"We'll see soon enough," Lenora said as we walked in front of a door. Hawes's hand was scanned as he placed in on the screen making the door slide open and turned to face us, "We're entering an area that's closed to the general public."

We stepped inside; I looked around as I followed the gasping group of trainers in front. We were in another library, it was smaller than the one outside, I turned when I heard Lenora talk to us, "This part of the library to reserve for rear books and study material. You need special permission from us to enter her."

"This is the finest collection in the Unova Region, you can learn everything about Unova's history and culture right in here," Hawes said proudly.

I heard Cilan say excitedly, "You even have books on Pokémon Connoisseurs!"

"That's because the Unova Region is where Pokémon Connoisseurs got their start. Are you interested?" Lenora asked Cilan with a smile.

"Of course, in fact on this journey I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur and want to meet as many Pokémon and Trainers as I possibly can!"

"Well, well, well; there is nothing like experience so good luck."

"Thanks," Cilan smiled at the woman before him.

"Well now, where could he be?" Lenora walked forwards, setting her hand on Ash's shoulder, "I would think you would want to study up on the Unova Region's history before our battle."

"Thanks but the thing is, a Gym battle is what we really came here for," Ash stated, looking up at the Gym leader.

"Of course you did..." Lenora started but I zoned her out as I walked though one of the isle of books. I wanted to know about some of the history from what N told me, even if those where legends I wanted to know more. I stopped when I came upon a few books tilted Unova's History, The Mythological Events of Unova's Past, and Legends from Outside the Unova.

I slid out the book, The Mythological Events of Unova's Past. The book had some weight but not too heavy, though it was bigger of the three and light brown in color. I crooked open the brown book, flipping to a page tilted Milos Island's Legend and decided to read what it was all about.

_A legend says Thundurus and Tornadus once raced across Unova, tearing up the lands with their respective weather-controlling powers, not caring about settlements and creatures in their path. Landorus, seeing the massive destruction the pair had brought to the region and its inhabitants, is said to have punished them so that they would never repeat their actions._

_Long ago, the bolt strike Pokémon, Thundurus, and the cyclone Pokémon, Tornadus, engaged in a battle that happened to take place at Milos Island. Unaware that Thundurus and Tornadus were battling, the abundance Pokémon, Landorus, was caught in the middle of their battle. Seeing the chaos Tornadus and Thundurus were creating, Landorus got between them to try to calm them down. His efforts to stop them though only left him with a severe injury. Generously, one of the people of Milos Island saw Landorus and healed his injuries with revival herbs. After Landorus regained his strength, Landorus fought off Thundurus and Tornadus. To show how thankful he was, Landorus converted the devastated island into a fertile paradise. Ever since that day, Milos Island has been abundant with healing herbs._

A picture showed the three Pokémon, Thundurus, Tornadus and Landorus in the middle. Under them showed another three Pokémon similar to the ones above them. Flipping to the next page it described what the forms were of each them were.

_In Incarnate Forme, Thundurus is a blue, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. On his head is a single, long, sharp, purple horn. Thundurus has white, zigzagging and jutting styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed blue ears on either side of his head. His eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Thundurus' body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. His broad chest consists of two joined, purple, rounded-diamond shaped pecks and his shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. He has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. His lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a thick, long, curling, purple, cable-like tail. Spanning the length of his tail, Thundurus has several ball-like structures. They are a dark grey color, and each has a long, sharp spike on one side._

_In Therian Forme, Thundurus is a large, blue, sleek, bipedal snake or dragon-like Pokémon. The horn on his head is now thicker and extends out more, while his ears become more pointy and pinned back. Thundurus' hair remains the same; the mustache now takes on a more raised snout and fanged-maw-like appearance, with two curving wisps flowing back and past his ears. His chest remains broad and unchanged, while his navel is bejeweled with a blue gem. He has two paw-like hands, each covered in a trailing cloud-like fluff and with three claw-tipped fingers. Thundurus' purple lower half is much smaller than his upper body, and consist of two hind-legs and his tail. His feet are elongated, with three downward curved toes and claws. Thundurus' tail also remains largely unchanged, although it is thicker at the base and tapers off and becomes thinner toward the tip._

_In Incarnate Forme, Tornadus is a green, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. On his forehead are two, purple, long and sharp horns. Tornadus has white, wavy and billowy styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed green ears on either side of his head. His eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Tornadus' body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. His broad, purple chest consists of two joined, partially diamond shaped pecks and his shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. He has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. His lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a purple long, curling tail, tipped with a whirl. Spanning the length of his tail, Tornadus has several whorled structures. They are a light Khaki color, and follow the same direction as the tip of his tail._

_In Therian Forme, Tornadus is a large, green, bipedal, long-necked, bird-like Pokémon. He now lacks any visible ears, and the horns on his forehead have become thinner and crest-like. Tornadus' hair is also now crest-like, and the direction of his hair whirl is reversed. The style of his hair is now more relaxed as well, proudly flowing down his long neck. Tornadus' mustache now takes on a more beak-like appearance, puffing out on the edges like coarse plumage against his cheeks. Tornadus' arms have now become large spanning, feathered wings; each possessing thumbs and five large, purple tipped primary feathers. He has two strong legs and sharp talons, each with three sharp purple claws and one dewclaw. Tornadus' tail remains largely unchanged, although it appears slightly longer and less curved than before. On his lower back, he has a large trailing cloud-like puff._

_In Incarnate Forme, Landorus is an orange, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. On his forehead are three, sharp, pink horns arranged in a slight, upwards arch. Landorus has a white protrusion shaped like a short log on top of its head, a jagged white mustache and two pointed orange ears. His eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Landorus' body is covered in dark pink spots; most of them shaped like diamonds, pebbles and raindrops. His broad chest consists of two joined, dark pink diamond shaped pecks and his shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. He has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. His lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a long, curling, brown, branch or root-like tail. Landorus' tail has various flat protrusions running its span, each spotted in dark pink on their edge surface._

_In Therian Forme, Landorus is an orange, lean, feline-like quadruped Pokémon. The horns on his head are now thinner and arranged closer together in a downwards arch. While his hair remains the same; his mustache now takes on a more fanged maw-like appearance, curving around his head to behind his ears, which have now become smaller and rounder. His chest remains broad and unchanged, while his navel is bejeweled with a beige gem. Landorus' back and lower legs are stripped with dark pink, and his biceps and triceps adorned with dark pink upside down, raindrop like designs. He has four trailing cloud covered paws, each with three sharp dark pink claws._

"Hey Luna, come on Ash and Lenora are going to battle now," Iris said as she peaked her heard around the corner at the beginning of the isle I was in. I sat the book down where is originally was and followed Iris down, from an open bookcase, to the battle field where Ash and Lenora was already ready for battle. We walked to where Cilan, Pikachu on his shoulder, and Hawes were and stood there together.

Lenora was on the right side of the field with a Pokémon called Lillipup, a tan-colored, dog-like Pokémon. I took out my Pokedex. _Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area._

"Lillipup sure looks ready to rock and roll. Okay than, Tepig I choose you."

Tepig was called out, small flames coming out of his snout, **"Ready for battle!"**

The battled stated with Ash's Tepig using Ember first, but when Lenora called Lillipup to use the move Roar, Tepig was sent back to its ball, forcing Oshawott to come out who looked around wildly to where it was.

Lenora chuckled at the confused look in Ash's eyes, "It seems that Roar was never used against you before. You see, Roar is a powerful move where it forces one's Pokémon to be switched out with another."

When Lenora switched out Lillipup for Watchog, you could see the look on Ash's face that he was in a sticky situation. Watchog was able to first use Mean Look to prevent it from returning to its poké Ball. While Oshawott was initially able to withstand its Thunderbolt with its scalchop shell, Watchog quickly separated Oshawott and its scalchop shell with its tail, allowing it to defeat Oshawott with its Electric-type attack.

Oshawott was beaten and called back by Ash, calling Tepig back out to battle Lillipup once more. When Ash used Ember, Lillipup dodged and was able to easily beat Ash's Tepig with a powerful Take Down, causing Ash to lose the battle to Lenora.

"Tepig is unable to battle so Lillipup wins and the victor it Lenora the Gym leader," Hawes announced, he refereed the match between Lenora and Ash.

**"Yeah we won,"** Lillipup happily said when Lenora stroked the Pokémon's head. I looked over to see Tepig, sitting in defeat looking at the victorious Pokémon.

The defeated Pokémon looked up at his trainer, "You battled really well Tepig, so come on don't be so sad." Ash bent down on one knee, "The truth is, it's my fault we lost this. Sorry that you have a weak trainer, man..."

Both Iris and Cilan walked to their friend's side. Cilan has a small smile, "A shame about the battle."

"Both Oshawott and Tepig battle really hard for me but still lost. I guess I sill have a lot to learn," Ash stood up and had a determine look faced toward Lenora and bowed his head, "Lenora, thank you for battling me."

"I like your attitude Ash, you really got spirit. Come challenge me anytime," Lenora gave Ash thumbs up.

The Pokémon trainer nodded, "I will."

After Ash, Iris and Cilan left and Lenora's Pokémon all healed up, my battle with Lenora was up with only Hawes to witnesses it. It was tough, Snivy took some damage but beat Lillipup with Leaf Storm. I called Snivy back to its ball for him to rest and out came Deino to battle Watchog. I was able to battle Watchog on even grounds with Deino, yet on time went on them both got knock out and ended in a tie. It was down to the last Pokémon Lenora had; I called Snivy back out when he was called back to his ball with Lenora's Herdier using Roar. I sighed as Charizard was called out in a lazy position; the other two were surprised by the fire Pokémon though Lenora smiled at the challenge.

When Herdier was about to attack, Charizard used Leer to frighten Herdier into a corner and used Ember when I called out. Herdier was smokes as it fainted from the burn, Lenora called her Pokémon back to its ball; I called Charizard back to mine with a glare from the other. Lenora congratulated me and gave me the Basic Badge with a grin.

When night time came, I was walking back towards the hotel I was staying as a car passed me. Everything went suddenly in slow motion; I turned and saw them, Jessie, James and Meowth. James was driving, when Jessie turned her head to the window and looked each other in the eyes when time came back to normal, the car speed up and drive away. What were they doing now?


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note-Yes over 3,500 hits, I'm so happy once more and if I get more hits I'll update even faster. So anyway, sorry I didn't update earlier... I wanted to but I was busy studying for some exams and soon enough it'll be the last day of school and my finals so I hope this will make up for it. I am going to update as soon as I can. So PLEASE REVIEW, I would love to hear what you have to say.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Bug in the Forest**

* * *

I was on the road once more, but to a new destitution of Castelia City. Only if I can get out of this huge forest, I think it's called the Pinwheel Forest so something like that...

The sunlight is strong here and the air is fresh, I know it's just home to some incredible Pokémon. Hopefully, I come across one that will help me out. Though hearing a bang not too far away from where I was not bad either, I do hope it'll be some humans and not mean Pokémon. I dashed across the forest floor, jumping on to a tree that was high enough to see what was causing the ruckus.

Jumping on to branch after branch, I landed on one that was high. I sat down to catch my breath, my legs dangling over the edge. Looking downwards, I saw them again; Ash and his friends. Though when I looked down Pikachu was in battle with a caterpillar-like Pokémon, with a broad, apparently bitten leaf enfolding its head. A large, spherical head is a pale shade of tan, with two sensory knobs higher up on top and dark and circular eyes. The rest of the body was segmented and green, with three rows of stubby, spherical orange legs.

Taking out my pokedex, which said,_ Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce._

Putting the small machine back in my tan shoulder bag, I watched the battle progress down below.

It soon stopped at Ash took out a pokeball, "I like a Pokémon who strong in battle, so I'm going to catch it!"

**"No you won't!"** The Sewaddle used String Shot and shot at Ash, surrounding him in his own huge, white, round cocoon.

Ash stood up and had his everlasting grin on, "I like you even more Sewaddle! I want you even more!"

**"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"** Sewaddle said stubbornly, glaring at the three that were on the ground. Pikachu used Iron Tail to get Ash out of the cocoon as the boy said thanks. Pikachu used Thunderbolt next, slamming the Grass-type Pokémon in to the tree only for his to get away by String Shot. The Sewaddle swung from branch to branch away from the trio, I stood up and jumped down onto another branch that was lower than the ones before and followed the trio that was following the fleeing Sewaddle.

"After it," Ash yelled chasing the Pokémon with Pikachu following him as did Iris and Cilan. "Sewaddle come back here!"

**"Never!" **The swinging Sewaddle said as Ash chased after him, though fate had it with Ash running and had him trip and fall. Pikachu skidded to a stop and turned back towards his human. Iris and Clian came a minuet after and had looks of worry to their friend that was on the ground

"Ash! "Cilan yelled

"You okay?" Iris asked

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Sewaddle!" Ash looked up as he was in the dog position.

"Sorry Ash, it's gone."

"Now what do we do Ash?" Iris put her hand on her hips, looking at the sadden boy.

"I want to keep looking for Sewaddle, but I don't know."

"This forest is a naturally maze like we've never seen before. It's too dangerous," explained the A-class Pokémon Connoisseur.

"You're right. We better get on to the path," groaned in defeated Ash and all of the walked back the way they came as I followed. I heard a quite rustle and stopped to turn around but saw no one behind me, my eyes narrowed as I turned around continued to jump from branch to branch to follow Ash and his friends.

As they walked for a while, Iris had a look of confusion on her face as she said that they should of seen the path already. The two boys followed her with the same look as she did when they all stopped and look behind them as they heard a rumble.

The rumble happened again, though from Ash's stomach this time. Ash laughed cheekily, scratching his head in embarrassment, "Ah, ha, ha I guess my stomach says it hungry. Sorry..."

"Shut up, I know when I hear the forest voice when I hear it!" Iris glared at the two and stomped off with the other exchanging looks at amusements then followed her.

* * *

"Oopies," Iris said embarrassed as she looked at the gap of rocks in front of them. I hid in the leaves as I snicker quietly as the distressed girl.

"The voice of the forest huh?!" Ash said in a board tone, glancing at his female friend

"The... ugh... the forest voice told us to come here to look at this magnificent scenery," Iris came up with quickly, pointing at the tall rocks. Ash hummed in disappointment at her.

"What even you say Iris. Looks like what this forest says is true. We got off the path for one second and got lost," Cilan expression changed to worry.

"The best thing to do right now is to get to higher ground and see where we are," stated Iris.

"Higher ground?" Ash questioned.

"Over there!" Iris pointed towards the huge tree that was in the middle of the sea of trees.

"She's right, we'll be able to see where we are on the top of that tree," said Cilan with a smile.

"Let's go!"

**"Yeah!"** Axew shouted.

* * *

I looked straight ahead at the huge tree in aw, as did the others on the forest floor.

"What a huge tree!"

"I'll go check it out," Iris said before she jumped onto the lower branches making her way up high. Ash said he would as well and followed; soon they were near the top, sticking their heads and looking outwards until they saw the same thing I did. A great big green blob.

"Ah," Iris screamed quickly

"What is that thing?!" I said and received screams as well

"What happened up there?" Cilan called from below

I stuck my head out; looked down and waved, "Hi Cilan."

"There's something weird up here and we also meet Luna," Ash called out.

"I see that but what's weird up there?"

At that moment the blob twisted around to reviled a man with wavy brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a light green shirt with red and black striped pants and red and green shoes, all under a leaf green cape. He landed in front of us and shushed us and asked, "You don't want to scare the forest Pokémon, do you?"

When all of us were on the ground, the man was sitting on the branch while Ash, Cilan and Iris were standing and looking at him. I was sitting on the branch behind them all, leaning against the truck.

"What were you doing up there?" Ask the ever curious Ash.

"I surround myself with nature living like a forest Pokémon," he said passionately.

"But what do you do that for?"

He jumped down, landing in front of the others and did some weird poses as he talked, "If I told you, would you understand? It's my pure heart, that's what it is!"

We all went huh...

"I draw, I design- picture, cloths. Honestly actually I'm a talented artist," he said than slumped over with a sad voice, "A genius who's stuck in a slump."

So even genius go through slumps... weird as usual. Iris must have been thinking the same thing as she said it aloud.

I yawned as I tuned them out, I really need to get some more sleep and not stay up all night. Geez, but now I need to talk to Charizard and make up with him yet I don't know what I should do...

I blinked and tuned them back in when I heard the word lost from Cilan's mouth.

"I see you don't know how to get how of here. But since you are here, why don't you live in the forest for a while," the taller man asked.

"Well you see I wanna go to Castelia City and challenge the gym there," explained Ash.

The man grinned, "I see but it's useless to go there now because you see the Castelia City Gym leader, Burgh; just happens to be me."

"S-So yo-you mean to tell us you're Burgh, the world's hugest Bug Type Pokémon trainer," Cilan stuttered.

"Yes, but not just any Bug-type Pokémon trainer, I am an artist Bug trainer." Earning a sweat drop from everyone.

"I'm Ash, this is my partner Pikachu."

"Hi there, I'm Iris."

"And I am Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur," Cilan bowed as he introduced himself.

"Pokémon trainers traveling together on a new horizon. Hmm... Ah, yes to remember those say long ago to never return. Your innocence with a pure heart. That's it!" Burgh pulled out a drawing pad but stopped and slumped over once more mumbling, "My artistic sense went and came, it was just in the palm on my hands but now no more."

"Um... pardon me but I'm still figuring out how you get this artistic impersonation while living like a forest Pokémon," wondered Iris.

"I guess it depends on the person, but now... may I ask who you are, my young lady?" Burgh asked me.

"Luna," I turned me head towards Burgh.

He nodded as I tuned them out once more as they talked some than decided that Ash would try to find the Sewaddle from before. Burgh said he would help out and asked if I wanted to come along, I shook my head and jumped off my branch and said good bye to all of them and that I would see them at Castelia City Gym soon enough. Calling out Snivy and asking him to use Vine Whip, I swung on the vines from branch to branch trying to find my why out of Pinwheel forest.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note-Yes, yes, yes, ****yes, yes,** **yes, yes,** **yes, yes,** **yes, yes! FINALLY I am over 4,000 hits and am so super-duper happy about it! I know it may seem not a lot to some of you but it is to me and soon I'll have 5,000 hits and I'll be even more happy! Hey could you tell me if I'm rushing the story because if I am than I'll slow down. SO anyway I'll be updating over the weekend next and I would like to thank to thous who reviewed, faved and followed my story, so PLEASE REVIEW, I want to hear want ya have to say and if you have any questions that need to be cleared up... Ask away...  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**A Dimming Flame**

* * *

Snivy became exhausted afterwards using most of his vines, hence now I was soaring on Charizard's back now, although it took a lot of apples to influence him to let me get onto his back to fly.

I heaved a sigh and called his name, "Charizard..."

No response, it's remained like that each and every time I sought after to talk to him or call his name... sigh. We were flying in peace and quiet, no Pokémon or anyone else in the air. I looked down to see a small pond, as thirsty as I was I nudged Charizard with the heel of my foot and pointed down to the pond. The Fire-type Pokémon got the message and flew down just a few feet from the lake. I threw an apple at him from my bag; he caught it and munches on it quietly as he sat in the shade of the tree leaning against the trunk.

I did the same and before I recognized it I fell asleep.

After a few hours, or so what I thought it was I woke up to the light blue sky without a cloud wherever I viewed. I stretchered and yawned as I stood on my own two feet, I glanced to my left to see Charizard still asleep. Or maybe he way just was resting his eyes or something like that. I looked at my Pokémon with sadness, why couldn't we get along like when we were young.

**"Ooooo..."** a high-pitched voice said as I turned around when my thought were disturbed; I saw a round Water-type Pokémon with a circular, cream-colored face. Taking out my pokedex, I shot it at the Pokémon. _Tympole, the Tadpole Pokémon. Tympole emits rhythmic subsonic sound waves by vibrating its cheeks. These waves can be used to communicate._

"So you are a Tympole," I smiled at the water Pokémon, bending on my knees with my hands on them. She giggled as she bobbled her head; I could feel my grin widen a little. "Are you alone?"

Another giggle came as a large shadow rose behind the Tympole and looked up to see a bulky, frog like Water-type Pokémon, primarily blue in coloration with a lighter cyan underside that is rimmed with black on its belly and lots of speaker-like bumps. I took out my pokedex and aimed it at the frog Pokémon, _Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Palpitoad. By vibrating the bumps on its fists, Seismitoad increases its power; pulverizing a boulder with a single punch._

I blinked and back away as Seismitoad's cheeks puffed, taking a deep breath, my eyes widen as I turned and ran but fell on my side. I tried to scramble away from the Pokémon but too late as it was, the Hydro Pump made it my way. I closed my eyes, awaiting my fate to be blasted away but it never came. I cracked open an eyelid to see Charizard in front of me, holding his ground against the Seismitoad, both of them has their hands outstretched against the other, trying to overpower the former.

"Ch-charizard," I stuttered in shock.

**"Stay back Luna,"** Charizard growled as he pushed Seismitoad back, using Flamethrowers despite them having no effect on Seismitoad. Seismitoad smirked as it used Ice Beam, my eyes widen in horror as he was encased in ice except his tail. I ran over to him, picking up a rock as I smashed against the managed to smash the ice encasing Charizard's head. He weakly looked up at me with gilt in his eyes, I felt something wet go down my cheek.

"Charizard..." I whispered, quickly turning around as I heard stomps head out way, seeing Seismitoad walks toward us. I shook my head, my voice quite with fight, "Don't... don't, please stop it..."

My plea fell of death's ear as the water Pokémon continue to make its way to us. Closing my eyes, I felt the air around us shift as is speed up I felt lighter too for some reason. I could feel everything around me and picture it all in my mind, I still felt wetness fall down my cheeks. "Go away... go away, I said go away!" I shouted as the winded whipped around me, blowing at the target. As sudden as it came it went away, I opened my eyes to see both water Pokémon gone, swinging around I saw Charizard fainted but the ice was sliced off of his body.

I stepped shakily to the fainted Pokémon, a sickening feeling at the pit of my stomach, kneeling next to him, "Ch-charizard, are you okay? Hang in there, okay!"

As I speed to the forest, collecting sticks, coming back and setting them around Charizard's body and lighting them from the rocks I used. There we're four fires with one each in a corner, I nodded as I ran back to my bag with a blanket and sat it on his body, rubbing it gently as I could against the cold skin, to help him regain his body heat.

It was night fall before Charizard opened his eyes again, "We have to make sure that Charizard stays warm no matter what."

**"Yes Snivy, Deino,"** said Snivy and Deino as they rubbed parts of the ripped up blanket, I glanced as he lifted his head to look over his wing. I smiled at him as laid his head back down.

**"Luna, you're hands,"** Snivy pointed out, looking at my now raw hands from the rubbing.

"I don't care, if it means to help Charizard to get better than I don't care," I said as I stated to rub again. I glanced at the flame on his tail, seeing the flame was so small that I redoubled my efforts. "I won't lose a friend, I won't. I won't!"

**"Mama,"** muttered Deino from behind me.

**"I think Charizard's feeling better,"** Snivy said after a few hours of silence, **"but..."** we all glimpsed at the sleeping Charizard's tail flame dim.

"Come on Charizard, you can't let your flame." I muttered as I continued to rub the blanket softly on his wings. "For now you need to rest but after this you can do anything you want, fly anywhere you want to go and you can even use your Flamethrower on me!" I smiled when I heard him grumble.

**"Luna look,"** Snivy called out as he pointed to the tail flame grow in size slowly.

"It's alright Charizard, get some rest and you'll get all better! Deino keep up the fries will you and put more wood in them?" I asked the other dragon Pokémon who nodded. I saw Charizard gaze up at the stars with a long look like he was stuck in some memory or dream, the flame on his tail grew some more, I smiled.

The Fire-type Pokémon continued to gaze at the stars in the sky before falling asleep with Snivy and Deino curled up together near one of the fires. I yawned and felt myself cuddle up with Charizard and fall into a blissful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note-Question, do you think I should do some of the Pokemon movies too in my story? If so, which ones should I do? yES, FINALLY CHAPTER 20, SO now I hope you like the chapter because I sure do I'll post 21 after this one. PLEASE REVIVE.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The Invasion of the Venipede**

* * *

Completing my trip across the Skyarrow Bridge, coming to Castelia City from Pinwheel Forest. This was the sight of my third Pokémon Gym battle, with the Gym Leader of Castelia City's Gym, Burgh of the Bug Pokémon.

"Finally I made it," I said as I stretched walking pass the Castelia's City Pokémon Center. I looked around, the city is pretty big. Looking down at the guide tour map, it said I should get some of Castelia's Famous Casteliacone. Casteliacone is a popular ice cream stand in Castelia City, which sells ice creams with the same name as the store. I looked at the map and saw there was a short cut right through Central Plaza to where the Gym was.

**"Ready for your gym battle Luna,"** Snivy asked as he walked along side me. I picked him up after I put the tour guide back in my bag and nodded. "Yes, I hope so."

I looked at the tree when I head some restyling noises as the branches moved around, I heard Snivy mutter, **"It's the Bug Pokémon; they must be picked up something like I have. You've felt it too, right Luna?"**

I nodded, looking up at the tree, "I have felt something weird too."

**"You know how Bug-type Pokémon can become restless when something big is going to happen."**

"It has been scientifically proven that Bug-type have an ability, Snivy. They can sense electromagnetic waves."

**"Well ye- Huh?"** Snivy began but suddenly turned to the sewers, **"I hear some weird sounds coming from the sewers Luna."**

"You do?"

**"Yes, can we go and investigate?"**

"Don't really see why not," I thought out loud, nodding, Snivy jumped out of my arms; I lifted the man-hole cover with trouble and Snivy helped out in the end. I climbed down the latter and stood next to the sewer waters, Snivy in my arms once more. "Now, let's go."

I walked but found nothing out of the ordinary until an insectoid, larva-like Pokémon wiggled in a pipe, its head stuck. Taking out my pokedex, it said, _Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon. Venipede explores its surroundings by sensing vibrations in the air with feelers on its head and tail._

"Wow, those are some amazing antennas."

"We really need to stop meeting like this Luna," someone said as I looked up to see Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, Cilan, Iris with Axew and Burgh.

"Oh hello everyone. I'm guessing you heard strange sounds down here and decided to investigate as well?"

"Yes we are," Burgh as everyone surrounded the stuck Venipede, "Now we need to get this Venipede out."

"But what's it doing?"

"It looks like it got stuck somehow," Cilan answered Iris's question.

"Okay, I'll get you out!" Ash stated, moving to the stuck Pokémon when Burgh stopped him on the shoulder, "Wait! Poison Point is Venipede's ability. Be careful or you'll be poisoned."

"But... It's so wake; poor thing," Ash said sympathetically to the Venipede. Ash was about to move when Snivy used his vines to circle around and tug and pull at the Pokémon until it became unstuck. The Venipede fell to the floor; Snivy tucked back his vines as he stood in front of me in attack mode so that Venipede won't be able to get out of control. Pikachu looked at the hurt Pokémon with a curious gave.

**"Who are you,"** asked the Venipede, backing to the sewer wall using Screech on all of us. I covered my ears, trying to stop the high-pitch sequel that was splitting my head in half.

"Venipede stop!" I shouted, Venipede did indeed stop but was in pain. I knelt down in front of the hurt Pokémon, who was glaring at me. "I just want to help you please; you need to take it easy."

**"Stay away from me,"** it hissed at me.

"Watch out Luna, it'll attack," Cilan said.

"Luna, you need to stop, please," Iris begged.

"It's alright, you can trust me," I said, not letting Cilan or Iris please stop me. Snivy watched intently from behind me, peaking at the hurt Pokémon who hissed at me again, the Venipede lunged at surprising everyone as I caught it when it bumped heads with me. I smiled, "See I'm not going to hurt you. Everything's going to be alright."

Venipede looked at Snivy when he spoke softly, **"She right, she won't hurt you."**

"So we're cool?"

**"Yes,"** Venipede finally answered with a nod.

"Wait, why aren't you poisoned Luna?" Ash asked me from behind.

I crooked my head upwards to see him upside down, "Because I know how to where to touch Pokémon like Venipede so I won't get poisoned. Mama taught it to me when I was little."

"Fascinating," Burgh said as he bandaged up Venipede. "That should do it."

"That's great thank you Burgh," I said with a smile as well did the others.

"Well it was nothing but you Luna; you have awed my pure heart. Incredible!" Burgh smiled back with a wink.

A sweat drop was formed; I turned my head to Iris, "Is he always like it?"

She nodded, "Yeah..." She handed an Oran Berry to Venipede, "Here eat this."

Venipede sucked the juices from the berry happily and said thanks to the Dragon Master in training. Until a loud sound came from somewhere, a huge swarm of Venipede marched they're way through the sewers. Everyone one shocked to the least, Burgh was the first to speak, "Venipede live on the lands just outside of Castelia City. So what are they doing here?"

Some of the Venipede stood in front of us and used Screech; we covered out ears with all out might's.

"It's using Screech again," muttered though tightly closed teeth.

"They're angry about something," Burgh said in the same way but louder. Two other Venipede used Sludge Bombs to assault at us that we narrowly avoid. The swarm of Venipede start chasing after them as the bandaged Venipede decides to stay behind in the sewers. They started to gain on us as we turned to run, Ash worried about the Venipede we helped out but there was no time as Cilan pulled him along, all of us made it back through the man-hole cover that Ash and friends went through.

When everyone gets out, we all realized the Venipede were invading the city and attacking the buildings along with the people.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note-So, you must have noticed that Luna in not the average human, I'll explain that at a later date but if you do figure it out, please don't blab about it and ruin the story for everyone. Thank you and PLEASE REVIVE! I'd like to hear what you have to say!~  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Finding the Leader**

* * *

My eyes widen, watching all the Venipede invading the city. When all of us were on the sidewalk, Officer Jenny appears on her motorcycle with Herdier and explains that the Venipede came out from the sewers, "You all have to flee here, and it's too dangerous."

"But Officer can you tell us what's happening?" Burgh asked Officer Jenny.

"Only that a Venipede colony is swarming the city," was her answer.

"Yes, but why?" Cilan asked this time.

"We've got Professor Juniper working on that," was Officer Jenny's answer. When Ash was about to say something, we suddenly hear an explosion coming from downtown to which we immediately run to as see a group of Trainers attacking the Venipede with their Fire-type Pokémon.

"They're everywhere," Iris exclaimed. One of the Trainers was Trip as he saw eyes with surprise; he called out a Pokémon called Lampent to take on the Venipede.

"Who's that Pokémon?" I wondered. The pokedex and on said, _Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon. Lampent moves around by floating through the air. Most often found in the deep forest, they now can be seen living in cities as well._

"Listen everyone let's use Flamethrower," Trip called out to the other trainers. One used Darmanitan, another one used a Tepig and the third one used a Pansear, all using Flamethrower. The fire move damaged some but others grew angry and assault them with Sludge Bombs. Trip tells the other trainer, "Stay strong, use Flamethrower again!"

My eyes widen as I saw all the hurt Pokémon, their plea shaking in air around me, I fell to my knees and covered my ears. "Make them stop, make them stop hurting them. Please..." I whimpered out, Ash laid a hand on my shoulder, looking up at his determined look and nodded.

"Stop it!" Ash yelled out, gaining the trainer's attention, "You can't do that?"

"Ugh, out of my way. I don't have time to deal with you now," Trip said back to Ash,

"Why are you attacking the Venipede Trip?"

"Because they're attacking us for no reason at all; the only thing we can do is stop them," Trip argued back.

"Look, right now Professor Juniper is trying to figure out what's really happening. So knock it off!"

"So naïve, Ash, for your information this is not the Kanto Region boonies, see."

"What was that!?" Ash yelled, putting up a fist.

**"What did you just say!?"** Pikachu growled angrily.

"Now look, it's imperative to act quickly," said a man in a gray button down suit walk in.

"They mayor," said Officer Jenny stunned

"Or otherwise the Venipede will bring our fair city down to our knees," he continued.

"But-" Ash started.

The mayor said before Ash could finish, "Their poison also poses a great threat. Citizen Safety is my prime concern, Venipede must all be removed."

I looked up at the mayor, "But sir if you try to remove them, it'll only anger them more the fight could only grow and battling between both sides would surly end up hurting both."

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"We could gathered the Venipede in the Central Plaza and keep them there, so we can find out why the Venipede are in the city," Burgh said when he came up with the idea. The mayor thought of the idea...

"Your Honor, Professor Juniper is exactly working on that as we speak," Officer Jenny explained.

"Mr. Mayor won't you please," Ash, Cilan and Iris said together, determined eyes staring at the mayor.

"But who would we get the Venipede to go to Central Plaza?" The man asked everyone.

"We can find the Venipede leader; they'll sure follow their leader anywhere. Trust me," Burgh said as he help me off of the ground, Snivy snuggled lightly in my arms

"I see... All right than, let's give your plan a shot." The mayor said to Burgh, nodding. Everyone grinned but the mayor continued with a serious look to the others, "However, if you are not able to get them into Central Plaza I'll be forced to remove them. So agreed?"

"Agreed. We'll search for their leader immediately. Would you please get Nurse Joy Cilan? We'll need the help of Audino" Burgh asked. Cilan said he would stay at the Pokémon Center to go get Nurse Joy and her Audino. Everyone nodded; Burgh, Ash and Iris head off to find the Venipede leader as Trip ponders about the Venipede's leader. I looked down at Snivy, nodded and took off in a different direction to look for the leader of the Venipede.

* * *

As I ran through the streets, Snivy asked how they'll find the leader of the Venipede.

I rounded a corner and explained, "Since wild Pokémon stand side by side in times of danger, we'll find a lot of Venipede crowded around one Venipede that's the leader; also the leader will be at a certain place where they can monitor the swarm, like a lookout for any danger that may come and will come down and battle anyone who approaches." Snivy nodded, looking around for the leader as well.

**"Just like that,"** Snivy pointed out as a Venipede used Sludge Bomb at Ash and the other who dodge, I turned my head to see Trip appear on the scene and tell his Lampent to attack the Venipede leader with Flamethrower. Ash tells Trip to stop, but Trip says that if the leader were to be defeated, the swarm would fall apart. Trip has his Lampent use Shadow Ball on the leader and didn't know what happened next as I was suddenly in front of the leader, taking the Shadow Ball for him and falling behind him. I could head Ash, Iris and Burgh run to my side.

"Trip stop this now," I could hear Burgh say, Iris helped me up slowly with Ash's help, both of them on either of my side. Suddenly, he Venipede that was stuck in the sewer pipe from before appears and crawls towards Ash, "I know you."

Than to me with a sorrowful look, **"Are you okay?"**

I smiled, "Yes, I'm alright."

Ash glared at Trip, "You see Trip, and these Venipede are really nice Pokémon. Than that means there has to be a reason for them to be so angry," Ash looked at the Venipede who all stared back at us.

"I couldn't care less about your reason, the result is what counts," Trip said. Oh Trip, how could you say something like that?

"You don't have the right to stop them! The honesty from out pure hearts has been fully realized yet," Burgh said his hand over his heart.

"He's right," Iris agreed, helping me upward as Snivy ran to me asking if I was okay, I nodded with a smile.

"Give them a chance," Ash did as well.

"Burgh, I found Nurse Joy and her Audino and brought them with me." Cilan returns along with Nurse Joy and her Audino.

Trip calls back his Lampent, agreeing to stay out of our way in the plan and walks off. Burgh turns to Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy, may we please use Audino's Heal Pulse to calm the Venipede down?"

"Of course," Nurse Joy agreed, clapping her hand together and turning to Audino she said, "Audino use Heal Pulse."

**"Yes ma'am,"** Audio said cheerily, using Heal Pulse to calm the Venipede successfully.

Burgh pulls out a Bug Flute and plays it as all the Venipede start to follow him. We all stared in aw by this, Burgh says to us, "I'll lead them to Central Plaza; in the meantime, you get the rest of the remaining separated Venipede."

"Right," the trio said as Nurse Joy said they would help out as well, all watching Burgh lead the Venipede away. Ash runs towards an alley and calls out Pidove, making her use Gust to get the individual Venipede with the others. Iris heads towards some Venipede on the roof of a building and tells Axew to use Dragon Rage; though watching Axew fail at the move was comical it did scare the Venipede into joining the herd. Cilan had Pansage help with Bullet Seed, lightly, as well.

I asked Snivy to use Vine Whip to gather some on the wall and set them on the ground, watching them walk back to the heard Burgh was leading. Audino and Nurse Joy used Heal Pulse to break up some fighting ones, making them clam and happy as they walked back to the herd. I watched as Trip has his Tranquill save Ash's Pidove from the attacking Venipede as he decides to help as well. Through these series of events, Ash's Pidove starts to evolve! Ash's newly evolved Tranquill works with Trip's Tranquill to get the last of the Venipede reunited with the swarm.

Then I felt something in the air that came swiftly and leave as quick. Frowning, I pondered on what that was. It felt like the same strange energy signal but heavier. What was it and where was it coming from?

* * *

Night has now fallen on Castelia City, as all the Venipede have gathered in the central plaza.

"All of the Venipede have been secured in Central Plaza," Officer Jenny announced to everyone.

"That great," Ash said as he smiled at the Venipede from sewer.

**"Yes,"** Venipede said happily.

**"Yeah,"** Pikachu agreed.

"Yes now we can rest easy for now. Burgh, thank you and good work," The Mayor of Castelia City said.

"Thanks but they're the ones who deserved to be praised," Burgh pointed us out.

"No you do. We just did what you told us to do," Ash said, smiling at the Castelia Gym Leader.

"We knew it was the right thing to do," Cilan said after.

"It sure was," Iris agreed.

"Thank you, you all did great. I'm truly grateful," the Mayor thanked all of us. Trip starts to walk off saying that his Gym challenge probably won't come any time soon, and that he's headed to the next city for his Badge.

"Oh boy," Iris said, glancing at Trip.

"I sense a bitter after taste. You could say that's in Trip's recipe," Cilan said, chuckling.

"Hey Trip, next time we see each other let's have a Pokémon battle," Ash called out after Trip.

"We'll have to see if you're worth battling," Trip said back, walking away, "See you later Luna."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note-Here is another chapter on its way, I hope you guys/gals like the story so far and am not failing you. Well anyway, should I add any of the movies into the story? If so, which ones should I do? Because I was thinking to do that with 1 or 2, maybe more, and thought it'd be nice to do for everyone. So think about and tell me what you think. Now, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear what you have to say.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Of Tricks, Apples, Rage and Emolga**

* * *

When Trip had said it would take a while, he meant about 2 weeks before Ash and I could have our Gym battles with Burgh. I had mine first, wining with Charizard and Deino. Ash had also won his, so we went our separate ways once more, though I decided to follow them so I wouldn't get lost this time. Watching the whole time as Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Bianca, a girl with blond hair and a green hat meet up. Iris catching Emolga and Bianca asks if she could battle Emolga against her Pignite, and Ash offers to battle with Pikachu.

However, Iris accepts Bianca's offer and the group stops in the middle of a clearing to have their battle. Iris calls out Emolga who poses cutely causing Bianca to let out a squeal before calling out her Pignite. Emolga lands a few hits with Hidden Power and Pignite retaliates with Heat Crash. Though before it could make contact, Emolga used Attract to stop Pignite in his tracks.

Minccino then charges in and begins tickling Emolga who in desperation uses Volt Switch and forces Excadrill to come out of his Poké Ball. Cilan explains that Volt Switch forces the Trainer to swap the active Pokémon with another on in their party. Iris returns Excadrill to his Poké Ball and asks that Emolga must not use Volt Switch against her command. Emolga flashes a cute face at Iris who forgives Emolga and places her back into the battle, much to Emolga's disappointment. Bianca then orders Minccino to use Hyper Voice.

As he inhales to launch the attack, Emolga uses Volt Switch and causes Pansage, who had been taking a nap inside his Poké Ball, to come out. Pansage is then hit by the Hyper Voice, causing him to become furious and launch a Solar Beam at Minccino. Minccino is knocked out and Cilan claims Pansage as the victor. Iris scolds Emolga for using Volt Switch without her command, which causes Emolga to pout cutely to Iris. Forgiving her once again, Iris and Bianca continue their battle by sending out Pignite.

Emolga however isn't interested in battling and uses Volt Switch to send out Snivy then runs off. Ash then battles Pignite with his Snivy while Iris searches for Emolga. She finds her sleeping in a nearby tree and, while everyone is watching, Snivy uses Vine Whip to get her down. Iris scolds Emolga who attempts to charm her Trainer. Iris doesn't fall for it this time, so Emolga shocks everyone instead.

Ash calls out all his Pokémon and Cilan gives them all apples to eat. Emolga downs her apple quickly then uses Attract on Oshawott, Tepig, Scraggy and Swadloon, causing them to give her all their apples. After lunch the Attract wears off and the Pokémon, realizing their lunch had suddenly disappeared, began fighting. Pikachu attempted to break up the fight, but only got hit by everyone's attacks. As the Trainers come over to break up the fighting, Pikachu electrocutes everyone causing them all to fall over.

After putting everything away, Ash yawns loudly and claims he's tired. Iris also yawns and Bianca suggests they all take a nap under the tree. As they're all resting in the shade, Emolga gets up and runs off into the forest. Axew and Oshawott witness this and go after her as Snivy watches. I decided to follow, knowing that Snivy would see me. Inside the forest, Emolga finds a tree full of apples as well as a trio of Watchog sitting in it.

I looked at the Watchog sit lazily in the tree, and that she's intimidated by the Watchog as Oshawott and Axew catch up to her. I sit on a branch next to one of the Watchog's who stare right at me as I stare back, "What?"

**"Nothing,"** it mutters and watches down below at Emolga.

**"Emolga, where are you?"** I hear Axew call out as did Oshawott, both of searching for Emolga, who snickers coming up an idea, and catch up to her as she played them in a desperate time of need act.

**"Oh Axew, Oshawott!"** Emolga cried out, fake tears coming out. I raised an eyebrow... as Axew and Oshawott

**"Emolga are you alright?"** Axew asked worriedly, reaching to pick up the 'fallen' Pokémon.

**"The Watchog attacked me and prevented me from getting the apples,"** Emolga explained as she pointed to the Watchog that were on the ground, standing in front of the apple tree. Axew and Oshawott grew angry, glaring at the confused Watchog.

Oshawott walked over to the Watchog**, "Grrrr..."**

**"What do you want?"** Asked Watchog number 1.

**"What are you doing over here pipsqueak?"** Watchog number 2 said.

**"Go away,"** said Watchog number 3.

"Now what's going to happen," I muttered to myself, watching the scene break out below. Oshawott then goes over and cuts down some apples using its scalchop and brings them over to Emolga and Axew. Emolga, who has stopped crying as she was going to get what she wanted, and Axew smiles, saying thanks and takes an apple each,. Furious, the Watchog launch Low Kick at the trio who dodge the attack, causing the Watchog to crash into a tree.

Emolga laughed at the Watchog, I scowled at the laughing Pokémon. As they get up from the crash, an enraged Fire-type Pokémon falls out of the tree.

"Hmm..." I hummed, jumping to a lower branch to get a better look at what just transpired, taking out my pokedex from my back pocket I pointed it at the fire Pokémon, _Simisear, the Ember Pokémon and the evolved form of Pansear. Simisear loves to eat sweets, which sustain the fire that burns inside its body._

"So that's a Simisear," I muttered, watching above as the Simisear stands up, glaring at all the Pokémon. The Watchog apologize for disturbing it, and the Simisear scares them off with Flamethrower. It then stomps towards Emolga, Oshawott, and Axew who are too intimidated to move.

I move in front of them, putting my hand outwards, "You need to stop this Simisear."

**"Why should I?"** Simisear demanded, glaring at me.

"They didn't know better, they didn't know that you were there. Please don't be angry at them," I plead, watching the angry Fire-type Pokémon if front of me fume.

Suddenly, Oshawott and Axew stood in front of me, putting their arms out. I turned my head to see Emolga departed to a nearby bush. I glared at the Pokémon, knowing what happened and that it was her fault to begin with, she ducked to avoid my glare.

**"Leave her alone,"** Oshawott attempted to defend Emolga and uses Razor Shell on the Simisear before I could say something to stop him. It was futile as Oshawott was easily sent flying into a tree and knocked out. Axew rushed from where I was, over to Oshawott's side as the Simisear approached Emolga. I knew that this was going to end up bad as I sent out Snivy.

"Snivy get ready," I said, Snivy nodded but than Emolga threw an apple core at the Simisear causing it to rampage and tear apart nearby foliage. As Emolga runs by but Axew stopped her, not wanting to leave Oshawott alone with the rampaging Pokémon.

"Snivy use Vine Whip," I call out as Simisear gets ready to punch the two when Snivy's and someone else's vine wraps around its arm, holding back its fist. I looked up to see Ash's Snivy, who had been watching from a tree I presumed, help save Emolga and Axew.

**"I don't think so,"** Snivy said coolly, doing the no sign, sunlight washed from behind her making her look cool in the shadows.

**"Snivy,"** Axew cried out in relief. Simisear then fires a Flamethrower at Snivy who gracefully dodges and lands beside Emolga and Axew. Emolga begins backing away, I called to my Snivy and was brought back by Vine Whip in front of the girl Snivy, and she nodded in thanks to me.

**"You are not going anywhere,"** the girl Snivy said, still staring at the Simisear before us.

"There they are," Ash said as he came with Iris and Cilan, the broken trees separating us.

"Emolga, Axew," Iris called out, worriedly. Simisear fires a Flamethrower at Axew and Oshawott, but it is countered by Snivy's Leaf Blade. Before she could counterattack, the Simisear punched Snivy. I glared at the snickering Simisear, "Snivy use Vine Whip to hold down Simisear!"

Vine shot at Simisear, successfully holding the Pokémon down. Then Emolga decided to help and began flying around and taunting Simisear firing off sporadic Hidden Powers. The Simisear snaps and launches a heated Flamethrower at Emolga that just barely misses. "Snivy pull him off of his feet!"

**"Right,"** Snivy pulled it off its feet with Vine Whip, sending the Flamethrower up into the air which hits a nearby cliff. This causes part of the cliff to break off and come plummeting towards Simisear. I saw the Simisear is paralyzed in fear of being crushed, and called to Emolga and both Snivy who reduce the boulder to pebbles using the combined power of Hidden Power and two Leaf Storms. Simisear blinked in confusion at what just happened to it, looking at Emolga, Ash's Snivy, and my Snivy, Simisear then got up and sneered at the three before walking off into the forest.

"It appears that Simisear's mood is a bit milder than it was before," Cilan said, watching the retreating back of Simisear.

"Wow Snivy you were just great," Ash said to his Snivy, who smiled.

I bent down to my own Snivy, smiling, "I'm glad you weren't hurt Snivy."

**"Same here,"** Snivy responded.

Iris smiled and clapped her hands, "You too Emolga, the way you battled way- Ah..." We watched Emolga go over and present an apple to Snivy who then sliced it into four pieces for Axew and Emolga, and my Snivy, who was surprised but accepted the piece wholeheartedly.

"It appears those four are now friends, we've got a brand new recipe," Cilan smiled at the picture of all four Pokémon together, eating their slice of apple. Returning to the clearing, Bianca comments on all the Pokémon Iris has managed to obtain thus far and Ash shows her the three Badges he's obtained. Astonished, Bianca realizes she needs to get her third Badge as well, and departs from the group.

"Oh yeah, Luna how did you get here," Ash asked out of the blue.

I turned and smiled, "I was just there and helped out."

Both Snivy sweat drop at my answer, giving me a look, I shrugged and grinned, shushing them when no one was looking.

"Come on guys, let's go," I called out to them, running up ahead of them as I had my Snivy back in my arms, gracing the world with a small smile while relaxing in my hold, closing his eyes to rest knowing it was going to be a long trip.

"Hey wait for us," the three said as they ran to catch up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note-Yes I have over 5000 hits and over 40 reviews; that makes me so happy! Ha ha ha ha ha ha... Hope you like the story~ PLEASE REVIEW, I'd to hear what you all have to say!~  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**The Kidnapping at the Haunted Mansion**

* * *

Ash, Iris, Cilan and I are still continuing our journey towards Nimbasa City. However, right now we are suffering because of the intense heat coming down on us.

"Ugh what a scorcher," Ash complained, he had his shoulders sloughed, Pikachu hanging over his right one.

"It is," Cilan agreed the same with his sloughed shoulders as well.

"Where's a rain storm when you need one?"

Out of nowhere, Iris's nose twitches and she points a finger in the air and says that it will rain. "A south wind and the scent of water. We're getting rain for sure!"

"Hold on! How do you know?" Ash asked, looking up at the sky where there was not a single could. "So where are the clouds? Kay, if it rains a drop I'll walk on my hands. Right Pikachu?"

**"Yeah Ash,"** Pikachu said

"Well mark my words, it'll rain!" Iris said confidently, pointing to the sky. Axew agreed with her 100%.

"She's right, I can smell water in the air," I said, Snivy shaking his head at the 'childishness' Ash was doing. Suddenly, a streak of lightning frightens the group, raindrop start to drop.

"Told you!" Iris and I in union.

"No way!" Ash gasped, rains falls followed by a massive downpour.

"Let's run and find somewhere safe," Cilan suggested.

"Right!" Ash yelled over the downpour.

So the group runs until Iris saw a giant mansion in the distance, "Look a house! Let's head over there!"

We walk up to the front door and ask to be let in, when Ash knocks on the door twice, it opened by looked at each other, confusion written over each of their own mirroring mine. So, we just walk in.

We looked around; Cilan said with a frown, "I guess no one's home."

"I think place is deserted," I said, looking around with narrowed eyes. Snivy huffed in agreement.

"You're right, but we have to stay here until the storm stops. We can explain things later," Cilan explained to us. We nodded, siting in the middle of the living room Ash found earlier. Our bags huddled together on the far side of the room. Ash sat next to Cilan, on the right of Iris as I sat between Pikachu and Axew with Snivy on my lap.

"Wow, it's such a down pour," Ash commented on the rain, looking out one of the high glass windows.

"See, it's just like I told you," Iris said smugly.

"With your natural senses, I'm not surprised," Cilan complimented Iris.

**"That's right!"** Axew said smugly these them

**"Yeah, only when your nose gets longer I'll be able to cut it off"** Snivy muttered under his breath. I face palmed, hiding my on growing grin until it faded and looked up at everyone, and staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," they all muttered. Ash remembered the bet he made, so he stood on his hands and walked around the room. Iris just stares at Ash, saying that he really didn't have to do that. Cilan says he doesn't like the idea of staying here without permission, but they have no other choice. Suddenly, a window flies open!

"Say the wind is pretty hard," Cilan says as closing and locking the window down, but it just flies open again and frightens the Pokémon Connoisseur.

"Say what that was?" Ash asked when a lamp started floating and heading towards Ash and Iris, however, they were able to dodge it.

"Are you okay," Cilan asks his friends', rushing over to them.

"What's going on?"

"Something about this place gives me the creeps," Iris commented, looking around the place.

"What are you talking about?"

"I kind of feel like we're being watch," Iris looked around once more as did the rest of us. My ears pick up some talking not too far away, I closed my eyes and tuned out Cilan's talking, getting a blue foggy picture of the hallway and the area around me. I saw a blurry image up on the stairs when then, out of nowhere, a giant knight in armor and a sword start attacking the group. They run towards the exit, but the knight blocks it. I blinked open my and watched is a confused look...

Cilan starts freaking out and runs away. Ash and Iris follow him to the next room, the dining room.

"Hey guys you forgot your bags..." I said loudly than came to a mutter, watching the others run. The banged up knight stared at as it floated in the air, I glared at it until I felt myself black out. Ah great!

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in what looked like storage or a basement. I saw Snivy next to me was knocked out cold no matter how many times I shook him to wake up.

**"So you are finally awake,"** a voice said to me. I looked around, "Who and where are you?"

**"I am called Lampent,"** Lampent said as three Litwick came in with Axew, Pikachu, a Yamask and a Meowth.

"And there are Litwick here so that they can drain the life energy and take Ash and the others to the Ghost World, aren't they?" I said. I knew about the Litwick, mama told about them and about other Pokémon that drain life energy and take people to the Ghost World.

**"How do you know about that!?"**

"I grew up with wild Pokémon and the same thing happened to me a few times," I said to him blankly as if it was the most common thing in the world. When the Trio came bursting in with concerned looks.

"Axew," Iris yelled as she ran over and picked up her Pokémon, eyes opened and said he was alright.

"Pikachu," Ash yelled and picked up his Pokémon partner, eyes opened as well and said he was also alright.

I raised an eyebrow. "They can't see me? Was it you're doing Lampent?"

**"Yes..."** it muttered.

"Now we need to find Luna, where ever she disappeared to." Cilan said with a worried look, turned around when the doors suddenly banged close. A hole appeared and a warn-out face of the Jessie and James. Then, Jessie and James, and along with Meowth, begin to say their motto, but with little energy. That was when all four Litwick appear again, with Lampent behind them.

"Luna!" Ash said in surprised, seems like they could see me again. I waved and laughed awkwardly, "Hey guys."

James was now very concerned, saying that they must leave now. However, two Litwick use Inferno and Shadow Ball, which slams the Pokémon into a wall, which collapses, revealing the Ghost World. Suddenly, the whole entire wall around the group collapses revealing an eerie fog. Cilan states that this is really close to the Ghost World, and that they have to defeat the Litwick and Lampent before it is too late. So Ash sends out his Oshawott and Cilan sends out his Dwebble to fight, but with their Protect attacks, Oshawott's Water Gun and Dwebble's X-Scissor prove ineffective on the Ghost Pokémon.

Jessie sends out Woobat to use Air Slash while James commands Yamask to use Shadow Ball, which also fail. The Litwick then hit Jessie and James really hard with their Shadow Ball attacks, almost sending them into the Ghost World. However, Ash manages to save Jessie before that happens. Then, Cilan gets hit and almost falls in, but James saves him.

The group commands their small army of Pokémon, which are Oshawott, Dwebble, Woobat and Yamask, and they manage to defeat the Litwick and their Lampent leader by combining their attacks. Ash's Pikachu then finishes the job by sending them off with a powerful Electro Ball attack.

I waved, "Bye bye!"

The walls are then quickly repaired and the Team Rocket trio reverts back to their normal, energy-filled selves. We all agreed to leave, I grabbed my still sleeping Snivy and the bags, and we all step outside and look at the torn-up mansion, surprised that it doesn't look better.

"I guess the Litwick made the mansion appear nicer than it is," Cilan said.

"Hey Twerp," James called out, from the top of the building with Jessie and Meowth

"The next time we meet, the gloves are coming off," Jessie started.

"And Pikachu will be off," James finished

"So be prepared," Meowth called out, they then fly off with their jet packs. Cilan suggest that we leave as well. So we begin to head off, but it starts to storm again! So we take shelter in a hole in a tree, waiting out the storm in a much safer place.

That was when Snivy woke up, "Wh-where am I?"

We laughed, seeing Snivy in a dazed state.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note-Yes Mew Suger Snivy slept through the whole battle, I just did it so that I can highlight Ash and the others once in a while. Don't know what to say anymore, so enjoy the story. And PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Ash vs. Trip**

* * *

It was a new day; a week went by since I've been with Ash and his friends. On our way to Nimbasa City, Cilan is now busy cooking a meal for Ash, Iris and I, hearing it was one of the best in the Region from the other two. Pikachu, Axew, Pansage, and Snivy were all waiting hungrily. I was sitting on a branch high enough for the sunlight to bask its glow on me, it was warm and I was happy with that. While Cilan was cooking the food, Ash and Iris were swinging around on tree vines overhead, causing the trees to shake and have leaves fall into the food.

I watched from above, hanging from the branch my by knees hooked on the edge at an angered, "Ah! Will! You! Stop! This!?" Cilan threw the leaf out of the pot with his ladle, and accidental knocked over the food. Everyone had a shocked look, staring at the food that spilled on the ground laying there in a sad heap.

"It looks like its emergency time!" Cilan said his hand on his head with a face of dread.

"Sorry Cilan," Ash said in remorse.

"Yeah, sorry," Iris said in guilt. Both of them looking down, apologizing for causing the accident.

**"Here you go,"** Axew held the ladle up for Cilan while Pansage pat his partner on the back. **"It's alright Cilan..."**

"Look you too, do you have any idea what this means?! On this beautiful afternoon, we now have nothing to eat!" Cilan glared at the two.

"Of course we do," Iris says, taking out four apples, "One for me, one for Ash, one for Luna and one for you." Tossing the apple to Cilan; throwing mine in the air, I caught it and said thanks and took a bite.

"Oh well, I will just make lunch again." Cilan insisted when he picked up the pot, taking the ladle from Axew and setting them back on the stove and that Ash and Iris go play elsewhere until he's finished. Ash and Iris then walk off while Cilan cooks, I jump down and land on my feet holding up my arm making a Y shape. Pansage clapped while Snivy came down by lower himself with his vine.

**"Show off,"** he muttered, I grinned.

"Hey Cilan, I have some berries in my bag you could have to help make lunch," I said, pointing at my bag as references.

"Could I?" He asked, I nodded and gave the berries to Cilan who was amazed as how many I had of different kinds. "How do you have so many?"

"I collect them when I walk around the forest, most of the time getting lost until someone finds me," I said, mumbling the last bit to myself.

"Can you go check on Ash and Iris and tell them that lunch will be ready soon?"

"Could you watch Snivy for me?" I ask Cilan in return, he nods. I jumped onto a tree branch and grabbed a vine far enough so it wouldn't mess up to the food and swung to find Iris and Ash. I landed on a branch and grabbed onto another vine, preparing to swing when suddenly the vine snaps and fall to the ground and slide down a hill. I slid down quickly, opening my eyes to see a Palpitoad half frozen in ice. I was too late, crushing the ice that the Palpitoad had been frozen in. Palpitoad then runs off and jumps into a nearby lake.

"Hey kid!" A boys shouts from behind me.

"Trip! Huh, who's that?" I point my pokedex at the ice cream cone-shaped Pokémon, _Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Vanillite's breath is more than fifty degrees below zero when it exhales, creating ice crystals and causing it to snow._

"Wow, an Ice-type Pokémon..."

"Head up, just so you know people don't end up in pokeballs. I was in the middle of capturing that Palpitoad," Trip responded to me, putting away the empty pokeball.

"Oh, sorry Trip," I said, getting up, brushing off any dirt on my black pants.

"Luna what are you doing over here?" We look up to see Iris standing on the branch of the tree. Afterward, Iris jumps from a tree down to me and Trip, Ash following her shortly as he rolled down the hill, hitting his head on a rock. Axew, is Iris's hair once more, and then notices Trip's Vanillite, causing Iris to become frightened.

"What wrong?" Ash asked, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Wh-what do you mean what's wrong!? What's an Ice-type doing here?! Hurry, get it away from me!" Iris shook like a leaf, frighten by the Pokémon.

"Hmm... what a weirdo," Trip said to Vanillite as both of them look at each other.

**"I agree,"** the Fresh Snow Pokémon said, Trip recalling the Vanillite to its pokeball.

"Next time don't get in my way," Trip picks up his bag and begins to walk off.

Ash glared at the retreating back of Trip, than both of us turned to Iris who was still shaking; huddle up in a ball on the ground. Ash asks, "Iris is you okay?"

"Ah, I was so scared," Iris lets out a breath or relief.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Dragon-type Pokémon have a disadvantage against Ice-type, so they don't like cold temperature," Iris explained.

"Huh?"

"Well, you see, I really don't like cold temperatures either. I think rising a dragon type has rubbed off on me."

"But if the people from the village of Dragon's like Dragon-type so much," Ash trailed off at the end.

"It's kind of hard to explain, though the elder say she doesn't like the cold either," Iris said to Ash.

"Hey you! So you're from the Village of Dragons?" Trip butts in between Ash and Iris.

"That's right..."

"Of course, and that's why you're training an Axew. You're the first one I've met, from the Village of Dragons." Trip said amaze then proceeded to take pictures of both Iris and her Axew.

"Ok, what's with the camera?"

"Congealing my journey."

"I didn't say you could take my picture," Iris said with a scowl.

"True, but you know you're not making any sense."

"Huh?" Now Iris was confused.

"Dragon-type have an advantage on other Dragon-type, but still you don't mind hanging out with Axew."

"Uh... so."

"The thing is Iris is training to become a Dragon Master."

"Let's not get into that right now," Iris held her hand in a stopping motion.

"It's basic stuff, man is seems being scared of Ice-type Pokémon won't help you become a Dragon Master. You are being disrespectful to Ice-types."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Excuse me." Iris looked to the side, embarrassed. Ash says that he would rather have a battle against Trip rather than Iris, but Trip ignored him and continued to ask Iris. Trip then became uninterested, starting to walk off. Iris crosses her arms and explains that denying such a request makes Trip seem like a little kid.

This causes Trip to become angry and accept Ash's offer. The two challenge each other to a 3-on-3 battle, where whoever gets the best 2 out of 3 wins is victorious. Trip begins the battle by sending out his Servine. Ash then sends out his Snivy and the battle begins. The battle begins with Trip's Servine using Leaf Tornado where Ash counters it by having his Snivy use Leaf Storm. The two attacks collide and Trip immediately orders his Servine to use Cut. Ash orders his Snivy to dodge and then use Attract. Trip counters the hearts of the Attract attack by once again using Leaf Tornado, causing all of the hearts of the attack to vanish and render the Attract attack useless.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice. It's obvious how strong we become; a lot stronger than you two for sure," Trip says, earning one win.

"Can't really argue with that," I say, watching the battle upside down.

"I know Ash is trying so hard," Iris said, her head in her hands, leaning on her knees.

He then explains how the battle they are doing is pointless and will not help him gain the experience he needs to battle Alder. Ash asks who Alder is, and Iris begins to explain that he is the champion of the Unova League. I perked up; this was interesting whoever the Alder was. Trip explains that he met Alder when he was younger and begins to remember a promise he made to Alder in the past, then the battle resumes.

Trip and Ash move onto round two of the battle, where Trip sends out a bipedal, mainly gray Pokémon...

"Who's that?" I pull out my pokedex and scan it, _Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving._

Ash sends out his Oshawott. Oshawott became scared when Timburr swung its lumber and tried to get Pikachu to battle instead. Iris and I laugh earning a scowl from Ash. Ash explains to Oshawott that he thinks that he is very capable of winning the battle. Oshawott then becomes confident and ready to battle. Ash then ordered Oshawott to use Aqua Jet and Trip ordered his Timburr to use Strength to deflect the attack away. Oshawott then missed with Aqua Jet.

"Oh no not again," Iris remarked, Axew agreeing with her. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Ash, are you playing around because it's hard to tell," Trip tells the other Pokémon trainer.

"Or course not!" Ash said indignantly, and then orders Oshawott to try Aqua Jet again, but Oshawott still continued to miss and Trip took some more pictures of it with his camera.

"What's up with taking pictures during a battle!?"

Iris and I walk over to where Ash stood, Iris suggest, "Congealing you journey again?"

"Take a look," the blond said, Trip then showed us the pictures that he took and explained that Oshawott was using the attack with its eyes closed, which explains why it couldn't aim properly.

"What! No way."

"It amazes me once more that Oshawott is a special Pokémon after all," Trip said with a frown, though Oshawott thought it was a compliment and said thanks.

"It was not a compliment!" I said to the water Pokémon.

"You never noticed that," Trip directed his question to Ash.

"No, not really," Ash answered.

"Hah, Oshawott's a Water Pokémon who can't open its eyes underwater."

"It that true Oshawott?" Ash asked his Pokémon.

**"Yeah... it is, sorry Ash"** Oshawott said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright; we worked hard to learn that move. Now we just need to work on opening your eyes so you won't miss," Ash rubbed his water Pokémon's head, Oshawott nodded that he understood.

"So, you wanna continue?" Trip asked. Ash and Trip then decide to continue their battle but without Oshawott using Aqua Jet. Ash ordered Oshawott to use Razor Shell and Trip ordered Timburr to use Low Sweep, causing Oshawott to be knocked off his balance and miss. Ash then orders Oshawott to use Water Gun and Trip orders Timburr to knock the blast out of the way with Strength then orders to use Dynamic Punch. Ash orders Oshawott to use Razor Shell. Oshawott's Razor Shell remains stronger, causing Timburr to be knocked into its own timber and faint.

"You did it Oshawott," Ash cheered.

"Now, Ash and Trip are now tied for the battle," I said, "This battle will figure out whom in the winner."

"You got that right," Iris said next to me, we were back on the log, sitting side by side. Ash sends out his Tepig and Trip sends out his Vanillite. Iris was still scared of the Ice Pokémon and cowered away, I held my hand over my snickering mouth. Trip began to explain that his Vanillite may still be capable of winning. He then ordered his Vanillite to use Ice Beam and Ash ordered Tepig to use Flame Charge. Tepig managed to break through the Ice Beam and hit Vanillite.

"Huh, I guess when you put fire and ice together you get steam," Trip commented, Ash had his scowl on again. Trip then ordered Vanillite to use Ice Shard while Ash ordered Tepig to use Flame Charge. In the middle of Tepig's attack, Trip orders Vanillite to use Blizzard and Tepig collides into Vanillite. Afterwards, both Tepig and Vanillite finally fainted from the multitude of attacks, causing the match to end in a draw.

"Ah," Iris said in shock.

"I guess they're both out," Ash said, looking down at both fainted Pokémon.

"I guess your battle style didn't dupe me at all. Good job Vanillite," Trip called back his Vanillite back into its pokeball.

"Wow it's a tie," Iris said, Axew agreeing with her. I nodded.

"Hey Tepig, thanks. You did a great job," Ash returned Tepig to its pokeball.

I walk over to Trip, "That was a great battle Trip. You were really cool out there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so keep going 'cause I wanna battle you the next time I see you," I grin, Trip gaining a small smirk and nods.

"Ash it's a draw."

"Yeah, next time I'm going to defeat you," Ash said, Trip walks away. Pikachu jumps on his shoulder with a happy grin, "You know, I think I get Trip more than I did before. I'm glad to have battled."

Pikachu nodded, **"Same here Ash, next time let's beat him!"**

"And not we know about how Oshawott's Aqua Jet needs work too."

"It's not there quiet yet but we'll train hard!" Ash smiled. Pikachu and Axew cheering him on for the future. "And we'll be able to meet the Unova Pokémon Champion, Alder."

Suddenly something went ding in my head, "Oh yeah, guys Cilan sent me to tell you lunch should be done now."

"Luna!"

"Sorry..."

"Well, come on," Iris turned and ran up the hill, I followed suit.

"Wait for me!" Ash yelled behind us.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note-YES I am past 40,000 words. He he he he he he. I'm also happy I got past 5500 hits and almost 50 reviews, I hope you love my story enough to PLEASE REVIEW on it!  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Iris and Excadrill **

* * *

We were all walking down a road when they are stopped by a girl who claimed to be a Dragon Buster. Whatever that was.

"So you're Iris, I've been looking for you. My name's Georgia and I'm a Dragon Buster," Georgia introduced herself. She wore a yellow hat over dark pink hair with blue eyes and yellow gloves with a light green vest over a dark green dress with dark green, knee-high socks and light green boots rimmed with yellow.

"What's a Dragon Buster?" I asked Iris.

"How am I supposed to know," Iris said the same confused look as everyone else.

"Well you see, my thing is to beat Dragon-type Pokémon, epically Dragon-type from the Village of Dragons," Georgia explained.

"Huh?"

"Why are you so obsessed with Dragon-type Pokémon, Georgia?" Cilan asked.

"A long time ago, me and my Pokémon were badly beaten in a battle at the Village of Dragons," the Dragon Buster enlightened us.

"So that's why you're a Dragon Buster"

"What's it to you!"

"Wow, she's such a little kid," Iris said, sighing.

"So what if I'm a kid. Run away if you're scared," she coaxed Iris.

"You wanted to battle me, than I accept your challenge!" Iris took the bait. The battle begins with Georgia sending out a very light blue, bipedal polar bear.

"Who's that," I took out my pokedex and scanned the Ice-type Pokémon, _Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. Beartic's frozen breath can create fangs and claws made of ice. It lives in frigid northern areas._

"Ugh, I don't do so well with Ice-type" Iris shivered, but challenged the Beartic with her Axew. He went in for a Scratch Attack, but it was quickly hit by Beartic's Slash. Beartic unleashed Icicle Crash and Axew dodged all but one of them. The two countered each other with an Ice Beam and a Dragon Rage, but Beartic proved to be stronger and knocks Axew out.

"Axew no," Iris ran to the knocked out Pokémon, Cilan calling Axew out and Beartic winning the first round.

"Axew are you okay?"

**"Yeah, sorry"** Axew said.

"That was too quick and easy, what a yawner. Now bring out your next Dragon-type," Georgia commanded, though Iris was hesitant. "Well, move on it!"

"Axew is Iris's only Dragon-type Pokémon," I said with a yawn. Man I needed to get more sleep, I'm just yawning every other second.

"Huh? No way! You wanna become a Dragon Master, get serious!"

"Keep your nose out of my business," Iris looked away, still holding Axew gently.

"Ugh, good grief. For someone who's from the Village of Dragons, you're unbelievable. Besides it's probably weak," Georgia insulted Iris, huffing in disappointment.

"It's not a Dragon-type, but it's a Pokémon that will beat Beartic hands down!"

"Oh... If it's not a Dragon-type than I'm not interested," Georgia shook her head no.

"Scared huh?"

"What did you just say?" An angered gleam shot at Iris from Georgia's eyes.

"Go ahead and run away if you're scared," Iris set up the bait this time, Georgia expected the challenged and the battle was on again. Iris then sends out Excadrill, who was in his drill-mode position.

"Why is he like that?" I muttered to myself. After getting knocked into a tree by Beartic's Slash, he gets up and gets ready to fight.

"Bring it on," Excadrill said shapely to Beartic. Iris commands a Dig, but he used Metal Claw instead.

"He's battling for himself, not for Iris," I said a loud.

"How do you know that?" Ash asks

"Just the way Excadrill is acting," I replied, keeping my eyes trained on the battle, "Also, I've been through what's Iris is going through right now."

Beartic than used Icicle Crash, Excadrill knocks all of them out of the way. He dodged an Ice Beam by using Dig, which ended up landing a direct hit. Excadrill used Drill Run next, but was knocked away by Beartic's Rock Smash, effectively ending the match.

"Excadrill," Iris shouted, running toward her Pokémon and asks worriedly, "Are you alright?" Excadrill glanced up at her, turning into drill more quickly. "No, Excadrill..."

"Give up?" Georgia asked, Beartic gave a questioning look, before being called back into its pokeball.

"I guess we'll have to forfeit"

"And all that bid talk. Face it, you're weak. And having a Pokémon who doesn't listen to its trainer's commands and does what it wants. Not worth it! So do me a favor and get stronger the next time we meet."

"Charizard use Ember," I said to my Pokémon I just called out. Charizard shot fire from his mouth at the girl butt, making her clothes flame up and dashing off on a mad run in search for water. "Thank you," I said, calling him back into his pokeball.

"Iris are you alright," I ask her

"You okay?" Ash asks.

"That girl need a real cool down," Cilan commented.

"Thanks guys but I'm worried about Excadrill. We were beaten by that same more a while back," the Dragon Master in training said, looking down at Excadrill's pokeball.

"By the same move?"

"Rock Smash... It was the first time we lost a Pokémon battle and Poor Excadrill has been hiding ever since that day. I was still living in the Village of Dragons and my favorite thing to do was to play with all the wild forest Pokémon. One day my friend, a Patrat, got kicked out of it burrow. Kicked out by a Drilbur."

We sat at a table Cilan made up, Iris continued to explain that she found the Drilbur who had been stealing their berries, and was determined to teach it a lesson and defeat it.

"You fought with a Pokémon!?" Cilan asked in shock. I snorted softly, remember when I was little and all the fights I got into with all of the Pokémon at the Tree of Life.

"Right," Iris nodded, still looking down at her cup of tea.

"What happened next?" Ash asked.

"I really wish I could tell you I won but I got knocked around a lot and pretty badly at that." Iris explained, but every time she swung from a vine to kick it, she was hit by Drilbur's Metal Claw, and was dragged away by Deerling. One lucky time, on her tenth try she said, she countered Metal Claw, and sent Drilbur flying into some vines, which got tangled in some hanging right over a ledge. They break, and it fell, but was caught by Iris swinging on by. Thankful for its life, it agreed to go with her, and together they defeated many opponents, including Fraxure, Sandile, Watchog, and Darumaka.

During a battle festival in her hometown, it was up against a Druddigon. In the midst of the battle, it evolved into Excadrill, and defeat it with a Drill Run. Then they were introduced to the Dragon Master Drayden. Iris challenged him to a battle. He sent out his Haxorus, and she used Excadrill. His Metal Claw attacks didn't have way effect, and was whipped away by Haxorus. Iris commanded Dig, which also did nothing. Excadrill seemed surprised by this. When he performed a Drill Run, Drayden counters it with Rock Smash, and Excadrill fainted.

"After that, Excadrill would always curl up whenever I mention the battle. Ever since I've left the Village of Dragons, I've tried to cheer him up but nothing has worked, "Iris said sadly, still looking down at her cup of tea

"Maybe it isn't just about losing," I started.

"Huh?" Iris looks up at me.

"It's clear that when Excadrill gets angry, it'll battle. I think it's something else. Maybe the problem has to do with more of you Iris," I finished.

"What do you mean?"

"Think back to you battle with Haxorus, maybe he didn't like your strategy." Iris has a defeated look on her face; I quickly tried to cheer her up, "Iris, Excadrill may have been feeling a different way back then. It might help if you put a little thought into Excadrill's feelings."

Iris looked at Excadrill's pokeball, muttering, and "Excadrill's feelings?"

* * *

Later that night, Iris is sleeping with Excadrill, still curled up. I watched from the tree tops, keeping eyes on them. Later, Excadrill gets up and walks away from Iris, I quietly walk after him. I find him training in the forest, trying to learn Focus Blast, but he loses the sphere shape and turned into a blob, which explodes in his hands before he could release it.

"Why don't you stop moping around Excadrill?"

The Pokémon turned around, seeing me sitting in the tree top, **"Who are you?"**

"I'm a friend of Iris's..."

**"Leave me alone..."** He looked down.

"No I will not!"

**"Why bother me when I'm such a loser?"**

"You know, I know how it feels to lose. To be angry, to know what it's like when your trainer doesn't see it when you know you are facing an opponent you can't beat." I looked up at the stars sadly.

**"How so?"**

I look back down, staring into Excadrill's eyes, "When I was younger I use to play with wild Pokémon all the time, like Iris, but most of the time they would run away since I wasn't a Pokémon but a human raised by a Pokémon. But one day a friend of mine, got into a fight with a bigger Pokémon, he asked me if I could help him out. He didn't see that I couldn't beat that Pokémon and still has yet to see that."

**"Is this Pokémon still your friend?"**

"I want him to be but I just don't know..." I smile at the sound of cracking leave not too far away, "Looks like I have to go now. I hope to see you again."

**"Wait, what's your name?"**

I smiled, "Luna, my name is Luna." And I jumped off to where Ash and Cilan slept to get some of my own.

In the morning, I found it funny finding Georgia eating the food Cilan made. All I got was a glare at her saying she would get back at me some day. I grinned. So Iris and Georgia decided to have another battle again, Beartic versus Excadrill.

To start, they counter each other with Metal Claw and Slash, but Beartic proved to be stronger, knocking it away. Beartic used Icicle Crash, and Excadrill dodged with Dig. Dig lands, and Excadrill releases it's new Focus Blast, which hits Beartic down. It uses Drill Run, which also lands, but it uses Ice Beam while being hit. Excadrill falls, frozen in a block of ice.

It broke free using Metal Claw at Iris's command. Beartic then used Icicle Crash and Excadrill knocked some of them away with Focus Blast, but was still hit. I could see Iris still had faith in Excadrill, and he regained his strength to fight for Iris.

Beartic uses Rock Smash, which Excadrill counters with Drill Run. Excadrill falls, fainted, but at the same time, Beartic faints, resulting in a tie.

"Heh... I couldn't care less as long as my Pokémon haven't lost to a Dragon-type. And I'm expecting another delicious meal next time I see you, kay? Bye. bye." She said to Cilan, glaring at be me than she walks away.

I laughed, "I guess she has yet to forgive me with the flaming indecent."

"You think?" Ash remarked

"Watch what comes out of your mouth or else you're next, Ash!"

Ash looked away quickly, covering his butt with his hands.

I nodded in confirmation, "That's what I thought..."

"Excadrill are you alright?"

**"Yeah..."**

"Even if it was a draw, it was an amazing battle! I promise I will do my best to pay an attention to your feeling and so that we'll become stronger together. Do you think you can hang in there, in the mean time?"

**"Yes, yes yes!"** Excadrill confirms this by hugging Iris. I smiled, giving the Pokémon thumbs up as he grinned even happier.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note-I'm happy today, I just got done with a huge test at school though I won't know if I passed it or not until July. So I thought I'd write another chapter to celebrate for over coming a huge test like the one I took today. There will be spoilers, I am sorry if it's upsets you but grow up and get over it. I said that I would be following the story but in AU. Thank you, come again! PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say  
**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**N's Fascination**

* * *

It was a few days when I separated from Ash and his friends, I wanted to travel to Nimbasa City swiftly though Ash and the others stayed behind when Professor Juniper wanted to see everyone. Before I could get away through, Professor Juniper gave me something that mama gave to her to give to me when we saw each other again. After I left, I look a closer look at the item I knew it was an egg colored black with a red spiky top and red diamonds lining the middle of the egg. The egg was on a cushion a glass case with it's pokeball on top of the top.

"Honestly, what was she thinking giving me an egg and not telling Professor Juniper which Pokemon it was," I huffed but smiled gently at the mystery Pokemon egg. "Now off to Nimbasa City!" I cheered and went right.

"Nimbasa City is left," said a male, quietly.

I turn,"I mean left! Thanks N..." Wait... I backed up and turned, seeing the man who saved me when I was sick stuck in some vines against the tree, upside down, his hat on the ground so I could see his green eyes more clearly. "N, why are you up there? Matter in fact, why are tied up in the first please?"

"Uh...," he began, glaceing to the side.

"Never mind, do you want some help?" He nodded, I called out Snivy asking his to use Leaf Blade. The leaf at the end of Snivy's tail became surrounded by a wavy light green aura. Snivy then slashed the vines in half with its tail. It leaves behind a light green trail of energy where it slashes the opponent. Than used Vine Whip to catch N before he fell on his head, flipping him over and sat him on his butt next to his hat. N picked up his hat and put it on his head, looking like he did before without it.

"Are you going to Nimbasa City as well N?"

"Yes I am," he answered, standing up; dusting the dirt on his pants. "Can we travel together? It's only a 2 day trip at most..."

"Hmmm..." I hummed, thinking on what to do. N seems to where to go, I really don't but on the other hand, he is someone I don't know really though he did help me out when I was sick and I could get to know him over time. Hm... I looked at him, his eyes hopeful, waiting for me to answer. I shrugged, "Okay, I don't see what's wrong with that beside I was starting to get lonely."

"Hn," N nodded, eyes gleaming happily.

**"Why take this human with you Luna? He'll just slow you done,"** Snivy said to me, I looked down at the Grass-type Pokemon who had his arms crossed

"Your Snivy seems to be not to happy with me," N said, looking at Snivy in the eyes.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright, I'm use to it. He seems to love you very much, being very protective of you. Your other friends seems to think that as well."

"Yeah, I guess they are. They're all my friends," I beamed a smile at him, he nodded and said to let's go, so we walked until the sun started to set, never crossing any Pokémon. It was as if they were afraid of something or someone when ever I saw a glimpse of one or two. Anyway, we sat up camp for the night in a clearing. I pulled out a blanket that was big enough for us to share.

"Oh, no I couldn't," N said, shaking his head to prove his point.

"I don't mind, really N it's fine. The blanket's big enough for the both of us to lay on, so come on and lay down and get some sleep," I said back, spreading the blanket out, creasing the wrinkles out making it smooth. I took one side, patting on the other, N sighed in defeat earning a grin of victory from me. I laid on my side, turning to N, "Good night N."

"Good night Luna," he responded back to me. I turned to other way, looking up at my egg that was next to my bag, giving it a small smile before curling up in a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes again, looking around to nothing but darkness. So I'm here once more, but why... Deep into that darkness I was peering; I stood there long wondering and fearing. But the silence was after all unbroken with the darkness gave no token.

_Soon, the trouble will come. Be prepared..._

Who's there? Prepared for what? What troubles? Who are you? Can you at least tell me that?

_You know who I am..._

No I don't, I don't remember anything but darkness before I was taken in my mama and Lucario. I remember it was dark, it was always dark for as long as I could remember back than. The only friend I had was nothingness, my family was stillness before mama came in. There is no time there, no matter what day it was nor what time of the day it would be I never knew.

_You will remember in due time..._

Why was I here? There was nothing for what I could remember from that time as there are now. I was trapped like a bird in a cage, never to be freed. No visitors and nothing to do so I turn and walk away. Just one friend is all I need because it's so dark yet I am my own best friend. How the irony is that I know I'll die alone in the end, if I knew what death was.

_Wake up soon..._

For now, all I could do was close my eyes and walk away, ripples left behind where I once stepped and then everything just… Until a warm hand touched my face, brought me out of my dream, I didn't more nor open my eyes. I could feel it was N, but why?

"I'm fascinated by you Luna. By how you interact with your Pokémon, with wild ones as well. I want to know who you are, who you really are. When I watch you, you smile brightly but when you're alone you seem like another person yet with Pokemon, some how you can understand them. Of how they feel, like me..." N whispered, I guessed he was above me from what I could hear. I could feel my heartbeat speed up, but why?

"I sometimes think we're the same in some ways," N continued. "You see I was raised by wild Pokemon, my friends and I could only guess you were the same. Would you feel differently if you were raised like me? Closed off from the world except from a few things. I wonder if you feel what Pokemon could feel, I know I can.

I wonder if I can understand it. I wonder if Trainers battle with Pokémon not to hurt them, but so to understand one another better! Or is it just to hurt them, making them battle each other for amusement...

You probably can't hear me, but let me tell you a little story about myself. You see I was an orphan, but you see as a child, I was raised together with Pokémon in a forest and was isolated from humans for a long time. Until a man by the name of Ghetsis, the internal leader of the Seven Sages, took me in. The Seven Sages educated me in many subjects. I had friends with other humans but over time, I knew Pokemon were my true friends.

That's all I can tell you, maybe you'll understand soon enough. I hope you, I want you to help me and I want to help you as well. I guess I just see me in you..."

After that N became quite, I cracked open my eyes to see him a sleep, breathing softly. I looked up at the twinkling stars than closed my eyes, I don't know what to say... I open them once more, looking up at the crecnt moon, before falling back into a dreamless sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note- I have a good reason why I have updated in almost a week, I was using my school computer I got from the school for my fanfiction as I did not have one of my own and right now I am using my mom's computer. Though, the good news are that I'm going to get one either this weekend or next weekend. I hope you will contuine to read my story. Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**A Small Talk about Family**

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was just raising above the tree line, wanting to burst the night away. N was still sound asleep, I stood up quickly and quietly, not wanting to wake the other man and walked a little to a small pond. I cupped my hands, dipping them in the water and lifting the water-filled hands to my mouth, taking a sip of the water.

"Ah," I moaned in the silence, looking down at my reflection as ripples died down to make the water still when an idea came to mind. I took out my three pokeballs out, "Come on out everyone!"

**"Luna,"** Charizard and Snivy said together, both of them glared at each other. I rose an eyebrow, when did things get like this?

**"Mama,"** said Deino, knocking me down, rubbing her head against my neck affectionately.

I laughed, patting Deino's head, "Yes, yes hello to you to Deino."

**"So what did you call us out here for Luna?"** Charizard asked, Snivy grunted, looking at me with a silent, little glare for making him comer out at the same tome Charizard had to.

"Oh don't look at me like that Snivy," I said to the Grass-type Pokémon. The said Pokémon crossed his leafy limbs and turned his had the other way, his noise in the air slightly with red eyes closed. I sighed, and then explained why I called all of them out, "There are two reasons why I called you three out here. One is that I thought it'd be nice for you to get some fresh air, some water and to say hi. The other reason is that my Mama sent me a Pokémon egg that I am to watch until he or she hatches."

**"Do you know which Pokémon it'll be Luna?"** Snivy asked, finally adding his voice into the conservation.

"Incidentally, I sadly do not. We'll just have to wait for it to hatch."

**"I hope that he or she will hatch soon,"** Deino said happily, I pat her on the head as she rubbed back softly.

"I as well, Deino. Snivy, Charizard stop you're glaring or else I'll make you," I threatened the two.

**"Yes ma'am,"** they both mumbled, glancing at each other... well, more like glaring at each other. Sigh, what I was going to do with those two.

"Guys, get some water then we can head back to N and you can all see what the egg looks like okay?" I suggested. All three nodded and drank their fill, after they were done; I walked back to where I left the sleeping N to find him still asleep. Snivy lightly glared at the man, like last time, I really don't know why though... I'd have to ask Snivy later about that when we were alone. I picked up the container that had the black and red egg, turning around to show my other Pokémon and smiled at their reactions. Snivy crossed his grassy limbs, closing his eyes and looking away grumbling something about another annoying Pokémon kid. Charizard simply looked at the egg with interest, having a deep look in his eyes onto what Pokémon he thought it could be. Deino pranced around happily in circles around me, saying there was finally someone else added to our family.

"A family?"

**"Yeah,"** Deino said. **"A family, you are mama who takes care of us all, Charizard is the protective older brother who protects his family, Snivy is the clam-minded older brother who knows what is best at certain times, I am the little sister, and soon we'll have another little brother or sister to be in our family."**

"Huh, never really saw it that way before," I said more to myself than to anyone, the others agreed with me on little Deino's explanation on our 'family.'

**"Oh and that boy over there could be mama's papa,"** Deino said innocently, though I knew she meant it to tease me, feeling a pink tint appeared on my cheeks and covered them with my hands. The other two boys gaped as the young female Dragon-type Pokémon, she giggled at me. I slowly moved my hands over my mouth as I took out her pokeball and told her I would talk to her about this at a later date as she went back into the ball, I glanced at the boys and could see them inching their way to N, a malevolent gleam in their eyes that meant they were going to do something that I may regret at a later date, took out their pokeball and told them I would talk to them later today as they went to into their balls.

It was than N moaned awake, opening his eyes slowly, his arm covered his eyes because of the daylight that seeped in. After a few moments of silence, he lifted his arm up and looked over at me with a smile. I heard Deino's comment whirl around in my head and smiled uneasily, turning around quickly so he couldn't see the blush that I could feel coming on.

"Is something wrong Luna?" N asked me from behind; I turned to see his hat on his head, the blanket already folded up and in his arms to get back to me.

"N-no n-nothing at all N," I stuttered, laughing quickly to try to make it sound at least a little convincing. He gave me a disbelieving look but said nothing as he handed me my blanket to put away, which I did and swung my bag over my shoulder. We walked and made small talk about the forest around us and the Pokémon we saw, I never said a peep of what N said to me last night nor did he as if it never happened. After walking for a few hours, we took a quick rest then continued to make our journey to Nimbasa City.

When the said city was in my line of sight, N and I said our good-byes and went our separate ways.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note- So now here is an extra long chapter of over 5000 words on my mom's computer, after begging for week, as I am not getting a new lab top as soon as I thought I did. I'll most likely have to use the old family's computer. But anyway, sorry for the wait. PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have t say~.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**The Battle Tournament – Part 1**

* * *

When I arrived at the city, well town N had said to me that was not Nimbasa City but is in fact Nimbasa Town, a far smaller suburb of the main city which happens to be where the Battle Club would host the Pokémon tournaments. Nimbasa Town has been around a lot longer than Nimbasa City, that is basically why they are holding the Pokémon tournament here and that is not what I am going to do. Hopefully Ash and the others will be there 'cause I wanna battle them, Trip as well. If I remember correctly, we've never battled before and he did say that he would like to battle the next time we see each other.

**"This will be a great way to warm up Luna,"** Snivy said, he was walking besides me, the egg in my hands.

"Yes Snivy but first need to go to the Poke Center so that they can look after my egg," I said to Snivy as we headed to the Poke Center to drop off my egg. We dropped off the egg and told Nurse Joy that I would be back at the end of the day when the tournament ended. Nurse Joy said to have fun happily, I nodded and both Snivy and I left the Poke Center to head towards the Battle Club to sign up for the Nimbasa Town Battle tournament.

As we head to where they were holding the tournament, I saw a blue-eyed, brunette boy holding a microphone in front of a blue Pokemon, with it changing from dark to light blue throughout its appearance, holing a camera.

"What Pokémon is that," I said, taking out my pokedex and pointing it at the Pokemon. _Golett, the Automaton Pokémon. It is said that Golett was instructed to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient civilization that created it._

The boy had a grin, speaking happily in front of the camera, "Luke here and I'm standing here in front of Nimbasa Town Battle Tournament that has a steady stream of accomplished competitors are arriving on the scene, one by one."

A girl with blond hair with a green hat, Bianca if I remember correctly, stuck her head in front of the camera asking the boy, Luke, if he was making a movie.

"No I am making a documentary of the Battle Tournament. A cinematic masterpiece, say can I interview you?" Luke asked the double of Bianca stood next to Luke. Wait, what?!

"I'm still over here," Bianca said, kneeling in front of the camera, her body twisted around to face Luke.

"Then that means," Luke began, the double snickered, transforming back into a fox-like Pokémon, mainly slate-gray in coloration with red and black accents on its head and feet with a bushy tail. The Pokémon snickered again; Luke rolled his eyes as the small Pokemon's playfulness, "Zorua!"

"A Zorua?" I tilted my head in confusion, I remember seeing someone similar to that fox-like Pokémon but bigger and she was standing on her hind legs before. Huh, I pointed my pokedex at the Pokemon, _Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people._

"Wow, what a cool Pokemon," I muttered, putting my pokedex back in my bag. Snivy humped, crossing his limbs.

"Ah, Snivy don't be like that we've never meet one before though I if I remember correctly I've seen a similar Pokémon to a Zorua before," I said to Snivy and looked down to see two Snivy, not one. "Umm..."

**"Luna it me, don't get confused,"** the Snivy said next to me.

The other Snivy grinned and snickered, **"No I'm Snivy!"**

I gave the snickering one a blank look, "You just blew it when you snickered, Zorua."

Zorua snickered again, doing a back flip to transform back into her original form, **"I smelled a Zorua's scent on you so I want to meet your Zorua!"**

"But I don't have a Zorua, unless... Snivy, do you think the egg is a Zorua?"

**"Maybe, the egg dose look similar in colors to this Zorua so it is a possibility." **Snivy thought out loud, looking at the other Pokémon and was probably remembering the colors of the egg.

"Hey Zorua stop messing around with other people," the boy from before said, running up with Golett, with the camera from before, and Bianca come from behind him. He picked up Zorua and bowed his head, "I'm sorry for Zorua for causing any trouble."

"It's alright, there was no harm done at all," I said with a smile, waving my hands it's-fine-so-raise-your-head.

"That's good," he raised his head, "Now say you're sorry Zorua."

**"Sorry,"** the female Pokémon said, looking up at me with huge puppy eyes.

I chuckled and rubbed her head, "It's fine, you were just being curious."

"I'm Luke by the way. Are you here for the Nimbasa Town Battle Tournament?" Luke asked, he stuck out his hand

"I'm Luna and yes I am," I answered, shaking his head. "And let me guess, since Bianca is here with you Ash is nearby with Iris and Cilan."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess," I said with a chuckle, pointing to Ash and his friends standing not too far away from us looking at the sign up tent.

"Yeah, a lucky guess," the boy grumbled. Bianca and I laughed.

Bianca grabbed my wrist, pulling my over to where Ash and his friends were. Luke and his Pokémon followed us from behind as Snivy followed, grumbling about stupid blonds and Zoruas.

"Awesome, let's go enter," Ash said, as always he was pumped up for battle.

"Yeah, let's go come on you three," Bianca said, pulling me past them. I gave them a pleating look, reviving thee laughs and waves. I sighed, giving up and just let the blond Pokémon trainer pull me to the sign up area.

"Ugh, we'd all like to register for the Battle tournament," Ash said to the man, his back faced up before turning to face us. I blinked; huh I guess it was true that all the Don George do look alike, at every Battle Club

"Rest assured you've come to the right place. You can count on me for all you're registering needs, leave it to Don George," Don George said, smiling.

"I guess they all do look that same," Iris said. Wow... just what I was thinking.

"Indeed," Cilan agreed.

"It's nice to meet you all. My pupil has all the register forms you will need," Don George said, his pupil came out and handed us all the papers we needed and a penile then all of us headed to the stand on the left. Ash, Cilan, and I, Snivy on table next to me looking down at the paper in wonder, were on one side and Bianca, Iris and Luke were on the other. The paper needed out Name, Hometown and three of our Pokemon.

"Who should I choose?" I muttered, my chin resting on my hand as I thought on who to use.

**"You only have three Pokémon to use Luna, the other is still an egg so just put us three down and give the paper back to the man,"** Snivy said to me with an irritated look.

"Okay, okay don't have to be such a stick in the mud," I mumbled, writing down the stuff needed to be written.

"Amur, I see you are still using the same preppy Pokemon," said a female. We all turned to see a purple-eyed and hair woman with an outfit similar to Cilan's. She must also be a Pokémon Connaisseuse.

"It's Burgundy," Ash gasped out then asked her, "You're entering the tournament too?" So her name was Burgundy, weird name...

"Bonjour," she said to Ash with a smile, "You see my bitter feelings are not towards you but him. This time comes with some sweet revenge," Burgundy pointed her finger at Cilan's chest.

"Bur-burgundy, you still look so angry. Are you a higher class Connoisseur yet?" Cilan asked her, Burgundy said not yet but that she would her him the true stuff of a real Pokémon Connoisseur. It was until a man riding on the back of a zebra-like Pokémon, primarily black with various zigzagging stripes and bands on its body and limbs.

"Hey Ash, long time no see!"

Ash smiled at the man, "Hey Stephen, you in the tournament too?"

"Wow, you still don't say my name right," Stephan said sadly but popped right up with a grin, holding up his sign up form, "But so what, you bet I am!"

"All right!"

"I'm stronger than before, see the last time I saw you my Blitzle evolved into a Zebstrika!"

"Zebstrika?" I took out my pokedex, opening it and pointing it at the Pokemon. _Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Blitzle. Zebstrika can be dangerous when angry, shooting lightning in all directions from its mane. It is lightning fast and when running at full gallop, thunder echoes through the air._

"I can't wait for a chance to battle you!"

"Same here!" Ash said, even more pumped up. I always do wonder where he gets all the energy...

**"Yeah!"** Pikachu said, pumped up as well.

"I thought I smelled a Dragon-type," said a voice I knew well enough to remember that her butt was on fire because of me. I grinned, turning my head, as did Iris, to see Georgia pinching her nose close as if there was a bad smell coming from Iris. They both glared at each other, auguring once more about stuff I really did not want to know.

"Hey Georgia, do you want to taste burning butt again?" I asked, holding up Charizard's pokeball while grinning. Georgia glared at me, turning away with a flip of her hair to argue with Iris again. "That's what I thought..."

Snivy pulled on my sleeve to gain my attention, "What is it Snivy?"

**"Trip is here, I wanna go see him!"**

He pointed at Trip; he was taking pictures again, "It's Trip!"

Ash and the others looked where I was looking when I said Trip's name. Ash waved his arms, calling Trip over when Trip noticed though his camera. "Well, if it isn't you. Have you gotten any better Ash?" With that Trip walked off, Snivy bugged me to follow him so I did to quite the grass Pokemon. We walked in silence until we got to the arena, "Good luck."

"Same to you Trip and it's nice to see you again," I said, standing next to him. Snivy in my arms as crowd cheered for all of us, other trainers were standing and smiling, waiting for the tournament to begin.

The announcer, Freddy, announced to everyone, "Welcome, I'm your announcer Freddy O'Martian, let's start the festivity! Now let's get things rolling, here is Don George, the Battle Club manager and this tournament's sponsor!"

"Thank you and welcome all, as Freddy mentioned I am Don George. Today's tournament winner will win and be able to increase the power of their Pokémon by leaps and bound, receiving a beautiful and extremely rare set of A-class Wing Set containing Health, Strength, Genius, Clever, Swift, Resist, and Pretty Wings! The best of luck to all competitors!"

"Wow," I said, eyes shining to the feathers on the screen. I looked over to see others with the same expression as well as Ash and his friends.

Don George cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention and quieting the crowd, "And now on the behalf of Nimbasa Town and Don George Battle Club we're going to start off things with... Let the Battle begin!"

The crowd cheer intensified by ten, screams and yells for the tournament to begin so that's what happened. The tournament began; each contestant was to enter a total of three Pokémon, with one Pokémon to be chosen for each one-on-one battle. The opening draw announced the 1st round with Georgia up first against Sylvester. The second match was up as I was third against someone named Emmanuel, the fourth was Ash paired with Burgundy, and the fifth battle was Cilan vs. Trip, with the sixth battle being Bianca paired off against Stephan. I always wonder why his name was said wrong...

The seventh battle was Luke vs. Scooter, and the last battle was Iris vs. Jimmy Ray.

"Let's begin the extravaganza!" Freddy shouted gaining the crowds cheer to rise. "Battle number 1, Georgia verses Sylvester! The rules of the tournament are each contestant is to enter a total of three Pokémon, with one Pokémon to be chosen for each one-on-one battle and no substitutions are allowed. "

Georgia chooses her Beartic first, battling against Sylvester's Joltik. Due to its small size, Joltik was very nimble and was able to out speed Beartic's attempts to hit it with Rock Smash before attaching itself to the Freezing Pokémon and hitting it with a direct Thunderbolt. However the move backfired as Beartic collapsed backwards onto Joltik, knocking it out. All I could say was that the battle was a fast one, with Georgia winning her first battle with Beartic against a Joltik.

"Joltik is unable to battle so Beartic and Georgia are the winner," said the referee.

"What do you think of that Dragon-type lover Iris?! All love the Dragon Buster, Georgia!" Georgia shouted to Iris, smirking in victory.

Trip sighed, shaking his head, "She's such a kid."

"You sound like Iris Trip..."

"Whatever, which Pokémon did you choose?"

I grinned mischievously, "Oh~, so little Trippy wants to know what Pokémon I choose? Well, you just have to wait when I battle Emmanuel."

Trip blushed lightly, looking the other way, "Trippy... geez..."

Snivy snickered, **"Luna stop teasing Trip, we already know you like him!"**

"Sn-snivy I do not!" I whispered, feeling a blush creep my, I used my hand to cover my cheeks and the blush. I could feel Trip look at the weirdly, I waved my hand nothings-happening-it's-fine.

"Okay..."

I turned to watch the next two battles; Dino also won his match by defeating Omega, respectively. Dino's Deerling battled against Omega's Patrat in the first round of the Club Battle, where it defeated Patrat.

"Well it looks like it's my turn," I said, standing up when they called my name. "Trip can you watch Snivy for me?"

"Fine," he said. I sat Snivy next to Trip, both of them wishing me luck. Saying my thanks, I went and stood on my side of the battle field

"Battle number 3, Luna vs. Emmanuel!"

"Go Luna!" Ash cheered with his friends.

"Let's finish this," Emmanuel said to me, he stood on the other side of the, "Let's go Scolipede!" He called out centipede-like Pokémon, with bright magenta coloration interspersed with purple rings spaced evenly along its segmented upper body. Its horns, extending from its head in a similar way to antennae, are long and slightly twisted.

"Okay than, come on out Charizard!" I called out my Charizard, he shot out flames into the sky when he landed on the ground rising dust and gave an imitating glare at Emmanuel's Scolipede. It seemed to of work; Scolipede took a step back in fright as the emotion was clear as day on its face. I face-palmed at his actions, as always Charizard had to go overboard with battles.

Emmanuel commanded Scolipede to use Poison Sting, Charizard dodged the attach by flying into the air, circling around the Poison-type Pokemon.

"Now use Flamethrower and surround Scolipede in a circle in flames," I said, Charizard nodded and did just that. Scolipede turned its head, freaking out while trying to find a way out the circle of flames that surround it. "Now use Wing Attack!"

**"Right,"** Charizard said, both of his wings glowed white and white energy shined off them at the wingtips. Then Charizard slammed Scolipede with one of them, knocking the Pokémon to the ground and officially knocking it out.

"Scolipede is unable to battle, so Charizard is the winner. Luna is the winner of the battle!" the referee called out, the crowd cheered for us. Charizard flew down next to me and clapped his hands with mine, after that I said good job and called him back into his ball. "Good job, I hope I get to battle you again Emmanuel," I called out to Emmanuel as he called back his Scolipede to its ball.

"I hope so as well," Emmanuel replied then left. I went back to the where Trip was sitting.

"That was a good idea to trap your opponent's Scolipede with a Fire-type attack then use a Flying-type attack as Bug-type are weak against Flying-type based moved," Trip complimented me, a smile gracing his lip making my heart skip a beat. I blinked what could that mean?

"Thanks Trip," I said, sitting next to him. Snivy jumped onto my lap and looked up at me with a smile.

**"You were great Luna, I'm glad to call you my trainer!"**

"Thank Snivy, that means a lot to me and I'm glad to call you my Pokemon," I said with a smile in return. We turned back to watch the battle as Ash and Burgundy were up next.

"Wonder how he'll get through this one," I muttered, my full focus on the battle.

Ash sent out Palpitoad wile Burgundy sent out her Stoutland. Ash started off by commanding a Mud Shot from Palpitoad, it stuck out its long tongue then swung its tongue from one side to another and the glow on the tongue disappears. As it does, multiple balls of brown mud form on the side of its tongue and fire at the opponent, which scores a hit as does Stoutland's Tackle and Thunder Fang, the latter was completely ineffective. Burgundy then ordered an Ice Fang, Stoutland bit down on Palpitoad a white mist starts to seep out of its mouth.

Then, the inside of Stoutland's mouth started to glow light blue brightly and ice formed from its mouth and expanded around Palpitoad's body, leaving Palpitoad frozen solid. Ash responds with Supersonic, which broke the ice and Palpitoad was freed. Then Stoutland attacked with a Tackle followed by a Fire Fang, which was directly blocked by Palpitoad's Mud Shot. Ash followed this up with a powerful Hydro Pump, Palpitoad released a powerful blast of water from its mouth at the opponent, scoring a direct hit and causing Stoutland to faint.

"Stoutland is unable to battle, Palpitoad wins and then means Ash wins the match," the referee finally called out, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

I clapped, "Ash has gotten stronger, that I admit but I still think he could work on something's."

"Nah, that was just a lucky break," Trip said, watching Ash call back his Palpitoad to its ball. Burgundy smiles as her Stoutland, rubbing its wet fur and telling it to get some rest as Stoutland was called back to its own ball.

Trip than stood up, "Finally my turn. Watch me Luna, I'll win and advance to the next round!"

I nodded, "Alright, I'll see you there!"

"And now hold on to your seat for our fifth battle, it's Trip vs. Cilan! So, Don George how do you see this battle shaping up?" Freddy O'Martian asked Don George.

"The fact is, Cilan is one of the Gym Leaders of the Striaton Gym which means he is going to be a tough opponent," Don George responded.

Both Cilan and Trip stood on opposite side of the battle field, ready to battle.

"I remember your battle at the Striaton Gym, perhaps some of that flavor with appear here," Cilan warmly greeted Trip.

"My Pokémon and I have come a long way since then. I'm sure our battle will be more exciting than before when I won against your brother, Gym Leader Chili," Cilan responded at his greet to Cilan.

**"I can't wait to see what Trip has in store for Cilan,"** Snivy said on my head, watching the two trainers with excitement.

"Same here Snivy but you have to know what Cilan will do, he is a Gym Leader after all," I said, my head resting against my head as I leaned on the rail that surrounded the battle field.

**"That is true."**

"Trip has a lot of confidence but I really can't image Cilan losing this battle," I said with a sigh.

**"You never know Luna, you never know,"** Snivy said wisely.

"Okay you smart aleck, close that mouth of yours before I close it with your pokeball," I threatened, shutting up the Pokémon quickly making me grin and the battle commences. Cilan sent out an orange hermit crab Pokemon, with large pincers and dark, oval-shaped eyes supported by eye stalks with a large rounded rock while Trip sent out a bipedal, mainly gray Pokémon. It had a large, round dark-violet nose, and bulbous features, resembling curls of "hair", on its head.

"What Pokémon are they?" I asked myself, taking out my pokedex, pointing it at Cilan's _Pokémon first, Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. After finding a suitable rock, Dwebble digs a hole in the rock's bottom, to use as a protective shell. Dwebble can make rock easier to carve by producing a liquid from its mouth._

Then at Trip's Pokemon, _Gurdurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Timburr. Gurdurr trains its muscles by carrying a steel beam. With its amazing strength, even professional wrestlers can't move it._

"So a Dwebble and a Gurdurr, an interesting battle this will be."

Cilan launches the first attack and Dwebble flies forward with an X-Scissor. Dwebble jumped into the air and both of its claws glowed light blue. It then crossed its claws in front of its body and fell towards Gurdurr. Trip then told Gurdurr to dodge and Gurdurr slammed its iron bar into the ground, heaving itself over the bar and dodging Dwebble's attack. Gurdurr spins itself in midair and thuds to the ground, chuckling at Dwebble.

Dwebble goes in for a Slash attack, but Gurdurr uses its steel beam to keep Dwebble away and flicks Dwebble overhead.

"Wow, Gurdurr is using its steel beam with great skill. Dwebble can't even get close," Freddy praised, Don George agreeing with him whole heatedly.

Gurdurr then stuck its beam into the ground, clenching its fist and it starts to glow orange, charging forward for a Rock Smash, delivering a powerful punch to Dwebble. Cilan cries out for Dwebble to dodge, which it does, retreating into its shell. However, the blow was to powerful that Dwebble's rock cracked under the force of the attack casing Cilan to cry out in horror.

I could hear Burgundy smugly note that Gurdurr just needed to keep it up to make her happy. Then Ash and Iris call out support for Cilan and Dwebble.

Gurdurr made another attempt to use Rock Smash again, but at Cilan's call Dwebble scuttled out of range. I could see Trip groan in frustration and changed tactics and Gurdurr used Stone Edge, hitting Dwebble really hard. Dwebble struggled to get up.

"I'm impressed you haven't thrown in the towel yet," Trip noted, his eyes reflecting respect towards Cilan.

"You've defiantly grown stronger Trip, a much more unique style. However, it's my turn! I call it evaluating time," Cilan declared. I looked over to Ash and his group to see an exasperated look on Iris, who noted that they are in store for another Connoisseur moment. Axew moaning in agreement. Burgundy however, was grinding her teeth and said that she didn't want to hear Cilan's evaluation she wanted him to flunk.

"Trip, Gurdurr has harmoniously interwoven technique and power together. I also admire Girder's well-defined muscles, allowing for a refreshing yet bold style. However, Dwebble and I will emerge victorious with a perfect recipe of offense and defense! A delicious treat for all to see!" Cilan declared once more.

I could see Trip ignore Cilan and orders a barrage of Dynamic Punches, Gurdurr lets go of the steel beam it was holding and raised one of its fists into the air and clenches it. Its fist then began to glow red and red-orange energy pulses off it like an explosion. Gurdurr then charged forward and punched Dwebble with both of its hands, one after the other which Dwebble desperately dodges.

Trip then orders Gurdurr to attack Dwebble up close. Gurdurr charged in with its steel beam, but Dwebble rolls aside and Cilan orders Shell Smash. It then uses Rock Slide to bury Gurdurr in stones. Trip cried out in astonishment whilst the commentator compliments the power of Rock Slide.

"Rock Slide was all the more powerful because Shell Smash amplified Dwebble's offense at the cost of some defense power," Don George explained to everyone who didn't know.

Gurdurr managed to free its arms and begins to heave itself out of the rock at Trip's encouragement, whilst Cilan ordered Dwebble in for a final Slash. Just as Gurdurr is freed, Dwebble slashes it and it thuds to the ground. Trip cried out for Gurdurr to get up as he knows it can still battle, but Gurdurr collapses back to the ground, knocked out.

"Gurdurr is unable to battle, Dwebble wins and then means Cilan wins the match," Don George's pupil, the referee shouts out.

"Cilan has won the first round, which means he will advance to the next round," Freddy O'Martian said excitedly.

"It was truly a spectacular battle with excellent power and skill," Don George agreed.

**"Looks like Trip didn't win,"** Snivy said sadly, slowly sinking into my arms from the top of my head.

"Hey there is always next time so don't be so down Snivy," I said to the sadden Pokémon who looked up at me.

**"I know but I really wanted to battle Trip in the 2nd round."**

"Look the next battle is up, so cheer up and watch okay?" I suggest, seeing Stephan and Bianca come up to the field.

**"Fine..." **Snivy muttered, turning his head to watch the battle.

The battle between Minccino and Zebstrika started, with Minccino using Tickle to incapacitate Zebstrika, who started to tear up from laughing. Minccino then uses Double Slap and Hyper Voice to knock Zebstrika back. Stephan calls for Zebstrika to stay in the battle, and the Thunderbolt Pokémon stands its ground and neighs defiantly. Stephan calls that it is his turn and Zebstrika uses Shock Wave. All the white parts on Zebstrika's body began to glow yellow with electricity. Then, an orb of yellow electricity forms in between the top two spikes on top of Zebstrika's mane.

When the orb was finished charging, it fires a jagged beam of yellow electricity from the orb, badly hurting Minccino. Bianca pleaded with Minccino to get up, but a Stomp from Zebstrika knocks Minccino out.

"Minccino is unable to battle, Zebstrika wins and then means Stephen wins the match," Don George's pupil shouts out. I chuckled at Stephan's unluckiness with his name. Then Bianca picked up Minccino gently, crying out that her loss wasn't fair.

The last two battle of the first round was between Luke's Golett and Scooter's Darmanita and Iris's Emolga. Both of them winning their rounds. The last first round battle was over and Luke and Iris join Georgia, Ash, Cilan, Stephan, Dino and I for Round 2.

"Now remember, tomorrow we have round 2 and then the semi-final's. I suggest that all our trainers get back to the Pokémon Center and gets lots of rest. That's all, you are dismissed!"

* * *

I was at the Pokémon Center now, seeing Trip getting his healed Gurdurr from Nurse Joy and making preparations to leave.

"Trip where are you going to go now?" I ask, Snivy in my arms.

Trip turned around to look at me, putting away the pokeball into his bag, "Gurdurr's been healed so there's no reason to stick around besides I've got things to do."

"Ah, come on. Stay and watch the rest of the tournament."

**"Please,"** Snivy plead with me.

"Sorry Luna I can't. My Pokémon won't get stronger by watching others battle but I do promise you I will battle you soon!"

"Then it's a date!"

"A wh-what?!"

I laughed, "Nothing, nothing never mind but we will battle again Trippy!"

"Stop calling me that!"

I laugh, watching Trip walk out of the Center while Ash calls after him. Cilan and Iris join Ash, and Cilan explaining that he just has to let Trip be himself. Iris agrees but says that she still doesn't understand him. Ash calls out to Trip, suggesting that they have a battle next time they meet up.

Trip doesn't look back but waves noncommittally. I smiled, yup that Trip for you.

Later, we were all at the food area. Stephan sets down an enormous meal, which Ash challenges and piles up his own plate. The two begins shoveling down food, trying to outdo each other. Iris snorted that only little kids could have an eating contest, and then stares at a clone of herself standing behind her. The clone giggles and Iris realizes that it is Zorua. Right on cue, Bianca arrives and tries to lure Zorua away with pizza, salad or dessert. Zorua-Iris leaps into the air and turns into Axew, grabbing the hands of Iris's and spinning it around.

Axew protests but Zorua only mocks it. Bianca seizes Axew against its will and Iris protests that she's made a mistake, but Bianca loudly maintains that she has Zorua. The two grow even louder and begin fighting over Axew.

Meanwhile, Zorua wanders over to Luke, who is doing behind-the-scenes filming for his documentary. Luke asks Zorua to stop running away. However, having spotted Zorua, Bianca releases Axew, causing Iris and Axew to crash into the ground, and chases Zorua from the room. Ash and Stephan obliviously continue shoveling food down, each pausing only to declare that they will win.

I turned back to look at my egg I got back from Nurse Joy, telling her I wanted to check on it to see how it was going. Nurse Joy smiled and said to me that it was really close to hatching any day now and that what was made me happy. Snivy sat in front of the egg, watching it as he was doing for a while now.

"Luna do you know what Pokémon it's going to be?" Cilan asks, pulling out a chair and sitting across from me.

"I'm not sure but I have some guess Cilan. Good job on battling Trip today," I said, smiling and remember how he battled.

"Thank you. I can say the same to you as well."

"So which Pokémon are you doing to use tomorrow? I know you have Charizard and Snivy with you but I don't know what your third Pokémon is."

I nodded, "That is true but just as I told Trip, and you'll have to see tomorrow!"

After that, I talked to Cilan some more as we both watched everyone talk and interact with each other. When I yawned, I knew I needed to get to sleep and said my good nights to everyone.

I lay on my side on the bed I was provided with, the lights were off. Snivy laid on his side, which was already asleep peacefully, my egg laid between us. "Hatch soon okay?" I pulled my arms around the egg's case, pulling it close to my chest and curled around the case, drifting off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note- Now that I have a new chapter, the next one is on it's way so watch out my readers. Also I thank you for reading/watch/fav/reviewing my story and I hope you PLEASE REVIEW and if you do I'll update faster. Thank you! Also warning, I was not high when I wrote this chapter as well as the last chapter... **

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**The Battle Tournament – Part 2**

* * *

It was the next day for the Battle Tournament's 2nd round to begin.

I followed Ash as he sprinted to the stadium, psyched for his next battle. Once again I left my egg to Nurse Joy who was happy to take care of it. It was then Georgia walked up and told Iris that it seems she's gotten a tiny bit stronger. The two taunt each other and talk themselves up.

"Ahhh... Now wouldn't it be better if you both calm down," Cilan asked both of them until Zorua, imitating Georgia, turns up.

Iris see her and promptly moves Zorua's arms and mocks Georgia again, "Ah, oh no! If I have to battle against that brilliant Dragon Master Iris, I just know I'm going to lose and lose in such a big way! Poor, poor me!"

I could see Georgia getting riled up, "How dare you say something like that to me!" but then she shrugged it off and tells them that they'll settle it in battle and walks off. Iris yells after her defiantly.

When we got into the stadium, the announcer announced off the pairings: Ash against Georgia, I against Dion, Luke against Cilan and Iris against Stephan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the much anticipated 1st battle of round 2 is Georgia vs. Ash!"

"Ready begin," Don George's pupil announced, slashing his arms down as the sign to begin

The battle begins and Ash sends out Snivy. Georgia counters with a Pokemon with a round red head resembling a helmet with a blade extending from the front. Its face was black with yellow eyes as its torso was black underneath four steel spines, two on each side, connected by steel ribs. Its arms are red and end with knives rather than hands. These blades can also be shortened when not being used to attack. Its legs were red with two-toed feet.

"Who's that?" I asked, once more taking out my pokedex and aiming it at Georgia's Pokemon. _Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Pawniard's entire body is made of blades which it uses to inflict damage on its opponent._

"It's going to be interesting to see how Ash and Snivy counter Pawniard's close-range battling skills," Don George noted.

First, Ash ordered a Leaf Storm, making Snivy flip around and start spinning its body on its tail while facing its nose to the sky, multiple green leaves appear around her body and start spinning around Snivy's body in the form of a pillar. Snivy then jumped into the air and the storm of leaves float behind Snivy's body but Pawniard used Metal Claw to slash up the leaves.

Pawniard then leaps over, getting in close on Georgia's instructions, using Metal Claw to slash at Snivy, causing serious damage. Snivy collapsed to the ground but was able to get back up as Pawniard rushed in, but Ash orders Attract. However, the attack does nothing, causing amazement from everyone. Georgia then ordered Pawniard to use Iron Head. Snivy dodges but the attack dislodges rocks which fly at Snivy, who blocks the rocks with Vine Whip.

One of the repelled rocks impales on Pawniard's bladed head, forcing Pawniard to the ground under the weight. Snivy hits with a barrage of Vine Whips, green vines come out doing more damage, before wrapping around Pawniard's body and getting hit with Leaf Blade. But at Georgia's urging, Pawniard rolls over and heaves itself onto its feet with difficulty from the weight from the rock. The Leaf Blade strikes the rock on Pawniard's head, shattering it and freeing Pawniard.

Georgia then orders Pawniard to use Guillotine. Pawniard raised both of its claws into the air, and then crosses them over its chest. Pawniard's claws then glow white for a moment, and when the glow fades, they turn light blue and extend greatly. Pawniard then jumped into the air and fell down at Snivy, who dodges but the damage on the arena floor indicates the one-hit-KO nature of the attack. Pawniard launches another attack, but Snivy caught it with a Vine Whip. As it was flailed around the air, Pawniard regained its footing and spun the much lighter Snivy around, thudding her to the ground and freeing itself from the vines.

"Snivy you can do, you can get up," Ash pleaded with Snivy who got up as Pawniard jumped into the air and rushed down for a Guillotine attack. However, Snivy managed to recover fast enough to use Leaf Blade on Pawniard's head, cancelling the Guillotine and sending Pawniard tumbling down. I could see the horror on Pawniard and Georgia's faces as Pawniard's extended arms pierce the ground got stuck and was unable to defend itself.

Ash ordered a final Leaf Storm, the hurricane of leaves smashed into Pawniard, ripping it free of the ground and knocking it out.

"Pawniard is unable to battle which means the winner of this second round is Ash," Don George's pupil shouts out, pointing his hand to the victor and ending the first match of the second round of the day.

"Pawniard's power sure looked like it was going to make a difference here but things changed really quickly," Freddy commented to Don George.

"You think things will sit but it'll change in a blink in an eye," Don George commented back to the commentator.

"He becomes the first competitor to move on to the semi-finals."

I saw Ash raise Snivy into the air in glee, thanking her for a great battle.

On the sidelines, Bianca exhales shakily, "I'm exhausted after that."

"Either one of the two could have won," I said from behind everyone, once more scaring them

"How do you keep doing that!?" Iris says to me, Axew was breathing shakily as he was spooked as well.

I shrug, turning to Cilan, "What did you think of the battle Cilan?"

"NO!" Iris screams, but it fell on death's ear as Cilan launched himself into an enormous speech about flavors and battling styles. I blinked, maybe I shouldn't have asked.

I turned back to the field when Freddy spoke up, "Don George that was a scorcher of a battle, right out of the book!"

Don George agreed with him, "Right you are, that's what Club Battle is all about and now for the next battle is Dino facing off against Luna!"

"Well it looks like it's my turn," I said. Everyone wished my good luck and I asked Cilan to watch Snivy for me as I was not using him just yet.

Snivy pouted, **"Why can't you use me now?"**

"Trust me I know what I'm doing, I promise you that I'll use you in the next round, kay?" I reassured him, though Snivy had a sad look in his eyes when he muttered fine.

"You can do it Luna!" Ash cheered for me when I stepped on the field, watching Dino who smirked.

"Battle Start!" the referee shouted.

"Alright, let's go Deino!" I called out, Deino coming out as Dino called out his Tranquill. I heard Iris gasp and sequel when she saw Deino come out, sighing I knew she was going to act that way.

**"MAMA!"** Deino shouted as she leaped into the air and tackled me to the ground, surprising the others. I patted her on the head, explaining that we were in a battle and that I would tell her what was going on later. Deino nodded, getting back the battle field, watching Tranquill hover in the air.

"Ready?"

**"Yes!"**

"Tranquill use Aerial Ace!" Dino shouted, Tranquill dived downwards at Deino, flapping its wings once. But before it could, Deino used Head butt causing the Flying-type Pokemon to smash to the ground.

"You know what to do Deino, use Dragon Rage before Tranquill gets up!" Deino opened her mouth and formed a light blue orb of energy inside of its mouth, firing a beam of energy from the orb at Tranquill.

"Tranquill dodge then use Aerial Ace again!" Dino said, Tranquill opened its eyes flying upward as the beam of energy nearly missed. Tranquill dived downwards at Deino, flapping its wings once and moved fast enough that it become a blur and it slammed into Deino multiple times. Deino fell on her side.

"Deino!" I called out, "Deino you can do, and you can get up!"

"You can do it Deino!" Ash shouted, Pikachu saying something similar to it.

**"Deino if you don't get up you will not be getting in apples!"** Snivy shouted from Cilan's arms. I sweat drop, yet Deino loved apples a lot and I mean a lot. Give her an apple tree and a few minutes later all the apples would disappear into the pits of her stomach...

The others cheered as well, though Georgia grumbled something I couldn't hear. Somehow hearing them, Deino raised her head, showing she was not down. **"I... will... not lose!"** Deino got up at the word, but stumbled then stood up straight and proud. Dino growled, commanding Tranquill once more to use Aerial Ace.

"Deino, we're going to do that! You ready?" I said to her, Deino moved out of the way of Tranquill's attack just in time to look at me and nods.

"Okay, now Deino use Dragon Rush!"

Deino released a dragon-shaped energy that covers her body, surprising the worn-out Tranquill. I watched as Deino slammed into Tranquill with full force, knocking out the Flying-type Pokemon.

"Tranquill is unable to battle which means the winner of this second round is Luna," Don George's pupil shouts out, pointing his hand to me and ending the second match of the day. The crowd cheered loudly, Deino ran towards me. I bent down, hugging her when she was close enough, "You were awesome!"

**"Thank you mama,"** Deino muttered her head under my chin. I smiled at her, rubbing her back and went to where the others were when Don George announced a short pause between battles.

Cilan gave me back Snivy as Ash gave his Snivy some food. I sat Snivy down so he could mingle with the other Grass-type Pokemon and turned to see Iris smiling with sparkle in her eyes at Deino.

"Where did you find a Deino?" Iris asked, she sticking out her hand, urging my Deino to come over.

"I found her hurt when I was lost in the forest one time and I wouldn't get too close to her," I said, though was too late when Deino blasted a Blast of fire at her face. Iris's grip on Deino, who was hugging her tightly to let go and run behind me. I laughed, Iris's hair was even puffier then it was before. Everyone else chuckled as well. I called Deino back into the ball so nothing else would happen.

"Hey Luna look," Ash said to me, gaining my attention to both of our Snivy's were. I saw my Snivy talking to Ash's Snivy, who shared some of her food with mine. And if you look close enough you could see a small pink tint on both of their cheeks. I grinned, Snivy glanced over at me quickly and gave a glare to me saying to not say a thing or else then went back to talk to the female Snivy.

I could see both Snivy's were highly enjoying the food.

"That Pokemon food was whipped up by Cilan especially for Grass-type Pokémon like you, Snivy," Ash explained to the both of them.

"I added extra vegetables to give Snivy a huge energy boost," Cilan explained to Ash and I.

"Cool," I said.

Burgundy entered and was weeping dramatically about how Snivy was forced to eat food prepared by a Connoisseur with absolutely no taste. I sighed, seeing both Snivy had been annoyed. Both Snivy used Vine Whip to beat her away and Burgundy squealed, running away. Chuckling, Snivy came back to me, raising his arms, wanting to be picked up as I did.

Snivy yawned, **"I'm going to take a nap, so hold me like you did before Luna?"**

"Okay, just rest and I'll tell you about what happens with the tournament," I said with a smile. Snivy nods and eventually fell asleep. Music begins to play and all of us look up as the commentator announces the next battle is about to begin.

"Alright let's get things rolling; the 3rd match of the second round is Cilan vs. Luke!" Freddy calls out, the crowd cheering all pumped up.

Out on the battle, Cilan politely asks Luke to go easy, but you could see Luke's face was uneasy at the thought of battling a Gym Leader. Cilan tells him to relax and to approach it like he's filming a movie: imagine the finished product and then make a plan. Luke started to feel better as Cilan explained how he would imagine how the battle would turn out, then what moves would allow his Pokémon to battle well, then how the battle would end and the reward for his Pokémon.

"Don George, do you think it was wise of Cilan to give his opponent advice like that?" the commentator asks Don George.

Don George shrugged, "Mmm... it probably comes from Cilan being a Gym Leader."

"Alright, begin!"

The battle begins as Cilan sent out a fish-like creature with a broad, flattened, mud-brown body and a yellow tail that is constantly held above its face. At the base of its tail is a yellow marking shaped like an upside-down exclamation mark. Luke countered with a fuzzy, moth larva-like Pokémon. It has blue eyes in a shadowed face, and five orange, slightly whorled horns at the sides of its head. Its white mane of fuzz encompasses its head and the upper half of its body; its lower body is brown.

"What Pokemon are they?" I muttered, opening my pokedex and pointing it at the two new Pokemon._ Larvesta, the Torch Pokémon. A Larvesta shoots fire from its five horns to repel its enemies. They live at the base of volcanoes._

_Stunfisk, the Trap Pokémon. Stunfisk hides itself in the mud and then delivers an electric jolt when its prey touches it, smiling all the while._

And as usual, Cilan opens up with a declaration that it is evaluation time, which infuriates Burgundy and exasperates Iris. Stunfisk opens with Scald, hitting Larvesta dead on.

"You see, Scald is a Water-type move that should do a lot of damage to a Fire-type like Larvesta," I explained to the others.

However, the Torch Pokémon was unscathed and defiantly flares up, whilst Luke orders a String Shot, which encases Stunfisk completely. Cilan counters with Thunder Shock, which Larvesta side steps and hits Stunfisk hard with Bug Buzz. Larvesta called out loudly, releasing red sound waves from its body at Stunfisk. When the sound waves reached Stunfisk, it hurts started to head. Larvesta then fires a Flamethrower, which Cilan allows to hit Stunfisk, much to everyone's bewilderment. When the flames cleared, Stunfisk was free of the String Shot, much to the shock of Luke and Larvesta.

"Did you like that? I used your Flamethrower to free Stunfisk from the String Shot you fired and it worked just like I planned," Cilan explained, a small on his lips.

"I guess it won't be as easy as he thought," Luke says.

"You know a simple mistake can have long-lasting results," Cilan explained. "Although we've battled briefly, I've had a chance to evaluate your Pokemon.

Larvesta is a beautiful and powerful Pokémon, who is quite mellow with the commotion of a Fire-Type and a Bug-Type Pokemon with enough strength to withstand a Water attack." Luke blushed embarrassed, though Cilan was not finished explaining, "I also saw that Larvesta has a limited view of the battlefield, which I saw when Larvesta side-stepped to dodge Thunder Shock.

"What do you expects as Larvesta is not fully evolved," Luke demanded. That was when Stunfisk then leaps into the air, showing that it has learned how to fly, much to Ash's and Luke's amazement.

"So now even the fish are flying, and then why not the Rock-type Pokemon learn to fly as well," I muttered, everyone laughed.

Cilan orders another Scald, which Larvesta countered by wrapping itself in a cocoon of its own String Shot. Stunfisk lands on the ground, using Mud Bomb that sent Larvesta flying. Then Larvesta used its flames to shred itself out of the String Shot and keeps itself airborne with its flames, like a jetpack. Firing a Flamethrower, roasting Stunfisk and knocking it out.

"Stunfisk is unable to battle which means the winner of this second round battle is Luke," Don George's pupil shouts out once more, pointing his hand to Luke. At the end of the battle, the two shake hands and Luke says he never imagined he'd make it that far.

Iris, Ash, Stephan and I applaud for the battle, though I could say it was different for Burgundy, who was very smug about Cilan's loss.

Stephan got very excited for his next battle, so excited that he leaped over the barrier to jump into the arena, ignoring Iris's calls that they haven't been called out yet. She then leaped over and ran after him, screaming that it was too early.

"Freddy as you can see the pair is already on the field, so let's get them started immediately!" Don George said.

"Alright then, let's get on with it and for the fourth match we have Stephen vs. Iris!" Freddy continued excitedly, getting Stephan's name wrong once again.

* * *

Iris sent out a rodent-like Pokémon, primarily white in coloration, that most resembles a flying squirrel. It possesses black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. Whilst Stephan counters with a Fighting-type Pokémon with a lean body and blue, rocky skin. His head is oblong-like, with a sideways z-shaped black feature which forms its nose as well as part of its brow.

"Who are they?" Taking out my pokedex, I pointed it at both Pokemon with one hand. _Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air._

_Sawk, the Karate Pokémon. Sawk ties its belt to get pumped up and give its punches an extra bit of power. Disturbing its training angers a Sawk._

Sawk rises up and moves into a prepared stance. Emolga launches an Attract, but Sawk counters with Close Combat, kicking and punching all the hearts and shattering them. Iris and Emolga are bewildered, and Stephan explains that Sawk, as an all-male Pokémon, undergoes intensive training to be prepared for gender-specific moves like Attract.

Sawk uses Bulk Up, and then smashed through Hidden Power whilst charging forward. Stephan orders a Double Kick, the first of which Emolga dodges, but Sawk swings around and connected on the second. Emolga managed to connect with a Hidden Power, which hits hard, but Sawk recovers quickly then orders a Close Combat, hitting Emolga hard. However, just as it appeared Emolga was on the ropes, Sawk got paralyzed. Sawk was still attacking, landing a Double Kick and hitting Emolga hard twice. Emolga crashed to the ground again, whilst Iris tries to think of a way to beat Sawk. Realizing a strategy, Iris orders Attract, which Sawk counters with Close Combat. Emolga then unleashed a barrage of Attracts, and Sawk blocks all of them with Close Combat. Suddenly, Saw's muscles lock up, it is fully paralyzed.

Iris orders a Volt Switch, taking down Sawk in a single hit and winning the round for Iris. Stephan recalls Sawk and thanks Iris for a great battle, asking her to win the semi-finals for him. Iris thanks him, getting his name wrong once again. I laughed at his unluckiness once more.

"And following that white-hot club battle, four trainers are going to the semi-finals! So take a look on the bid screen to see who's fighting who!" The commentator announces the semi-finals- it was me against Ash, and Luke against Iris.

"And the winner of these two will more on to the exciting finals, the final club-battle match!" Don George says excitement in his voice.

"Buddy we've made it this far, but let's win it all! Sounds good to you?" Ash asks Pikachu.

**"You got that right,"** Pikachu agreed.

"Oh Ash you'll have to beat me in order to move on," I said to him. Snivy woke up not long ago, looking at Pikachu with a glare. "Snivy's pumped up with not battling after so long!"

"So we'll see about that!"

The commentator then opens the first semi-final match, with Ash called out his Palpitoad again, whilst I countered with Snivy. The two Pokémon stare each other down as the semi-finals begin.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note- Finally over 50000 word, over 30 chapters and now over 60 reviews and over 8000 hits! I hope you're not mad with this chapter cause it was fun to write, and to complain the battles were hard to do. I am bad at them... So anyway, here is another chapter as I will not be doing so until this weekend or next wekk. Sorry and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say!~**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**The Battle Tournament – Part 3**

**The Finale**

* * *

Oh how this battle was going to be interesting though would be fast as Snivy was a Grass-type and Ash's Palpitoad was a Water-type and Ground-type Pokémon. Both Snivy and Palpitoad watched each other cautiously, standing into ready to battle.

"Alright, Snivy use Vine Whip to keep Palpitoad in place then use Leaf Blade!" I commanded Snivy to do. He nodded, sending out vines to caught Palpitoad but missed as Ash called out to dodge it. Snivy kept moving his vines around, dancing around the dodging Pokémon.

"Palpitoad use Hydro Pump," Ash called out. Palpitoad released a powerful blast of water from its mouth at Snivy, who was quick enough to dodge by using his vine to project Snivy off of the ground and into the air, flipping and landing behind Palpitoad.

"Snivy use Leaf Storm!" Snivy flipped around and started to spin its body rapidly as multiple green leaves with a glowing green outline appear around its body and start spinning around Snivy's body in the form of a pillar. Snivy then jumped into the air and the storm of leaves float behind Snivy's body. Snivy then fired the leaves at Palpitoad, sending the Pokémon flying into the air and spinning to the ground, knocking it out.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle, that means Snivy and Luna are the winners!" Don George's pupil shouted out, the crowd cheered even louder as they did the first time.

"Snivy you did it," I said, lifting him into the air and spun around in circles.

**"Yes, yes I did,"** Snivy said, with his leafy limbs on his hips and his eyes closed and nose pointed in the air.

"That was a great battle," Ash complemented me. I stopped spinning around, giving him a peace sign with a big grin. Immediately afterwards is the battle between Luke and Iris started, Luke sent out a Golett while Iris confidently sent Axew into battle. Iris first commands Axew to use Scratch. However, Golett took no damage due to it being partial Ghost-type, making Normal-type attacks useless against it. Golett counterattacks by using Mega Punch, landing a direct hit. Axew then tried to attack with Dragon Rage, while Golett uses Double Team, making multiply copies of itself around Axew and caused Dragon Rage to miss its mark.

Luke commands his Pokémon to use Gyro Ball while the other two other copies did the same. All three of the Golett's arms and legs glowed a light blue and pulled its head and limbs into its body. They then start spinning around in the air, floating downward and rolled into Axew. Axew managed to keep an eye on the upcoming attacks until two of them spun in opposite directions, making Axew confused. The three attacks hit the Tusk Pokémon at the same time but Axew is still standing, making Iris smile. You could see Iris saw an opportunity to attack and commanded Axew to use Dragon Rage again.

Axew opened its mouth and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy at Golett into the air. The beam then shaped itself to look like a blue and black dragon, firing at Golett. Luke then told Golett to use Shadow Ball, as its copies disappeared and it formed a dark, purple ball in its hands. Golett threw the Shadow Ball towards Axew as the two attacks collided into each other and a giant explosion was created.

Luke commands another Gyro Ball, Iris tells Axew to run from it. Golett continued to chase Axew for a while until Axew stumbled over, exhausted from running. As Golett closed in on Axew, Iris dramatically yells Axew's name. Golett was surprisingly thrown up into the air while Axew stood with a bright red aura around it. When Golett reached the ground, Axew angrily attacks it continuously with punches and powerful kicks. One of Axew's kicks sends Golett into the air once more, Golett then smashed against the arena's border wall and faints.

"Golett is unable to battle, that means Axew and Iris are the winners!" Don George's pupil shouted out, the crowd cheered even louder as they did the first time.

Iris rushed over to her Axew, congratulates him on learning Outrage as Axew begins to sleep. Luke went over to Golett, calling it back to its pokeball.

"And with that, the final match up has been decided!" Freddy O'Martian said through his microphone. A picture of me came up next to Iris's.

"Well it looks like, I'm battling Iris this time," I said, standing next to Ash.

**"You better win Luna, Iris will be a tough opponent to beat,"** Snivy said, looking up at me from in my arms.

"Alright right Luna!" Stephan said, all pumped up.

"You'll come and watch me battle won't you, you three?" I asked the three boys.

"I know I will, I wanna see you battle some more. That reminds me, where did you learn to battle like that anyway?" Cilan asks me.

I glanced to the side, "Well... I really can't say. I guess the Pokémon taught me to battle like that. I have a lot of wild Pokémon near where mama and I live."

"Interesting..." Ash says, wonder shown in his eyes.

"I'm just confused on who to cheer on. Iris and you are both my friends so I guess I'll just cheer you both on," Cilan admitted.

"I hear you Cilan, that's what I'll probably to as well," Ash agreed.

"Okay, that's fine with me," I said with a shrug off my shoulders.

Don George walked to the middle of the battle field, announcing, "Tomorrow we will be having our final Club Battle right here. I strongly suggest that our two finalists get lots of rest for tomorrow, so be sure it'll be an exciting event. That's all for now."

Afterwards, everyone headed back to the Pokémon Center. In the dining room, Ash, Iris, and I all sat at a table together, Pikachu, Axew and Snivy on the sat on the table in front of us.

"Wow Axew you did it and even learned Outrage. I'm totally impressed," Iris complimented Axew.

**"Thank you,"** Axew happily said, grinning widely.

"Iris is right, you were so awesome," Ash said, Pikachu agreeing with him. I nodded, smiling at the Tusk Pokémon.

"Let's make a deal, you work hard and I will too," Iris asked her Pokémon. Axew agreed wholeheartedly with her.

"So you ready for our battle for tomorrow Iris?" I asked her, my head resting on my hand.

"Yes and you better watch out, 'cause I'm not going easy on you," Iris said, a gleam in her eyes saying she will not lose no matter what tomorrow.

"Okay you three, dinner is served," Cilan said, coming out and presenting dinner to us. "It's to celebrate on Axew's first victory and two wish you two luck in tomorrow's battle! So I thought we could have a little dinner party, so I borrowed their kitchen."

"That's so nice of you Cilan," I said, thanking the green-haired Pokémon Connoisseur.

"Yeah, thanks so much!"

"Thank Cilan!"

"You're quite welcome," Cilan smiled at us, then sat down some Pokémon food for Pikachu, Axew, and Snivy. The three said their thanks and started to eat the food quite happily.

During our meal, Burgundy approached Cilan and challenging him to a Connoisseur Showdown to evaluate his prowess as a connoisseur. He rejected the invitation at first, but then noticed Luke behind Burgundy filming their conversation. Cilan could not hold back putting on a performance for the camera, and immediately accepted Burgundy's challenge with confidence. The change in personality startled Burgundy, and Stephan appeared behind them and volunteered to be their referee.

* * *

The next day, the final battle between Iris and I commenced, as does the Connoisseur Showdown between Burgundy and Cilan.

"The final round of the Nimbasa Town Club Battle is here," Freddy O'Martian shouts out, the cheer of the crowd grows louder. "And these two gifted and hardworking trainers will be battling for the win. Now, let's get this battle on! The trainer to my left is Luna from the Kanto Region and the trainer to my right is Iris the Village of Dragons!"

I stood on the right side of the field, Iris stood on the left side with a determined expression on her face. The referee said to the both of us, "Competitors are you ready?"

"Yes sir," we both said in unison.

"Alright then, begin!"

"Kay Excadrill, you're up," Iris called out, a dark-colored, bipedal mole-like Pokémon. It has a tapered, pink-tipped snout and a white face. It has large, gray-colored, jagged features on its head and forelimbs, which may be described as looking like axes.

"An Excadrill?" I muttered, taking out my pokedex. _Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze-like underground tunnels for over 100 meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates using its steel claws._

Putting away my pokedex, I decided on what Pokémon I would use. "Okay then, let's show them whose boss! Come on out, Charizard!"

"Now Excadrill is a Ground-type Pokémon, so Luna and Charizard are going to have an advantage in the battle. But who knows what'll happen," Freddy said.

"You're right Freddy, Fire-type move are effective against Ground-type Pokémon," Don George.

"So the matter of type advantage, it's in Charizard's favor isn't it?"

"Yes but Iris won't give up despite that type advantage. I'm anxious to see how Luna will battle. Regardless, I'm sure this will be an exciting battle!"

"Alright the first move is mine, Excadrill use Metal Claw," Iris commands. Both of Excadrill's claws flashed white and then turned into iron. It then raced towards Charizard, who flew up in the air to dodge the oncoming repeated slashes with both of its claws.

"Okay Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard released a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth downwards at Excadrill. Excadrill was able to dodge it by digging into the ground but was burned on his feet. Charizard hovered a few feet above the ground, looking around where Excadrill might be. Suddenly, below Charizard Excadrill came out of the ground, its body in the form of a fast spinning drill, slamming into Charizard before anything could happen.

"Charizard!" I called out. Charizard landed on his feet, his wings surrounding his body as his face had a hurt expression. You could see the damage down to his right wing from the attack; I knew that Charizard would have a hard time after that attack. Iris called out for another Metal Claw. Both of Excadrill's claws flashed white and then turned into iron again. It then raced towards Charizard, who crossed his arms, getting hit with the oncoming repeated slashes with both of its claws. Charizard started to back up, dust coming up from under his backing feet.

"Okay Excadrill we have them where we want them. Use Focus Blast!" Iris commanded, Excadrill nodded. Excadrill had its claws together in front of it and formed a light blue orb of energy in between them. It then pulled one of its claws back while holding the ball of energy and tossed it at Charizard. Charizard moved to the side, narrowly missing the ball of energy that hit the wall of the stadium.

"Charizard keep dodging," was the only thing I could ray now. Charizard looked at me, nodding his head and dodging the approaching balls of energy. Until one of them hit him, causing some damage but not enough. Suddenly Charizard's body turned red. "What's happening? Answer me Charizard!"

No answer, Charizard's body became redder and redder and the flame at the end of Charizard's tail grows larger and brighter. He then released a white fire with a red-orange flame spiraling around it from its mouth, charging it's way to the surprised Excadrill at full blast and to land directly, causing it to fly backward and smash against the wall, also making Excadrill faint with some burn marks.

"Excadrill no!" Iris yelled, running over to her Pokémon. I stared wide-eyed at Charizard. What in the hell just happened?!

"Excadrill is unable to battle, that means Charizard and Luna are the winners!" Don George's pupil shouted out.

I ran in front of Charizard, looking at him with worry as his eyes were wide and he was frozen in place. I raised my hand to shake him when his eyes closed shut and fell to his side. I fell to my knees, taking his head and placing it on them hearing him snore to show he was only asleep. "I'm glad you're alright, you're battling was amazing Charizard so get some rest..." I smiled, petting his head softly as he snored away.

"And everyone has not forgotten Iris, are runner up as she gets showered her with a big round of applause," the judge proclaimed.

"Simply splendid, a battle worth remembering. It was heartrending, an emotional ride!" Don George said, tears coming out of his eyes like waterfalls.

Iris walked up to me, smiling as she held Excadrill's pokeball in her hands. "Is Charizard going to be alright?"

I nod, smiling slightly, "Yes, he just fell asleep from using all of his energy all at once. Do you know what move that was?"

"Yes, it's called Overheat. A very powerful Fire-type attack," Iris explained, holding out her hand for me to take. I placed Charizard's head on the ground lightly and took her hand, helping me stand up but not letting go of it. "It was an amazing battle Luna! Thanks for battling with me and I hope we could do it again!"

"Same here Iris! I had a lot of fun. Is Excadrill going to be okay?" I asked her, she nodded explaining that some rest after going to see Nurse Joy would do the trick. Then called back my sleeping Charizard back into his pokeball.

Suddenly Don George's hands caught our wrists, separating our hands and lifting them both up in the air. "Let's give another round of applause for a great battle!"

We both grinned at each other than to the crowd, waving at them as they cheered even louder.

The crowd cheered as I was gifted a display case of Wings. I stood in the center of the stadium with my two Pokémon, Snivy and Deino as Charizard was still asleep in his pokeball. "Here is the beautiful Seven Feather Top-class Driftveil Wing Set, containing the Health, Strength, Genius, Clever, Swift, Resist, and Pretty Wings! Congrats Luna! May we have a word or two for your stunning win?!" Freddy said, pointing his microphone at me.

"Hey mama, I hope you've been watching me battle. Traveling is going really great and I also got your gift," I said to the camera then held up the Wing Set to the camera, "This shows that I've been training really hard! I'll send it to you in the mail!" I grinned at the camera when Snivy and Deino came in front and said hi as well.

"That was the winner of the Nimbasa Town Pokémon Club Battle Luna! Now, how about a big hand!?" The crowd did just that.

At the end of the day, everyone bid farewell to everyone as we all go our separate ways. I walked to the Pokémon Center to collect my egg then I was off to Nimbasa City for my next Gym battle! I walked on the pathway I needed to be on, passing trees until...

"Luna," was said behind me. I turned around, my eyes widen at who was behind me...


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note- I am sorry that I have not updated soon, I have been really busy with work and have not had the time to do one. But now I do, so here it is. And I am sorry for those who are mad about the battle between Iris and Luna but I am not going to change to right away, as I need some time to revision it. I hope I am not failing in all of your eyes and keep on reading my story. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Old Memories**

* * *

The sun was starting to set as I walked on the path way to Nimbasa City; I left the Pokemon Center because I wanted to sleep under the stars tonight. I had my reward in my bag, thinking to send it off a little later into the week. With my egg in my hands and Snivy walking next to me, it was then I heard a voice that was very familiar to me call out my name.

**"Luna!"** the voice called out, making both me and Snivy turn to see Lucario standing on the top of the hill I came over not long ago. Like a few minutes is what I mean.

My eyes widen, a grin coming forth subconsciously as I ran to my older brother figure. I sat the egg down next to Snivy who said go, so I did and ran to him, hugging him. "Lucario, it's so good to see you!"

His arms were around my waist as mine were around his neck; I looked down at the shorter Pokemon.** "I am glad to see you as well Luna. I watched your battle and you have grown. Mew and I both are proud of you."**

I blushed, turning my head to the other way so he couldn't see it, stuttering, "Th-th-thank you..." I released him from our hug, taking a step back. Snivy came up, holding my egg with his vines. I said thanks, taking the black and red egg in my hands.

**"And who is this Luna?"** Lucario asked, looking down at Snivy.

"This is Snivy, my starting Pokemon I got from Professor Juniper. Say hello Snivy."

**"Hm..."** Snivy looked up and down at Lucario before turning to me with a raised eyebrow. **"Luna! What is your relationship with this Pokemon?!"**

"He's-" I started but Lucario interrupted me, glaring down at the smaller Pokemon.

**"I'm her older brother!"**

**"I know you have said you were raised by Pokemon, but I just don't see the resembles of an older brother in him for you Luna..."** Snivy said, glaring right back at Lucario. Sparks flew in the air between them; you could actually see flames surround the two.

**"Oh I see, well I guess I'm not a shrimp like someone here..."**

**"At least, I don't look like I look like a girl!"**

**"Why you little..."**

"Okay that's it! Lucario leave Snivy alone before I tell mama to do _that!_" I glared at Lucario, breaking up the fight

**"No..."** Lucario whispered, **"You wouldn't!"**

"Oh I will, and you Snivy stop before I get Charizard out here to charcoal you with a Flamethrower!" I threatened the snickering Grass-type Pokemon. He stopped instantly; a look of horror replaced it.

**"You wouldn't..."** Snivy muttered.

"I will if I have to! Now both of you say you are sorry to each other!" They mumbled sorry to each other, "I can't hear you!"

**"Sorry..."** Snivy said louder, looking away from Lucario.

**"I'm sorry as well,"** Lucario gritted his teeth, looking away from Snivy as well.

I grinned, "Now was that so hard?" They didn't answer, not looking at each when Lucario gave a glance at the egg, **"When did you get an egg?"**

"Mama sent it to me, though I don't know why she did. Didn't you know about it?" I asked, looking up at him with a curious gaze.

**"No I did not; she must have sent it after I left to go see how you were faring on your journey..."**

"I see, well thank you for worrying about me Lucario," I smiled at Lucario, he nodded back and asked me about has happened on my journey. So I did, we ended up in a clearing on my blanket. When I talked, the only thing I left out was when I met N. I don't know why I did that, I just felt it wasn't the time to say anything.

When I was done, we both fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes, facing the darkness once more as I did before. Why was I here again? I looked around, floating around in the endless darkness as usual whenever I came here. Landing on an invisible floor, I saw a blank white square in front of me. What the hell was it? Why was it here?

At the moment, the screen flashed brightly and a picture appeared on the screen. A green-haired youth was in a castle, which, along with its surroundings, had been on fire at the moment. A white-colored, bipedal Pokémon of seemingly draconian and mammalian basis, with some of the avian features of feathers. Its snout is mammalian in appearance, most resembling something vulpine or even canine, or possibly even a goat. Streaming out from the upper side of the snout and outward from the head is a long, voluminous wispy mane, the top of which forms a spike. Its face is fringed with spiky features, with one small, pointed extension of it below the chin.

Its neck is long and slender, with a collar-esque protrusion of fur or feathers seeming held in place by two somewhat glass-like neck-bands, with similar bands present on the "wrists" of its forelimbs. It's forelimbs are expansive, wing-like appendages or some unusual sort of wings themselves; the beginning portions of the limbs are slender and generally conventionally arm-like, but flare out into a more wing-like, feathered section farther on the limb, sporting four claws on the leading edge. On its chest is a feathered feature, with the lower portion protruding outward to a point. Long feathers spread out from the thighs, its feet with large claws. Its tail is a thick mass of a center-most plume and ribbon-like secondary extensions, surrounded by two large bands. This tail was based on an electric turbine.

The man saw the white Pokemon appear before him, and kept looking at it as it flew away then the screen went blank again to another picture of the sky. White, puffy clouds surround the Pokemon as other Flying-type Pokemon followed around it. This went on for a little, the sea came under it then land before the screen went white once more. After a few moment of nothing but whiteness, a blurry picture came up of a bipedal Pokémon of dragon- and dinosaur-like basis.

It's mainly was a shade of black and a darker gray, with darker patches on various portions of its body. It had red scleras, white irises and black pupils, as well as a small horn-like protrusion on the tip of its snout. Its head sports a thundercloud-like crest tipped with light-blue coloration. At the base of its neck is a black, stud-like feature, and atop its shoulders are similar, larger features resembling armor padding. The bases of its wings had a fanned, splayed, seemingly webbed shape with a small "wing-spike" on one edge. Its arms extenuated into splayed, seemingly webbed, with three-clawed, dark-colored hands on the undersides. Its tail consisted of large, round, conical and spiked formation, likened to an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion.

And what it looked like to me, they were both fighting each other, hurting each other. I felt a pang in my heart when the black Pokémon blast the white Pokémon with an attack of a violet force field that formed around the black Pokemon's body and it flew down and slammed its body into the other. The battle blurred in and out at times then went white again. I looked down; wiping away the tears I just noticed I was crying.

Why was I watching this?

_Because this is what has happened and what may happen in your time's future..._

I spun around, trying to locate the voice that came when I was always here. Where are you?

_I am always with you. I am here while I am not..._

What's that supposed to mean? Why did you show me those videos?

_Those are memories..._

Memories?

_Yes..._

But of who? Why did you show them to me?

_I cannot answer those questions. You need to figure those out yourself..._

Why can't you just ever give me a straight answer!?

_..._

...

_You're waking up..._

Wait!

_I will see you again..._

Hold on! Answer me!

_Good-bye Luna..._

I woke up, blinking my eyes when the bright sunlight seeped through the blue sky. Groaning, I rolled over to the right to see Lucario wasn't there and sat up to look around the area but he wasn't there as well. Snivy was still asleep, curled next to the egg's container and smiled at Snivy. I shook him gently, "Snivy time to wake up, its morning."

Snivy opened his red eyes groggily, yawning, **"Hu-huh? Luna?"**

"Yes Snivy it's me. I'm just waking you up, it's morning."

**"Oh... good morning." **Snivy yawned again, stretching his leafy limbs then he looked around, **"Where's Lucario?"**

"Don't know, give me a sec," I said, closing my eyes and getting a blushing picture in my mind. I hummed, stretching out and weaving through the bluish foliage of the forest and located Lucario on a rock near a waterfall a few yards away. I opened my eyes, looking down at Snivy, "I found him."

"How?"

"A gift," I said, packing up the blanket in my bag and picking up my egg. Walking to where I located Lucario, Snivy followed not far behind. When we arrived to where Lucario was, I called out to him, "Lucario."

Lucario opened his eyes and looked at me, "What is it Luna?"

"I wanted to see what you were you doing?"

**"What does it look like I am doing? I'm meditating."**

"I can see that..,"

**"Then why did you ask when you knew what I was doing in the first place?"**

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted to know. So, are you going to come with me and Snivy?"

**"Yes, but only for a few days."**

I grinned, remembering when I was little when I went off to find Lucario or when both of us went to explore The Tree of Life. "Okay~."

Lucario raised an eyebrow, **"What are you grinning about?"**

"Nothing, nothing at all."

**"Well then, if both of you are finished, let's go,"** Snivy said, his leafy limbs crossed.

"Okay."

Then we were off.

* * *

**-Few Days Later-**

I, Lucario and were all traveling when we found an injured ursine Pokémon with a light blue head and neck. It has a slightly pointed head, with large round ears, shiny, dark, oval-shaped eyes, and a darker-blue muzzle. With a shiny dark nose, from which a considerable amount of light blue nasal mucus droops. The lower part of its body is white, with rounded fore paws, digit-less feet with black paw-pads, and a small round tail.

"Who is that?" I muttered, taking out my pokedex with one hand and pointing it at the Pokemon. _Cubchoo, the Chill Pokémon. Cubchoo evolves into Beartic. Its constantly runny nose is the source of its energy and its sniffles power its moves._

"Hey look its hurt," I said, bending down and picking up the Cubchoo. "This is serious. Wake up please?!"

Snivy and Lucario went to go to find some food for it, but they were attacked by a group of Beartic. A Mienfoo saved all of us. Mienfoo's Trainer then told us to get away.

Later, we were all resting in a cabin owned by the man who saved us, his name was Cliff. He revealed to us that there are two groups of Beartic on the mountain, the ones at the summit and the ones at the foot of the mountain. Lucario commented to me that it must have been the Beartic who lived at the foot of the mountain attacked us and the Cubchoo must belong to the group from the summit. I then suggested that we should take the Cubchoo to its group, Cubchoo dances happily around on the floor of the cabin.

We then head out to find the mountain group but run into more Beartic. Snivy and Lucario then went to battle with them, during the battle we all separated from their Pokémon. I didn't know what happened during the time we were separated because both Snivy and Lucario said they wouldn't tell me a thing.

Meanwhile, we found out why the group at the foot of the mountain attacked us. A storm had destroyed all their berries and they thought that the Cubchoo from the summit was trying to steal their food. That was when they meet the mountain group. Then, when the Beartic were about to battle the Pokémon, the group from the summit saved them with Cliff and I following behind them. When two Beartic used Sheer Cold, four boulders started to fall down. Snivy and Lucario destroyed three boulders and the two groups of Beartic worked together to destroy the last one.

After all was done, Cliff promised he would find a new habitat for the Beartic and so we continue on our way to Nimbasa City.

**-Few Days Later-**

I, Lucario and Snivy were all traveling again and now were looking at Nimbasa City from its outskirts. I turned to Lucario as he turned to face me. "Well, I guess this is good-bye."

**"Yes it is Luna,"** Lucario said, hugging me around the waist. I hugged him back, a sad smile.

"When do you think I'll be able to see you again?"

**"Soon, I hope,"** he answered, letting me go. He looked up at me, **"Good luck, Luna and have a happy time on the rest of your journey."**

I nodded, "I will. Say hello to Mama, will you."

**"I will."**

"And here," I took out the Wing Set and gave it to Lucario, "Give this to Mama when you see her. It was the reward I got when I won the tournament."

Lucario nodded, **"I will Luna. Good-bye."**

"Good- No, it's I'll see you later silly," I said, giggling.

**"Well then, I'll see you later... little sister,"** he whispered the last bit before jumping into the air and vanishing.

I fell to my knees, tears falling down my cheeks, "I'll see you later, big brother..."

**"Are you alright Luna?"** Snivy asked his hands on my knee. I nodded, smiling down at him.

"Snivy, do you know why older brothers are born first?"

**"No I don't..."**

I smiled a litter bigger, looking at where Lucario vanished. "It's to protect the younger ones that come next."


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note- Yeah, now I am now to my newest chapter so I hope you'll like this one as well as I did two episode in one. It thanks for having over 10,000 hits though I am sorry I have not update in about a week as I was busy with class and my internet decided to crash so I had to wait for it to start working again, but it is right now. He he he he he. So go ahead and R&R, I want to hear what all of you have to say!**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**To the Underground Subway We Go**

* * *

I walked through the city, Snivy following closely behind, arriving soon at the entrance of what appears to be a subway station. Walking slowly inside, I look around in amazement as what was in the in the station, soon examining a subway car on display. Looking to the side, I see a sign that explained that this was the first of the cars to be mass-produced, a system in which many of the same products - cars, in this case, are manufactured at once, thus being produced cheaper and faster.

I felt a tug on my pants, looking down I saw Snivy pointing to the left to where other people were boarding onto the subway. **"Come on Luna, we're going to miss the train if you don't hurry up."**

"Okay Snivy I'm coming," I sighed, walking away from the exhibit and onto the subway train. I sat down on one of the open seats, Snivy jumping up next to me. Looking around, I was excited to be on the train as it was my first time, until I heard a certain voice I knew explaining something called A.T.O. Oh god, it was Cilan and if I guessed right, he was in one of his Connoisseur moment. Cilan asks them to look at the control, explaining that they are run on automatic controls and watched over by the central control room. All of a sudden the subway car came to an abrupt stop leaving everyone wondering what caused it.

"What the hell," I muttered to myself, holding onto my egg tightly. "Why did we stop?"

**"I don't know,"** Snivy responded, **"But I don't like it one bit."**

I stood, walking to other side of the widow when a light was coming. The light came from the headlights of the ghost train that ran by the halted subway car I was in. Whispers of a 'ghost train' came up from the others in the subway car, until two lights came from the front of the car revealing two twins of gray hair and eyes. Both wearing the same outfit but in different colors, a hat with the train symbol, a white shirt with a blue tie under a long sleeve jacket with red stripes in a pattern at the end. One was white while the other was black, the same color as their pants. Both of them had white gloves and black shoes.

Cilan explained to Ash and Iris that, Ingo and Emmet, that they run the subway system as subway bosses. Then a voice on the intercom said, "Ladies and gentlemen we are sorry for the delay. We are now resuming normal subway service."

The subway car moved as we arrived to the next stop without any more delays. Then Emmet, Ingo, and Cilan recognized each other and become reacquainted, finding out what each had done since they last spoke. I walked past them, out of the subway and to where ever the Pokémon Center was.

"Man, this place is big," I said, looking around in awe.

"That is because so many trainers come visit here. Our gourmet restaurant and our Pokémon vault as well," Nurse Joy said, gaining my attention.

"The Pokémon vault is the befitting nickname for the name of Battle Central, where the most powerful Pokémon gather to perfect their battling skills," a voice explained behind me. I turned around to see Cilan with a smile as he was the one who explained Ash with Pikachu and Iris with Axew. I glanced down, watching the Meowth that looked like the one Team Rocket had. Meowth then explained of the luxurious Pokémon services, including massages, and special baths in some sort of machine that holds water.

"Hello Cilan, Ash, Iris," I said to the trio. I smiled, "You as well Pikachu, Axew."

"Hi Luna, how's it going?" Ash asks, grinning brightly as ever.

"I've been fine," I answered.

"Anything interesting happen to you?" Iris asks, nodded her head to me.

"I'm afraid not," I responded to her. How could I explain Lucario coming to see me to them...

That was then Meowth suggested to Ash and Iris that they have their Pokémon get these treatments, including Pikachu and Axew. They both agree, and Nurse Joy's Audio carries them there on a cart. I look at Nurse Joy, setting my egg on the table, "I was wondering if you could take a look at my egg. I want to know if it's close to hatching anytime soon."

"Alright, if you'll come this way," Nurse Joy said, an Audio picked up my egg and walking to where ever. I waved and said good-bye to the trio, saying I'll catch up with them later on and followed Nurse Joy. She took the egg out of its container, setting it on a machine and placed some wired on the egg and turned to face a screen that had a picture of my egg with data. When the egg was scanned, Nurse Joy clapped her hand in happiness.

"It looks like your egg will hatch any day now Ms. Luna."

I couldn't stop a smile from coming on my lips, "Really?!" And jumped around in joy, swing Snivy around in happiness. I stopped, having Snivy in my arms to try to get the world to stop spinning around him, "Do you know what Pokémon it is?"

"Why don't you wait for it to hatch and be it a surprised?" Nurse Joy suggested.

"Alright, hey do you think one of the Audino could lead me to where Pikachu and the others are so I can have my Pokémon with them?" I asked her, a hopeful look in my eyes. She sat my egg back into it container gently, handing it back to me when I asked her to hold onto it for the time being until I was finished with my Gym Battle.

Nurse Joy thought for a minute, then nodded and called over an Audino, "Can you please take Ms. Luna to where Pikachu and his friends are?"

**"Okay,"** the Audino said, grabbing my sleeve and pulling me along to show me where it was. I turned my head to say thanks and good-bye to Nurse Joy.

"Have fun," she said as I went through a pair of doors. The Audino bring me and Snivy through to the locked security door. The Audino then explained how it scans those who try to enter; only allowing Audino and Nurse Joy to pass the scan. We walk to where Pikachu, Axew and Meowth were. Audino waves me good-bye and leaves as I enter to room only to have myself blank out.

Opening my eyes, I felt rope tired around my wrist behind my back in a truck full of pokeballs also well as a captured, Snivy, Pikachu and Axew.

"Hey you three alright?" I asked them, struggling with the bonds of the rope.

**"It's tight in here,"** Axew said, confirming he was alright.

**"I knew we should have never trusted Meowth to begin with!"** Pikachu growled angrily.

**"I'm fine Luna! But are you alright?"** Snivy asked me, looking around with worry.

"Same here but my hands are tied up," I said. "Do you know what happened?"

**"Not really the last thing I could remember is seeing Pikachu and Axew sleeping is round cages, as I am in now, and then I blank out."**

"I see... What do you remember Pikachu?" I glanced at the Mouse and Tusk Pokémon.

**"All I can remember was being woken up in this cage and being thrown down a vent which sucked us up along with other pokeballs,"** Pikachu stated, frowning. Axew nodded and agreed with what Pikachu had said.

I looked up the other pokeballs, "The others must be mixed in with those pokeballs."

That was then I heard Meowth chuckle and explain that he tricked them the whole time into thinking he was on their side. Then Jessie and James also came out of nowhere saying their dumb theme.

"Do they do that every single time?" I asked Pikachu when the trio of Team Rocket finished.

**"I'm afraid so,"** the Mouse Pokémon said with a sigh at the end. I heard Jessie bring out a Woobat to attack Ash with Air Slash then the train took off.

"Stop," Ash called out.

"Give us are Pokemon back," Iris yelled.

"I'm coming Pikachu," Ash shouted, we heard him.

Pikachu turned around and shouted back to him loud enough for him to hear, **"ASH!"**

"EVERYONE HELP US!" I shouted as well, hoping they could hear me.

"Luna!" I heard echo from Ash as well.

As the train moved, I repeated to myself "Damn it where are they taking us?"

**"I don't know Luna but I don't like where this is going,"** Snivy said, struggling to move around in his cage as did Pikachu and Axew.

"Everything is as it should be. Stage 2 is rocking hard," I heard Meowth say from the control area.

"Right but I have a question, why are we brought that girl, Luni I think her name is, with us?" Jessie asked.

"It's Luna. Remember when I explained to Dr. Zager about her and our run in. He wants to see her for himself, plus she's strange with how Pokemon act around as if she can understand them herself." Meowth explained. I glared to where I could guess he would be. I was not strange; just... different form other humans.

"Right, we have the entire Nimbasa City subway system under our control!"

I looked over to Pikachu trying to get out of his cage with Thunder Bolt, all it did was absorb it and tire him out. **"It-it won't work... Ash..."**

**"Iris... what's going to happen now?"** Axew said sadly, sitting there in a defeated way.

"Don't worry you two, I'll find a way to get us out of here," I said to them. Trying to brighten their mood.

**"But how?"** Awex question. Pikachu and Axew rattled the bars once more.

"Let me think..." I closed my eyes, opening them and turning my back to the three Pokemon. "Snivy you think you'll be able to cut the ropes with your vines?"

**"Ah! I'll see if I can try,"** Snivy said, his vines comes out and wrapping around the ropes and tugging at them before whipping at them. I closed my eyes in hope that it worked. **"Luna, it worked!"**

I opened my eyes when Snivy called out and the sudden pressure from the ropes was lifted. I looked up at my hands, flexing the figures to get the blood flowing through and the feel from them, "Yes Snivy it did." I turned around to look at all three of them as they looked up at me, "Now how to get you three out of those cages."

It was until my ears perked up when I heard a gruff voice from the other side, "Dr. Zager here."

"Moewth here," Moewth responds.

"Operation Decoy is a success."

"This should by us more than enough time."

"What's the statics of your captive Pokemon and human?"

"Couldn't be better. Luna, Pikachu and Axew may not be too happy about it but they're not going anywhere."

Meanwhile, Pikachu tried to break the door with Iron Tail, Pikachu's entire tail glows white as it turned into iron and flipped over, but it fails to damage it. The recoil sends Pikachu flying back, knocking a pokeball down.

**"Pikachu are you alright?"** Axew asks little tears in his eyes before.

**"I'm fine Axew,"** Pikachu answers then looks at the pokeball, upset. Then looked around at the other pokeballs in the crates.

"What is it Pikachu?"

**"Ah! Luna, can you get that pokeball right there,"** Pikachu said, pointing hit tail at the crate in front of him and Axew. I nodded and picked up the exact one, opening it up to reveal Ash's Snivy.

**"Pikachu, Axew what happened?"** Ash's Snivy asked.

**"It's a long story; can you find Iris's Excadrill?"**

**"Yes,"** Snivy said, turning to another crate then using Vine Whip to fish out Iris's Excadrill. Excadrill looked at the two confusingly.

Pikachu banged on the bars, "Excadrill can you help us get out of here using Metal Claw!"

**"Right,"** Excadrill nodded, both of its claws flash white and then turn into iron. It then repeatedly slashed at the cages with both of its claws, free Snivy, Axew, and Pikachu from their cages.

"Now that we have that covered," I said, then looked at the door, "How do we get out of here?"

Pikachu tries to Iron Tail the door again, but only leaves a small dent. Axew tries to use Dragon Rage against it, Axew opens its mouth and fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy at the door into the air, but the attack also fails. Snivy releases Cilan's Pansage from captivity. Bullet Seed, Pansage released multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth at the door and Excadrill tackling the door, also fail to break it.

"Damn it!" I said, banding against the door to try to open, but alas that as well fail. I turned to face Pikachu, "Is there any other Pokemon that might be able to help us out?"

**"Hmm..."** Pikachu thinks about the other Pokémon that could help. He suddenly brightened up, "**Yes! That's it! Snivy can you find Dwebble!"**

**"Right,"** Snivy said, jumping on the side of same crate and fished out Dwebble.

**"Dwebble we need your help with the door. Do you think you can use your corrosive spray on the door?"**

**"Yes we can, here we go!" **Dwebble saluted Pikachu, turning to the door and uses its corrosive spray on the door. Dwebble managed to carve a hole out of the door. A part of the door drops, the loud bang alerted Team Rocket when I turned to see a door open on the other side. Meowth was the one to open the door, coming face-to-face with Ash's Pikachu.

"Moewth..." Pikachu muttered.

"What are you doing out here?" the said Pokemon asked, surprised. Though shocked at first, Pikachu soon became in a fit with rage at the betrayal, charging up electricity.

Meowth snickers, grinning evilly, "It's already too late." The train heads out to the surface, "Don't think about jumping, we're traveling too fast. You'll get no help from your precious twerps either and without them, you're hopeless and on the one way ticket to boss land..."

**"Grr..." **Pikachu attempts to fire a Thunderbolt at Meowth, but he shuts the door and blocks the attack.

"Pikachu calm down," I said to him, placing my hand on him. "I know how we can get away."

**"Then how!?"** Pikachu's voice rose up, glaring at me.

"You see the coupling holding the two cars together. If we break it, we can separate from the control cart!" I explained, pointing at the sliver coupling. Pikachu saw it, looking back up at me then nodded. That was when Ash's Roggenrola and Tepig joined the group as I directed them to destroy the coupling holding the two cars together. With a combination attack of Flash Cannon, Ember, Dragon Rage and Bullet Seed working cooperatively with all four Pokemon, the force from attack destroyed the coupling.

It was too late for Meowth when he opened the door, Pikachu made another Thunderbolt to create an explosion, that knocked Meowth back and separating the cars. Jessie and James learn what's happened and start to slow the train down in order to allow the second car to catch up.

"Pikachu look, the tracks splits off up ahead," I said, gaining the other Pokemon attention. Pikachu nods, I turn to both Snivy, "Snivy I need you both to use Vine Whip to change the track's orientation!"

Both Snivy nodded and said at the same time, **"Right!" **Both Snivy jump on top of the car and use Vine Whip to change the track's orientation, allowing the second car to head away from Team Rocket. But then the problem grew as they started chasing the car and quickly catching up, with Dr. Zager's chopper along the side.

"Now, everyone up onto the roof!" I shouted, everyone jumped on top, Snivy helped with me. The wind whipped my hair behind me; I looked up as Dr. Zager tried to position the chopper above the loose car to hitch it to the helicopter. "Pansage, Pikachu try to get those hooks away!" Pikachu and Pansage nod and attempt to attack the chopper's hooks, but the attacks fail to damage it.

"Damn it," I gritted my teeth. "Come on, think of something!" Then I realized when Ash and the others were now on the train, "Everyone!"

"Luna!" Iris called out, wrapping me in a hug after she was reunited with her Pokemon. Then Tepig and Roggenrola use Ember and Flash Cannon to propel the car faster, moving ahead of Zager's helicopter. Axew attempted to use Dragon Rage to help, but Zager's chopper simply flew up and picked up speed, making the Pokémon's efforts moot.

I turned, looking up ahead and saw another track switch, "Cilan there's another track switch up ahead!"

Cilan nod and has Pansage use Bullet Seed to change the car's track orientation, slipping from Zager's grasp once again. Roggenrola and Tepig use their attacks again to accelerate away. When Zager attempts to catch up with them, both Snivy uses Leaf Storm to attack the chopper's main blades as Pikachu's Electro Ball attack destroys the four cargo hooks on the helicopter, forcing Zager to back off.

The trio attempts to catch up, but Roggenrola and Tepig do their best to push ahead. Tepig taps into more power, learning how to use Flamethrower in the process as the train speeds up even more. Then a chandelier-like Pokémon with a striped, round head, as well as round and pupil-less yellow eyes. It has small black spikes atop its head from which a tall purple flame flares. It has a black spike below its head; with curling black lamp-holding structures from below its head keeping purple flames at their tips joins the fray and uses Will-O-Wisp on the locomotive, destroying it.

"What Pokemon is that?" I whip out my pokedex quickly, _Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon and the evolved form of Lampent. Chandelure uses its dancing flames to hypnotize opponents._

Team Rocket jumps up with their jet packs, dodging the damage. James then pushed a button to destroy the locomotive unit as they get into Zager's helicopter and fly off, much to Pikachu's anger however Ash tells his partner (who was wanting to pursue Meowth) to just let it go for once.

* * *

As the sun sets, the group checks out the Anville Town rail yard, much to Cilan's enjoyment. Ingo and Emmet report that the subway has completely recovered and the stolen pokeballs have been returned to the Pokémon Centre.

"Luna we thank you for your help as well," Ingo said to me, bowing his head in thanks.

"We-well there was nothing else I could do. I just couldn't leave them like that," I said, making both Subway Bosses smile.

"So what are you going to do now?" Emmet ask us.

"I know what we're going to do, right Ash?" I look over at him, he grins.

"Yup, we're going to go challenge the Nimbasa Gym," Ash says, grinning any asking if Pikachu was alright.

**"Yes, I am Ash!"**

"Really, you're going to go challenge the Nimbasa Gym?" Ingo asks.

"Good luck, Gym Leader, Elesa, is really strong," Emmet warns.

"Thank," I said. Ash, as usual, isn't worried and looks forward to taking the train back to Nimbasa so he can finally battle for his fourth badge; mines as well.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note- Now if you are wondering about Luna's egg, it was at the Pokemon Center and will get it back later, so I hope that answers your question. Now I am going to give you some cool surprises in this chapter, none to dramatic or anything but I do hope you'll like them. So anyway, I might not write a chapter for a week or so or I might be able to. So PLEASE REVIVE, I'd like to hear what you have to say!~ **

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**A Battle for the Bolt Badge**

* * *

As we departed from the Battle Subway, Ash and I were eager to finally challenge the Gym leader of Nimbasa City. As they arrive at the Gym, Bianca ran in from out of nowhere and bumps into Ash sending him, again, into a nearby fountain. Bianca arrived to challenge the Gym Leader, a well-known model in Unova, Elesa. Unfortunately as we approached the doors to the Gym, the doors didn't open. I looked to the left, noticing a sign that said that Elesa is in a Fashion Show at the moment. I gained everyone attention to show them the news.

So then, rather than just stand outside me, Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Bianca decided to go see her show. At the show Elesa strutted down the runway in the latest Unova fashion. While everyone is amazed by her beauty, I saw Elesa notice Pikachu as Ash's shoulder and jumps down from the runway to see him. She gleefully looks at Pikachu stating it was the first time she's seen a real one in person.

So, we all introduced ourselves to her, and I, Bianca, and Ash announced that we wished to battle her for the Bolt Badge, which Elesa accepts.

Later, we returned to the Gym, which was now open. After riding a roller coaster, which I almost passed out from the speed, to enter the Gym battle field Elesa welcomes everyone. Bianca was the first to battle Elesa since she reserved her battle beforehand but before the battle could begin, Elesa told Bianca that someone was waiting for her.

As a pair of doors open, Bianca's father walks in, who came to Nimbasa to bring Bianca back home but Bianca told him that didn't want to go back yet. Her father tried to persuade her that her journey was way too dangerous but Bianca refused to end her adventure now. She wanted to continue to see Unova, not stop. So, Elesa suggests that Bianca should battle her to show how much she's grown since she started her Pokémon journey. However her father tells her that if she loses to Elesa, she must return home, which she accepts, much to Ash's surprise.

Without any further delay, Elesa guides Bianca to the field while her father and the rest of s head to the sidelines to watch the battle. The Referee announces that the battle will be a three-on-three match.

First Elesa sent out a Zebstrika while Bianca sent out a bivalve or snail-like Pokémon, with a gray shell much like that of a knight's visor although it has a more conventionally snail-like swirl of its shell further back. Its inner body is pink with a long, puckered mouth, and green markings below its eyes.

"What Pokémon is that?" I mutter, taking out my pokedex. _Shelmet, the Snail Pokémon. Shelmet closes its shell to protect itself from attacks. It also produces and spits out a poisonous, sticky liquid._

The battle began with Bianca having Shelmet use Acid, releasing a stream of violet acid from its mouth, but Zebstrika dodged. Shelmet then fired multiple Energy Balls but Zebstrika's speed allowed it to dodge all of them. Elesa commands Zebstrika to use Flame Charge, stomping on the ground with its two front hooves over and over again, one after the other, until a cloud of dust covers its entire body. Its body then becomes surrounded in an orb of red and yellow flames, and jumped forward and slammed into Shelmet. Zebstrika finishes Shelmet with a Double Kick.

After that, Bianca decided to send out Minccino. Minccino starts off with a Double Slap followed by Swift, its entire tail glowed gold and waved it, firing multiple gold-colored stars from its tail but Zebstrika evades them. Zebstrika, once again, unleashesd a Flame Charge which knocked Minccino down. Minccino stood back up and used Hyper Voice, both of Minccino's ears rolled up, first one then the other. It then took in a deep breath and shouts loudly. As it shouts, the inside of its mouth glows white and a beam of wind with turquoise rings inside them come out from Minccino's mouth which managed to hit Zebstrika. However, Zebstrika used Flame Charge to escape and landed a Double Kick, knocking out Minccino.

Down to her last Pokémon, Bianca sent out a chubby pig-like Pokémon that sports orange, black, and yellow coloration. Tiny beginnings of tusks protrude from the lower jaw of its wide mouth, and its black, tapered ears are on the top of its head. Black coloration encompasses the shoulders, sides, and underbelly. Gold-colored, swirling features adorn its chest on the black pattern, and the pattern forms spiky shapes on the lower underbelly.

"Now who did she bring out?" I shifted my pokedex, pointing it at the Fire-type Pokémon. _Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite's food converts into fuel for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when fuel burns in its stomach, its speed increases._

Pignite started off with a Flamethrower but Zebstrika dodges then tries to attack Pignite with a Double Kick but Pignite dodged the oncoming kicks. Pignite used a Flame Charge of his own which managed to knock Zebstrika down to the ground. Pignite follows up with a Flamethrower but Zebstrika used its Flame Charge, cutting through the flames and knocking Pignite to the floor. Zebstrika tries to Double Kick again, but Pignite dodged. Pignite jumped into the air, soon surrounded by a sphere of yellow-orange flames. Pignite then shot at Zebstrika, crashing then down. Then Pignite used Flamethrower again while Zebstrika countered with Flame Charge. Elesa decided to wrap up the match and had Zebstrika use Wild Charge which, after an explosive hit, knocking out Pignite.

With that, Bianca has lost the match. Ash, Cilan, and Iris were saddened by the result, knowing that Bianca would have to return home now.

Outside of the Gym, Bianca's father praises his daughter for doing her best, but still plans on taking her home. Bianca still doesn't want to go home despite the promise and calls out her Shelmet to make sure it's okay. Iris gives it some medicine for it to get better. Boy, that man started to get on my nerves but I held back my temper, knowing nothing good would come out of it and let Ash and his friends deal with this one this time.

After lunch, Bianca's father decided it was finally time to return home, but Ash stood up for Bianca and said she shouldn't have to go home. Bianca's Father reminds him about the recent Pokémon thefts. Worried that such misfortunes may fall upon Bianca, he wanted her to wait until she was a little older and a little calmer. Bianca's father begins to leave but I wold Ash to challenge Bianca's Father to a Pokémon battle. If he would win Bianca can continue to travel. However if Ash loses, he would return to Pallet Town. Despite the extreme wager, Ash accepts.

Elesa referees the match, making it a one-on-one battle.

Bianca's Father admitted that Ash has guts, then changes into his battle suit, revealing that in the past he was referred as the "Red Meteor" when he traveled as a Trainer. Whatever that was...

He calls out his "Red Flash", a Zen Mode Darmanitan. I knew from when I saw a Zen Mode Darmanitan and how Lucario had a similar thing to it. Suddenly Ash's Oshawott popped out of his pokeball to battle which Ash happily agrees. Darmanitan disengages its Zen Mode and starts off the battle by using Flamethrower which hits Oshawott. Oshawott uses Water Gun but Darmanitan dodges. The Sea Otter Pokémon tried to Tackle Darmanitan, but was countered with Fire Punch.

Oshawott grabbed the scalchop on its stomach as it started to glow brightly. A light blue aura also appears around the scalchop and Oshawott swung the scalchop once. When it did, the aura around the scalchop stretched and hardened behind it, forming into an energy blade. Oshawott then slashed Darmanitan but the said Pokémon dodges. Oshawott then uses Aqua Jet and Darmanitan tries to counter with Fire Punch but Oshawott dodges and manages to hit Darmanitan. After that, Darmanitan used multiple Fire Punches which, after a few misses, managed to hit Oshawott.

Oshawott started to grow really tired; Bianca not wanting to see anymore, stopped the match. She tells Ash that he doesn't have to risk going back home to fight for her to continue traveling. Bianca's Father ask why Ash is fighting for her despite the huge risk. Ash tells him that Bianca is his friend. Ash, Iris, and Cilan tell him about all the times they've crossed paths during their journeys and how important she is to them now as their friend. I smile, watching the touching scene from the background.

Bianca's father then smiled and decides to wrap up the battle. He orders Darmanitan to use Flare Blitz while Ash has Oshawott use Aqua Jet. After the two attacks collide and the steam disperses, Darmanitan is standing just fine but Oshawott is knocked out.

Ash loses the battle, which means he would have to return to Pallet Town. Though I could see that during the battle Bianca's father had a change of heart and tells Ash that he doesn't need to return to Kanto. He encourages Ash to continue to grow stronger. Most importantly he then approaches his daughter and tells her it's okay for her to continue on her journey through Unova as long as she has friends like Ash, Iris, and Cilan. Bianca promptly thanks her father and hugs him.

Bianca decides that she would get stronger and ran off to the Desert Resort to train. She gives her last goodbyes before leaving the center. I noticed that Bianca left her bag there, and told her father. Who grabbed her bag and left to go give it to her. All of us are relieved that Bianca is able to travel now. Elesa approaches Ash and I, promising to battle us tomorrow for her Gym Badge, and I know we are both looking forward to doing.

* * *

Ash with Cilan Iris was in the room next to me so I don't know what strategy Ash will use for his battle against Elesa. Right now, I sat on the bed on the bed, my back against the wall with Snivy sitting in front of me. My egg sat in my lap, Nurse Joy gave it back to me when we came back from the Gym, with my arms around it gently.

**"So, Luna what are you going to do with the battle?"** Snivy asks me, watching me with calculating eyes.

"I'm not sure Snivy but one thing is for sure. Elesa uses Lighting-type Pokemon," I said, looking Snivy in the eyes, "But she will use other type of Pokémon so I can't be so sure..."

**"I see. How will you battle her as you will use all the of us- Charizard, Deino and me as well."** Snivy turned his head to my bad which held the other two Pokémon I had.

"I know that, but I'm worried about Charizard, he's the only one who is weak against Electric-type moves while you and Deino are resistant. Hmm..."

**"I see, so are you going to ask Mew to see if you'll be able to use another Pokémon?"** Snivy asked.

I glanced at her, "I'm not sure. I'll have to see if I can contact her through Professor Juniper tomorrow morning."

**"Okay, tomorrow then. So have you figured out how you can beat Elesa's Zebstrika?"**

"I think so, I might use you or Deino for Zebstrika..." I yawned at the end, rubbing my eyes. "Alright, let's go to sleep. I'm tired and you are as well, Snivy."

**"Yes, Luna,"** Snivy responded, sending one of his vines to switch off the lights. He whispered, **"Good night Luna."**

"Good night Snivy," I mumbled, laying down and soon falling enough with my egg and Snivy in my arms.

* * *

Now today was the day, my battle with Elesa and her match with Ash as well, for both of us to try to win the Bolt Badge.

* * *

After Ash was done with talking to Professor Juniper, he called me in the Phone Both when he was done. I said thanks and that I'll meet them at the Gym when I was done.

"Hello Luna, I see that you are in Nimbasa City as well. How are you?" Professor Juniper asked happily when I face the screen.

"Hello Professor Juniper, I'm fine and yes I am going to go battle the Gym Leader at the Nimbasa Gym," I responded, waving hello when I said it.

"That's good, I heard from Ash that you're battles have been phenomenal. I would really like to see you battle one time."

"Okay. Professor Juniper I was wondering if my mom was still with you."

"As a matter of fact, she is. Would you like to talk to for a second?" Professor Juniper asked, I nodded. She moved away from the screen and called a name when mama came on the screen.

**"Hello Luna,"** mama said, a smile playing on her lips.

I smiled back, "Hi mama."

**"I heard from Lucario about your battle. I'm proud of you Luna."**

I blushed, glancing around and tried not to make eye contact with mama. "Th-thank you, mama."

She nodded, **"So I heard you needed to talk to me."**

I nodded, "Yes I do. I was wondering if you could send one of my friends over that is with you."

At the Gym, I was able to get there in time when Ash and Elesa sent out their first Pokémon and the battle had just started. I stood next to Pikachu when Iris turned towards me.

"So what did you need to talk to Professor Juniper about?"

I smiled, "You'll have to find out when I battle Elesa, Iris." Iris pouted, making me giggle and turn back to the battle.

I watched as Zebstrika used Flame Charge, hitting Palpitoad who stood back up unfazed. Palpitoad then used Hydro Pump, releasing a powerful blast of water from its mouth at Zebstrika, who dodged using the speed it gained from its Flame Charge attacks. Zebstrika then attacks with a Double Kick, but Palpitoad dodges. Zebstrika used Double Kick again, successfully hitting Palpitoad. Zebstrika uses Quick Attack to finish off Palpitoad. However, to Elesa's surprise, Palpitoad stood up and used Supersonic which hits Zebstrika. Confused, Zebstrika was hit by a Mud Shot followed by Hydro Pump which knocked it into the wall, knocking it out.

Elesa thanked Zebstrika and returned it to its pokeball. Ash decides to keep on using Palpitoad despite its fatigue. Elesa was not worried at all about this and sent out her next Pokémon, a rodent-like Pokémon, primarily white in coloration, that mostly resembled a flying squirrel. It possessed black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. With winglike, yellow-colored flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. Its feet were white-colored and small and its black-colored tail was in a jagged shape.

"Emolga huh..." I took out my pokedex, pointing it at the Pokémon. _Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air._

Palpitoad started off with a Supersonic but Emolga used Acrobatics to dodge, then attacedk Palpitoad. Ash tells Palpitoad to try again but Emolga counters using Attract which works revealing they are opposite genders and made Palpitoad dizzy. Ash was still confident since Electric-type attacks don't work on Palpitoad but Elesa reminded him that Emolga doesn't only use Electric moves. Emolga used Aerial Ace and knocked Palpitoad out.

Ash was disappointed since Palpitoad was supposed to beat all of Elesa's Pokémon by itself and says for a time out then ran our of the Gym to the Pokémon Center to get his next choice. He returns shortly and sends out Snivy. Emolga starts off with Attract but so does Snivy. As both attacks hit, neither were affected since both were identified as female. However Ash was still confident since Electric moves don't work well on Grass-type Pokémon, but once again he forgot that Emolga was a Flying-type, and Flying-type moves are super effective against Grass types.

Ash commands Snivy to use Vine Whip to keep Emolga away from her, but Emolga easily dodged. Snivy uses Leaf Blade repeatedly but Emolga evades all the leaves. Snivy then used Leaf Storm which hits Emolga, but barely did any damage. Emolga attacks Snivy using Acrobatics then finished Snivy off using Aerial Ace.

Ash was down to his last Pokémon, but didn't know who to send out. The referee tells him if he doesn't choose soon, he'll have to forfeit. Ash desperately tries to think who would be best suited to battle Emolga. Suddenly, Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt on Ash, being so fed up that he hasn't considered using him. I laughed at the sence played out and asked the two if that always happened, they both nodded with a blank face and a sweat drop.

Ash asks Pikachu to fight which Pikachu happily accepts. Pikachu starts off with an Electro Ball, but Emolga counters with her own Electro Ball, causing both Electro Balls to cancel each other out. Pikachu then used Quick Attack and knocks Emolga into the wall knocking her out. A quick battle it was, in my own words.

Elesa decides to get serious and calls out her "Electric Queen." What did she mean by that, we may never know.

The Pokémon she sends out was a short, white, eel-like Pokémon with dark, oval eyes and a red, four-point star-shaped mouth. A wavy, yellow stripe runs along its body, which has a long fin membrane, giving it a tapered shape.

We were all surprised that the strange looking Eel-Fish Pokémon is her Ace Pokémon. I pointed my pokedex at the Pokémon. _Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress._

Still, that did not explain why it was still so special.

Elesa takes initiative and has Tynamo use Tackle. Tynamo quickly rushes to into Pikachu sending him from the field to the wall. I was stunned by who mush speed it had. Pikachu dislodges itself from the wall and returned to the field pissed off. Tynamo used Tackle once more. Pikachu tries to dodge but Tynamo disappeared from his sight. Then he looked upwards to see Tynamo descending swiftly downwards and Tackles Pikachu into the ground. Stuck, Pikachu tries to free itself, but Tynamo repeatedly Tackles Pikachu.

Pikachu was worn out, catching his breathing, but managed to pull himself out of the ground. It was then Elesa decided to wrap things up with one more Tackle. Ash wonders how to overcome Tynamo's speed. Pikachu gives Ash a reassuring look. He then ordered Pikachu to use a lot of Thunderbolt attacks at the field. When the smoke clears the flat field is now rocky forcing Tynamo to attack Pikachu head on only. Elesa tried to stop Tynamo but it zipped off as Pikachu readies an Iron Tail. At the last second Pikachu dodges Tynamo then quickly retaliates with Iron Tail. Tynamo was flown into the wall, knocking it out.

Elesa congratulates Ash and presents him with the Bolt Badge and turned to face me. "It's your turn next." The fans cheered.

After Elesa's Pokémon were all healed up, I stood on the opposite side from her. The Referee announces that the battle will be a three-on-three match.

"So now that you know what all three of my Pokémon are, do you have a plan?" Elesa asked me.

I nod, "I do, and I just hope it'll work out."

"Are you both ready?" The Referee, we both nod. "Alight then, battle start!"

"Come and shine brightly, Emolga!" Elesa called out as Emolga flew about before landing on the battle field.

I took a deep breath, "Okay then, let's bring them a show they'll remember Deino! Let's go!" I called out, Deino coming out of her ball and onto the field. I heard Iris screech when I called out Deino, man was she loud.

**"Alright! Let's battle!"** Deino said as she stepped on the field.

"A Dragon-type, interesting."

Our battle began with Elesa commanding Emolga to use Aerial Ace. As Emolga dove down, hitting Deino multiple times then used Electro Ball causing dust to rise up when the attack landed. As the dust cleared, Deino stood firm and strong, using Dragon Plus, opening its mouth and a turquoise energy ball appears in front of it, firing the ball at Emolga, who barley dodged when it flew up into the air on Elesa's command, flying around in circles above Deino.

Deino began to worry as she turned around in circles to try to hear where Emolga would attack only for her to get dizzy. Elesa saw this and took her chance to use Acrobatics. Emolga glides around the battlefield at top speed and dove down at Deino, slamming into her multiple times and was to attack once more when Deino latched on one of Emolga's arm, biting down hard and spun around, slamming Emolga to the ground. Even though the attack didn't knock the Sky Squirrel Pokémon out, it gained damage.

Suddenly a white light encased Deino and her shape started to change form.

"What's happening?" Elesa asked out loud, her arms covering her eyes from the bright light.

"I think she's evolving," I answered and my guess was right. As the light died down, it showed a quadruped like Pokémon that had a gray-black fur while the body was a dark blue with tufts of fur over two heads with rounded points at the top, appearing to have no eyes. There were two thin wings on the black section, ending in two points. The fur stops at the chests and opens up to fuschia-colored striped bands on the side of its legs.

"Deino...? No... then who?" I took out my pokedex, pointing it at her. _Zweilous, the Hostile Pokémon and the evolved form of Deino. Zweilous always eats more than it should, moving to a new home after eating all the food it can find._

"Wow Zweilous..." I grinned outwardly but was sobbing on the inside. Now I would have two heads fight each other when it was feeding time... "Now then let's get this battle on!"

"I agree," agreed Elesa. Emolga hovered in the air and used Attract, though it wouldn't work as Zweilous was a girl as well. Zweilous used Double Team, creating copies of herself around Emolga, who whipped its head around in fright. Then she and the all of the copies used Hyper Voice and released multiple light blue rings from its mouth at Emolga, hitting it square on and confused it.

"Okay, Zweilous finish Emolga off with Dragon Rush," I called out. The copies of Zweilous disappeared as her body became surrounded in a dragon-shaped energy that covered its body. It then slammed into Emolga with full force, knocking it out.

"Emolga is unable to battle and Zweilous wins," the Referee announced, pointing her hand at me. The crowd cheered.

I grinned, running over to Zweilous and hugged her, "You did a great job Zweilous." I blinked when I didn't hear a reply, letting them go when I heard a snore from both heads when they suddenly laid down. I laughed, "Alright you sleepy head, get a good rest." I said as she went back into her pokeball.

The next round began as Elesa sent out Zebstrika and I sent out Snivy. The battle was long and ended with Snivy being defeated.

"Now you are down to your last Pokémon. I wonder what it is going to be." Elesa said, her spot light brightened.

I sighed as I called back Snivy with a small smile, "Oh, I wished I didn't have to use her in the first place but now I need too."

"Oh."

I turned to look at Iris, "This is what I got when I talked to Professor Juniper and my mama, Iris." Taking out a pokeball, I glanced at and took a deep breath, "Let's create a storm for them, Flygon!"

A large insect-like dragon Pokémon resembling a slightly reptilian bipedal dragonfly, primarily light green in color came out. Flygon has a pair of large green rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim, toeless hind legs and skinny arms with three-clawed hands with a tail that has several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end.

"Wow, I've heard of Flygon, also known as "the spirit of the desert" due to the sound its wings make in sandstorms but I never thought I'd see one up close," Elesa said in awe.

"Both of you ready?" The female referee called out, we both nod. "Alright then, battle start!"

"Flygon use Sandstorm then Dig," I said. Flygon nodded, flapping its wings and sand was spewed up, making a sandstorm and blocked both mine, Elesa's and everyone else's view. When the sandstorm suddenly died down, only a confused Zebstrika and a hole was there. Seconds later, it emerged from below Zebstrika and attacked the Pokémon, knocking it out.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle and Flygon wins," the Referee announced, pointing her hand at me once more. The crowd cheered.

It was the third and final match as Zebstrika was called back into its red and white ball. Elesa finally sent out her last Pokémon, Tynamo.

"Let's see who is faster, my Tynamo or your Flygon," Elesa challenged.

I grinned, "Let's just hope you can keep up. Right, Flygon?" The said Pokémon nodded, flying above the ground by only a few feet.

"Both of you ready?" The female referee called out, we both nod. "Alright then, battle start!"

The battle of speed had finally started; Tynamo vanished from sight and attacked Flygon with Tackle but missed when Flygon flew higher. Flygon then used Sonic boom, as his wings glowed white and waved his wings, releasing multiple smaller shock waves from them at Tynamo. Tynamo didn't have enough time to dodge, taking damage at the fast attack.

The battle raged on as Tynamo used Tackle, getting a bit faster each time. Some of the attacks hit Flygon while other times it did not and soon the battle ended with Dragon Tail. Flygon's tail glowed light blue, hitting the Tynamo to the wall and officially knocking it out.

"Tynamo is unable to battle and Flygon wins. That means the winner of this match is Luna the challenger," the Referee announced, pointing her hand at me once more. The crowd cheered once more.

"Flygon we did it," I cheered, the said Pokémon flew besides me and bumped his head lightly against my cheek, rubbing affectionately. Flygon has never said much even when I first met him as a Trapinch and when he evolved from a Vibrava into his last form, Flygon. I never knew why and I might never know why as he never said why. All well.

Elesa congratulated me and presented me with the Bolt Badge. When we were outside Elesa suggests to us that we should continue to Driftveil City for our 5th Badge. However, Elesa mentioned that the Driftveil Drawbridge was being repaired so we would have to stay in Nimbasa City for a little while longer.

So we did, also I can focus on my egg for now.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note- Now then is the egg going to very soon and I hope you are guessing what Pokemon it is because I'm sure I know you are going to be surprised. Okay, let's see anything else I should mention, I have a new story POSTED and would like it if you would take a read to it! Well now there is nothing else that I can think of right now so all I can say is PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say~. Hope you enjoy.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Who's That Pokémon?**

* * *

It has been a day since my battle with Elesa for the Bolt Badge as well as Ash's. Since we had to stay in Nimbasa City, Ash, Cilan and Iris decided to walk around town but I kindly declined their invitation when they asked me. I wanted to stay with my egg to see if it would hatch. Though from what all three trainers had said, Ash and Iris went to spend time at the Nimbasa amusement park, while Cilan participated in the Stamp Rally, a contest in which Trainers would collect stamps throughout the subway, enabling them to battle one of the Subway Bosses, Ingoor or Emmet.

So now, I sat on the bed in the room the Pokémon Center and stared at my egg that sat just a few inches away from me.

**"Luna, you know you can't keep just staring at the egg that way. It won't just hatch like that,"** Snivy said calmly. His red eyes open lazily as he curled up on the pillow next to me.

"I know that Snivy but I just can't wait anyone. I'm getting antsy just thinking about it," I said with a sigh, glancing at the Grass-type Pokémon next to me.

**"I can see that. How about you get out of this room and walk around the city for some sightseeing,"** Snivy suggested.** "I'll stay here and then tell you, when you come back, if anything happens. How about that?"**

I thought about what Snivy just suggested, then sighed. "You're right Snivy. I think I'll take you up on that offer," I said and got off of the bed. I slipped on my shoes and jacket, saying good-bye and left. As I got outside, I needed to figure out on what to do. For now, I walked around town.

I sighed. It's been about 30 minutes since I left Snivy in the room to watch the egg and I was already board. I didn't want to go to the Nimbasa amusement park or do that Stamp Rally thing until I was at Nimbasa City outskirts when I came up with an idea. I went into the forest and took out one of my pokeballs.

"Okay then, Flygon come on out!" I called out. Flygon came out and flew around in air before settling on the ground right in front of me.

**"Hello Luna,"** Flygon whispered, his eyes looking down at me before he nuzzled his head against my cheek.

"Hello to you to Flygon. How are you feeling?" I asked him, patting his head lightly.

**"Happy,"** he replied.

"Are you up for some flying above the city?"

He gazed at me, pondering on what he should do before nodding.

I smiled, "Alright then, let's go!" He moved to stand sideways when I climbed onto his back. Flapping his wings, wind was made and the trees were being bent away as the branches rattled and leaves blew away then we were up into the air and fly up high in the sky up above Nimbasa City. The wind whipped my hair back as we flew through the clouds, sometimes above them other times under them and Nimbasa City would be in view. I grinned at as my heart sped up with enticement.

I saw the amusement park with the Ferris Wheel and the roller coaster as well as the other rides. Also another of Nimbasa City's famous attraction was the sport parks that were close to the amusement park. It was a sight to see with all of the other buildings that completed Nimbasa City all together. We flew for was seemed liked hours, the wind flapping my white hair behind me at the fast speeds Flygon was going and the rays from the Sun were basking us, the warm feeling on my skin, that came through the ever slow-moving clouds.

"Ah," I sigh in relief. "We have not don't this for such a long time."

**"I know Luna, I missed you so much when you left,"** Flygon said, his speed coming to a drift as we moved around in the blue sky. I remember when mama had said to me a few years back when Flygon had evolved into his final form. She said that Flygon was also known as "the spirit of the desert" due to the sound its wings make in sandstorms. When it flaps its wings, it inadvertently kicks up a cloud of dust, which serves to protect it from potential enemies. I know them personally from experience and trust me you could not like it one bit- hate it even.

Flygon would always cover their eyes with thick lenses, which prevent particles of sand from disturbing its vision. The flapping wings create a very unusual "singing" sound. Because this sound is usually heard in the presence of sandstorms, the incredible speed this Pokémon flies with, and the reduction of sight in a sandstorm, it was thought that this Pokémon was the spirit of the desert.

To put it short, Flygon whips up a sandstorm by flapping their wings. The wings create a series of notes that sound like singing. Because the "singing" is the only thing that can be heard in a sandstorm, this Pokémon is said to be the desert spirit.

"I missed you as well Flygon," I said, hugging him around his neck gently and stayed that way as we glide through the puffy, white clouds.

**"Tell me what you have been up too lately."** Flygon stated, flapping his wings to stay airborne. And that is exactly what I did; I talked around Snivy and about Charizard as well as the incident with the water. I told how I met Deino and how she evolved into a Zweilous during my battle with Gym Leader Elesa and now the thought of all of the auguring when it would come to food. About how Lucario meet up with me and spent a few nights with me before going back to mama. As well as all of the trainers I've meet, including both Trip and Ash on how they were training to become the Champion of the Unova Region and that Ash wanted to be a Pokémon Master, Cilan the Pokémon Connoisseur and Iris training to become a Dragon Master.

Though I never did tell him about N or my strange dreams, I just got the weird feeling I got back when I was talking to Lucario about my adventure in the Unova Region. I'm still wondering why I did that then and now. No one knows except Snivy.

By the time I was finish talking, the sun was slowly starting to set changing the sky to a light pink with orange and red mixed in.

"Hey Flygon, want to fly back to the Pokémon Center or back to the forest?" I asked the Mystic Pokémon.

**"I can land down in front of the Pokémon Center for you Luna,"** he replied as he started to fly downwards to the City, lights were starting to come on as the sky grew darker little by little. Soon enough we found the Pokémon Center.

I hopped off of Flygon and rubbed my head along his neck, just where he liked it. "Thanks for the fly today Flygon."

Flygon nodded, **"You're welcome and I hope we'll be able to fly soon."**

"Soon," I responded. Calling the large insect-like dragon Pokémon back into his ball and walked through the doors of the Pokémon Center. I nodded hello to Nurse Joy who waved in return and walked down the hallway that went to the room I was currently staying in.

**"Miss Luna! Miss Luna!"** I heard call from behind me. I tuned around to see am Audino run up behind me along with Nurse Joy

"Is something wrong Nurse Joy?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Nurse Joy smiled, "No there is nothing wrong but actually something wonderful. Come, we have to go quickly!" I nodded, following after her and the Audino as a quick paste until we arrived to a room where Snivy stood on a table next to a flashing egg. My eyes widen, a smile coming upon my lips and grew even wider as I came up next to Snivy.

A few seconds later Ash, Cilan and Iris burst through the door, all huffing to catch their breath.

"We saw you *huff* running and *huff* something was wrong *huff**huff*," Iris said first, finally catching her breath.

"*huff* Yeah *huff*," Cilan agreed, his hand on his heart to try to calm it down. Ash was in the same position.

"Actually it's quite the opposite of wrong Iris, its fantastic it!" I said, turning to the egg as it begins to shake and glow!

"What Pokémon do you think it's going to be?" Ash asked coming up beside me as did Cilan and Iris.

"Don't know," I said when the light grew brighter and brighter. I had to close my eyes as the light grew too bright, only opening them when the light faded.

"No way," Ash gasped, staring at the Pokémon just like the others did. I shifted my gazed from Ash the Pokémon that was next to Snivy. A fox-like Pokémon, mainly slate-gray in coloration with red and black accents on its head and feet. Its ears were triangular with dark insides, and it has a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, tipped with red coloration. Also it possessed a ruff of black fur around its neck, and limbs tipped with red. Its tail was bushy, and when it opens its mouth small fangs can be seen developing.

I blinked then blinked again in surprised, "A... Zorua..."

"Ho-how did you get a Zorua egg?" Iris turned to ask me.

I moved my eyes to glace at her before moving back to stare at the rear Pokémon, "Mama gave it to me so I could watch over it..."

"Wow," was all Cilan said in awe.

Zorua blinked it's bright blue eyes, "What's everyone staring at?" And tilted her head to the side in confusion. I took out my pokedex. _Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people._

Well... Mama you surprised me on this one.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note- Luna's Snivy is a boy and that is that. Now then, this chapter may answer some questions for you, if you have any and create some more so I hope you'll like this chapter as well. Okay, so now I am going to go to bed and get some sleep as I have not had any for the last 48 hours 'cause I have had too much sugar and caffeine and am starting to fall asleep right now. So PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.~ **

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Power Knows Not**

* * *

**-1 Week Later-**

Over the last week was the longest time of my life. Zorua, just as the pokedex said, loved to play tricks on me and on the others. He was similar to Luke's Zorua in many ways. Ugh...

Now I was flying over the forest on Flygon, almost to Route 5 and I knew I was going to once again meet Ash, Cilan and Iris. After flying for another hour or so I landed on the ground when I saw a fair that was going on, hopping off of Flygon and gave him some berries as thanks before calling him back to his ball. Stretching my arms in the air, I sighed and looked around as some people gave me a stare then went on with their business. As usual, Snivy, who did not like his pokeball, got out but himself and jumped into my arms where he liked to be.

I grinned seeing all of the food stands and right on cue, my stomach grumbled to show it was hungry.

Snivy glanced around in my arms, **"So much food."**

"I know and it all looks so good," I sighed in awe.

**"Hey Luna look there's Trip and Ash talking,"** Snivy announced, pulling on the string that was attached to my black jacket that was over my white shirt and hung loosely below my waist and blue jeans. I saw both boys showing off their badges when Ash suddenly became depress.

I raised an eyebrow while walking over to the group of trainers, "Hello Trip, Ash. What's happening?"

"Hello Luna," Trip said with a smile.

"Hello Luna. I was just asking Trip to a battle," Ash said next.

"Well, I have to decline that battle." Trip frowned at Ash.

"But it looks like you're standing around. Are you waiting for someone?" I asked him.

"As a matter of fact I am. I'm waiting for Alder," he responded.

Iris gasped, "The Alder!"

"That's incredible!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Sure is. You're talking about Alder the Champion of the Unova League?" Ash asked.

"You see Alder is my goal," Trip said, looking between me and Ash.

"You goal?" I questioned with the tilt of my head with Snivy following my lead.

"Winning the Unova League is just a stepping stone as far as I'm concern. My ultimate goal is getting to the Championship League and once I get there, I'm going to beat Alder. This is basic stuff to anybody who wants to beat to Unova League," he explained.

"I assume that you've met Alder before. Am I correct Trip?" I asked.

"Yes you are, he was the one who set me on this path working on to become a Pokémon Trainer."

I nodded, then realized something, "Wait, how you know that he's going to be here since he's always traveling around?"

"You're right but people have seen him around here recently so I'm checking it out."

Suddenly, we hear a commotion and turn around to see Officer Jenny next to her motorcycle with a man who I assumed was Alder on it flirting with her. After Jenny made some threats and pulls out a pair of handcuffs, Alder tensed up and jumps off and Jenny drives away.

We all walk over to Alder. Trip asked Alder if he remembered him, which he kinda did, even if he does forget Trip's name.

Ash then asks to battle Alder but Trip pushes in front and asks to have one. Alder decides to battle Ash first so they head to a field nearby.

Ash uses Pikachu and Alder sends out a large, brown buffalo-like Pokémon. It features a large dark afro-like tuft on its head, with two equally large horns protruding from it. Each horn has two golden growths that form ring-like structures on it. It has a long, thick light brown hide which ends at its knees. Each foot has a single gray hoof.

"What Pokémon is that?" I muttered to myself, taking out my pokedex. _Bouffalant, the Bash Buffalo Pokémon. Bouffalant is powerful and destructive, wildly charging and head-butting everything in its path._

As Pikachu begins to use Thunderbolt, Alder just stood still. Bouffalant absorbs attack after attack in to his Afro, but Alder's still did not give any commands. Bouffalant turned around and yells at Alder, but he was still asleep! It was Trip to wake Alder up with a yell, who sheepishly said he must have fallen asleep. Bouffalant gets angry as everyone sweat-drops, and instead of attacking Pikachu when told to use Head Smash, he did it on Alder sending him flying in to a tree.

I glanced to the side, muttering to the other's I was going to check on something. They said okay, so I left.

**"Who knew Alder could be so entertaining."** Snivy snorted.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh hush, you are the same way when you don't get any food."

**"I am not!"**

"Yes you are!"

**"'Am not!"**

"'Are too!"

**"'Am not!"**

"'Are too!"

**"'Am not!"**

"'Are too!"

**"'NOT!"**

"AM!"

**"'NOT!"**

"AM!"

**"'NOT!"**

"AM!"

**"'NOT!"**

"AM!"

Suddenly, a mainly blue-colored, quadruped Pokémon, with various spiny, crystal-like red features jutting out of its body appeared. The joints of its limbs were gray-colored, and its limbs were topped with red crystal-like features, with the two claws on each limb being similar features. It now has a red eye inside each ear. And it looked mad.

"Wh-what..." I stuttered, quickly taking out my pokedex. _Gigalith, the Compressed Pokémon. Gigalith's attacks, using the compressed energy from its core, are powerful enough to destroy a mountain._

Everybody running away from the Gigalith as it went on a rampage through the fair. I looked down at Snivy as he looked up at me with worry cased in his eyes. I smiled sadly at him, setting him down on the ground next to my bag, **"WH-what are you doing Luna?!"**

"Don't worry Snivy, I know what I am doing," I reassured him, patting him lightly on the head.

**"Bu-but-"**

"I know what I am doing," I said, cutting him off and stood as I walked slowly to the enraged Gigalith. That was when Alder and Ash with Iris and Cilan came out and told everyone to stay back and yelled at me to get away from the Gigalith.

I stared Gigalith in the eyes as I began to feel something stir inside me, I smiled calmly when I felt the air around me stir. I heard people gasp around me but gave to heed to it and tuned them out. I stop when Gigalith starts running toward me but just stood there knowing what was going to happen and braced myself.

"You will stop now!" I shouted when Gigalith charged toward me, I positioned my hands in front of me and closed my eyes when suddenly I made contact with the Pokémon and felt the sudden power came into my arms and as I catches it and flipped it over. I opened my eyes to see a nail in Gigalith's foot, "Ah I see now!"

I bend over, taking out the nail out of Gigalith's foot and sprays a Potion on Gigalith's foot and gives it a stone to eat. "There you go, that should help you out now." It flipped itself back over, making it much happier. I smiled at the Pokémon.

Jenny came in suddenly insisting on arresting Gigalith. Alder tried to reason with her, but then a pillar started to topple right on top of Jenny! Gigalith jumps on top of her and stops the pillar. Jenny agrees to not arrest it, and Alder sends it on its way. I went over to my bag and picked it up, setting the strap over my head and on my shoulder then picked up Snivy, who still had a shock and worried look in his eyes and walked away from everyone. I bit my lip when I heard everyone call back to me to come back but I ignored them.

I knew I shouldn't have done but I had to even though mama told me not too. I looked down, ashamed as I walked away from all of them. When I was far enough from all of them, I called out Flygon who saw me but said nothing and got on him, Snivy in front of me and took off into the air. Distantly hearing Ash, Cilan and Iris shout at me to come back.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note- This was suppose to be a 4th of July present for all of you but I'm kinda late to getting to it but here is it now. Sorry, though I do hope everyone has had a great 4th of July this year!~ Now then, you might find this chapter a bit confusing but it'll be cleared up for it soon enough. Now then I hope you are happy with the story so far and can continue reading. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to hear what you have to say!~**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Conflicted Feelings**

* * *

The early morning sky was clad in grey. The clouds were doubling up on each other menacingly. The smell of incoming rain was heavy in the air as was the electricity, the expectation of the coming storm. A crash of thunder sent my heart pounding. The sky continued to flash as I sat waiting expecting the rain to finally ascend upon the Earth. I huddled myself in hollow part the tree that was above the ground, watching the rain fall from the gloomy sky.

Sitting here alone in dazed isolation, I stared out. My arms hugged my legs that were against my stomach and laid my head against sideways my knees as I looked outwards onto the world. My bad lay against me, its long strap spilled to the side which Snivy used as a pillow as he laid back on the light brown bag. He never said a word since the Gigalith incident at the fair on Route 5.

The rain fell as if feeling the sorrow in my heart. I hate the rain. Whenever the sky grows moody, it becomes cloudy. When someone is sad, the rain response and comes down... I can't stand it. I wonder if someone can understand that. How horrible it is to get rained on when you are all alone in an empty world? I know that I had mama and Lucario as family and my Pokémon friends with me but I know that I am different from others though I just can't explain it.

Moments passed in expectation until finally the rain that held back all day cascaded down from the heavens upon the earth. As it drenched the parched earth, the smell of wet soil lingering in my nostrils as I watched the storm progress aggressively.

I sighed, turning my head to face the dark brown bark before closing my eyes and shifted my head so that my forehead was rested against my knees.

**"Luna,"** Snivy whispered, his leafy limb rested against my leg.

"Just leave me alone Snivy," I muttered.

**"But, Luna-"**

"Please..." I barely whispered, hoping he heard my plea. He did, I felt his leafy limb that was rested against my leg disappear. I just closed my eyes, waiting for the darkness to sweep me away into bliss while being lulled by the pounding from the rain.

I opened my eyes to the bliss of darkness I have come to realize whenever I came here. I stared on the ever ending darkness, floating on nothingness as I shifted to the right and went that way. Until the darkness started to shift into a landscape that looks oddly familiar, soon becoming a wide valley with forest and rocks with boulders. Then a huge tree became known as it stood, I knew it was the Tree of Beginning.

_Lucario jumped from boulder to boulder to a spot overseeing a wide expansive valley. Lucario sensed something and uses its Aura to see the entire landscape. I watched from behind as I looked at him as I hid my whole presences with my Aura. Aura was invisible vibrations that all objects, especially living things, release. This enabled others to "see" objects and living creatures and predict the actions of others even with their eyes closed. From what Lucario had told me before, these humans, known as Aura Guardians, traveled around doing good deeds and passing on their skills to those who also possessed this innate ability. One famous Aura Guardian was Sir Aaron who took Lucario as his apprentice and became a hero when he sacrificed himself to stop a war from destroying the area around the Tree of Beginning._

_And that was a long time ago. The Aura Guardians disappeared from history for some undisclosed reason a long time before the present era._

**_"Now then where ever could you be human, I will find you!"_**_ Lucario said, standing up from his keeled position and opened his red eyes. Big Brother, as I called him most of the time, glanced the surrounding area for me. I smiled, covering my mouth before I could let out a giggle as Lucario began to jump from boulder to boulder away from the area. I peeked my head out, looking around to see no life forms in the area except the retreating Lucario._

**_"I see you are still hiding from Lucario,"_**_ a squeaky female voice said from behind me. I turned to see a pink, bipedal cat-like creature with a long, skinny tail ending with a rounded tip. She had has big hind legs, her feet were large with oval markings near its three toes, and short arms with three-fingered paws. On top of her head had triangular ears and baby blue eyes._

_I grinned grew on my face, "Mama!" I jumped on the said Pokémon and hugged her tightly; my face against her chest as she grew in size of a small female human that had the same white hair as mine at waist length. She stilled had her baby blue eyes as she looked into my red ones and a smile on her lips. Mama circled her arms around me. She wore a simple dark blue dress._

**_"Has my little Luna been playing nicely?"_**_ Mama asked me, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she raised an eyebrow when I didn't look straight into her eyes; suddenly finding my feet very interesting. **"I see, well then keep it up my little moon and make sure to keep it down so Lucario can't find you. Isn't that right, Lucario?"**_

_I turned my head behind me, seeing a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each fore paw, in addition to a third on its chest.** "That is right, Mew."**_

_"H-hey Lucario, how are you?" I stuttered, shifting behind Mama as the Aura Pokémon came closer; stopping a few feet in front of me and Mama._

**_"Do you know how long I've been trying to find?!"_**_ Lucario's voice rose with each word, anger appearing in his eyes._

_"Um... for a long time?" I questioned. Though that made Lucario even angrier and took a step forward. I took a step back when Mama suddenly transformed back into her original form, floating above the both of up. That traitor..._

_"Oh no," I muttered, backing away as Lucario came even closer. I jumped upwards on a boulder, looking down at Lucario. "I won't let you get me!" Turning and running for my life while jumping from boulder to boulder and running in circles to try on confuse Lucario the best I could. Suddenly I sense something other than Lucario and use Aura to see the entire landscape. I let my sight travel about, going over more rocks and hills until I see a black dog-like Pokémon with black fur and appeared to have a collar with a small skull pendant and a pair of curled horns, but no discernible ears._

_It was a Houndoom, no not just one there were more joining the one, and were all heading towards me quickly. The four Houndoom find me and proceed to attack me. All I could do was run, weaving and dodging through the attack and the rocks of the landscape. It was then I was cornered, leaving me no choice but to fight back. I closed my eyes, feeling the air around me stir; a small appeared on my lips. Ah, how I loved this feeling. Upon opening my eyes, I looked at the four Fire-type Pokémon, a lighting blue glow surround me as rocks began to float around me in a circle._

_I giggled, "You messed with the wrong human, Houndoom..."_

_The four Houndoom glared at me, growling as they found the courage to take a step forward. I faced them with a board look, tilting my head to the right while blinking innocently. Suddenly the air around us began to grow heavier by the minuet and it was starting to suffocate the surrounding area but for some reason not me, it just felt like a presence was behind me but was not there at the same time._

_I closed my eyes, a voice telling me I was alright and to just close my eyes then everything would be over. When a gust of wind started to speed up. I felt lighter too for some reason. I could feel everything around me and picture it all in my mind; I felt a wetness fall down my cheeks. Upon opening my eyes on command, I stared shocked at the scene. Feeling something chop at my neck and everything go black._

It was one of the few memories I had when I lost control of this... gift... or was it a curse? I don't know and I don't want to know. What was I? Who was I? The name Luna given to me by the Pokémon called Mew was one way to describe who I was but I just felt like a heavy burden for some reason that I could decipher. I've always wanted answers though I wouldn't get any from anyone even from Lucario, Mew and that Voice I would always here.

The black shifted around once more, changing into the inside of the Tree of Beginning.

_I opened my eyes to the brown bark of my room, sitting up from my make-shift bed from lots of soft and fluffy things, but was mainly a bed of leaves. Behind me was a large pile of toys that was gathered from all different sized and colors. Looking around I knew I was alone, the small pulsing bubbles that floated around in my room were dim that illuminated the area. I shifted around; standing upwards was gone to where a door should be but was whole concealed in a branch stump. Jumping through the hole I landed on a green bubble that was coming up along with many others in a long vertical tunnel that traveled along the whole tree._

_Floating upwards, I stepped on a branch stump up higher coming into another room that was similar to mine but without the toys. I turned around when a ripple came from the walkway._

_"Big brother...," I said when the blue Pokémon came through one of the walkways that connected throughout the Tree. After knowing him for so long he became an older brother figure to me. He said that an older brother was a man who assumes the role of an older brother, as by providing guidance or protection. And that's what he does; teach me, guide me and protect me from evil Pokémon... most of the time._

**_"Hello Luna,"_**_ he said as he patted my head, having a small sad look in his eyes but a smile nonetheless._

_"What's the matter?" I asked, pulling his towards one of the cushion leafs that were in the room._

**_"It's nothing just... remember some past... memories earlier this morning. That's all."_**

_He sat down while I sat between his legs that surrounded my sides as he brushed my long white hair. "I see..."_

**_"So what are you doing here? Last time I checked, you should be in bed,"_**_ he said, looking down at me._

_"I wanted to know what happened today."_

**_"Today?"_**

_"With the Houndoom. I knew you and Mama were watching from a distance but I wanted to know what happened from what you saw."_

**_"Well-"_**

The memory was suddenly cut off when I felt a had tug at me and wake me up from my dream from past memories. I looked up to see the rain had indeed stopped but then to see green eyes.

"N," I muttered, rubbing my eyes to get a better view on things.

I saw worry in his eyes, "Luna! Are you alright? I was walking past near here when I heard noise and decided to investigate on what it was. That was when I found you here, all curled up and soaked from the rain. You're running a fever as well. I don't know what happened to make you feel this sad but I need you to tell me."

I looked down, shoving off his hand that was on my shoulder and stood up from the hollowed part of the tree I took root in not long ago. Taking my bag that contained all of my stuff and was zipped opened halfway; you could see Snivy sneaked in there to lie down and to get away from the cold. "I don't need to tell you anything." I felt a pang in my heart. I was miserable and here N was just trying to help me.

"I just want to help," he said, catching my arm as I took a step away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I smacked his hand away from me, stepping away from him. I wrapped my arms around my waist. I don't want anyone to touch me right now. I tuned and ran for my life, hearing footstep right behind me.

Here I was, running away again. I knew that running away would never free me from their problems but what else could I do right now. Before I never got to the point when I felt like running away from it all but now...

"Luna!" N called from behind me, grabbing my hand before my face could hit the ground from my foot getting caught inside a root. I was pulled back up only to fall to the ground on my knees, my one hand still being held by N. Suddenly I heard a quite rustle from behind me again, hoping it was not another person or Pokémon I knew. A mushroom-like Pokémon came out. It has a large pokeball designed cap in a lighter coloration with warts. It also had a huge grayish, stem-liked body, fierce looking eyes and a large pink nose.

A purplish smoke came out of it two pokeball-like shields right at us. Everything was too quick to happen when I pushed N out of the way to get the hit from the purplish smoke, feeling woozy all of the sudden.

"No!" N shouted, coming up to me and held up my head. I closed my eyes, my breathing felt off as it quicken. It felt hard to breath. I suddenly felt movement around me and felt myself being picked up off of the ground and was moving to some. To where- I had no clue. I heard N call out but couldn't address what it was when the world became black once more.

* * *

I opened my eyes, looking around in the everlasting darkness I knew too well. So I was here once more- in this dream world of mine.

_You are being foolish, young one..._

Me, being foolish... I can't even resister what's going on right now because I've been poisoned by a damn mushroom!

_Calm down..._

Calm down. Calm down! I'll give you calm!

_Don't you remember what happened next...?_

Stop trying to change the subject! And yes I do remember but not much.

_Then what do you remember..._

That N was promising me that'll he would help me. But why should he? We barely know each other!

_Maybe for another reason he is helping you out Luna..._

What do you mean?

_That is something you need to figure out for yourself..._

Damn it! I'm tired of you just giving me riddles all the damn time and telling me to figure them out for myself

_..._

It was silence after that. The voice left me alone and so did I. I curled up, gazing at the small rectangle screen sadly as it flashed memories of my past of Mama and Lucario along with other Pokémon friends.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note- Hello my readers, I am sorry that I could not update for some time as I have been busy with School again and also it slipped my mind until now. -bows head in shames- I must have disappointed all of you with this... Anyway, here I am again and here is another chapter well on it's way and guess what I'm starting on Chapter 38 right now so expect it in a few days. ****Damn, I have over 90 reviews and 13000 view. AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I am so happy and think I am going a little crazy or something! -_- ... **

**I know this chapter is short but I need to get some slep I have some big plans tomorrow and need the rest. Hope you like the chapter.~ Now then, PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**I Just Want To Make You Smile**

* * *

Damn, here I am again. In this dark place that I am starting to think is my dreams-cape or something similar to that. At least, I hope that's what it is or be at least somewhere in my mind. UGH! Why the hell is I here?!

I know Mama has told me time and time again not to cuss but when I am angry I can't help but do it. Now then, where was I? Oh yeah, trying to wonder if I was in a dream or in my mind or something like that. Anyway, I turned around and floated through the dark mind-cape, I've decided that this was in my mind if I'm wrong then- never mind, forget I said that.

Sighing, I stopped and sat down, stumped on what to do next. The voice, that would usually say some wise thing, wasn't here and wouldn't answer when I asked if it was here or not. Now I am alone in the dark place once more but no white screen to see old memories and memories that appear not to be mine but seem familiar in a way. Not that I can understand that strange feeling right now. Yes, I know I'm complaining to myself like I'm talking to other people who are reading my story...

Okay, I think I'm starting to lose my mind in here. I have been in here for a while now, for how long- I am not sure. Sigh...

After what seems like hours, I could almost die from boredom in here with absolutely nothing to do. I was hit by a blinding white light and I mean blinding, hit me as my eyes cracked opened. Everything was to blurry to make anything out, I felt something soft and a little ruff under me as I felt my hands move around them and what it felt like leaves and a whole lot of them. My vision stated to clear as I saw a brown roof above me that looked a lot like bark.

Taking a closer look, it was bark. I must be back in the tree from earlier, and then memories came back like a shot gun with the rain then N then running away then fainting from the poison air.

"I see you're up Luna," a familiar voice said right next to me.

I flinched at the sudden voice, not expecting it and turned to see who it was, "N..." I sat up slowly, my back resting against the tree bark. Snivy came from the other side of me, his leafy limb on my leg with a worried look.

**"Are you alright Luna?"**

I smiled slightly, "Yeah, just tired." Then I looked at N, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head, "No really, the last thing I remember is..." I felt my cheeks start to heat up when I remember, turning to the side to make sure N didn't see the blush coming on only to nod.

N raised an eyebrow, "Okay..."

I turned back to face the green-haired boy, "What happened after that?"

"Well I had my friend's help you out with some healing then you were out for about a day, that's basically the short version of it all. You had us really worried you know that right?"

I looked down in shame for worrying my friends and muttered a "Sorry."

"It's okay," he responded.

I looked up "N..."

"Thank you," I smiled, "for everything!"

N blinked, staying silent for a few seconds when he smiled lightly, "It's fine, remember I'm your fr-friend." **(A/N: If you don't know N was never really around people when he was young, mainly Pokémon - hurt Pokémon , so if you find N freeze up or stutter or something similar to that that but if you want to know more look it up.)**

**"N!"** A feminine voice called out from behind us. A Pokémon with a red flower with white spotted petals upon her head; said flower has golden filament with red anther, resembling a crown. She possessed dark green, linear leaves under the flower, and light green, linear leaves underneath the darker leaves. One of the light green leaves, on the back of her head, is about as long as her body and resembles hair. She has dark green, linear leaves for arms, and a golden sepal under her neck. She wears a large, light green, tulip shaped collection of leaves, resembling a dress. There are two long, dark green, linear leaves coming from her back to around the bottom of her "dress". She also possesses another golden, sepal-shaped extension underneath her "dress", resembling feet.

Who was this? I wondered silently.

"Oh, Lilligant I see you're back. Our guest has woken up, would you like to meet her?" N asked the Flowering Pokémon.

Lilligant giggled, **"Yes, I would love to meet her."** N moved out of the way so that she could come inside the tree towards me. **"Hello Miss. Luna, I am Lilligant. It's a pleasure to meet you."** She eye-smiled.

I smiled back, "It's nice to meet you Lilligant. But how do you know my name?" I asked with the tilt of my head.

Lilligant giggled, **"N told me, he stayed by your side all this time when you were asleep as well as your little friend, Snivy over there. It was just too cute. ~"**

Snivy blushed,** "B-be quite! I-I'm not cute!"**

I raised an eyebrow, "Sure you're not."

Snivy turned towards me, mock glaring at me,** "What's that supposed to mean?!"**

I smiled, patting him on the head, "Nothing my cute little Snivy." All Snivy did was pout, making the others laugh.

N glanced at me then I looked over at him. "Is something wrong N?"

N shook his head, "No, nothing is wrong. I'm just glad you're smiling again. I hate it when you looked so sad the other day. Can you explain to me what happened?"

Lilligant took Snivy by the hand, pulling him out of the hollowed part of the tree we were in to outside, **"Snivy I need your help with something so you're coming with me!"**

Snivy was shocked, **"Bu-but-"**

**"No buts!"** Lilligant said as she disappeared with Snivy.

I blinked, looking at N with a glace before laughing at the same time. Then I stopped, looking down slowly. N asked me again what had happened, I was quite at first then I explained slowly. N nodded every now and then.

I looked down, finished explaining and looks down at my hands, "I understand if you want to leave now..."

I felt a hand cup my cheek and force me gently to look up into N's green eyes, "I'm not going to leave you, and I understand what you are going through right now."

"You do?"

"Yes I do," he answered with a sincere smile. "I just want to make you smile Luna, you look better with a smile not a frown or tears," he said.

I smiled back at him, "Thank you N. Thank you for everything."


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note- I've made some changes to the last chapter because I've made some mistakes on it so if you want you can go back to take a quick read then hop back to this chapter. Thank you... Also, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYY I haven't updated in over a week I just have been so busy with shopping for school, getting my school work done, having a little writer's block because not a single thing came to my mind when I was trying to type on here, and other stuff that I will not name as it is a very, very long list.**

**I hope you like this chapter as a token for it being late. Now then, PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**The Rise of a Legend's Rage**

* * *

**-1 Week Later-**

A week can be very long in my book when you're with an overprotective Snivy (plus some _others_ I don't have to mention). Anyway, I flew through the air, its way faster this way then walking all the time though walking is a nice thing to do once in a while, on my loving yet silent Flygon towards the Driftveil Gym. From the information N told me after I told him that I was going to the next gym but had no idea where it was, Driftveil Gym is the official Gym of Driftveil City. It is based on Ground-type Pokémon. The Gym Leader is Clay. Trainers who defeat him receive the Quake Badge.

I landed near the gym, Snivy hopping into my arms as I called back Flygon with thanks to his pokeball before putting his ball back in my bag and walking to the gym itself. As I neared, I saw Ash and his friends head to the Driftveil Gym to challenge the Gym Leader Clay. When Ash heads to the door, he bumps into who looked like to be the gym leader himself. Clay tells them that he has no time for a Gym battle and must find a Revival Herb.

As they talked a little, Ash tells Clay that he will go and get the Revival Herb for him. With that Clay promises to battle Ash if he brings Revival Herbs to him and head out to the market to find some. I followed them from a distance so that they couldn't see me. I hoped that they couldn't, I just can't face them right now even if N has cheered me up.

As Ash, Iris, and Cilan head to the market, they found someone they seem to know named Charles there. He had a Pokémon that had a large pink head reminiscent of a helmet, adorned with green stripes. The rest of its body consists of blue, segmented cloth-like tufts, with ribbon-like extensions at the top of its back. Its arms appeared to be crossed, as if in an aggressive mood. I swiped my pokedex at it quickly. _Accelgor, the Shell Out Pokémon and the evolved form of Shelmet. Accelgor has become much more agile since its shell was removed, allowing it to move like a ninja when battling._

Charles told them that he is there to pick up Revival Herbs, but the man who usually has them informs everyone that he cannot give them any. Charles suggests that they head to Milos Island where Revival Herbs are known to grow. Milos Island, now where have I heard that name before...?

My eyes widen as I bumped my fist in my hand when I figured where I heard that place before. I read it before at the Nacrene Gym's Library before. If I remember correctly, Milos Island is the home of the Abundant Shrine in the anime where Landorus sleeps. Connected to the island are two smaller islands that house the shrines of Tornadus and Thundurus who also rest peacefully. The island is known quite well for the Revival Herb crops that grow there.

Following them on the boat to where they head out to Milos Island, I watched the sky as gray clouds circle around the island giving me a bad feeling about this.

**"Luna,"** Snivy called out to me officially snapping me out of looking at the sky and gaining my attention.

I looked down at the Grass-type Pokémon, "What is it, Snivy?"

**"Why don't you just go talk with them? I mean, even if we are trailing them like spies, wouldn't it be easier just to talk with them and explain when happened at the Fair."**

I sighed, "I know Snivy, and you're right about that. I just can't go up to them and explain that I can talk to Pokémon, even if they may find it cool, and have these weird powers just like that." I snapped my figures on the words to emphasize my point.

**"I may not understand that as I'm not human like you but I do understand what it's like to be different, everyone- humans and Pokémon alike, are never the same. Nature never repeats herself, and the possibilities of one human or one Pokémon will never be found in another,"** Snivy explained, looking right up at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you get so wise?"

Snivy snorted, crossing his arms and sickening his nose up in the air while his eyes closed, **"If you must know, I have always been wised and always will be!"**

Chuckling, "Yeah, yeah Mr. Wise boy." I hugged Snivy close to me with my head bowed down to hide the small smile inch on my lips. After a few moments of silence, we arrived to Milos Island, Ash and co. meet an older woman next to a basket, picking some herds or something green when she turned her attention when they ask her about finding Revival Herbs. She says that Lewis, who was in the forest over the mountain, would be able to help them.

Walking through the forest, I followed the trio of Pokémon Trainers from tree branch to branch. Listening to bits and pieces their conversation.

"Very steep," Cilan said.

"Oh come on, don't be such kids," Iris said up front, turning her head with a smile to look back at the two boys.

After a little while, they stopped at a watering hole to rest. They continued on, I followed them until the sun started to set, watching them finally meet up with a brown-haired, gray-eyed boy who, in turned was Lewis, had it pulled back with a this black band that went all the way around his forehead. He wore a red coat outlined in white with gray sleeves with gray pants and red shows.

They all introduced each other. Lewis asked why they were all here when they ask him about the Revival Herbs and he says it's getting dark then brings them to his cabin. I sat down on a branch far enough for me to see what was going on or be sighted by the others. Everyone talks when they noticed a Lilligant that is really sick and lying down. Then Ash scans Lilligant with his pokedex. Lewis mentions that like all the Revival Herbs, the Grass Pokémon on Milos Island is also showing signs of being very sick.

Lewis tells them about the legend of Milos Island and shows them a diagram of Thundurus and Tornadus fighting and causing major damage to the island. Another part of the diagram he showed was how Landorus stepped in and tried to stop fighting that was occurring with Tornadus and Thundurus. Landorus became injured and a Gothorita used its Psychic powers to send the Revival Herb to Landorus.

"There always been abundance of Revival Herbs since then," Lewis said after he explained the legend.

"That's why," Cilan stated with a frown.

"If things don't change, Lilligant and the Cottonee will get sicker and the whole forest will dry up."

"No way," Ash said, surprise was evident in his voice

"We need it to rain. So tomorrow we're having a Rain Making ceremony," Lewis explained to the three. Ash, Cilan and Iris questioned if the ceremony would make it rain. Lewis answered, "Of course."

**"Who are you?**" A female's voice asked down below me. I looked down to see a Pokémon with black "hair style" featuring two large ball like "buns," one on each side, with smaller tear drop shaped pieces hanging from each. Adorning its hair on either side were four white ribbon bows. She had a pale, purple face with cyan irises and red lips as well as two slender arms with one holding a dried out Revival Herbs. It had two white ribbon bows on its skirt with squat legs beneath.

Fishing out my pokedex, I scanned the Pokémon. _Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Gothorita uses starlight as its power source. It arranges rocks in the same way as the stars, and can use its Psychic powers to control people and Pokémon._

It was a female Gothorita.

"I'm Luna," was all I could say, tensing up as I have been caught in the act of spying on Lewis's cabin where Ash and the others were inside. Ah, great...

**"Well you shouldn't stay out here, come inside with me."** Gothorita said giving me no room to protect when she used Psychic on me to bring me down to the ground softly. She then jumped inside through the window and explains that there was no sign of Revival Herbs that weren't dead and shows Lewis a dead one. Lewis crumbles up the dead Revival Herb. Ash scans Gothorita with the pokedex. I poke my head inside the window, seeing Gothorita meeting Pikachu and Axew, though it appeared too really like Axew.

"Ah," Ash yelled in surprised, pointing his finger set me when he stood up from his chair. Iris, Cilan, and Lewis had the same expressions on their faces.

I gave a nervous laugh, waving hello to the boy, "H-hey Ash, how's it going?"

"What are you doing here Luna?" Iris questioned suspiciously.

"Um... I was just passing through when I meet Gothorita on the way here, she pulled me along so I followed her to here to the cabin... in the woods," I lied. I hope they would buy the lie and not know I was spying on them for the whole day and part of the night.

"Is that true Gothorita?" Lewis asked his friend. The said Pokémon nodded making my shoulders drop in relief. "Well then, please come inside Luna."

I shook my head, "It is fine. I have somewhere I need to head right now; I'll see you later at Landorus's shrine." I took my head out of the window before anyone could say a thing.

* * *

In the morning, I stood with Lewis, Ash, Iris, and Cilan at Landorus's obelisk. They sat some dry grass down then Lewis sets them on fire and calls out for Landorus' help. Gothorita uses her Psychic powers to also ask Landorus for help.

"Landorus, the Revival Herbs have all dried up. We ask for rain for Milos Island," Lewis calls out as Gothorita mutters the same words. I felt the air shift and look up as gray clouds begin the circle above up, becoming bigger. The wind began to pick up as it headed upwards to the circling storm clouds. The clouds break free as Tornadus appears, angrily shouting its coming.

"It's Tornadus," Lewis shouts in surprised.

"Tornadus, you mean the legendary Pokémon?" Ash questions him.

"Yeah but what's it doing here?"

Tornadus attacks all of us with Hurricane then Air Slash. Pikachu fights back with a Thunderbolt, releasing a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Tornadus who dodged then sent Hidden Power at us. I covered my eyes to block the smoke rising from the ground as the attack hit. As the dust rose, we all turned and ran out of there down the steps.

"Why is Tornadus so angry?" I asked to Lewis

"It's possible that something happened to Tornadus obelisk," Lewis said.

"What are you talking about?" Ash questioned, running right next to Lewis. Cilan was on the other said of him as Iris jumped two steps at a time in front of the boys while I ran behind all of them.

"The obelisk is a stone monument that keeps Tornadus from ever coming back to Milos Island. We've got the check it out now!"

"Right Ash!" Cilan said, turning around as he stopped, "You all go on ahead, and I'll try to buy you enough time as I can!"

"Right Cilan!" Ash yelled back at him. We all head toward Tornadus' obelisk and discover that an important part has been destroyed.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Iris asked, worry that what she was suggesting was right but hoping it was not.

"I'm afraid so, there's nothing to stop Tornadus now," Lewis answered.

My eyes widen, no it couldn't mean Thundurus's obelisk as well. I turned around and ran to where Thundurus's obelisk was at, knowing the others were right behind me. Suddenly there's a gust of wind and Iris and Axew are sent flying but Gothorita saves them with Telekinesis. Iris says thanks to the Pokémon then we run across the wooden bridge to Thundurus's obelisk only to find it destroyed as well.

Before we could come any closer to the obelisk, a bolt of lightning strikes down on the obelisk. Thundurus appears out of the lightning and began to attack with Thunder and Focus Blast. We huddled so that we didn't get hit. When Thundurus heads towards the other island to confront Tornadus.

"This is bad," Lewis began. "The battle between Thundurus and Tornadus is beginning all over again."

Ash stood up first, "Let's move it!"

As we neared Cilan, Pansage is recalled after being hurt so badly from the battle with Tornadus. Both Tornadus and Thundurus begin fighting each other back and forth. Ash asks if everything is alright but Cilan says it's not looking so good then suggests to Ash that he should try to stop them from attacking. I felt the anger radiate from both of them as they attacked each other, shivering from the high level emotion between the two.

Ash brings out his Snivy and has her use Leaf Storm but Tornadus uses Hurricane to blow her back forcing her to grab onto Ash's arm with Vine Whip to land safely. Iris brings out Excadrill to battle them with Focus Blast. Excadrill puts its claws together in front of it and forms a light blue orb of energy in between them then pulls one of its claws back while holding the ball of energy and tosses it at Tornadus who counters it with Hidden Power. Tornadus's stretches out its tail then swings its tail and fires six light green orbs of energy from its tail at Excadrill, giving the Pokémon some damage.

Iris then has Axew use Dragon Rage. Axew pulls back it head as a light blue orb of energy forms inside the middle of its stomach. Then opens its mouth and a light blue orb of energy fired an erratic light blue and black beam of energy from the orb at Thundurus. Thundurus raised both of its arms into the air, touching the back of its fists together before pulling them apart. As it did, light blue sparks of electricity fluctuate in between its hands briefly then become surrounded in light blue electricity then brings its arms forward, firing a beam of light blue electricity from its hands.

Cilan called out Stunfisk, using Mud Bomb to cancel Thundurus attack. Both Ash's and mine Snivy use Leaf Storm to cover Excadrill's attack but were out smarted by both Pokémon and were hit. Pikachu and Stunfisk try to use a combined Thunder Shock/Thunderbolt attack to attack Tornadus, but Thundurus blocks the attack. Tornadus and Thundurus were now both proving to be too strong and are damaging everyone's Pokémon.

Lewis asks Gothorita to use her powers to try to communicate everyone's feelings to them, but it doesn't work and they keep attacking each other. The forest and the water start being affected by the disturbance. The battling causes a forest fire to form, and the water to form big waves.

I looked around at all the damage they both caused then back at them, feeling the rage coming from both of them. Lewis tells Ash, Iris, and Cilan that they must try to summon Landorus and ask for its help. Lewis also explained to Iris that she is the only one who can ask for Landorus' help.

"I'll stay here, you four go ask Landorus help," I said, they nod and run to Landorus' obelisk. A few moments later a light shoots up into the sky and hits the obelisk on the way down lighting it up.

**"Luna what are you doing to do?"** Snivy asks.

"I-I'm not sure," I answered. "But you're hurt Snivy, I need you back in your pokeball." I called Snivy back to his ball when he nodded.

It was true; I didn't know what to do. Tornadus and Thundurus continued their battle. When another ranging emotion come from where the light came from and looked to see Landorus come. Meanwhile, Landorus sends Tornadus and Thundurus down from the sky and asks them to stop fighting but both say no and attack Landorus. When the attack didn't hit, they grew angry and suddenly both attack me but was stop by Landorus as it held one hand out in front of it and a turquoise energy shield appears in front of it, protecting both of us from the attacks.

**"Are you alright human?"** Landorus asks, never turning around while standing protectively in front of me.

"Y-yes, thank you Landorus." I replied shakily.

Thundurus and Tornadus both growled in anger and began to attack Landorus again, but Landorus uses Protect again to shield both of us. I felt something wrap around my waist and lift me up onto Landorus's cloud when he shifted out of the way of an oncoming Tornadus. I closed my eyes, holding onto Landorus waist the best I could, hearing attack and shouts from Landorus for both Thundurus and Tornadus to stop.

I crack open my eyes when I hear Landorus start talking, trying to persuade the other two Pokémon to stop fighting. Suddenly, three beams of light in colors of green, orange, and blue shine down on the legendary Pokémon.

**"What the?!"** Landorus questions in shock.

"What are these lights?" I whisper, staring at the light beams and I was not getting a good feeling on what was going to happen next. I was right when the lights shifted and enclose all of us in glowing colored boxes.

My eyes widen, "Cages? Who did this?!"

Landorus banged against the walls but it was impenetrable, not even a dent was forming. It was then Team Rocket revealed to everyone that they are the ones responsible for destroying an important part of the shrines.

**"You!"** Landorus growled. Rage was surfing off of him as well as the other two legendary Pokémon.

"Landorus," I whispered in fright.

**"Don't worry nothing will happen to you. I promise you that Human Child,"** Landorus spoke, never taking it eyes off of Team Rocket.

Roggenrola, Pansage, and Emolga were brought out to help destroy the boxes to set the legendary Pokémon free but none of their attacks come close to breaking the boxes. Gothorita tried with Shadow Ball, but that doesn't work either. Team Rocket goes inside of their helicopter and a red light beam raises the boxes to attach to it to the helicopter's bottom.

"Finders keepers, losers weeper'," Jessie grinned in triumph.

"See ya, loser," Meowth called out to the others below. The Pokémon once again use their attacks, but this time on the helicopter itself and end up destroying the controls and the container was dropped, Landorus covered the blow for me when he grabbed me from behind him and curled himself around me.

Team Rocket makes their getaway to avoid the helicopter being destroyed.

Landorus hits the ground, trying to block any damage done to me. I was pushed away from his when Tornadus used Hurricane by sending blasts of wind to send Landorus back into the air as I crashed into a tree top, looking up to a hurt Landorus as he held his shoulder.

"Landorus! No!" I shouted in worry. I knew it got hurt from the blast from the helicopter as well as from Thundurus and Tornadus both and because of that Tornadus and Thundurus started really landing their attacks which really damage it. They have Landorus cornered and prepare to attack to finish it off.

Lewis calls out Landorus name, throwing what looked like to be a bottle of a Revival Herb and had Gothorita use her Psychic powers to send the Revival Herb to Landorus for it to be able to fully recover to avoid their attacks. Thankfully Landorus received the Revival Herb in time and was able to use Protect for protection.

Everyone was happy.

"Landorus you can do it!" I shouted out to the Pokémon who flew up into the air. "Stop Thundurus and Tornadus and please save the island!"

Landorus looks down at me, nodding that it would do just that. Landorus then uses Hyper Beam on Thundurus and Tornadus, which injures them more as they were already injured before. Landorus touches them and tries to convey his feelings to them about calming down and stopping the fighting, while Gothorita does the same thing with its Psychic powers. Thundurus and Tornadus finally calm down.

Sunlight falls upon the land and sea while the Legendary Pokémon begins to revive everything. Tornadus summons rain, Landorus plants the seeds, Thundurus set fire to them causing the Revival Herb plants to sprout fully, die, and blow away to other areas. The Pokémon repeat this process. After they had finished, Lilligant comes to them to show that it is healthy, while all the other Grass Pokémon appear healthy as well. Then all of the forest Pokémon turn and return to the forest as the sea begins to calm down and return to normal.

Landorus, Tornadus, and Thundurus all stop in front of all of us once more. Landorus turns his head to face me,** "Human child, I hope you are alright?"**

I nod and smile, "Yes, thank you Landorus and thank you for saving the island. Tornadus, and Thundurus, you two as well."

**"Then we will be on our way. We hope to meet you again Human Child of Pokémon," **Landorus spoke once more who began to float. Then the other Pokémon nodded their head at me then the others and floated back to the sky first. **"We will be keeping an eye on you."** Landorus finally said as it also went back to the sky.

We all waved good-bye, the others saying thank you as well, until all three Pokémon disappeared off into the sky. I glanced at the other Pokémon, who turned and looked at me before looking back at their trainers or were called back into their balls. I sighed, knowing there was going to be explaining in the future.

* * *

With a bag full of Revival Herbs, Ash, Cilan, Iris, and I board a boat and head back to Driftveil and the Driftveil Gym. We all waved goodbye to Lewis as the boat head off.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note- Now then, I have a new computer and am writing a new chapter FINALLY! I am truly sorry for not writing for new chapter as my other computer decided to be a dush and crash and all that. Sorry for not having much talking in this chapter I really want to go to bed so I mainly focused on the details more then the talking and all that. Any questions and I will answer in the next chapter. Nothing more; nothing less! Now then, I do help you do enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Digging for a Gym Battle**

* * *

It was when we were returning to the Driftveil Gym with a bag of the Revival Herbs from Milos Island that was in Ash's hands. Now we were stood in front of the gym, I was standing behind the three Pokémon trainers. As the door to the Gym opened a Worker answered and lets the four of us inside when Ash presents the bag of herbs to the worker. The worker leads us to an elevator and they descend down deep underground to a mining tunnel.

Ash saw Clay and presented the bag of Revival Herbs to him and upon seeing the good quality he accepted Ash's request for a Gym battle.

Clay turned his brown eyes at me, "And who are you?"

"Oh her name is Luna, she's with us. If it's alright can she had a gym battle as well?" Ash introduced me before I could say a word.

"Luna, huh."

"You've heard of me?"

"I've heard some things about a girl named Luna from the other Gym Leaders as well of some things of Ash and his friends," the man explained.

"I see..."

"I wanna see how the both of you battle," Clay grinned, "against me."

Ash grinned, pumping his fist in the air, "Alright!"

"You're such a kid." Iris chimed, shaking her head with a sigh.

"I am not a kid! Anyway, are you in Luna?" The group, plus Clay faced me.

"Um... Okay," I said. Clay nodded before leading the group to a wall and presses a button on the doors that lead us to the Gym Field. As usual, Ash wanted to go first and I agreed when he gave the puppy eye look I would give to Lucario and Mama for some reason or other. So, I, Iris and Cilan head to the sidelines as Ash entered the field.

The Referee declares that the Gym battle will be a three-on-three match and then begins the match.

Clay sent out his first Pokémon, a primarily tan-colored, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon, having a long snout as typical of a crocodilian, and a thick black stripe on the bridge. Many thick black stripes were present down the Pokémon's back, stretching to its pink-colored underside and encompassing its tan-colored limbs. Its tail has black spikes and black stripes running down it.

"What Pokémon did he bring out?" I whipped out my pokedex. _Many thick black stripes are present down Krokorok's back, stretching to its pink-colored underside and encompassing its tan-colored limbs; its tail has black spikes and black stripes running down it. _"A Krokorok..."

Pikachu eagerly went to battle Krokorok but Ash quickly reminds Pikachu that Electric-type moves don't work on Ground-types, so he sent out Oshawott instead. The Water-type Pokémon who promptly used an Aqua Jet, but Krokorok dodges Oshawott by digging into the ground, causing Oshawott to crash into the wall.

Krokorok leaped out the ground before unleashing a Sandstorm attack, causing sand to fly furiously on the field. As Oshawott is buffeted by the Sandstorm, sand gets into his eyes, blinding him. Krokorok uses Bite on Oshawott, slamming it to the ground. Oshawott stood up slowly though its eyes were still closed and tries to attack with Razor Shell, but with sand in his eyes, Oshawott just blindly swings his scalchop around wildly.

Krokorok attacks with a Stone Edge. Krokorok's body becomes surrounded in white. The white energy then came off of Krokorok's body and formed into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around its body that formed into multiple gray rocks. Krokorok then fired the rocks at Oshawott, taking a considerable amount of damage. By now, Oshawott barely stands up from Krokorok's attacks as well as Sandstorm's effects. Clay tells Krokorok to finish the round up; however an idea pops into Ash's mind from the look on his face.

He orders Oshawott to use Water Gun on the field. Oshawott rapidly spins as he fires off a Water Gun to create a water geyser which causes a downpour, effectively stopping the sandstorm as well as washing out his eyes. Krokorok digs underground but Oshawott fires a Water Gun into its hole, flushing it out into the air. Oshawott proceeds to use Aqua Jet which successfully scored a hit on Krokorok, then finished Krokorok off with a Razor Shell.

As Clay returns Krokorok back into its pokeball then sends out his next Pokémon, a Palpitoad. Though from my point of view it seemed much bigger than the average Palpitoad.

Oshawott fires a Water Gun, but Palpitoad counters with a bigger Hydro Pump. Both attacks collide, but Hydro Pump has much more power, thus it dissipates Oshawott's Water Gun and sends him smashing into the wall. Oshawott shook off his damage and proceeds to use Razor Shell, however Palpitoad fires a Sludge Bomb which hits Oshawott and knocks his scalchop out of his hands before he could unleash his attack.

Oshawott retrieves his scalchop, but Palpitoad slams Oshawott into the ground using Rock Smash, knocking him out. Ash returns him to his pokeball. Ash sent out his Snivy. However instead of starting off with a Grass-type attack, Ash orders Snivy to use Attract, which causes Palpitoad to become infatuated with the female, Grass-type Pokémon. Snivy attacks with Vine Whip followed by Leaf Blade, both hitting Palpitoad without any problems at all. Clay tries to get Palpitoad to snap out of his infatuation, but there was no avail. Snivy finishes off Palpitoad with a Leaf Storm, knocking the Pokémon out.

Clay is furious by Ash's tactic by using Attract, stating that it wasn't a strategy or fair play. Ash is left utterly confused. Actually, it left me confused as well. What did that man mean by that? Clay took off his hat and scrunched it in his fist then throws it to the ground. I raised an eyebrow, what was the gym leader going to do now?

Clay then sent out his best Pokémon, an Excadrill! Excadrill let out an almighty roar. Snivy starts off by using Vine Whip, but Excadrill counters with a Rapid Spin, deflecting all of the hits. Snivy tries to attack again with a Leaf Blade, but Excadrill easily overpowered Snivy with another Rapid Spin. Snivy then tries to use Attract, but once again, Excadrill stops the attack with Rapid Spin. Snivy desperately tries to attack with her last move, Leaf Storm, but, again, Rapid Spin overpowers her move. Excadrill unleashes a devastating Horn Drill attack, instantly knocking out Snivy.

As Ash returns Snivy to her pokeball, Ash declares that he isn't ready to throw in the towel and declares his dream to become a Pokémon Master, so giving up in the Gym isn't an option.

Clay tells Ash that he's still naive and shows Ash his prized pick ax. He explained that when he was Ash's age, he and Excadrill worked hard mining to become where they are today. Clay blames that Ash is just lightly throwing around his dream to the world without truly working hard. Ash defends that he is serious to become a Pokémon Master, and he'll show it with his last Pokémon. Tough Clay says that it's all talk for now. Ash assesses his situation; he needs a Pokémon that can endure Excadrill's power. Ash decides to send out his Roggenrola.

Roggenrola started off with a Sandstorm, but Excadrill digs underground using Drill Run and then attacked Roggenrola from under its feet then quickly digs back into the ground and repeatedly attacks with Drill Run. Roggenrola is tossed across the field, taking each successive hit. After being pummeled by multiple Drill Runs, Roggenrola is winded, but still standing.

Clay stood there, amazed that it has yet to faint, but then decides to wrap it up with a Horn Drill attack. Excadrill slams his drill into Roggenrola, however Roggenrola does not fall. In fact, it doesn't make a sound at all. Ash is worried, he calls out to it, but then Roggenrola begins to glow!

Roggenrola evolves into a Rock-type Pokémon, primarily bluish in coloration. It has an array of red crystals on its back and front, and a spine protruding from between its octagonal yellow eyes. Rocky chunks at its sides comprise pincer-like limbs, tipped with red crystals similar to the ones on its back.

"Wonder what Pokémon that is?" Pointing my pokedex at the now evolved Pokémon. _Boldore, the Ore Pokémon and the evolved form of Roggenrola. Because Boldore cannot contain its massive energy, orange crystals form on its body. They glow when Boldore's energy overflows._

Excadrill's then attacked with Horn Drill, but Boldore endures the hit with Sturdy. Excadrill attacks with Drill Run, but Boldore catches Excadrill before it could hit it. Boldore and Excadrill both try to wrestle the other to the ground, but both are equally matched. Suddenly Boldore's crystals began to glow. Ash then ordered Boldore to attack with Rock Blast.

Excadrill takes the attack and stands up, but drops down to one knee. Boldore's crystals continue to glow, and Boldore attacks with its newly learned Rock Smash as Excadrill does the same. As both Rock Smash attacks collide, a huge shock wave shakes the ground. However, Excadrill winces from its damage and Boldore takes the opportunity to overpower Excadrill and slams it into the ground. As the dust settles, Excadrill's on the floor, knocked out.

Boldore is declared the winner and Ash wins the match. Clay then presented the Quake Badge to Ash. Ash runs out to the field and hugs his new Boldore. Boldore happily jumps onto Ash, knocking him onto the ground. Ash continues to praise Boldore as Clay smiles at Ash when he turned towards me._ 'You are next!'_

* * *

**-A few hours-**

After Clay's Pokémon were all healed up, I stood across from him on the Gym Field. Sighing inwardly, what was I going to do now I wondered to myself. I saw his three Pokémon he was going to use unless he's going to use a different Pokémon that I don't know about...

Ash, Iris, and Cilan head to the sidelines as Ash entered the field.

The Referee then declares that the Gym battle will be a three-on-three match and thus the match began.

"Okay then, come on out Zweilous," I said, calling out my female Dark/Dragon-type Pokémon.

"A Dragon-type as your first Pokémon, interesting... Come on out, Excadrill!" Clay called out his Excadrill who gave a roar in anger.

Zweilous was the first to move, attacking with Dragon Pulse. She opened both mouths and a turquoise energy ball appeared in both of them before firing the ball at Excadrill. Excadrill dig with Drill Run into the ground, coming up below Zweilous, rotating its body and stabbing her with its drill-like body. Zweilous flipped over as she landed on the ground, a few feet from the other glaring Pokémon .

"Zweilous use Head-butt quickly!"

Zweilous lowers both heads and charged at Excadrill at high speed, slamming her heads into Excadrill. Excadrill was slammed back with force when Zweilous attacked again with Slam, grabbing the other Pokémon by both of her mouths and slammed it to the ground. Clay yelled for Excadrill to get up, the man's plea was answered as his Pokémon stood up with a hurt look. Clay let out a sigh in relief, and then said Excadrill to use Rapid Spin.

Excadrill held out both of its arms out as both claws start to glow silver. It then spins its body rapidly while turning its head upwards. As it spins, its body releases yellow static electricity and shot at a surprised Zweilous with high speed, taking a considerable amount of damage from the attack. Shaking both heads, Zweilous stood up slowing, barely dodging another Rapid Spin coming her way. On my command, Zweilous opened both mouths and fired a transparent beam of energy with white rings around it from that mixed into a bigger beam of energy at Excadrill.

Excadrill tried to move in time but was hit with the beam of energy and was smacked against the wall, knocking it out.

"Excadrill is unable to battle and Zweilous wins," the Referee called out.

Clay called back his Excadrill back to it pokeball, saying he should get a good rest. Soon enough, the next battle started and Clay called out Krokorok. I called back Zweilous, calling out Flygon to start the battle. He flew in the air, hovering above the ground.

"A Flygon?" Clay questioned curios.

"Yeah, Flygon," I answered.

"Answer me this, is your dream to me a Pokémon Master as well?"

I shook my head, "No it is not. It's more like a something I want to head for."

"I see... Then what is your dream?"

I looked down, my dream... my dream is, and well I guess it's to find out who I really am. To find out where I came from before meeting Mama and Lucario.

I smiled, putting my finger to my lips, "It's a secret. Now, Flygon use Hyper Beam!"

An orange ball forms in front of Flygon's mouth. He fired the ball as a beam towards Krokorok. Krokorok used Dig to dodge the attack and to dig into the ground. Flygon flew in circles above the Gym Field, keeping a close watch on the ground for any sing for the Desert Croc Pokémon. Suddenly, Krokorok dug up to the surface and used a Sandstorm attack, causing sand to fly furiously on the field and block Flygon's view.

Flygon stopped moving, hovering in mid-air; looking at the the rising dust. Multiple gray rocks fly towards Flygon who used Dragon Claw to cut the rocks in half and fall helplessly to the ground.

"Fly chases away the dust so you can see with Gust!" Fly chased the dust away, seeing where Krokorok was. Krokorok had its hand covering it eyes, so we took the chance for a surprise attack. The claws on one of Flygon's hands glowed light blue and flying down, slashing Krokorok's body, taking a large amount of damage by the surprise attack. Clay gritted his teeth, a frown of his face.

"It seems you're in well tune with your Pokémon, Luna!"

"I see, but you know I think it's time to end this battle," I said. "Flygon use Ariel Ace!"

Flygon flew through the air at a rapid speed, attacking Krokorok multiply times before it fell to the ground, knocked out from the fast attack. Krokorok was called back to it pokeball.

"Krokorok is unable to battle and Flygon wins," the Referee called out. The last battle began as Palpitoad came out, I called back Flygon noticing his to hover down to the ground from all of the fast attacks he had to use in a matter of minutes.

"It's kind of ironic you know. This battle I mean," I said, taking out my third pokeball.

"Why is that?"

"I mean this! Come out and show them who's boss, Snivy!" Snivy leaped in the air, landing on the ground with his normal look in his eyes. Snivy started the battle quick with a Leaf Storm. Palpitoad took it on full force, its body staying in one place as vine's came from behind the leaves from the attack. Officially holding the Vibration Pokémon in place. Another Leaf Storm made its way to the frozen Pokémon, knocking it to the wall when the attack made contact to the Pokémon , Snivy's vines released it.

Palpitoad slid down the wall to the ground, spirals for eyes.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle and Snivy wins. That means the winner of this match is Luna the challenger," the Referee announced, pointing his hand at me.

Outside of the Gym, Clay thanks Ash for the great battle and encourages him to continue his journey to become a Pokémon Master. Clay then presents me with the Quake Badge, thus me and Ash now has 5 Unova Badges.

Later that night at the Pokémon Center, the trio began to talk about what they should do next. As Nurse Joy returns Ash's Pokémon, she asks him what he plans on doing next.

Ash declares that he'll go and get his sixth Badge at the next Gym available. Nurse Joy recommends that he should continue on to Mistralton City, thus Ash, Iris, and Cilan plan on heading there next.

Well at least I know where I am going to next. So for now, I felt my head sink into the pillow and soon drift off the sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note- Yeah, I'm on Chapter 40 and over 80000 words. I'm so happy about this, just like my other chapters! Ha ha! Oh and the nest chapter will reveal more answers concerning with Luna so keep tuned. Now to answer the questions-**

**Faliara- Luna's apperence is white hair and blue eyes. Can you find the connection? He he he he he he he he he he...  
**

**Guest- I make the chapters when I can and here is the new chapter ready, right now.**

**PokeMaster lV- No, I did not get my idea from 'The Child of Mew'. I've always had this idea from the first movie when Mew appeared- I just never thought of it personally until I discovered Fanfiction. And yes, I agree poke translators are popular.**

******Now then, I do help you do enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

******Next chapter will be posted on August 10, 3012 _(Hopefully...)_**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Yellow**

* * *

Flying over the forest on Flygon was fun; I did this as soon as I woke up the next day and made sure all of my friends were healed. I was reaching a cave called Chargestone Cave, a cave within the western half of the Unova region. I wanted to see what was this mysterious cave was. Pointing down near a cave entrance, Flygon knew what to do.

Landing on the ground, I rubbed him on his neck, "Thanks for the fly, Flygon!" before calling him back to his ball. Looking around I suddenly heard a ringing noise and looked at my wrist to see someone calling me on my Xtransceiver. Tapping on it, Professor Juniper waved hello.

"Oh, hello Professor. How are you?" I asked her, a surprised look appeared on my face.

"I'm fine Luna."

"So, why did you call?"

"I was wondering where you were now. Bianca, Ash and the others called just a little bit go and were close to Chargestone Cave. I was wondering if you were close by."

"Ah. I see. To tell you the truth, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I am inside Chargestone Cave. My team and I are researching about the Electric rocks and the different Pokémon that live here. Our base is in Area 1-" Suddenly the Xtransceiver grew all statistic and I lost communication with Professor Juniper. Then I felt something crawl up my arm quickly. The only thing I could was shake my arm.

**"Ouch!"** said a voice.

I opened my eyes "Huh?" Then blinked, looking on the ground to see a yellow, really small, furry mite-like Pokémon. It had blue eyes, two of which are ocelli. They have two face-down points for a mouth, and their four limbs are tipped with blue. I stared down at the tiny Pokémon, who rubbed its head.

"Um... Who are you?"

The furry mite-like Pokémon froze and looked up straight into my eyes, **"U-um..."**

"Wait a sec," I said, taking out my pokedex. _Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon. Joltik cling to larger Pokémon, and absorb static electricity, storing the energy in a special pouch. _"So you are a Joltik."

**"St-stay away from me!"** Joltik shifted backwards when I took a step forward.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said softly, bending down on my left knee, "I just want to know why you sucked the energy out of my Xtransceiver."

He chooses not to answer but to wonder quickly into the cave in front of me. I sighed, standing up and followed him. You think this is probably is a dumb idea for me to do but I had nothing else to do and I was worried about that Joltik.

Following the Joltik through a small cave entrance when I heard some talking not far away but it was drowned out when I peeked inside, Team Rocket is working with the charged up rocks, gathering them up and recording their data. My eyes narrowed. What were they doing?!

"...and this mysterious energy with the evolution of certain Pokémon. Dr. Zager will check it all out," Meowth said, you could hear the smirking tone in his voice.

Joltik was right under me, a questionable look on his face. He started to wiggle under me and out into the opening. I stuck out my hand to grab him but couldn't he get too far from my reach and into the area where Team Rocket was.

"A Joltik, wow! I thought they all left" James said, stopping whatever he was doing on his computer.

"You can't say we inform you. You need to go," Jessie said. There was a smirk on her face the whole time when she sent out her Woobat. The door opened, now was my chance. I dashed out of the small cave through the area right past Jessie when her Woobat used Gust to blow Joltik away from the cave. Woobat knocked Joltik out with a few attacks, "And I suggest that you never come back!"

Joltik groaned in pain.

"Stop that!" I yelled, pushing the female member of Team Rocket to the ground. Running past her, she yelled at me when I grabbed the wounded Joltik and running away from the attack. Stopping when I heard the door close, I looked back to see Jessie had gone back inside and indeed the door was closed.

Letting out a sigh in relief, I glanced down at the Joltik in my arms. He was hurt but not too badly, just fainted. A few moments later, I sat against a tree, cradling Joltik when four of hairy yellow and blue spider like Pokémon rushed in front of me, glaring.

They appear to have four simple eyes located in the middle of their foreheads, nestled between two larger eyes which have pupils. They have a jagged purple stripe on their backs; their underside is also purple. Their connecting leg segments, as well as their single-toed feet, are dark blue in coloration. Spiky, hairy blue features fringe their abdomens.

Who were they? Taking out my pokedex, I pointed it at the nearest one. _Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon. Galvantula attacks its prey by shooting electrically-charged threads and its front mandibles can hold down opponents._

**"Release him now human!"** The first Galvantula said.

I raised a hand up for peace, "Okay, okay no need to be mad." I laid Joltik down slowly when all four Galvantula rush to the aid of Joltik and revived him with their electricity.

"Wow..." I muttered.

**"Galvantula! Galvantula!"** Joltik cheered, jumping up and down with renewed energy. The Galvantula appeared happy when they turned and started to walk away, Joltik went with them until he turned to face me, **"Aren't you coming with me?"**

My head tilted to the side in confusion, "But I'm..."

**"No! I-I want you to come with me!"** Joltik had a stubborn tone in his voice. He crawled back towards me, jumping up onto my hand.** "Come on! Come on! Follow the Galvantula!"**

I sighed, knowing he would keep on complaining wanting me to follow him. I nodded in defeat, "Okay." Looking up, I saw the four Galvantula were waiting for the two of us if I guessed. Following them back, with Joltik on top of my head, we went through the forest to an area where other Galvantula and Joltik are. That was when I observe what was going on when I saw Pikachu, and Mincing there using Thunderbolt on the Joltik.

Ash and Bianca suddenly come out from hiding in the bushes (I wonder how they got there?) and mistakenly think that they are being forced to do that. Pikachu explains to them that they need to help restore the electricity of the Joltik. Galvantula also helped restore the Joltik, just like they did with the one on my head.

"Hey Joltik, why are the Galvantula doing this with the electricity with the other Joltik?" I asked. Joltik crawled down my arm and on to my hands.

**"There's so-something blocking the cave, where we u-usually live in with the electrical current. But we really don't know what's going on." **Joltik explained.

"You mean that machine collecting all the rocks?"

**"Ye-yeah, that..."**

"I see..."

**"Yo-you know, I-I want to thank you for helping me out. B-but I want to know why did you d-do it,"** Joltik stuttered.

"Well, what was I supposed to do. You were getting hurt by that Woobat and I couldn't stand it when it kept hitting you and all that.

Meanwhile, while we were Minccino and Pikachu are playing with the Joltik. When sudden one of the Galvantula comes back, saying there was a big machine with people when they suddenly head towards the cave, with the three of us following.

"Look at all the Joltik!"

"And all the Galvantula too!"

"Professor Juniper!" Bianca yelled out, running out of the woods.

"Cilan and Iris too!" Ash yelled out. Cilan and Iris ran up to him, asking if he was alright and that they were glad he was fine.

Joltik looked up at me from the ground,** "Aren't you going with them?"**

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I'm someone who just tags along with them from time to time."

The Joltik and Galvantula arrive and use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket plus their machine which charges up the rocks which sent the machine into the air and back down to the ground. Everyone tells Team Rocket that they will never be forgiven for stealing the rocks, to which Team Rocket replies with an attack.

Woobat uses Gust and Yamask is using Night Shade. Woobat's attack hit Excadrill and Dwebble and Yamask's attack hit Pikachu and Minccino. By their Trainers' orders, they used Thunderbolt and Swift on Yamask.

Woobat continues to use Gust. Dwebble is battling and struggles; and Dwebble begins to evolve much to Cilan's delight. Dwebble evolves into a Pokémon that resembles an insect or crustacean. It is mainly orange in color. Its most distinguishing feature is its enormous shell, which resembles a cut-away block of sediment with multiple layers and strata visible. It has two glaring yellow eyes.

"A what?" I asked, whipping out my pokedex. _Crustle, the Stone Home Pokémon and the evolved form of Dwebble. With its powerful legs, Crustle can travel great distances while carrying a heavy stone on its back._

"Joltik!"

**"Right!**" Joltik said, thunder surrounding him.

Crustle intercepted Woobat's Air Slash with its newly learned Rock Wrecker. Crustle's Rock Wrecker, Pikachu's Electro Ball along with Joltik's Thunderbolt, Woobat's Air Slash and Yamask's Shadow Ball attacks collide which causes an explosion. But Team Rocket managed to get away with rockets with all of the rocks they needed, accomplishing their task.

Ash, his friends, Professor Juniper and I head back to the Chargestone Cave. Galvantula and Joltik restored the rocks, that were not taken, back to where they belong.

"Now all of the rocks are back where they belong. The electrical should be back to normal," I said.

"What a relief!" Iris let out a sigh.

Professor Juniper's assistant came back, saying that the area was cleared and they were now able to get through. We all walked to the opening when I felt a tugging on my pants. Looking down, I saw Joltik there looking right back at me.

**"Don't go, please!"** He pleads.

I bent down on my knees, a sad smile on my lips, "I'm sorry but I need to go. I can't stay here."

**"Th-then let me come with you!"**

I was shocked, "You want to come with me?"

The yellow Pokémon nodded,** "Yes!"**

"But what about the other Galvantula and Joltik?"

**"They won't m-mind, trust me! Please let me c-come with you."**

"Okay then, I don't see why not." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Joltik jumped up and down in happiness, taking out my pokeball, "Okay then, here we go!" I threw the pokeball at the Joltik, the ball opened and Joltik popped in. The ball tilted back and forth, the middle flashing red until everything with still.

I grinned, picking up the ball and jumping up and down in victory. "I got a Joltik."


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note- Ah, the sweet look of a new chapter for my Fanfic. Can't really say smell or touch now can I? Though**** it seems that everyone loves that Joltik it part of Luna's family of Pokemon. Damn over 10 reviews in about 2 days, SO COOL! I wonder how this will effect the story now. Hehehehehe... Now I knew I promised a chapter last Friday and I am sorry that I couldn't do that. My MOM took my computer away so I would get some sleep before school started on Monday and I just got it back since the week is over and all that...********  
**

******Now to answer the questions-**

******Pichufan- How do I plan to how to continue this story? Well, I am going to go through the whole BW series but she will visit other places. Also I most likely do a movie or two of the Pokemon Movies.**

******Giraffekid11- Yeah I know that but I was really tired when I post the story at like 3 A.M.**

******Guest- Yes, Luna will meet Mewtwo but that is not going to be for a long time. I just want to catch up with this series first before I set Luna to another region or in one of the movies.**

******Other Guest- Yes, yes I did and I'm pretty damn proud of it! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Inside the Hero's Ruin Part 1**

**The ********Golden Dark Stone of Zerkom**

* * *

After gaining my new friend, Joltik, we all d head towards Professor Juniper base camp where Bianca will trade Pokemon.

Professor Juniper showed us the trading machine and tells Bianca that she wants to have a Pokémon battle to gather data two Pokemon first. One was a round-bodied, bipedal Pokémon with a primarily blue carapace that comprises a horn at the tip. It's face is black in coloration, with a teal patch on its forehead, a fanged mouth, and eyes with orange pupils and yellow scleras.

The other one was a snail-like Pokémon, with a gray shell much like that of a knight's visor although it has a more conventionally snail-like swirl of its shell further back.

"Who are they?" I said taking out my pokedex. _Karrablast, the Clamping Pokémon. Karrablast live in forests and fields, and often hide in trees or grass when threatened. They can also defend themselves by spitting acid._

_Shelmet, the Snail Pokémon. Shelmet closes its shell to protect itself from attacks. It also produces and spits out a poisonous, sticky liquid._

Axew went up to Shelmet and made a scary face which scared the Shelmet, Iris got angry and told Axew to not scare Shelmet and then apologizes to Shelmet for scaring it. Bianca commands Shelmet to use Acid, but Shelmet is too scared of Karrablast to move, to which Bianca explains that her Shelmet is very shy.

I hung in the back, watching the battle from afar.

Professor Juniper had Karrablast use Peck on Shelmet, while Bianca has Shelmet use Protect to block it, closing its shell over its face and a turquoise force field appears in front of it, protecting it from Peck. Karrablast uses Take Down, charging at Shelmet with its horn pointed at it. As it does, its body becomes surrounded in bronze-colored shining energy and a bright gold force field appears in front of its horn. It then jumps and slamming into a turquoise force field again which blocks the attack once again. Shelmet finally appears from its shell and is ready to battle.

All of a sudden the machine that was recording the data of the battle malfunctions and they have to stop the battle. Then when we went to check on the trading machine, it malfunctions as well. Bianca does not take the news very well and panics. Everyone tell her that they will solve the problem to fix the machine. And that was when they all decide that we should check if there was something going on inside Chargestone Cave.

Everyone heads inside of the Chargestone Cave, while Professor Juniper's assistant used an electricity recording machine to check where the levels are too high or to low. A wild Pokemon that resembled two interlocking gears with six teeth each. The teeth of the gears are a light gray, while the central regions are much darker. Each gear has a white "X" in place of its left eye, while their right eyes have a black pupil and a white cornea.

_'What Pokemon was that?_' I thought, taking out my pokedex. _Klink, the Gear Pokémon. In order for Klink to survive, it produces energy by spinning its twin, interlocking bodies._

The assistant explains that they are not the cause of the disturbance.

At a dead end in the cave, we ran into an identical Pokemon that looked like Klink, except for the addition of a red-topped gear on its lower side and a thin, spiked rim below it. It appears to be in distress and is giving off excessive amounts of electricity and an electric beam almost hits Ash.

"Who?" My pokedex was out again, pointing at the Pokemon. _Klinklang, the Gear Pokémon and the final evolved form of Klink. Klinklang uses its spikes to fire charged energy into its environment, using its red core as an energy tank._

Professor Juniper brings out a sound-making device that she uses to calm the Klinklang down. Then she explains that the Klink and Klinklang really like the sound it makes, she walks up to the Klinklang and removes a pen from one of its gears that it was stuck in. Klinklang starts acting normally again, and the electricity was no longer causing a disturbance in the cave.

That was when we all went back to the trading machine at base camp.

Bianca brings out Shelmet and tells it that it will be a good and strong Pokémon for Professor Juniper. Finally, they begin the trade with Karrablast and Shelmet. Professor Juniper then tells Bianca that she and her team want to collect and record data of the evolution and a battle between them.

The evolve forms of Karrablast and Shelmet come out. Bianca's Pokemon had its head sports a feature quite resembling the red horsehair crest of a knight's helmet, with a visor underneath it. The arms are tipped with red-striped jousting-lance like protrusions. It's face and torso are bare of armor, but its lower body is concealed within a swirled gray shell with a red spike on the underside, which is presumably the shell of a Shelmet.

Taking out my pokedex, I pointed it at the Pokemon. _Escavalier, the Cavalry Pokémon and the evolved form of Karrablast. Escavalier's body is protected by steel armor._

Professor Juniper Pokemon had a large pink head reminiscent of a helmet, adorned with green stripes, a black star-like marking or hole on the front, and a swirled shape in the back, with its eyes in a shadowed crevice giving the appearance of an annoyed pout. The rest of its body consists of blue, segmented cloth-like tufts, with ribbon-like extensions at the top of its back. Its arms appeared to be crossed, as if in an aggressive mood.

Shifting my pokedex to point it at the other one and scanned it. _Accelgor, the Shell Out Pokémon and the evolved form of Shelmet. Accelgor has become much more agile since its shell was removed, allowing it to move like a ninja when battling._

The way Escavalier's eye gleamed, it didn't look pleased one bit with its new Trainer and began to chase Bianca around.

Professor Juniper took quick action and had Accelgor use Substitute. Accelgor's body flashes white, and a double that looked exactly like Accelgor dashes out of its body and at Escavalier, successfully hitting the other Pokemon. Bianca then was able to recall Escavalier to its pokeball while its back was turned. Bianca stated with a worried look, that she is worried about whether she can handle Escavalier or not. Professor Juniper explains that Escavalier retained its aggressive battle spirit along with Shelmet's shell.

Hearing all of this, it came to the point where I spoke up suggesting that they have a Double Battle with Professor Juniper and Bianca facing off against Cilan and Ash. They jumped in surprise when I came from behind them. Sometimes its so fun to scare them. He he he he he he.

Professor Juniper beamed, saying it was a good idea as the others agreed with her.

So, Crustle and Boldore were brought out to battle Accelgor and Escavalier. Escavalier glares back at Bianca prior to the battle starting which scared Bianca. Boldore used Rock Smash, the gems on the top of it's body glowed a bright orange and it jumped at on Escavalier and Accelgor followed by Crustle using X-Scissor on Accelgor which misses. Accelgor charges at Crustle at top speed and it slammed into it. As it shot at Crustle, it left behind a white and silver energy.

Bianca tries to command Escavalier, but it does what it wants instead, causing everyone to think it was Bianca who was commanding Escavalier to attack. Cilan and Ash decide to have their Pokémon go after Escavalier and land a few hits with different attacks. Accelgor used Substitute to protect Escavalier. Escavalier finally calmed down, but Accelgor had taken heavy damage from using Substitute. Accelgor's entire body glows red, purple and pink for a moment, and pink energy particles raise up from its body. When the glow fades around Accelgor, it regains some of its energy that it previously lost while Escavalier blocks Flash Cannon and Rock Slide with its Iron Defense. Escavalier raised both of its lances into the air and its body becomes outlined in light blue. A white shine then goes up its body and its body turns into iron, blocking both attacks.

Accelgor and Escavalier land attacks to injure Crustle and Boldore. While they were almost down for the count, Accelgor and Escavalier both used Hyper Beam. Accelgor creates a white orb of energy with pink energy inside of it in its hands. It then fires a energy beam at Boldore. Also, Escavalier creates a small white energy orb with pink energy inside it in its lances. Then it fires the beam of energy from the orb at Boldore. Both Hyper Beams combined and came at the Ore Pokémon which knocks it out.

Cilan has Crustle use Shell Smash and two Rock Wreckers, Crustle had its claws together in front of it and a small gray stone with a red aura around it forms in between them. The rock then grows larger until it is as large as Crustle itself. Crustle then fired the giant rock at both opponent Pokemon, to knock out Accelgor and Escavalier.

Bianca was finally able to command Escavalier.

Professor Juniper's assistant tells them that all of the data they needed was finally recorded, making the Professor smile. Then we all hears something coming from the Chargestone Cave, and a man with light brown hair with a cow lick style. He wore an orangeish-colored shirt with dark brown pants held up by a belt and light brown shoes. He stumbles out and collapses on the ground, causing everyone to go their aid. Professor Juniper recognizes him as her father, Cedric Juniper.

Once inside of the base camp tent, Cedric Juniper eats a meal and was feeling a lot better after collapsing.

"So he's your father, Professor Juniper?" Ash asked her.

Juniper nodded, "Right, he's also a Professor specializing in Legendary Pokemon!"

"Like Zekrom and Reshiram?" I asked

"Right!" She then walked over to her father, "So, what brings you here Papa?" Professor Cedric explains that he may have found the location where the Hero for the hero's legend and Zekrom communicated, but he got lost inside Chargestone Cave while searching.

If I remember correctly, the origins of Zekrom and Reshiram are told in legends, as they were once a single powerful Dragon Pokémon used by twin heroes in order to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different in life—truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger—and they began to argue, then fight, over whose side was right. The single dragon, in response, split into two Pokémon: Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin.

The two dragons were equally matched as they battled and neither conquered the other. As a result, the brothers set aside their differences and equally declared that there was no right side, either. But the sons of the heroes resumed the fight, and Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed the region with their fire and lightning powers. They subsequently disappeared afterward.

How I knew all of this? Well, when I was little Mama loved to Pokemon legends as bedtime stories from all the different regions.

Coming back, I heard Ash ask, "We want to see the ruins too! Please take us with you!" his hand pumped in the air. Cedric says no which shocks everyone, but he finishes his statement by saying that no reason he should say no.

Everyone finds out that Cedric tends to get interrupted in the middle of his sentence but does not get upset easily. Ash and his friends put the two statements together and realize that he is saying that they can go with him to the ruins.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered!

* * *

Professor Juniper waved good bye and said to her Papa to take care of us before we head off through Chargestone Cave, through the forest, up a rock wall, and later that night camp out in the forest. When we were all settled down for the night, Ash and the other were laid across the ground as I sat up in the tree with Snivy curled up in my lap. I rested my arms behind my head against the trunk of the tree.

**"So you're finally going to visit the cave where the Hero was, right Luna?"** Snivy asked, his eyes open slightly to look up at me.

"Yes, yes I am. Ever since Mama has told me about about the legends of Zekrom and Reshiram. Ahh," I sighed, staring up at the stars, "I wish I could meet them in real life and not just in my dream."

**"You still have those dreams?"**

"Yeah but I haven't had one in a few weeks. Their so weird."

**"Still hear the voice in them?"**

"Yup and I still can't figure who it is. I've come up with millions of theories but all in the end it was a dead end," I huffed.

**"I see... Well, just get some sleep. You humans are waking up early to go the ruins!"**

"Yes, mother!" I mock said, grinning at the glare Snivy gave me.

**"Oh, h aha very funny. Now sleep!"**

* * *

"Here we are, the entrance to the ruins. So let's move in troops," Professor Cedric said. We all stood in front of the ruins. Then we all enter the ruins while Cedric explains that they must be careful inside because there are traps all over the ruins to deal with intruders.

"Look something's up there," Iris said, pointing out a statue. We reached a Venipede statue, and Cilan approaches it.

Cedric says that turning the statue to the left should not be done, but Cilan turns it to the left before Cedric could finish saying that he shouldn't. The wall opens up, and a huge boulder rolls towards us, making the group run for their lives.

"Oh no get out of here!" Professor Cedric yelled as he turned and ran away with the others. I was in the back of the group, running right next to Cilan. I glared at him, silently screaming inwardly for his head.

"We're going to get crushed!" Ash yelled. Cilan took quick action by calling out Pansage to use Dig to make a hole for everyone to jump in and avoid the boulder with. Iris got upset at Cedric for not finishing his statement in time. I sighed, this was more then I expected. But what do you expect when you were always living with Pokemon who loved to go on adventures and play around.

We stood at the newly opened pathway, Professor Cedric said, "Just as I expected. When the boulder a new passage way is there that we can now explore."

"You mean you knew about this passage way all along?" Cilan asked.

"Indeed, now we move out!"

After passing through the newly opened pathway, they see two suspension bridges. I stood in the back. Something doesn't seem right in the cave. This feeling just would't go away.

Cedric tells them not to cross the bridge on the right, so Ash and Cilan try to cross the bridge on the left. Cedric finishes his statement and says that the bridge on the left should not be crossed either. Ash and Cilan almost fall in but made it back in time. Cedric explains to them that they should not jump to conclusions. Axew is again not pleased that Cedric didn't finish his statement in time again. She points out that there is a separate pathway and they take that instead.

Then we arrive at three caves, a Darumaka pathway, along with a Krokorok pathway, and a Golett pathway.

"Looks like another trap," I mumbled, crossing my arms. I was not a happy camper. All these traps are starting to on my nerves.

"Any ancient text you see?" Iris asks.

"Not that I can see," replied Cedric, shaking his head no.

"If we have to figure out which pathway is the correct one, we'll have to try all of them." Cilan concluded.

"Got it, let's try the Darumaka first," Ash suggested. So we decide to take the Darumaka pathway first, but a fire appears on both sides before we could get any farther. Whipped de do da, it's another trap! Yes, I am complaining about a stupid trap!

"Stunfisk use Mud Bomb! Go!" Cilan shouted, calling out his Ground/Electric-type Pokémon. Stunfisk used Mud Bomb to put out the fire so that we could escape the Darumaka path. When we ran out, we caught out breath and stood in front of the other two pathways. When they began to walk to I stood behind, watching as they decided to take the Krokorok pathway next.

Soon enough they come running out, talking how Iris's Excadrill saved them by holding the walls back so they could escape that pathway. Cilan slumped to the ground, saying in misery that it was another trap.

"Another one?" I asked Iris who stood next to me. I rubbed her back as she caught her breath.

She nodded, "Ye-yeah." Standing straight up, she turned to face me, "Where were you?"

"I was right here all this time." I said, looking at the last pathway.

"So you did follow us?"

"Nope! I thought it was another trap and my guess we correct."

Iris rose an eyebrow, not saying a word with Cedric tells them that he knew the remaining pathway was correct all along, but he wanted to set off all traps to enjoy the adventure as much as possible. Iris then says that she didn't know if this adventure can be called an enjoyment. So everyone enters the Golett pathway, and soon we find a room with several coffins that are empty.

"What are these?" I frowned, staring at the way the coffins were made. They did look officially familiar, I just can't put my finger on it.

"At first glance, I can't say," Professor Cedric said as he stared at one of the closed coffins. But we pass on when Iris say there was something over there. I stopped immediately when I felt someone or something was watching me. My narrowed eyes searched around but found nothing. So I turned and ran to catch up with the others.

I stood upon a large gray door, wondering what it was.

"I think this is a revolving door, if we push all together then we can open it," Cedric said, grinning. After pushing open and passing through the revolving door, we find a large area in the shape of a volcano crater. The others gasp in awe out loud as I looked up at the opening on the ceiling then the stairways that lead to something.

"Hey look down there," Iris said, gaining everyone attention to go down and find something in the center of large, blue, glowing pillars in the form of a circle.

"Are we in the place where the hero connected with Zerkom, Professor?" Ash asked, looking around at the glowing pillars.

"I have seen similar pillars in ruins that have revolved around the legend of the hero. I would say it's possible," the older man said.

I turned, looking down at the middle of the circle a shiny golden sphere with a black looking vortex looking thing. What was it? The sphere glowed a little when I reach my hand out to touch it.

_You... _

Huh? Did I just hear correctly?

_It's You..._

But suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder and pull me back. I turned to see it was the Professor when he shouted, "Don't touch it!" He pulled me up, "That is the Golden Dark Stone and what is said to be what the hero used to call Zerkom to his aid. I'm almost certain it's booby trapped!" Cedric took out his pen and start to take notes while looking back and forth from the stone to his notes.

"It not like we haven't through that before," Iris muttered, a dark look appearing on her face.

"Not like that! It would be far more dangerous then we've ever faced before. That means this is as far as we go!" Cedric said, turning his back to the Golden Dark Stone. The other sighed and whined that they wanted to meet Zerkom but it was a fun exploration. We turn and walk to the stairwell.

**"HOW DEAR YOU ENTER HERE HUMANS!"** A voice boomed out from above. A spherical like Pokémon, possessing two cyan eyes, with a third on a black appendage on top of its head zoomed down and floated above us. It had a pair of wings and a tail that are yellow with blue and red stripes on each of the "feathers", two black-colored three-toed "feet", and two small spikes at its base.

"Who is that!?" I asked, scanning the Pokemon into my pokedex. _Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon. Sigilyph keeps enemies from invading its territory with its Psychic powers and was the guardian of cities long ago._

Without any warning Sigilyph fires a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from the eye on top of its head at us. The others say we're not intruders but Sigilyph doesn't listen and fire another Psybeam which misses. Ash said there was no other choice and had Pikachu use Thunderbolt which misses, Sigilyph then uses Mirror Move which his us square on. Sigilyph puts Pikachu to sleep with Hypnosis. We ran away up the stairs when another Psybeam was hit blowing me away from the others.

I had enough time to see Ash and them go back to the coffin room we passed by before and hide inside of them to wait for Sigilyph to go away. I slowly got up, careful not to bruise any other part on my body that wasn't in pain already. Oh, I know I'm would get a field day with this if either Mama or Lucario find out about this.

Now standing, I shifting my feet to look around from the small ruble on the floor that came from the wall. I started to walk but then suddenly I heard a scream not far from where I stood. So, curiosity killed the Skitty and I moved to where the scream was or well at least I wanted to but the Sigilyph from before along with a coffin shaped friend that had a blue and yellow sarcophagus with red, menacing eyes, with four ebony hands that appear to be shadows. A simply designed face is prominent on the "forehead" of the Pokémon. It was a Cofagrigus.

I took a step back when they both moved forward.

"Uh... u-um." I walked backwards until I was back in the middle of the circle of the blue glowing stone pillars. Both Pokemon didn't follow me, they both stopped just at the end of the stair case of the circle of blue glowing stone pillars. They just stood there.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note- Hello and Good Morning, Afternoon, and/or Night or what ever the time is where you are. Now then, big time news, I have just decided to end the story just after Luna goes to the Virbank Gym! ****Which is about 19 episodes of where I am in the Best Wishes Series of Season 2. But I am going to continue Pokemon Best Wishes: Rival Destines. So yeah... This story will probably have about 10 or more chapter, it depends on the time and episode of the anime. **

**Now to answer the questions-**

**Faliara- You will find out in this chapter, I hope this will answer your question.**

**Guest- This is the one who asked me "Did ****u write the on the notebook or something before you make this story?****" I did that for the first chapter only before moving it all onto the computer; however I do write some small scence on paper that I come up with just in case I want to use them in my stories or Fanifc.**

**Guest- Yes, Luna's Charmeleon evolved Charizard is like Ash's but is different as he is still a stubborn Pokemon to make out.**

**Thanks to the others who have Reviewed, Faved, and Watched my story. I love you all so much for all that! HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE! ****Now that part is covered, let's get this show on the road... I think. ****Now then, I do help you do enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Inside the Hero's Ruin Part 2**

**The Voice**

* * *

**_Last time_**

_I had enough time to see Ash and they go back to the coffin room we passed by before and hide inside of them to wait for Sigilyph to go away. I slowly got up, careful not to bruise any other part on my body that wasn't in pain already. Oh, I know I'm would get a field day with this if either Mama or Lucario find out about this._

_Now standing, I shifting my feet to look around from the small ruble on the floor that came from the wall. I started to walk but then suddenly I heard a scream not far from where I stood. So, curiosity killed the Skitty and I moved to where the scream was or well at least I wanted to but the Sigilyph from before along with a coffin shaped friend that had a blue and yellow sarcophagus with red, menacing eyes, with four ebony hands that appear to be shadows. A simply designed face is prominent on the "forehead" of the Pokémon. It was a Cofagrigus._

_I took a step back when they both moved forward._

_"Uh... u-um." I walked backwards until I was back in the middle of the circle of the blue glowing stone pillars. Both Pokémon didn't follow me, they both stopped just at the end of the stair case of the circle of blue glowing stone pillars. They just stood there._

**Now**

I frowned. I was so confused right now, weren't they going to attack me just now. I was about to say something when Sigilyph fired a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from the eye on top of its head at me. I covered myself, closing my eyes in the processes, waiting for it to end but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to see a blue, transparent shield block the Psybeam and crystals glowing brightly.

**"Wh-what happened?!"** Sigilyph stuttered out, surprised was evidence in its voice before it turned into yelling, **"TELL ME HUMAN!"**

I stepped back from the tone in his voice. I serious didn't know what was going on. "I-I do-don't kn-know."

Cofagrigus stood them calmly when Sigilyph shifted around in the air to face the other Pokémon, **"Well what are we going to do!?"**

Cofagrigus turned its... head and glanced at the other with red eyes,** "You need to calm down, that is what you are going to do. Why don't you do patrol the ruins some more and try to find where the other humans went." **The Pokémon suggested. The other just huffed and flew up higher in the air and away. That was when Cofagrigus turned to face me, **"Are you alright human?"**

I frowned once more, confused as I ever was, gaping like a Fish Pokémon and gave a silent nod.

**"That is good. But I must ask why are you humans here for?"**

"Well, we are just here to look around but Professor Cedric decided to take the Golden Dark Stone. But I cannot explain why this..." I point at the blue, transparent shield, "I think it is a shield of some sort if that is what you are going to ask next," I said.

**"Yes that is correct. But why did it happen to you is what I want to know? I have seen this once before that was a very long time ago,"** Cofagrigus said, its black ghostly arms waving around in the air.

This has happened before? When did it happen? Who was it? Why did it happen and why was it to this other 'person'? I frowned at all of the questions that went around in circles in my head, "What do you mean?"

**"It is nothing, just an old wise tale from log ago. Now then, I must be going. I need to find those _humans _who took the Golden Dark Stone. So for now, this is good-bye. I hope we do not see each other again."** Cofagrigus voice darkened with venom when it said 'humans' before disappearing around the corner to what mostly was a hallway to go and search for Ash, Iris, Cilan and Professor Cedric.

_'What did it mean when it hope to not see me again?'_ I wondered to myself. I shook my head to get rid myself of worry, slapping my cheeks in the processes causing me to refocus again._ 'Now what am I supposed to do now? First, I know I need to get out of here and meet up with the others but how?' _I slammed my right fist into my left hand, yelling out loud to no one, "I got it!" I took out a pokeball, "I need you now! Please help me out, Zorua!"

Zorua did a flip in the air before landing on all four paws; she yipped and snickered, **"Here! ~"**

I groaned inwardly, maybe calling her out was not a good idea after all. Now then, to get out of here and get to Ash and the others.

* * *

**-3 Hours Later-**

"Zorua are you sure we're not going to circles because I am sure we have passed that Escavalier stature ten times now," I asked Zorua, whom I was following and now I'm starting to think it wasn't my brightest idea to follow the Pokémon known as the Tricky Fox Pokémon. No pun included.

Zorua snickered, **"Hihihihihihihi."**

I could literally feel my eyebrow twitch in anger, "Zorua!" I held my fist in the air, holding it back with all of my will power I could muster from smashing something right then and there.

**"Hihihihihihihi, sorry..."** Zorua muttered, looking down in shame. Well I hope its shame and not another plot of trying to get us lost. So far, we have come across Sigilyph twice and have battled it once. Though it was quick when Sigilyph fired red a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from the eye on top of its head at us. The attack missed but barely, so I grabbed Zorua when dust rose to cover us and ran for it. I am not sure why that Sigilyph has a thing against me... well all humans in general I guess.

And the other time I hid with Zorua in my arms. I had to cover her mouth from speaking AND snickering so we wouldn't be found out by Sigilyph or Cofagrigus. Cofagrigus seems to be the one who is wiser or the more clam type of the two.

Sighing, I bent down and picked Zorua, with no struggle, to hold in my arms and began to walk again, "We are going to go where my instincts go this time! Understood!?"

**"Yes ma'am,"** Zorua said, rolling her eyes in the process. I sighed. Yup this was going to be a longggggggg day. And I STILL have not found Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Professor Cedric.

* * *

**-2 Hours Later-**

Now we have made our way back to the room I've dubbed The Golden Dark Stone Room only to find everyone fly out the through the opening in the ceiling with Telekinesis from Cofagrigus after Cedric returns the golden stone back to where it belonged. I raced down the stairs with Zorua behind me, anger filling inside me.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS?" I screamed, staring straight into Cofagrigus's red, menacing eyes. The around me shifted at the Pokémon before me glared down at me. I will not let this Pokémon look down on me... Even if it is taller than me by a foot and a few inches, damn my shortness!

Anyway, I felt the air grow heavier when Cofagrigus blew me back with an attack. I let out a small growl. "I won't let you get away from this!" I felt something, the same thing I felt a few times before throughout my adventure in Unova and when I was younger. I never knew what to call it, Mama couldn't really explain as well as Lucario couldn't either. They just both said I was different from normal humans. Whatever did they mean?

I may never know.

Broken rocks around the area, lifting in the around me, shifted and cracked when I closed my eyes. I didn't know what I was doing only to open my mouth and felt something come out and blast out something orange. The colored could of been something else but I saw orange though the crack from my eyes. When I opened them fully Ash and the others were screaming through the opening in the ceiling and Cofagrigus was gone. I may have blasted Cofagrigus away or something I didn't know but all I could do now was focus on the falling humans and two Pokémon.

"Zorua quick use your Illusions to transform into a Cofagrigus to use Telekinesis to slow them down!" I commanded. Zorua nodded, flipping in the air and transformed into Cofagrigus before using Telekinesis. _'Cofagrigus's'_ eyes glowed light green and it raises both of its arms into the air. Then Ash, Iris, Cilan and Professor Cedric were surrounded in a light green aura and _'Cofagrigus'_ to slow them down and to safely bring them back to the ground.

Zorua transformed back to her normal form with a flip. "Thanks Zorua," I said and called back the Tricky Fox Pokémon to her pokeball in which shifted to its small size and back in my bag. I ran up to the others, helping Iris up in the process and asked everyone, "Are you all alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save," Iris said. Ash and Cilan coursed their agreement with Iris as well as their thanks. Professor Cedric grinned as he thanked me with a hug and then asked me what happened. I explained that I was knocked out of the way from the blast from Sigilyph and was soon chased by both Sigilyph and a Cofagrigus. That I battled the Sigilyph enough with Zorua to escape and was chased by both Pokémon but hid from them when they closed in on me. I said to them I heard all four of them scream where the Golden Dark Stone was.

They nodded as I spoke, seeming to believe every word I said. But if it was the truth they did believe was no problem of mine. Let them believe what they want.

But I never explained about the crystals and how they... protected me, I think that is the correct word, or how I heard a voice from the stone as well as the incident that just happened with the... blast.

Soon enough, Professor Cedric pointed out to us that the route that we took formed a silhouette of a Zekrom. I looked at the picture and I must tell you it really did look like the Deep Black Pokémon, Dragon/Electric-type legendary Pokémon, Zekrom.

Once everyone heads back outside, everyone but Iris agrees that the adventure was enjoyable. It was funny to see her expression change from anger to relief to happy back to relief.

By then Professor Cedric tells us that he planned on exploring the ruins more and heads off before we could say a thing other than good-bye along with a wave. I said good-bye as well to them and said I would see them soon in Mistralton City soon. Taking off into the forest, I sighed. I really need to figure out what happened today and what has happened in the past.

But my real question was on who to ask.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note- ****Hey guys, ****I am so happy with all the Views (OVER 18,300 VIEWS~ SO HAPPY!), Faves, Follows, and reviews so here is another chapter. And to tell you the truth I had a small writers block because I had nothing to write about and I got sick on Monday-Thursday and had now a lot of homework to get done from all of my teachers (I'm in High School- 10th grade. Way to go me!~ Or maybe not...). So sorry! Now then, I have a few questions to ask all of you that I can't seem to make up on. **

**1.) Do you think Luna should get more Pokemon then 6 of them? If you do, then which ones do you think she should have? How should she get them? If you don't, then please explain why she should only keep the 6 she has now.  
****2.) Should some of Luna's Pokemon evolve more? You can choose from Zorua, Joltic, Zweilous and Snivy + any other Pokemon that come along.  
****3.) Do you think that Luna should win either the Clubsplosion, or/and the Junior Cup, or/and the Unova League?  
****4.) Should Luna get a Legendary Pokemon for a Pokemon? If so, which one(s)? You have seen some trainer/Gym Leaders have 1 or more Legendary Pokemon in their possession in each Region of the whole Pokemon Series/Seasons.  
5.) Can you figure out the mystery of Luna and her dreams along with that mysterious voice? **

**Now it's time time to answer some Questions-**

**Faliara- Yes I thought it was funny as well. I had some of my friends and they laughed so much about it... I kinda think they went a little over board if you ask me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Reoccurring Memories?**

* * *

**-1 week later-**

I still can't believe it that it has been 4 months in all since I have said good-bye to Mama and Lucario at Nuvema Town in Professor Juniper's lab. How time can fly when you are having... can't really think of a word for all that has happened to me so far.

Anyway, I seem to be having the same dream again. Well, it seems more like a memory then a dream. Yes I am back in that dark place that I have deemed the Dark Room. Landing on an invisible floor, I saw a blank white square in front of me and sat down. I was sitting on nothingness, as usual, watching events that seem to be from long ago.

They are twin brothers and are the sons of the King of the People of the Vale that lived one thousand years ago in Kingdom of the Vale. One day, the two brothers began to fight over their beliefs and started a war in the process. This devastated the kingdom and caused the Dragon Force energy that was enriching their kingdom to become destructive and chaotic, causing it to destroy the land. Their arguments split the single dragon into Reshiram, who sided with the older brother, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger brother. Since they were both born from the same dragon neither could defeat the other and the brothers declared that there was no right side.

This devastated the kingdom and caused the Dragon Force energy that was enriching their kingdom to become destructive and chaotic, causing it to destroy the land with their fire and lightning powers before disappearing.

How I knew this, well I'm not sure; it just came to me out of nowhere when I wondered who they were.

Why must I watch this again?

_You do not get it..._

You still do not make since. Why can't you tell me the meaning of all of this? What are all these... memories keep appearing and repeating?

_You know why, you just run away from what you see in front of you..._

But of who? Why did you show them to me? I asked you before but you never answered me.

_..._

I frowned, what the hell was that supposed to mean? What was I running away from? I'm not sure what but I guess since the voice pointed it out, I need to find out. Okay then, tell me why did I have a memory with N in it when I came back last time?!

At that moment, the screen flashed brightly as if it knew which motion picture I wanted to have and a picture appeared on the screen. A green-haired youth was in a castle, which, along with its surroundings, had been on fire at the moment. The white-colored, bipedal Pokémon of seemingly draconian and mammalian basis, with some of the avian features of feathers. That Pokémon appeared in the other memories and when I looked closer to it, it was Reshiram standing in front of the fallen green-haired youth.

They were all surround by fallen pieces from the building that was once standing proud before it was destroyed. The green-haired youth yelled something I couldn't make out from the static when it flew away. That was different from the last time I saw this particular memory.

Then my guess was correct when another image came up of the sky with the sea below it. White, puffy clouds surround the Pokémon as other Flying-type Pokémon followed around it. Soon a thunder storm came and a blurry picture of a black bipedal Pokémon of dragon- and dinosaur-like came. It was the fight again, it was Reshiram and Zerkom fright again, hurting each other. It was all happening all over again when Zerkom blasted Reshiram with an attack of a violet force field that formed around Zerkom's body and it flew down and slammed its body into the other.

"STOP IT!" I yelled out. The screen went blank.

_Why do you run?_

STOP IT! Why do you torment me like this? Why do you show them to me?!

_You cannot run away from this..._

Why can't you leave me alone?!

_..._

Tell me!

_I cannot not; you have to figure this out. You already know you just don't want to see the truth of what is right in front of you._

Wh-who are you!?

_You already know who I am..._

No I don't, tell me who you are! NOW!

_I'm right in front of you the whole time; you know who I am..._

No I don't!

_You can't keep running away forever, sooner or later you will see what's in front of you. Even if you don't like it..._

... I couldn't say a thing when I opened my eyes to the sun filled, blue sky. I don't know how long that ray of sunlight had been peeking through the gap in the tree tops before it found its way to my face; nor do I know how long it took me to become aware of it. I moaned from the tapping sun-light against my face, wondered how long I'd been sleeping. I blinked, shut my eyes and blinked again. I yawned, managing to fully open both eyes.

The errant sunbeam was annoying and I really wanted to get back to sleep but that moment had passed when I woke up. I rubbed my knuckles into my eyes to drive away the sleep and tried to remember what I had planned for today. Nothing really came in mind but my journey to I turned on my side, looking at a sleeping Snivy next to me. He was curled up next to my bag, his head next to his green leafy tail. He must have come out during the night when I was a sleep and curled up next to me.

I stood up slowly and carefully, making sure not to wake up Snivy, and stretched my arms up in the air. Sighing in relief, I stepped back from the large black blanket I always laid on when I slept outside. Taking another step back, I turned around and walked into the forest going where a small watering hole was for Pokémon to drink from. Keeling down, I bent my back and dipped my hands into the water before raising them at the tip of my lips. Tilting my hands backwards, I felt the cool water run past my mouth and down my throat.

I repeated this processes a few more times when I felt refreshed enough. I sighed again in reassurance and sat at the edge of the watering hole, kicking my legs in the water; kicking and splashing some water around causing ripples to shift the still water to move. Water splashed on my black shorts and small pits on my white, sleeve-less shirt. My black, hooded jacket that I always wore was back where Snivy was probably still sleeping. But he was most likely to wake up anytime now. I should really be getting back so he doesn't cause a hissy fit and start to worry.

Going back to the camp site, I was incorrect as Snivy was still sounding asleep. I wish I could go back to sleep but unfortunately it was no go as I really didn't want to hear that irritating voice or see those aggravating dreams, err... I mean memories or whatever you want to call them. It reminded me of an event that happened some time ago. It was the first time I had a dream to the Dark Room.

_I lay down after the fun day I had with Mama and some of the other Pokémon today. I tried to talk to Regice, Regirock, and Registeel again but, ah... no hope for me with them. They just won't talk to me no matter what I do. It made me sad as I really wanted to talk to them ever since I came here with Mama. She had said they were sticks to a mud. That had made me laugh but I still wanted to talk to them no matter what._

_After that I played some of the other children Pokémon while their Parents talked with each other along with my Mama. But soon the fun had to end and the others had to go and so did I. And as soon as we got home Mama sent me off to bed, I did with a puff of my cheeks. Soon enough I was on my bed, my head against the pillow and closed my eyes._

_When I opened them it's dark in here. Where am I? Where's mama? Where's Lucario? Where is everyone?_

_I was floating in the darkness again, in this barren waste land once more. There was nothing, an opaque, rayless world. But I don't want to be here, it's so cold... so lonely._

_I don't want to be alone. It's what hurts most. I find myself alone in this world and I get very sad. Everyone abandons me here and I am truly alone. I have nobody to talk too, to confide in and share my problems with. I have nobody to cheer me up when I'm down, nobody to love or love me back. I have nobody; I am alone in this world. But what am I supposed to do, it's dark and cold._

_Wake up..._

_It's cold, decreasing a few degrees ever now and then. The voice is calling again, but differently._

_Come on, wake up..._

_Why do I have to wake up?_

_Because you need too..._

_I need too?_

_Yes_

_Who are you?_

_I'm..._

**"Lu... He... nan."**

_I shot up from bed, beads of sweat coating my body. I curled up and held my head. It was the same dream I have had for a while now. Mama doesn't know, Lucario doesn't know. No one knows and that's how I want it to be. I don't want them to worry about me._

**"Luna... He... na"**

_Suddenly I felt arms circle around my tensed body and so I cried. I cried that night for so long, holding on to the body that held me back until I feel a sleep. Never knowing who it was._

**"LUNA! HEY LUNA, SNAP OUT OF IT!"** Someone yelled at me, waving their hand in front of me. I snapped my head to the right to see Snivy giving me a worried look. I blinked a few times before suddenly shot straight up and letting out a small scream!

"Ahhh!" I stepped backwards, getting my legs tangled up with the black blanket and fell on my butt. **(A/N: Yes people I said butt! Deal with it!)**

**"Ar-are you alright Luna? You were spacing out and when I called you, you wouldn't answer,"** Snivy said, walking to me and jumped on my folded legs that were tangled up.

I gave the worried Pokémon a nod, patting his head lightly when I collected myself up, "Ye-yeah, I'm fine. You just scared me when I was just remembering a memory from log ago."

Snivy tilted his head, **"What memory?"**

I smiled down at him, "It's nothing to worry about."

Snivy gave me a disbelieving look, **"If you say so."**

"Now then, can you please get off of me so I can clean up and put my stuff away so we can get a move on," I asked him. Snivy blushed and got off me all while muttering sorry over and over. I chuckled and said it was okay, he stopped after that. Packing up the blanket into my light brown bag and placing my black hooded jacket, zipping it up mid-way.

Strapping my bag over my head and the strap resting on my shoulder, "Yosh! Oh, Snivy. ~" I turned to Snivy and grinned when I pulled out one of my pokeball. Suddenly, Snivy paled when he realized what was going to happen next.

**"N-no, please no more!"** Snivy wailed.

I grinned, "Sorry Snivy but this is the way we are going. ~" I threw the pokeball into the air, "I need you to help me fly somewhere, Flygon!"

Flygon flew up in the air before flying down in front of me and bumped his head against me, quietly saying, **"Hello Luna."**

I gently rubbed his head and smiled, "Hello to you to, Flygon."

**"Do you need me to fly you somewhere again?"** Flygon questioned.

I gave him a small nod, "Yup, are you up to the task?"

**"I always am."**

"Alright," I said, grinning. Snivy was still wailing in the background, saying he didn't want to go over and over again. So the only thing I could do was grab him and forcefully making him still when I got on top of Flygon before he took off.

* * *

**-2 Days Later-**

Flying on Flygon for about two days was a slow processes that seemed to make Snivy every cranky. It was nice to go slow for a change of paste, for me that am. Yup, and right now it was a peaceful time with the sky rich in bright blue and filled with white puffy clouds; however that all ended all too soon.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note- I have gotten over 10 PMs for my questions and now I know what to do more... I think, not sure, I'll just have to see as the story goes on, He he... I'm so happy because I have over 19,000 views and have gotten some more Followers and Favs! I am sorry once again, I wanted to put up this chapter earlier this week but couldn't as my MOM took my computer away and I missed school again so I had a lot of work to do but NOW I am caught up with it all! ****He he... Now then the next chapter is up, enjoy!~ Oh and before I forget about this, ****PLEASE REVIEW, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Now to answer some questions-**

**luna963- I have sent you a PM!**

**Faliara- I'm sorry, I will try my best to slow down for you.**

**WaterNinja134- I have sent you a PM!**

**Pokegirl- Yup that is what I am going to do with the Pokemon and I will think on what torment she will win or lose at. Also you will have to see when it comes to her past, just read and all will be explained.**

**Guest- As, I am sorry to say that is wrong to be ****exact but a very good guess indeed. But I must say that Mew is just a mother figure to Luna not her real mother, she just act like it and both are very happy as a family. There is nothing more to say.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**"Hi," **Pokémon talking

_This is_ -Pokedex talking

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Falling**

* * *

**_-Last Time-_**

**_"Do you need me to fly you somewhere again?"_**_ Flygon questioned._

_I gave him a small nod, "Yup, are you up to the task?"_

**_"I always am."_**

_"Alright," I said, grinning. Snivy was still wailing in the background, saying he didn't want to go over and over again. So the only thing I could do was grab him and forcefully making him still when I got on top of Flygon before he took off._

* * *

**-2 Days Later-**

Flying on Flygon for about two days was a slow processes that seemed to make Snivy every cranky. It was nice to go slow for a change of paste, for me that am. Yup, and right now it was a peaceful time with the sky rich in bright blue and filled with white puffy clouds; however that all ended all too soon.

We were coming to a close in on Mistralton City from up in the sky. Mistralton City was a city that was famous for its airport which imported and exported cargo around the Unova region and beyond. Taking a few seconds to hover in the air, I looked down at Mistralton City and the runway that lead to its airport and Cargo hold that was joined by its Gym then town buildings. The Mistralton Gym is the official Gym of Mistralton City and was based on Flying-type Pokémon.

It was nice and quiet except for the beating to Flygon's wings and the quite whistle to the wind. It was like that until a loud scream resound throughout the air and startled the pants off of me as well as Flygon for his sensitive ears.

**"Gah!"** Flygon screamed in pain, his body hunching over in a form of a weird shaped ball so quickly when I felt air rush behind me and Flygon's and Snivy's form getting smaller and smaller very, very quickly.

_'Ah great... Not this again, what makes it this time?! Maybe the tenth or so time, not sure I've lost count over the years,'_ I thought bitterly in the motion of crossing my arms in an x over my chest and huffed out a sigh, waiting my fate to be caught by someone; well, more like an orange draconic, bipedal Pokémon that had shot and skinny arms._ '3…'_

"2..." I whispered, closing my eyes as I neared to ground.

**"1!" **Charizard yelled when he appeared out of his pokeball, swooped down and grabbed me by my foot with his shot and skinny arms before flying upward and dropping me above the tree lines. Flipping over, I shifted my weight and crossed my arms over my face when I dropped below the tree line and out stretched my hand onto a branch to catch myself. I spun around in a circle and landed on the branch I grabbed onto.

"Phew, that one was a close one," I sighed in relief when suddenly a green blur went past me, without thinking I stretched out my and caught the green bundle but as fate was not so kind I went with it. Tucking inwardly into the shape of a ball, I felt myself spin a few times before shifting my weight once more and landed on my feet with my back hunched over Snivy. Blinking slowly, I let my breath caught itself.

Stumbling backwards onto my butt and let a shaky laugh. Falling was still something to be scared of even if this has happened many times before when I was with Pokémon who never liked humans no matter what I did. Yup it's happened before; some were against Mew taking me, a _human_, as her own child. It was never easy for me, even if some Pokémon were fine with and welcomed me with opened arms. It was never a time where I was attacked 'accidentally' from a human hating Pokémon. I was the outcast in both, humans and Pokémon alike, even with Mama and Lucario by my side and have always felt that way.

**_"What was Mew thinking, taking in a human!?"_**

_Wait what?_

**_"She'll be like the rest when she grows old and just capture us all in those things called pokeball!"_**

_I would never do that..._

**_"Did you hear why Mew took that... that THING and said that is was going to become her own child? What is she thinking?!"_**

_Huh?_

**_"Go away; we don't want to play with you. You're just going to capture us and make us hurt each other!"_**

_I just wanted to play with you and maybe later become a friend... that's all._

**_"Leave me alone!"_**

_Wait..._

**_"Stay away from us!"_**

**_"Stay away!"_**

**_"Stay away!"_**

**_"Stay away!"_**

_Don't go... please..._

Shaking my head to get rid of past thoughts, I tuned out the haunting voices and looked down at a shaking Snivy and held him close whispering that it was alright and that there was nothing to fear, that I was right here and was not going to go anywhere

**"Lu-Luna,"** Snivy finally stuttered out, I said nothing and just held him close. It was sometime after I held him loosely in my arms while looking down at him with a small smile.

"Are you alright?"

**"Yes,"** he said more calmly but I could hear the faint shakiness in his voice.

"That's good, I'm glad you are alright. I didn't know what was going to happen next..." I trailed off at the end, not wanting say or even think what I was going to say next.

**"I'm sorry to have worried you Luna."**

"It's fine, Snivy," I said, standing up with Snivy in my arms, "Let's go to Mistralton City's Pokémon Center and get you checked out to see if there is anything wrong just in case."

**"Okay,"** the green Pokémon replied.

"Alright!"

**"Hey Luna, can I ask you something," **Snivy asked out of the blue.

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

**"Are you alright?"**

I nodded, frowning, not understanding what he was saying, "Yeah, I'm fine."

**"Then tell me why... why are you crying?"**

I blinked and lifted a hand to indeed feel my cheek were wet from tears. I wiped them away quickly and stood up, both calling Flygon and Charizrd back into their balls when a thanks. I had nothing more to say to the two of them. Holding Snivy in my arms, I made my way towards Mistralton City's Pokémon Center.

"It's nothing to worry about Snivy," I said, a smile on my lips. Looking upward, I never saw the worried look in my little friends eyes, "Nothing at all..."


End file.
